Feud
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Lillian Stronghold was raised to believe in the 200 year old fued with the Peace's, as was Warren Peace. How will this play out when William and Lillian head to Sky high for their first year? Based off It can't be true another story of mine. Lillian and Warren clash on their very first day, why is he gunning for her when it should be her brother he torments everyday? WarrenxOoc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Sky High because it wouldn't have been made by Disney. So it would have had violence, adult situations, Warren naked. So like I promised my daughter I would finish my last two Sky high fics, and my Harry Potter, last will be Wolves. This was an idea I had when writing "It can't be true" what if her parents were not okay with him as her mate. What if the Peace's and the Strongholds have a family feud lasting the last two hundred years? Will Warren and Lillian make it or will they find and settle for second best. No money is being made from my writing because I truly suck at it, I do it for fun. Some of her clothes will be on my Polyvore and some on my profile, just an FYI; I will let you know where to check them out.**

**Warren's point of view**

I stand in front of my full length mirror; scar's covered my chest and abs'. My father paid for giving me these, my mother took what he loved the most from him; his dick, he will be singing soprano for the rest of his life. I was only five when he did this then a year later he was out of the hospital and fought the Commander losing. I hate the Commander but not because my father, but my mother and her family have been feuding with them for two hundred years. Grandpa Peace told me it was over land they took, but mama said don't be too sure it's been 200 years the story may not be as true now.

I pulled on a black shirt and some jeans, my room looked like hell; I sighed. I sat in my chair pulling on some socks and my combat boots before standing grabbing my wallet and chain clicking it on my jean loop. I grabbed my backpack and leather jacket heading down stairs, my mother was waiting for me.

"Hello dear, I took Halo to Preschool. I see you're ready for your final year at Sky high, but I came to talk to you," she said motioning to the food on the table. I sat and started eating as she talked; I loved my mother more than words could say.

"I want this feud to end with my generation Warren; I don't care about what happened two hundred years ago. I dislike Jet Stream because of very different reasons. But leave their twins alone for me," mama said and I rolled my eyes, I doubt I would do it.

"Sure mama, but if they fuck with me its game on," I said cleaning my plate sticking it in the dish washer before downing a beer. She just gave me a look and I sighed.

"I said I try mama their twins will most likely be stuck up rich bitches," I laughed but she gave me a stern look.

"Warren maybe you'll grow up this year, because you have a grown man's reasonability. I will see you in third period son," Mama said walking out making me feel bad. I knew I was rough, mean and many other things, I slept around and had fun. But she was right it had to stop things are different and I need to deal with it, like a man. I walked out heading to my truck, I sold my Harley three years ago, and it still hurt seeing it gone.

**Sky high **

I pulled in to the student parking lot, seeing my mother walking to the staff room entrance. Every year the freshman class got smaller, but its life not every parent sent their kids here, there are other super schools. I see Dice and Angelo waiting for me, I take a smoke lighting it with my finger before taking a seat.

"Hey man, last year! I fucking can't wait for it to be over already. All the girls here fucking suck but maybe with some new blood it will be tolerable," Angelo said making us chuckle.

"That's why I am with older chicks, well any hot girl really," I laughed. My thoughts drifted to a girl with curly dark brown hair and dark eyes with her chubby cheeks. Halo was my life and I needed to start doing right by her, she was my three year old daughter. I have raised her since she was born her mother was in hero support, three years older than me. She didn't want Halo so she signed her over to me and I never regret that choice.

"Okay, let's see if there is any new girls worth it," Dice said but I pointed to Nicholas or Ice as most called him. I beat his ass a couple times, but he was head of the soccer team and the baseball, so everyone loved him. We would make his life hell he was a senior like us, I smiled.

We watched as some freshmen started filing off the bus, we are close enough to grab one as we stand under the tree. We watched as some dude in a bright yellow got off then what the hell he has a sweater vest and it's orange. A girl in some dark purple gets off she stays by the bus waiting, she isn't half bad.

"Not too bad but nothing special," Angelo said but Dice didn't say a word just looked. Two more boys got off then a girl clad in green her ginger hair trialing after her; she was holding hands with none other than Will Stronghold. Next is when my jaw drops landing in my lap, I felt myself get a semi when she smiled.

She had long black hair it was in some type of braid, she had on a blue summer jumper her eyes are violet. Her lips full but then I noticed the few other colors she was wearing are red and white. She must be Lillian Stronghold the very first girl born to the family in 100 years; it was such a shame I was going to make her year hell, more so than her brothers.

"Lillian come on Nick is waiting for you," I heard the purple girl say as a girl in light pink came up next to them then the ginger was next to them the boys walking off talking to Nicholas.

"I swear, I am only dating him to please my parents. You three know better I mean he is a fucking-"she was cut off by the girl in light pink.

"Lily this isn't a good conversation to have with people listening in," she said and Lillian's head turned her cold eyes on us, Angelo and Dice smiled but I just gave her a dirty look but she smirked at me.

"Right Sparrow, girls time to go," she said her small nose in the air; I watched her go thinking she had a fantastic ass. She was a tad too skinny well fuck this she wasn't my type anyways. We walked off heading to our lockers as I saw blue lighting flash, Lash sailed by us landing in the tree.

I saw Nicholas with his arm around the female Stronghold, I felt jealous but I shook it off. As we walked to our lockers the first half of the day we would sit in our first class doing whatever. So teachers could place the new kids into hero or hero support, my mother was one of them.

**Lillian's point of view**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror hating my very thin frame; I was a Ballerina so gaining too much was out of the question. I sighed turning around putting on a royal blue it had rippling tier flutters from the spaghetti-strap neckline which skims the open back echoing the short floating skirt of an ethereal summer dress. I loved this dress I thought as I put on matching blue sandals, with red, white and blue jewelry, my hair in a French rope braid trialing down the left side of my body. I grabbed my cell and bag, running down the stairs seeing my friends and Will's.

"Hey, let me grab water and a bagel than we can leave girls," I said smiling at Ethan and Zach. I entered the kitchen seeing my mother and father talking over the newspaper; I grabbed a bottle of water, putting strawberry jam on my bagel.

"Morning angel," my father said kissing my head, as my mother gave me a hug.

"Have a great first day, is your brother down yet?" she questioned as I shook my head no walking out. I and my best friends Sparrow, Layla and Magenta walked out shutting the door behind us. I knew this year was a life changer, I was told to stay away from Warren Peace because of some feud from the age of dinosaurs, I really didn't care. I was planning on leaving my boyfriend of three years, we aren't mates and we can't find our forever love if we are together, plus he is a dick. He thinks because he is rich he is worth it but a dick is a dick no matter how much money you have.

I lived in a very large home but I was sweet, caring, all that jazz. My parents pushed me so hard I had no life, but they gave my brother no pressure at all. I was told it's because I am the first girl in 100 years; I have to live up to the name.

"I can't wait to save man and woman kind," Layla pulled me from my thoughts.

"Good for you, I can't wait to graduate and get away from my parents," I laughed as we got to the bus stop; I knew my parents loved me but I was so tired. I saw my brother and Layla's mate come up putting his arm around her shoulders, they made a cute couple.

"Nick said he will be waiting at school," Will said and I gave a nod of my head. I got on the bus with my brother and friends. If you like flying buses with a crazy Ron the bus driver with screaming teens, Sky high is your school.

He pulled the bus down opening the doors as we all filed off, I could see Nick, he was 6'5' with medium length brown hair and light brown eyes because he was full of shit. He wasn't a bad guy but it wasn't working between us, but my parents make it difficult for me to leave him.

We all got off as I walked with Magenta, my other friends following us. "Lillian come on Nick is waiting for you," Magenta said and it made me frustrated she knew I didn't really like him.

"I swear, I am only dating him to please my parents. You three know better I mean he is a fucking-" I was cut off by Sparrow who was looking over my shoulder.

"Lily this isn't a good conversation to have with people listening in," Sparrow said and I turned my head seeing three older boys watching us. I had a feeling the tall one with olive colored skin, with dark sinful eyes long dark brown hair with a single deep red streak was Warren Peace. I gave them a smirk my eyes shining he was very hot, but too bad his last name is Peace.

"Right Sparrow, girls time to go," I said in a sly voice, even though I'd rather stay and talk to Peace. We walked over to the boys as Nick gave me a kiss before tossing his arm over my shoulders. A dude named Lash was herding us making Nick chuckle, something about a new student fee. I was fed up blasting him back with a blue bolt walking away; I felt the need to turn back, knowing someone was staring at me.

"Love you, see you at lunch doll," Nicholas said before fist bumping my brother. I walked with the other freshman, this was embarrassing I thought as people watched us; I narrowed my eyes in distaste.

I saw Warren leaning against a locker with his gang, a girl with pink hair on his arm. I tossed my arm over Magenta with a sly smirk that would make the devil proud. I started whispering to her and she laughed my eyes going to Warren every few minutes letting him know we are talking about him.

"I guess he likes his girls looking like some cotton candy he picked up off the floor," I said and she laughed looking at him and the girl with the bright pink hair.

"Well he seems to like trash," she said back and I laughed it came out like a peel of bells chiming.

"Come on freshmen," we heard Coach Boom call out as we are the two last to arrive I turned and flipped Warren off, not like anyone would believe him.

We all had to stand in line waiting for our names to be called before we went to the person who called us.

"Stronghold, Lillian," I heard a sweet voice call out as I went to a woman with dark brown hair that hung to her shoulders. She had amber colored eyes, I smiled taking a seat, yes I was nervous.

"No need to be nervous Lillian, my name is Willow Peace. I will be doing your power placement today," she said and I reached my hand out, she smiled shaking it.

"I know you may not trust me but I don't want the feud nor do I care for it, I am not my parents," I said and she gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Great because I feel the very same, it was blown up and no one alive knows what it's about anymore," she said and her voice was calming. "I agree," I said and she pulled out a clip bored.

"I will ask you some questions, answer as soon as I ask them you have five seconds for each question," she said and I became real nervous. "Great, my parents will disown me when I become a villain," I said I forgot they added villain class and villain support.

"Excuse me, what makes you think I would put you in there?" she asked coming very close.

"Because of how I'll answer the questions, I heard what you'll ask," I sighed readying myself for my fate.

"Can you kill without remorse, it can mean provoked or unprovoked?" she asked and I blurted out my answer.

"Yes," I said taking two seconds. This went on for ten minutes she asked questions and I answered her. She sighed she started writing on her clip bored, I was scared.

She took my hand pulling me closer, and then she dropped it seeing a teacher with long blonde hair coming up with her son. "Lady Peace deal with this boy, all he had to do was sit," she said as Warren growled making me giggle, I covered my mouth.

"Warren what did we talk about this morning, you promised me. Get your ass to class and cut your crap," Lady Peace said and he huffed walking away, giving us one last look.

"Sorry my son, , is such a handful," she said letting out a sigh as she leaned in very close. "I should put you into Villain class hun, with the way your answered the questions. But it would end up in disaster and you are such a sweet girl, so I say hero class if you have power," she said and I hugged her, my brother looking at me wide eyed.

"Come follow me so I can see your power," she said as we walked to a small open space, I raised my hands making it thunder lighting cracking all around I was 20 feet in the air, as blue blots hit the floor. I lowered myself to the floor letting the wind and lighting stop people watching me in awe, I even saw Peace watching from the door way.

His mother came up hugging me as we walked away, Peace and my brother red in the face. I was put in hero class as I went and sat next to Sparrow who was already sitting on the hero side. We watched as Layla, Magenta and my brother got into hero support. Warren laughing I heard it from here as his mother went out the door, than all we heard was "What the hell, owe stop woman have you gone crazy?!"

I was shocked seeing my brother in hero support this wasn't going to sit well with our parents. I was thankful I was called by Willow, she saved my ass today and for that I wouldn't mess with her son unless he started it.

**Lunch time**

I sat with my homemade lunch; I wasn't for school food as I watched my weight. I pulled out my fruit, salad, water, juice and three oatmeal chocolate chips cookies. Layla and Sparrow sitting with me as Magenta went and grabbed a fork, my brother and his friends sitting with Nick.

"Lillian doll, come sit with me you're my girl," Nick called and I sighed. I grabbed my apple as he looked at a blonde girl's ass I chucked it hard. It nailed him in the back of his head, it broke in two my brother laughed but pointed at the door.

"Nah I am good away from you," I said and he gave me a dirty look, he was controlling.

"I hate him," Layla said and we all looked at her, she didn't hate anyone. She gave us a look "I do he is always staring at girls making comments when he has Lillian," she vented, we girls laughed.

"It's cool I don't plan on being with him much longer, I have acted like a total bitch trying to get him to break up with me," I said frustrated because it wasn't working, he was still in love.

"Dude Warren Peace can't decide who to glare at more you or your brother," Sparrow said her head turned I followed her seeing him glaring right at me. I rolled my eyes turning around he has problems, and he isn't my type.

I stood tossing my trash getting ready to leave early; I wanted to see my locker. Before I was given the tour of the school I found it easy I set my stuff on the floor. I was trying to open my locker which only took a minute, I closed and relocked it. I grabbed my backpack and binder from the floor walking off as the other students came out heading to class.

All of a sudden my book and binder was hit from my hands, it was Peace who laughed "Oops," he smirked.

"You must get your charm from your father, because I can't see how you came from Willow," I hissed he turned at the mention of his father; he got in my face well not really. He is tall as hell as I stand at 5'2', but I just glared up at him. I saw Sparrow gathering my books as Layla ran off, Magenta came up right next to me.

"What did you say bitch?" he questioned me with his hands on my arms, his grip was harsh and his nails were digging into my pale skin.

"I didn't stutter you fucking lunatic, get your hands off me," I hissed as his mother showed up.

"Warren Romeo Peace, unhand that girl both of you in my office now," she called out; I got my stuff from Sparrow and walked with Willow to her office.

She had us both sit; she sat behind her desk looking at us with a smile. "Talk," she said and he started talking but she raised her hand.

"Ladies first," she said and I smiled "That's why I thought Peace was going first, he seems to be PMSing," I said and she held her hand over her mouth as I heard him growl, it was a deep thundering sound from his chest.

"Lillian angel, please explain," she said and I sighed.

"I left lunch early to check out my locker, I was walking to the spot you told me about for the tour when he slammed his large hand down, on my book and binder, they fell to the floor. I called out he must have gotten his charm from his father because I find you sweet and kind unlike him," I said and she turned her eyes to her son.

"What, it was an accident," he said and I hissed, he turned and looked at me.

"Warren, I worry she is right look at her arms. You started it she doesn't deserve your treatment, you don't even know her and you're picking on her. I asked you to leave her and her brother alone, now look her parents are going to go ballistic when they find out it was you who did it. They can press charges then what of Halo?" I heard Willow, I saw Warren pale as he hung his head.

"Why would I tell my parents? I don't run to anyone with my problems, and I will wear longer sleeves for a while it's no bother. No cops are being called," I said she thought I would tell my parents, when she helped me.

"You don't owe me for changing your class, even if I would have put you in Villain class. Your parents would have easily got you into Hero class," she said and I saw Warren turn to me, his face shocked hearing I was supposed to be in Villain class.

"Yeah but you did change it, plus I was wrong to say something about his father knowing he is in prison. I am sorry Peace it was in bad taste of me," his mother smiled at me.

"Even when you apologize you sound like a snob," he said and I stood looking at Lady Peace.

"May I leave, I heard the bell ring and if I am late to my after school class my mother will kill me," I said she gave me a nod, I walked out my head held high he can act like that. But I did say I was sorry because I shouldn't have said what I did.

I saw all the buses gone I cussed walking to the very edge of the school sticking my binder in my backpack. I turned seeing Warren smoking watching me, he was odd I stepped off the school falling. I fell through the air before flying in circles, I adored the feeling I had no worries nothing right now.

I saw a truck flying and I sat on a cloud watching, I saw Peace driving his eyes scanning. I raised my hand playing with a ball of lighting, debating on tossing at his truck for calling me a snob. Why did his words affect me when he was nothing to me?

I jumped from the cloud heading home to change for Ballet class, meeting Layla and Sparrow there. Magenta would be watching but she hated Ballet and her mother never forced her to join.

I ran in heading to my room blowing by my mother, who laughed thinking I wanted to go to ballet. I removed my clothes pulling on a sports bra, then a set of blue ballet dance tights. With a blue leotard with a black ballet dance skirt and a black halter wrap top so my arms wouldn't show. I undid my hair letting it cascade down my back in tight black curls. I grabbed my blue dance bag along with my black ballet slippers I slipped on some flip flops running down the stairs.

"I will see you around seven honey, have a great practice," mom called as I ran out the door, grabbing my wallet on the front hall desk. I saw Layla waiting her mother smiling as I got in her Lexus, she gave me a smile hitting the gas.

"I forgot to tell Josie it started at 4:30 instead of four, so you both need to eat, we have an hour," she said as I was lacing up my shoes, I laughed too late to undo them. She stopped at the café, I ordered a lemon tea with a turkey wrap Layla copied me ordering the very same.

"So I heard you and Mr. Peace had a problem today," Lacy said and I sighed.

"Yeah, he seems to hate me more than Will, he knocked my books from my hands, so I yelled we both got in trouble," I said and she gave me a nod.

"Oh Layla remember you me and Sparrow have to teach every weekend," I said and that was a bright spot because I wanted to teach not be a ballerina.

"It will be great, I can't wait," she said her eyes alight with passion. We started to eat talking away to each other I was having fun and didn't want it to end, but we all stood the dance studio across the street.

"See you later mom," Layla called "Thanks Lacy," I called after her.

"See you at seven girls," she called as Sparrow ran over to us.

We walked down the street to the cross walk, we crossed the street when I felt it. I tried not to notice Peace behind the wheel of a truck if he even hit the gas he would run me over. I knew he was watching me, so I smiled and laughed like I didn't know he was there.

"Girls hurry," we turned seeing our teacher, we ran the rest of the way, my breast bouncing. I put my bag away as we started class; I was a little upset when at the very end of class the teacher called for attention.

"Okay as you girls know we are having a very large performance in one month, and I and the two other teachers have chosen the lead role," she said and every girl looked excited but me.

"Lillian, you'll have the lead role in Swan Lake as Odette Queen of the swans. But you will also have the role as the Sugar plum fairy in The Nutcracker, we know you'll be able to do both," she said and I growled.

"Why both, give one to another girl give them a chance," I snapped she turned to me. "We have chosen you because you dance the best you have such promise if you would use it, girls would kill for your raw talent but you despise it," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll dance both, I will call your mother to tell her the great news," she walked off; I stomped off like a frustrated child heading to my bag.

"Calm down Lily, we all knew they choose you for the main roles," Layla said and with Sparrow agreeing with her, but the other girls gave me dirty looks.

"Oh, yea they look so happy about it," I sneered walking out with my friends seeing Magenta talking to one of Peace's friends. "Go see what's going on," Layla gave me a small shove and I walked over tossing my arm around her shoulders she turned and smirked at me.

"Sup bitch," I said in a casual tone making the guys eyebrows shoot up in to his skull.

"Nothing much hoe, talking to Dice," she said and I laughed "I can't tell, aren't you a suave motherfucker," I said looking at him but he forgot how to talk.

"Use your big boy words," I said me making Magenta bust up laughing. "The Commander and Jet Streams daughter cusses like a sailor, I am Dice nice to meet you Lillian," he said shaking my small hand.

"I know I am awesome but got to run. Before someone important sees me dressed like a ballerina," I said making a disgusted face.

"Warren did mention he was going to run over a ballerina, so I am guessing it was you," he laughed.

"Oh yeah, Peace seems to have some premenstrual syndrome problems today, but like I said someone important and he doesn't fit in that bracket," I swayed away seeing Lacy waiting Magenta was a minute behind me.

**Stronghold household.**

I walked through the front foyer heading to the family dining area, where I knew they be waiting. And I was right my parents and brother are seated waiting for me, Will looks sick.

"We are so proud Lillian, tell us about school the both of you," dad said and so I started.

"It was great, Nick was there Will was there I made Hero class," I said making them smile.

"William," our father said and Will sighed readying himself. "I failed I got into Hero support, because I don't have my powers yet," he said in a whisper but our parents blew up.

"No its Boom, since he can't cut it he is taking it out on real heroes," father said standing up ready to go find Boom.

"Dad stop Will really hasn't yet got his powers. I have been doing some very deep reading it may be because he has yet to go through puberty. I think soon he will given his voice has been changing it will be soon we will see his powers kick in as well. So I don't think you should be worried as of yet, but if you rant at him it may slow it," I said coming to Will's aid, I was known for being overly smart. My father sat and my mother looked proud as we started eating once again.

"Of course you right Lillian, sorry William we should give you time," father said and I smiled I came up with that shit from thin air. I got up washing my dish heading to my room with my bag over my shoulder.

"Sweet heart, Nicholas called wanted to talk so give him a call," Father called up the stairs I shut my door. I changed fast sitting at my desk starting my homework, as I dialed Nick's cell number.

I turned hearing my door open I gave my brother a smile as he grabbed a medium jar. "Thanks sis, do you really think I will get them?" he asked and I laughed as the phone started to ring.

"I do Will, I wouldn't have helped out tonight if I didn't think you would," I said as he grabbed my foot starting to rub the gel on, it burned at first the cuts from the shoes hurt. He had been doing this for years; he knew I didn't want the future our parents planned for us.

"You called Nick," I said writing a small essay for Lady Peace. I adored her and the way she talked to Peace.

'I did baby, I am trying to make us work can't you try a little. You know your parents won't let you date anyone but me. I love you Lillian," Nick said in his deep voice but it wasn't special.

"Oh I know they won't but that doesn't mean I have to like it. You know we are not mates but I can't talk I have work and just got home from Ballet class. See you at school," I said as I hung up turning to Will.

"Give him a chance he really loves you, but than I want you to have what me and Layla have," he said and I groaned.

"I want to find my mate," I said as I finished my work putting everything in my binder for the very next day.

**Okay here is the very first chapter for Feud it will be like ICBT as it was an idea when I wrote that one. So please review let me know how ya'll like it.-LillianPeace.**


	2. Still at it

_**A/N: Hello everyone here is the second chapter for Feud, I really like this story. Only problem is her parents won't be nice, making them that way hurts me inside. So I don't own Sky high or anything noticeable but my own creation Lillian and Willow among others I own. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lillian's point of view- One week later, three days later**_

_I wrap myself in a fluffy white towel, I ready to get dressed for school; I walked back into my room sitting on the vanity stool. I started blow drying my hair, as my door opened I looked in the mirror seeing my mother. _

"_Morning dear, we are leaving for the office. Just a quick question before I leave dear. Did Lady Peace give you any problems, I heard you had her for questioning" my mother asked as I finished drying my hair._

"_No she asked me the questions saw my power and that's it," I said and she gave me a smile walking out. I started applying some blue eye shadow and black eyeliner to my violet colored eyes, last was the mascara. I clipped up my hair letting some fall around my face, I put in the blue rose earrings with the matching necklace/ my watch and another bracelet came on as I started rubbing cherry blossom lotion on my legs and feet. I pulled on my light blue jean Gaia Super Skinny Jeans, with a three colored blue French connection mia striped top. I slipped on some blue flats grabbing my cell and bag running to the parlor. Will was waiting handing me his homemade smoothie, it was delish and one of my favorite things in life. _

"_Come on the bus doesn't wait for anyone, other than us," I said, well that's what Ron bus driver told us; he gave each of us a card. Yes we kept them; never know when it would come in handy._

"_Yeah, I don't want to keep Layla waiting," he said with love as he opened the door, and there stood his flower smiling._

"_Hey Layla, sorry I caused my brother to be late," I said walking past them heading to Magenta at the edge of my lawn. Sparrow was running up to us, her bag going all over the place._

"_Hey the bus is coming soon," she said as we all went to the bus stop, Sparrow helping Layla with her dress tie, as I walked with this hoe._

"_You think Sparrow and Layla might have a problem with me going on a date with Dice?" she asked and I raised my brow. _

"_Does it matter, if they are your real friends shit like that isn't going to matter. But no I doubt they would care," I said and she smiled as we made it to the bus stop. I was standing with Magenta under a tree, seeing my brother kissing Layla and Sparrow was on her cell next to us, her mate went to Lumos high. _

_A dark purple mustang pulled up next to the curb, Magenta smiled as Dice got out. He walked up to us Sparrow moving away talking in Chinese, so no one understood her telling Chang she loved him and couldn't wait till this weekend…and a few other choice words that I must retrain myself from saying. _

"_Good morning girls would you two beautiful ladies like a ride to school?" he asked with a sly smile._

"_Yeah," Magenta said and I groaned "I do but Nick would rat my ass out, getting me in trouble," I sighed making a sour face._

"_I hate him," Magenta growled and I laughed "Most people do, but have fun drive safe and all that boring shit," I said as she hugged me running to his car, he gave me a look before walking away. _

"_You could have rode with him, you know I wouldn't tell on you," I turned seeing Will with Layla. _

_ "I know but Nick would, it would give him pleasure getting me grounded," I said and he gave me a sad look._

_**Sky high**_

_I jumped off the bus heading to Magenta, Sparrow still talking to Chang. Will and his little ginger haired flower gazing into each-other's eyes, not even needing to talk. I tossed my hand over her shoulder she turned smiling as Dice was holding her hand._

"_What the hell is this," I waved to their joined hands seeing on her wrist a braided mark with two different colors of purple._

"_He is my mate, I wanted to tell you this morning," she said and I laughed._

_ "Nice at least he is hot," I said and he blushed as I winked, getting a sharp elbow in the ribs. "Hey hoe that hurt," I said as Warren and his other friend showed up._

"_What the hell are you doing here Stronghold?" he questioned._

"_Let me dumb it down for you Peace, I am standing here talking to my friend and her new mate," I said and his eyes narrowed._

"_I am not stupid you bitch," he growled coming a step closer and I smiled narrowing my eyes._

"_Could have fool me and half the school lunatic," I sneered our friends watching. "Better watch your back princess,' he said his voice was now cool and calm as he stared at me._

"_You seem to be doing a good job of watching my back, or is it my ass you stare at? Try and be a little less noticeable rain man," I said as his face turned red but Dice cut him off._

"_Warren calm it, she is my mates best friend lets head to class," Dice said as Magenta laughed watching me and Peace fight. "Bye doll see you at lunch, see you princess," he said kissing her lips and my cheek._

"_Bye Dice," I said seeing Nick walking over thank god it didn't look like I was talking to them._

_ "Lillian damn it where have you been?" he asked and heads turned, Warren smiled._

"_Wow, look at the time have to get to class or my locker," I said and ran knocking Peace to the floor, but he caught up with me pulling me to the side. _

"_This is enough we aren't breaking up, get used to being with me, mate or not. Your parents and mine are already planning our wedding so get over it, I love you," he said and I snarled at him._

_ "No, we aren't getting married your off your fucking rocker. Yeah we have to date but once I am 18 it's my choice not theirs," I said and his eyes narrowed. Peace and his group walking by listening in, Nick gave them a look filled with hate._

"_Got a fucking Problem Warren?" Nick asked with such a condescending altitude it made me sick. "Yeah, I have a lot of problems but seeing you two makes me ill. Two snobs you really deserve each other," he said and I saw red as Dice growled._

"_I told you Warren leave her alone, I don't want Magenta pissed she is her best friend," but all Warren did was smile. _

"_Why don't we meet after school and settle this," Nick said and Peace looked happy._

"_Well I am out bitches, Peace have you even put in some thought into growing the hell up and acting like a man? Or are you following in daddy's footsteps, Nick get over yourself just think of our relationship as nothing, it's what I do," I said walking away seeing fire pass by my head, I turned smiling. _

"_I figured you were a good aim or good with your hands, I was wrong, practice makes perfect Peace," I said walking away hearing laughter. _

_I was walking with Sparrow to Mr. Medulla's class heading down the flight of stairs. It wasn't a bad traffic day as we hit the second landing when I was hit with balls of wet paper. I looked up to see Warren smiling I just flipped him off, walking off, so immature I thought. _

"_Okay, here are your scores. In fact I am moving Sparrow Sung and Lillian Stronghold in to my seniors class, please come up and get your new time charts for your new class. You will have three senior classes, and three junior classes," Mr. Medulla said as we stood having everyone watching us like freaks._

"_Do we start this today or tomorrow?" Sparrow asked as I snatched mine, he gave us a look. "Today right after lunch," he said and I walked to my seat with her right next to me. _

"_Isn't this great Lillian, I think this will help us graduate early, should I ask him," she rambled I nodded yes._

_She raised her hand "Miss. Sung," he said and she started talking "Now with taking these very advanced classes will it help us graduate early. I know the test we took was for a gifted program," she said and he smiled._

"_Yes, next year you'll take three classes and a five hour long test before you graduate two years early," he said and she made a girly happy noise. But I was having an internal party, two years I could move from my parents. The bell rang for lunch I grabbed my backpack, sticking my folder inside with my new class time sheet. I was hungry as I hurried to my locker grabbing my lunch, this day was going well._

_I saw my girl friends waiting my brother and his friends chilling with Nick, who gave me a smile as I walked in taking a seat. "So cool, so fucking jelly bitch. You get out of here two years early, I will be right back Dice is waving at me," then my purple friend was gone._

"_Wait until your parents hear, so lucky do you plan on moving out when you're finished?" Layla asked and Will looked depressed but he gave me a smile. _

_ "Yeah, but Will is welcome to come too," I said and he smiled only a table away._

_I stood needing a bottle of water "Be back need water," I said, I grabbed a bottle of Arrowhead waiting in line to pay when Lady Peace came up behind me. _

"_Good afternoon, Lady Peace you look stunning today," I said making her smile. "You are too sweet, I have heard the good news dear," she said and this time I smiled._

"_Can't wait only two years, then free of their control, I can drop the ballet, book club, drama club and Nick oh and stop having such a constant pressure to be the very best at everything I do," I said my tone was wistful. "That much pressure on such a young girl? Well maybe this will be good for you," she said smiling and I returned it, my eyes caught Peace looking over she turned and sighed. Then I remembered I owed him for the wet balls of paper he tossed at my head._

_I paid walking over to my table Magenta still talking to her mate, I was jelly of her and Layla not to mention Sparrow, lucky bitches. I saw Peace had a cup, like a 32 oz of pop; he set it down, my eyes lit up._

"_Time for pay back," I said and Layla looked at me but Sparrow laughed, she understood._

"_Why?" Layla said and I gave her a sly smile. "He dropped wet balls of paper on my head as I went to Medullas class. She gave me a disturbed look; I didn't even know what he wet them with. She waved me on she had a dark side, the little vixen, but she could be a real stick in the mud. I looked over and Magenta looked at me as my eyes misted over, a gray like mist now covered my eyes. I turned them to Warren's large ass drink, I gave a soft blow of my lips and a noticeable wind carried it right into his lap. He jumped up screaming I burst out laughing seeing him covered in pop, it ran down his pants._

"_What the fuck! Son of a fucking cunt!" he was screaming as Magenta looked at me I gave her a wink she covered her mouth but Dice saw us._

_ I stood with Magenta walking over I slung my back pack over my shoulder as she pulled me to a small corner. "Girl he will roast your skinny ass if he finds out it was you," she said as her mate tossed his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah he is pissed, he knows it was another super," Dice said I had an evil smirk on my angelic face._

"_He started it by dropping wet paper balls on my head, he has a major problem with me," I said and Dice just laughed._

"_He does have one more you than your brother," Dice said and I tossed my hands in the air on frustration, I growled. "Chill hoe," Magenta said and we laughed. I saw Warren walking over his eyes set in a dark menacing look, Angelo right next to him the pop was gone it was dry but it was still fucking fun. _

_ "I am going to kill the bastard who did that," he said, it came out as a growl; I think he has killed, he looks the type. "Well Magenta that's my queue to leave, see you after class. Remember I have Ballet again today," I said my voice conveying my distaste._

"_Better you than me, but I will see you after," she said as I started to walk away from them. "Awe don't want to stay," Peace said and I gave him a look. _

"_I rather stand with Nick than you and I hate him," I hissed walking off, Sparrow was up as we walked out; I had to stop by my locker. _

"_He looked pissed, we saw steam coming from his pants it scared Layla," Sparrow said as we made our way to our new defense class. We ran up the stairs with only a few teens running either up or down. We walked in and I heard his deep husky voice "Wrong class Stronghold," I rolled my eyes handing the teacher my slip as did Sparrow, Lady Peace gave us a smile. _

"_Okay Sparrow please, have a seat next to Dice, in the very middle and Miss. Stronghold please take the empty seat next to my son," she said and I groaned and he growled. "But if I sit next to him I could lose brain cells, I am trying not to drop my I.Q," I said, I winced; she gave me a look as I walked off. I sat in the seat next to the window frustrated having to sit next to his dirty ass, his hands aren't even clean. _

"_Okay class, I have forgotten to alert you of our two new students. Miss. Sung and Miss. Stronghold have done aptitude test putting them in some Senior and Junior classes, be nice," she said looking at Warren and me. _

"_Welcome little bug," I heard Dice and I turned my eyes misting over as he was blown from his seat into the wall. "Okay we are watching a video so please be silent," she said and I pulled out some work, and a blue ink pen. _

_The room darkened as I set to work, I was doing some work as the movie played. Then I stopped did I even need to do my homework, I didn't have the same classes anymore? As Lady Peace passed I touched her arm as she bent down "Should I do the homework for the other classes, even though I don't have them anymore?" she gave me a no and a smile, her eyes moved to her son a few inches away. _

_I turned to the movie resting my head on my hand, the dark was calming. "Snob," he said "Loser," I said._

_ "Bitch," he went on and I rolled my eyes, what is this dude's problem. "Asshole," I said my eyes on the screen as are his. His mother was walking by every few seconds watching us for impending bloodshed. _

"_Watch your back," Peace said "Yeah because you're so scary," I snorted he turned a weird look on his face. "I could scare you, I scare everyone, even your boyfriend," he said so self-assure if I knew he didn't scare me I would believe it._

"_Only thing about you that would scare me, is you naked, it's like a dark nightmare," I said as his mother started coming back our way, I gave her a sweet smile she touched my hair and Warren growled. _

"_Fucking hate you," he snarled in a low menacing way, I gave a slight giggle. "So what, not like you're a gem yourself and FYI I dislike you too," I said my eyes turning to the clock, next was History as I grabbed my bag. _

_I was up as the bell rung "Have a good night see you all in the afternoon," Lady Peace said I bolted out with Sparrow, I was angry he was such a dick. If he would leave me alone I would leave him alone, but no he has a hard on for fucking up my days here. _

_I walked into History seeing him and his gang; every table had groups of four but two. "Hello Ladies, hey you all meet your two new class mates. Miss. Sparrow Sung," she introduced her first and she blushed. _

"_Dear go take a seat only two to choose from," she said she bolted to Lash along with Speeds table with that Penny girl. I gave her a look that promised death and she shrunk in her chair. _

"_Okay this is Miss. Stronghold," she said her voice was overjoyed to have me in here. Nick smiled giving a loud whistle "That's my girl,' he said and I smiled, he would pay for this._

"_Okay Miss. Stronghold take the remaining seat," she ushered me off; I sat at Peace's table. "Hey Lillian this is Angelo, I know you all haven't got to meet yet," he said Angelo extended his hand I gave him a dazzling smile shaking his hand. _

"_A pleasure Angelo," I said and he blushed a nice shade of crimson. Warren was pissed I was in another of his classes, when Dice asked another question. _

"_Do you have another senior class?" Dice asked "I have second period science as well," Peace slammed his head on the desk, I smiled it looked like it hurt._

_ "Okay class, after you read chapter four and five I need a three page essay before class is over," Mrs. Leer said and I opened my new book, starting to read. I felt his eyes watching me and Nicks too, so I ignored both reading the two chapters. _

_I pulled out my binder starting on the essay as most are still reading; I felt a ball of paper hit me. I turned and it was Nick he made a motion for me to read the paper. I grabbed it as the teacher was reading, I opened it._

"_Hey my sexy girl,_

_Talked to your dad after ballet tomorrow we can go on a date! Yeah he is going to have a talk with you about your behavior, we are meant to be. I hope you see that soon-LOVE YOU Nick"_

_I knew Dice was reading it by the way his eyes moved to the side every few seconds, he let a low growl. I shoved it in my bag going back to my essay I didn't have time for his shit, I could deal with my father. _

"_Trouble in paradise kitten," I heard Warren, I kicked him so hard under the table. He let out a gasp of pain his eyes watering "Shut it Peace, you're getting on my fucking nerves you fucking little bitch,' I snarled he moved back in his seat as I stood turning in my essay._

"_Very well Miss. Stronghold you have the rest of the period free," she smiled as I returned to my seat. This crap was frustrating, why did he hate me so much. My brother looked like my father I looked nothing like either, I looked like my grandmother. He looked up from his book as I painted my nails in class, it has been almost ten days and he messes with me every day. _

_**Friday-Lunch before Lady Peace's class two weeks into school year**_

_I sat with my friend as they talked about clothes; in fact I loved what I was wearing. A seasonal vests, the luxe Susan top from Ghost offers playful cut-out detailing to the chest, dainty buttons and a loose, flowing hem. With a pair of dark Mid wash rip super skinny jeans a pair of Navy tie knot peep toe sling back heels. I have moon and star jewelry on it went well with my clothes, a matching back pack. _

"_At least we start teaching this week end, I can't fucking wait," I said and they agreed, it would be awesome. I looked around not seeing my brother he hasn't shown up yet, but he didn't make me wait. He walked in going to grab some lunch; I turned back to our conversation. Magenta still hasn't told the girls yet, but she had to by tomorrow or I would, it wasn't a big deal._

_A loud crash and some cuss words later, we all turned seeing Warren standing with my brother on the floor. "You think because your name is Stronghold you can't get away with this shit," Peace bellowed._

"_No, it was an accident," Will stuttered and I wanted to step in, but Lady Peace was watching me. She threatened to make us sit together at lunch if we didn't stop, so for the last day we haven't said a word to each other. Principal Powers told my parents about me and Warren, I didn't get in trouble but they seemed oddly proud I was verbally rude but so was he. _

_Layla was up but I grabbed her hand pulling her back down, Nick jumped in but Dice grabbed him slamming him to the floor. I cheered but got a dirty look from people, I stopped. Angelo tackled Brent when he joined the fight; Warren was kicking the crap out of Will. Fire balls sailed at my brother who moved, when Will tossed a table with Peace on top. _

"_Yay Will, way to hit puberty!" I called out cheering the fight on, Will just blushed. Warren was knocked into the teachers lounge, Lady Peace was up trying to get her son off Will. Warren's hands on fire near Wills neck, I was up._

"_Enough all six of you up, all six will have detention after school for two weeks," She said in a clear voice, the boys scattered as the Principal came in confirming their punishment. _

_I helped my brother up giving him a smile "At least you got your powers Will," I said he laughed as we went to my table; Nick sat right next to me. "Fucking trash all of them," Nick said and I growled._

"_That's rude, you don't know them yeah assholes but trash is harsh Nicholas," I said standing up with Magenta coming with me, and Peace called me a snob. I was going to pay Warren back it was only fair, I smiled at Magenta._

"_So what are we going to do, I know that look," she said and my smile was dazzling. "Meet me after school," I said heading to my defense class, I sat being the very first kid in. But Lady Peace walked in holding Warren by the ear, shoving him in his seat. _

"_I swear Warren," she said sitting in her chair her head in her hands, I felt bad for her. Peace just looked upset, but I saw the pain hidden, he loved his mother very much. _

"_Letting you know I am giving you all a pop quiz," she said a minute later the other kids filed in Dice's hand touched my shoulder and I gave him two thumbs up._

"_Sit, take out a number two pencil, we are having a pop quiz," Lady Peace said and I was ready, as I small metal wall came from the desk so we couldn't see each other's paper. I looked over the paper it wasn't too hard, as I filled in each correct bubble. It was only 15 minutes into class when I finished handing in my test; she gave me a smile as I sat. The wall moving down, I saw him about to mark a wrong answer. _

_Lady Peace was walking to the back of the room, I looked over at him. He looked at me and I looked at his paper shaking my head no, I think his mother like if he did better in class. He was re-reading but came up with the same answer; I moved my hand to my thigh putting up a one. He actually listened marking the first bubble and for unknown reasons I helped him through the test. _

_We read while she graded the test, I was writing an essay for another class when she gave us all back our papers. "Lillian 100% great job dear," she said she gave Peace a dazzling motherly smile "I told you studying would help you," she gave him his test seeing he only missed one, he looked at me but I kept my eyes on my paper. _

"_Why did you help me?" he said his voice soft, which surprised me. "Because it made your mother happy, I did it for her. Did you see her smile, the way she looked at you," I said and he leaned his head back, his long silky hair shining. What the fuck I did not just think that! _

"_Class dismissed have a great day," she said her voice showed her happiness. I walked out heading to history my last class, taking a seat with Dice. This class was boring when it should be fun; she tried so she got an A for effort. _

_Peace walked in with Angelo he sat across from me, as Nick bent down kissing my lips. "Love you babe," Nick said walking away, I watched him flirt with Gwen Grayson, the school beauty queen.  
_

"_You're lucky to have such a man little bug," Dice said in my ear, I knew it pissed Nick off when he saw. "Yeah, I know I just want to die rather than put up with his ass. But with me graduating next year, I will be able to live my own life," I said he smiled. _

"_Yeah Mage told me how hard your parents are on you. How Will gets off scott free, fucking bullshit if you ask me," Dice said I gave him a smile. _

"_I have a project due in three weeks. I will put your names in a bowl we have an equal amount of females to males. You will interview them a few times in school and a few times out," she said and I sighed. She pulled a large glass bowl; I saw all the names of the females in the class written on the white bored. _

"_Every male stand and choose your lucky female," she said in a happy tone, I prayed whispering "Don't let me get Peace please," he gave me a dirty look. We watched as they each pulled a name from the bowl taking their seat, not unfolding the taped card._

"_Okay, Nicholas who did you get?" she asked he gave me a smile, as he opened his card his face fell. "Gwen Grayson," he said._

_ This went on for ten minutes Dice got Penny; Angelo got Jennifer as Lash chose Sparrow. Only two guys left and I rather have Speed "Mr. Peace tell us what girl will be yours?" she said and I was turning green, as he unfolded the card. _

"_Fuck, Lillian Stronghold," he said his voice calm yet you could hear the hate and anger in his words. As his hand flamed the card turning into ash, I slammed my head on the table. _

"_Well this will be interesting," she said and I growled as the bell rang, I watched Peace head to detention. I grabbed my blade from my locker as we watched the buses take to the sky; we sat alone in the court yard. I saw Peace's truck as I slashed his front tire as Mage did the left back. I grabbed her hand jumping off the school; I had ballet and now an alibi._

_**Okay another chapter finished please tell me how you like it. Bad good crappy not crappy, Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Hate

_**A/N: So here is the third chapter for you, I hope you all are enjoying it because I am. So I don't own sky high and no money has been made from my writing. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!**_

_**Willow's point of view**_

_I pulled away from the preschool where Halo goes, her father was watching her walk away. The longing in my son's dark eyes makes my heart melt; he wasn't bad like most thought. Well some have the right to not think very highly of my son, little Lillian for example he has been at her every day. Well I have the perfect punishment the next time they go at each other, I have already gotten Principal Penny Powers approval. I pulled away with a smile as I drove down the small street before taking to the clear sky. I loved working at the high school, it's better way to keep an eye on my temperamental son, but I didn't do a great job._

_I pulled into the staff parking lot getting out of my Mercedes; I hit the alarm button before heading into the staff room. I stopped seeing Lillian something about her just made me smile; I watched her eyes turn to the side. I moved mine in the very same direction seeing my son sitting in the front steps with Dice and Angelo. I give a smile seeing his eyes move up looking right at her as well, she doesn't notice and neither does he. I walked in to the staff lounge seeing Mr. Boy, Medulla and Boom getting ready for the day ahead. _

"_Willow, you look smashing," Boom said giving me a sly wink making me laugh. "Thanks Boom," I smiled getting my stuff ready before heading to my room. _

"_So Willow, do you think young Miss. Stronghold and Mr. Peace will have another problem today?" Medulla asked I snorted, it was a 99.9999% chance they would. I still can't figure out why he hates her so much, he even bashes her at home but not in front of Halo._

"_I hope not, he seems to hate her for no reason, it's getting pathetic but she has embarrassed him. Her verbal remarks are as smart and nasty as his. So I am not worried he would hurt her," I said, they all smiled._

"_She seems feisty," Mr. Boy said he had a thing for Josie Stronghold, and he was William's teacher before he was moved to freshmen hero class. I gave them one last smile before heading to class, I saw Dice kissing Magenta in the hall. Warren was a few feet away shooting Lillian looks; Lillian was talking with a serious look with Nicholas, he was smiling. _

_I watched as Nicholas kissed her his hands around her waist slender waist, Warren had flames dancing in his hand. Then Nicholas was gone, she made a face of disgust before using Magenta's scarf to wipe her lips. _

"_So Lily bug you plan on going to homecoming?" Angelo asked her in a kind voice. She gave him a look of disbelief "Umm trying to get out of it, if only I could catch Nick cheating then I could leave him," she said a dreamy smile on her face. I noticed her clothes she wore a lovely red tank top that read "A true love story never ends" with blue jeans shorts. Red converse on her feet with red, white and blue jewelry her hair tied up in a cute flag headband, with a matching backpack. _

"_Be good you five," I said passing by them Warren smiled at me, Lillian gave me a sweet smile her violet eyes lighting up. I touched her cheek hearing my son growl as I gave her more affection. "Oh Angel, I love you too," I said kissing his cheek before all the students filed in seeing his mommy gives him kisses._

_**Warren's point of view**_

_I hated leaving Halo even though I knew school was very important, but I knew she needed a mother but I was only 18. I haven't found my mate yet, and I doubt I would want some slut to be her mother. I was always worried one of the random girls I banged would be my mate, and Halo deserved better than them. I jumped in my Ford driving off heading to hell or as it is more commonly known; school, and I loathed saying it but I was looking forward to going. _

_Yes, I knew it was because of her, she made the day fun with her smart ass mouth. I still think it was her that somehow dumped my soda in my lap, and I was 100% positive she slashed my tires for beating up her brother. I laughed shaking my head pulling into the parking lot; I stared seeing my friends waiting, with them was Magenta. I turned off my truck heading over to them, as soon as I got closer Dice was the first to notice me waving me over._

"_Hey man," Angelo said as I sat with him on the steps waiting for a chance to mess with her. I see her with her boyfriend and I have something for her, like a payback for helping me. I fumble the manila envelope needing to get it to her. I didn't know why but my eyes every minute or so would find her; she would be smiling or sneering at someone. _

"_Magenta," I called out, Magenta looked at me, her and Dice walking over holding hands. Angelo was mate less too so I didn't feel too horrible about being alone. I see her walking over so I better hurry as I stand blocking her vision "Give this to your snobby little friend," I said shoving it in to her hand._

"_Peace call her a snob again, I will make you sing soprano," she said and I laughed. "Give it to her, she helped me a few days ago this is payback," I said walking off heading to my locker._

"_Magenta, wait for me," she called out as she flew by me, damn she has a nice ass she was fucking short but her legs went on for days. "Hurry bitch," Magenta said as she caught up tossing her arm around Magenta's shoulders._

"_I rather be a bitch than a hoe, hoe," they laughed I thought the Sparrow girl was best friend and Magenta with the ginger._

_We all stood by our lockers as Stronghold and Nick come up talking to her royal highness, she laughed at something he said._

"_So our mothers had brunch, they are still planning our wedding," Nick said and I was seeing red, what the fuck is my damage? _

"_Yeah and I am planning your funeral," she said right back; she must keep a list of comebacks filed away in her head. "You will get used to me being around because I am not giving you up. I will see you in class babe," he said and her face was turning red, a sneer was written across her face. _

"_So Lily bug you plan on going to homecoming?" Angelo asked her, was he planning on asking her?_

_ "Umm trying to get out of it," she said and I smiled not hearing whatever else she said._

"_Be good you five," I heard my mother's loving voice; we all turned seeing her heading our way. I gave her a smile but so did Stronghold the bitch smiling at my mother._

_I watched my mother touch her cheek as she passed, I growled but not because my mother was giving the snob attention. I didn't even understand why I was mad, maybe this girl needs to go._

"_Oh Angel, I love you too," my mama said kissing my cheek, I gave an internal sigh I had a rep and she was going to ruin it. She walked away as Lillian was opening her locker she dropped her bag her shit going everywhere. "Mother fucker," she said her locker hanging open as she got to her knees, Angelo and Dice helping her. I looked up seeing Magenta put the envelope in her locker, why did Lillian carry weight loss pills in her bag? I reached down grabbing them before anyone else, I looked it over, yeah weight loss pills this bitch was skinny she needed weight._

"_Give them back Peace," she said holding her hand out waiting; she was tapping her foot on the tile floor. "Why, are you taking weight loss pills? I may hate you but you're sickly skinny, you should put on some weight eat a pizza or something," I said while she rolled her eyes._

"_I am at the perfect weight for my height, I am not super skinny. I am a ballerina and have to maintain a certain weight so hand them the fuck over," she hissed the last part coming closer. I gave her the bottle but I did notice Magenta with a concerned look before walking over to her friend, she was whispering to her. She pulled out the envelope sticking it in her bag, she walked off upset. _

_**GYM- Lillian's point of view**_

_I sit with all the other students for the first game of save the bitch hanging from a rope. I lay down on the bench with my ear buds in when Lash sat down next to me, I was annoyed just by his closeness, so I kicked him, and he went rolling down a few feet. "I just wanted to say hi," he said standing up brushing his gym clothes, giving me a dirty look._

"_So, say hi to the floor," I said making a weird face, Layla laughed as Sparrow slapped my thigh. Magenta was with Dice but she should be coming over soon, I understood her. _

"_Okay Lash, Speed you're up," we heard Boom but then I put my headphones on, listening to Trapt. I was tired but today was Friday I had to teach ballet class with my friends over the weekend which was awesome. I wonder what was in the envelope Magenta gave me; I would have to find out after school. I can't believe Peace saw my pills, he must think I am a freak now._

_I felt a hand smack my thigh as my eyes popped open, Layla was pointing at Boom. I sat up pulling out my ear buds "What?" I asked in a clear loud voice._

"_Nice of you to finally pay attention Stronghold, Lash picked you and Peace as a team," Boom said and I sighed handing Sparrow my IPod, walking down the bleachers. I walked into the ring plastic surrounded us like an ice skating ring, "Lash you're dead," I said shoving him as I stood next to Peace. _

"_Lash I am going to kick your ass, for putting that loser near my girl," everyone heard Nick, Lash paled pissing off the head of the sports team._

"_Okay Stronghold and Peace, you have five minutes to save the citizen," Boom said, his voice was too loud I wasn't hard of hearing. "I will take Speed," Peace said his hands on fire and I found that hot in a man._

_Wait…what did I just think? Fuck. _

"_Fine by me, I have a bone to break with Lash," I said I held out my palm as blue lightening hit it, forming a nice sized softball. "Time to play Lash," I said tossing it at him; he wasn't fast enough as it hit his shoulder he flew back hitting the plastic wall. _

_His arms wrapped around me, I felt gross with his hands on me my arms pinned to my side. I looked up my eyes misting over it started raining then hail fell, it made a loud echoing sound as it hit the floor. Lightening cracking through the gym hitting the floor around us, we had three minutes left. I let a blot hit Lash not enough to kill but hurt, hell yeah it would hurt. He flew back but we both hit the wall, but his arms let go as he was knocked out, I checked, he was still alive. _

_I turned seeing Speed running around in circles going as fast as his chubby legs could carry him, and I tell you it was damn fast. I saw Peace falling to the floor, he couldn't breathe, and he was pulling at the collar of his shirt. I saw everything in a sea of red; he could hurt him this wasn't a fucking game. I was running over, I watched him before I raised my hand, the wind blowing so hard. Speed flew back spinning on his ass across the room, I let the ball of blue lightening hit him in the balls giving him a sneer as he rolled over in pain._

_I grabbed Peace, tossing him also the wind carrying him I watched as his arms wrapped around the fake screaming doll from hell. I sighed as they both fell to the floor before he tossed her ass to the side._

"_Stronghold and Peace win," Boom called very loud making my pants blow back. "I didn't need your help Stronghold," he snarled coming up to me, I rolled my eyes._

"_Really, my bad you must have been taking a nap on the floor. Next time I will let them hurt you instead of making sure he couldn't. You do understand what happens when you don't breathe right?" I said shoving him back from me, his eyes shot open._

"_I said I didn't need help," he said shoving me my head hit the wall, but I just shook it off. I punched him sending his ass to the floor we both heard Boom calling for us to stop as Mr. Boy ran off to get help._

_ He tackled me to the floor we went rolling to the left; I saw my brother and Nick trying to get it. Peace hit me in the side, so I slammed my head into his. He was off me on the floor his head bleeding a tiny bit, as I kicked him in his side; he grabbed my ankle making me fall to the floor. We both got to our feet fast he hurled a ball of fire at me; I could felt the scorching heat as it sailed by my head. I aimed hitting his thigh with a ball of lightening; he bellowed another ball came at me. I just spun to the side._

"_Enough you two," I turned seeing his mother running over, but I also saw the ball of red and black fire coming at us. His face showed his shock it was going to hit his mother, as she was running to us. I grabbed her spinning myself to where it would hit me instead, and believe me it hurt so badly. The top of my shoulder was roasting on 900 degrees or so it seemed, I let out a panicked cry._

"_God damn it Peace you're fucking dead," I heard Will and Nick screaming out, as I fell to the floor. Peace was watching his eyes wide as his mother was on the floor with me, but still better me than Lady Peace it would have killed him to hurt her. Dice picked me up carrying me to the nurse, shit I saw my skin peeling off if this scared my parents would kill me and him. _

"_Set her down," I felt him lay me down softly as he held my hand, I moaned in extreme pain. "I heard you took this for Lady Peace, very brave," Nurse Spexs said looking it over as Lady Peace ran in she was opening a small jar._

"_Let me rub this on her it will heal it, so it won't scar, it's only been a few minutes," she said and I felt her cool hands rubbing something on my shoulder. I sighed my body covered in sweat "Okay she can go," was all that was said as Dice helped me up._

"_Get dressed then come to my office, you have 20 minutes of class left," Lady Peace said and I sighed as we walked back to class. He kissed my head as he walked in to the boy's entrance to the gym, but I went into the girl's locker room I hurried getting my clothes back on. _

_I ran to Willow's office on the second floor, I gave one knock hearing her say come in. Walking in seeing her demon spawn from hell sitting, his head down, she was calm as she sat behind her desk._

"_Please sit the principal will be here, oh wait she is here," I turned seeing Principal Powers right behind me; I sat fast my seat right next to Peace. _

_ "Okay you two, we all get it you hate each other. But what was this fight about?" Powers asked and I sighed._

"_He came up to me after I helped him making us win; he got upset because I helped him. He couldn't breathe maybe Speed and Lash should be in trouble as well, last time I checked it was a game. But because it was me I should have let him pass out on the floor," I said my voice slightly rising as they listened to me._

_ "Warren what do you have to say?" Powers asked him looking at his mother not him; he ran his fingers through his hair. _

"_I was upset that she helped me that's it," he turned looking out the window._

"_I would have thought you would make William's life hell, but you have made her's hell. But as we saw she won't back down from you, so we have come up with a new punishment for you two. We staff members have had enough of you two going at each other every day; it is either rude comments or fighting. At lunch you will sit in front of the whole school and hold hands while you have lunch," Powers said and I screamed like a huge spider was on my legs._

_ "NO!" I screamed as he bellowed "Fuck that shit!" they both smiled at us. "Well yes you will because I am the principal, see you at lunch when I announce your punishment," Powers smiled and I made a face._

"_This is going to get me in deep shit with my parents, when they hear I had to hold his hand," I yelled she turned._

"_Oh, I will deal with your parents Lillian," she walked out and I stood stomping out, my shoulder still hurt a bit. I opened my locker taking out two books before taking my Science book shoving it into my locker, slamming it shut as the lunch bell rang. Will was the first to me knocking a few people down, he saw the fear on my face._

"_What happened Lily? Are you in trouble?" he asked me holding me close._

_ "I am in trouble for fighting with Peace again, but wait till you see both of our punishment mom and dad are going to be pissed at me. Then having to deal with Nick after, this day can't get any worse," I said near tears as Nick, Layla and Sparrow ran over. Magenta was running as well with Dice and Angelo behind her, I heard a scream we all turned seeing Warren coming. I turned around as Magenta came to a stop at my side, her face was pale she looked at my shoulder._

"_You okay babe?" Nick asked pulling me to his chest and for once I wrapped my arms around him. "Do you have detention?" he asked and I shook my head no. We started walking to lunch Peace and his friends walking by us, they gave me a soft look well not Peace. _

"_So what are they going to do to you, help after school?" Nick asked me as I had a bottle of water with my lunch. "You'll find out, because its bullshit I shouldn't have to do it," I said and Sparrow read my mind as I looked right at her, her hand flew to her mouth her eyes wide._

"_Okay will Mr. Peace and Miss. Stronghold please come up here," I turned seeing Powers calling us. He stood shoving the table a few feet; I gave a look to Will and Nick before walking to my doom. We stood on the stage I have a very unpleasant look on my face as he looked ready to kill everyone here, even his mother. _

"_Well we, as in the whole staff, came up with a punishment for these two. Because if they had detention together it would be a blood bath, three weeks and every day you two have cursed, fought or degraded each other. You will sit at this table and have lunch together while you hold hands," Powers said and it was a loud noise._

"_What the hell you playing at, she is my girl she can't hold his hand. He should be in trouble not her she saved his ass," Nick said as the cotton candy girl started screaming "He is mine he can't touch another girl," she said her voice was awful, like bubble gum._

"_Nicholas and Pebble sit, they will do as I said, they both expressed their hate towards this. But now maybe they will leave each other alone if this is their punishment," Powers said and Boom and Medulla had all students sit, I stood. _

"_Please sit, you have 48 minutes, we can make it longer maybe all lunch Monday too," Lady Peace said we both sat at the same time, they smiled seeing it working. I saw him wipe his hand on his pants; my hands are not sweaty and soft so I didn't need to do that. _

"_We will be watching from the staff table, hold hands you two we can see you," they said my hand was on top of the table, Peace set his on top of mine._

"_No like this," Boom said taking Willows hand holding it their fingers interlocking. It was real lovely dovey hand holding. Peace reached out taking my small hand in his larger one copying them, but his eyes on Boom who dropped his mother's hand. _

_It felt weird holding his hand it was warm and soft but rough, like he worked with his hands a lot. Everyone was staring as the teachers walked off, I turned seeing my friends giving me pity, and Nick was beat red looking at our intertwined hands. But Peace's girl and some other villains gave me dirty looks. I grabbed my water trying to open it, afraid if we dropped hands it be another day._

"_Hold it, but I will remove the top since we can't drop hands," he whispered I held out my water, he easily opened it for me. "Thanks," I said taking a drink, I wasn't really hungry. Peace started eating and reading a magazine, I bent down taking my novel from my bag. I turned emptying my bag looking for my three cookies, I took them from Will they are mine. I grabbed my apple nailing my brother he turned rubbing his head "What did I do Lily?" he questioned me._

"_Did you take my cookies from my lunch before we left the house this morning?" I asked my eyes narrowing at him, he was turning red._

"_Yes, but you never let me have any every time I try you hit me," he said and I growled as Layla smacked him in his head. "You're dead William Steven Stronghold," I hissed he tried to hide behind Nick, who gave me a smile._

"_You don't share cookies?" I heard Peace whisper, his head bowed as he ate while reading. "No, they are mine. I make them because it's the only sweet thing I eat, to keep my sugar levels regular," I whispered back, he grabbed something from his bag. _

"_Here don't want you dying while I hold your hand," he said in front of me was two cookies. "I made them, so no I didn't poison them," he sighed as I poked them. We didn't even look like we are talking I glanced at the clock only 14 minutes have passed. I picked one up taking a bite, they are good but not as good as mine, I had secret ingredients._

"_Pretty tasty Peace, I add something extra to mine but can't tell you it's a secret," I whispered he even smiled looking down at his magazine and me my book. I ate his cookies and drank water as he also read and ate cookies, his hand was getting wet. We could hear everyone whispering if we would end up killing each other before lunch was over._

_ "Why are your hands wet Peace?" I asked hopping he didn't have some weird shit going on. "I am a man, I sweat a lot," was all he said as I tried to pull my hand from his, he held on tighter not letting mine go._

"_No, unless you like holding my hand so much you want to do it again Monday, Princess," he said his tone still low but it held amusement._

"_Get over yourself Peace, I rather not be covered in your sweat," I said when he turned to me a very serious look on his face. "I think you would like it, if I covered your body even if I was sweaty," he said my face turned red, and before I could control it my fist hit his nuts. He was falling from his chair taking me down with him, "You asshole," I screamed as he cussed "Fucking bitch you hit me in the nuts," he bellowed as Boom helped us both into our chair's. _

"_A hard case, okay your next class is canceled we will watch a movie in here," Powers said. "You both will sit together holding hands and on Monday too," she hissed and I growled. _

"_Please you two, we are trying to help before you kill each other. Warren we will talk I saw you saying something to her before she hit you," his mother said and she gave me a soft look. _

_We had 30 minutes of lunch than an hour and 22 minutes of class, to sit and hold hands. "Thanks Stronghold, another day holding your hand disgusting," he snarled low "Consider yourself lucky, I am the only girl you'll get to touch without getting an Std in the fucking process," I hissed he squeezed my hands hard, so I dug my nails into his wrist. It was a draw as we stopped at the same time, my fingers black and blue, his wrist had blood running down them, and it hit the tile floor. _

"_See its nice holding hands," Mr. Boy said to us as he was checking to see if either of us killed the other. _

"_Oh yeah, like the icy cold breathe of death on the back of the neck," I said never looking up from my book, it was kind of nice his hand fit into mine even though they are larger. I looked up seeing Nick talking to Jennifer playing with her blonde hair, I snorted shaking my head. Magenta gave me a wave with two thumbs up, Sparrow smiled trying to encourage me while Layla was looking at my brother and him at her. Warren was looking at his friends Dice and Angelo who pointed and laughed making kissy faces, I raised my brow as they turned seeing me watching. _

_They stopped heads down to their lunch; I rolled my eyes as they pulled down a huge screen. "Okay light off shut the blinds, movie time such a rare treat," Powers said as Mr. Boy walked over, tying our hands together._

"_I am not into being tied up," I said hearing people laugh seeing us being tied together, now this was too far. "Go to the very back there are two pillow seats for you two," he said I put my stuff in my bag, as Peace stood dragging me with him. We walked hand in hand past every student here; we are now zoo animals it seems. I dropped my bag about to sit when he yanked my hand making me fall backward; I landed right in his lap._

_I jumped up landing on the pillow right next to his, our legs having to touch our bodies running along the other as we had to sit close. _

"_You having fun Lily bug?" Magenta asked and I punched her she let out a small cry, rubbing her shoulder. "Come on you two, I hate to say it but you make a hot looking couple," Dice said and I lunged for his throat, my body was across Warren's in fact my breast are on his leg my ass if he looked down was right in front of him. _

"_This isn't funny and no we don't Dice," I hissed as I righted myself "Sorry Peace, didn't mean to lay on you like that," I said but he never said a word to me, I shrugged it off. _

_I looked at the clock 25 minutes left then freedom for the whole three day week end. I rested my head on the wall falling right to sleep, so tired from all my after school activities. _

_I was so warm and very comfortable maybe Will carried me right home from school. But I woke it was still dark, Dice was smiling at me. Right then I noticed I was laying on Peace's chest his arm around me holding me close. Our hands still together, I started to move away from him, but his arm was like an iron bar holding me close I was fighting sleep wanting to lay back on him. I looked up seeing Warren sleeping too he pulled me back down, my head resting on his chest._

"_You both look comfortable," I looked up seeing Willow, Warren's arm tightened before it was gone, I jumped away from him. We both sat up not looking at each other, Magenta smiling with Dice._

"_You both fell asleep, and hate to break this to you brother. But you pulled her down laying her on your chest, wrapping your arm around her," Dice whispered and I heard Peace groan._

"_But it was Lillian who wrapped her legs around his before she said-"I didn't let her finished as I hit her, she laughed before holding her hands up in surrender. Peace was looking at me but I was looking at the clock, we had two minutes as I grabbed my bag. _

"_Okay have a great weekend everyone, see you Monday," Powers said Peace shot up my hand still in his, so I was basically picked up. I pulled my hand from his walking off with my friends, I never looked back. To think I laid on him, I would get murdered by my own dad if he found out. _

_**Stronghold house Friday night**_

"_Hello darling, have fun in ballet class?" my father asked and I sat knowing he asked to talk to me. _

"_Yes, excited about teaching this weekend, I think it will help me," I said he gave me a smile. "I got the call from Penny today your mother was very upset you were forced to be humiliated sitting with Mr. Peace holding his hand. Try and stay clear of him we understand why your defending yourself against that family," he said and I sighed thank god I wasn't in trouble._

"_I will try but he starts it, it's hard not to blow up he gets on my nerves," I vented to my father. _

"_It's okay hun, why don't you take a nice hot shower before your brother rubs your feet," he said with that I stood, wishing my parents would spend more time with us not saving the world. _

_**One hour later**_

_I sat in the middle of my bed opening the envelope dumping at least ten pictures of Nicholas. He was kissing, fucking and cuddling with other girls, this is what I needed. I grabbed my cell dialing her number waiting for her to answer, it took two rings._

_ "Hey bitch," Magenta said yawning "Sup hoe, who gave you these pictures, yes I know it was you who put them in my locker when I dropped my stuff. It's filled with pictures of Nick cheating on me," I said while she cussed._

"_Warren gave them to me, he said it was payback for when you helped him," she said making me laugh; we talked for a few minutes when I heard someone coming._

"_Got to go bye," I hung up on her, I started crying fake tears, my face turning red. When my brother walked in seeing me crying holding a bunch of pictures, he took them from me. Than he was gone running down the stairs "DAD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I heard my brother bellow. My mother was holding me the very next second as I cried, showing her how "hurt" I was. _

"_I told him we had to wait for marriage, because we loved each other," I cried and she stroked my hair back. "Of course dear, that's the right way. Your two are finished my baby won't be treated like trash," she said as I heard running._

"_Mom, dad asked for you. Lillian Nick is on his way over to explain, he said he did it, but he wants another chance because he loves you. Should I punch him?" he asked and I started balling, crying as hard as I could._

_I sat calming down with Will rubbing the gel on my blistered feet, when the doorbell rang. We heard talking and some yelling, Nick was trying to explain himself but both of our parents yelled at him. I saw Nick at my door, his face softened when he saw I was crying over him._

"_Lillian I know I really messed up, but look how you act towards me," he said and I jumped up._

_ "Because every day you flirt and get up on every girl near you, we are done how could you treat me like trash, you are no better than Peace. Get out of my room you sick bastard you never loved me," I yelled and he flinched._

_After everyone went to bed I sent Magenta another text "Tell Peace thanks,-Lillian"_

"_He won't answer his cell, he has been acting weird since he found out he pulled you down to him. Can you sneak out tomorrow, Dice asked for you to come to come to a club.-Mage"_

"_Yeah, talk to you in the morn-Lillian" I turned off my phone falling to sleep easy, thinking about Will punching Nick._

_**Okay another chapter finished thanks for reading and reviewing if you choose to review that is.**_


	4. Halo

_**I was very upset last night, I had over 6,000 words written as out of left filed something happens and it is gone. I was so pissed the chapter flowed taking a new direction making the story longer, argh damn it! I don't own Sky high no money is being made, so yeah bad mood here. So I am rewriting the chapter hoping it is half as good as the last one, I was so angry I started crying which I never do. **_

_**Lillian's point of view.**_

_My alarm went off as I gave a yawn stretching like a kitty, my covers falling off my legs. I was a morning person unlike most; I had to be at the preforming arts school at eight to open it. I was the head teacher over the weekends with Layla and Sparrow helping me out with the now seven girls. I let my bare feet hit the floor standing then headed into my bathroom; turning on the hot water; I was so cold. I hated being cold but another need was over whelming as I needed to pee, I washed my hands before removing my clothes. _

_The hot water felt heavenly on my cold pale skin, I loved bathes because my body was covered in heat. I scrubbed in the coconut shampoo singing to some Trapt-echo, while I conditioned my long black hair. I pour some coconut body scrub on my lufa as I washed my arms, legs and chest doing all of my body. I rinsed jumping out the cold air hit me; I wrapped myself in the thick towel. Plugging in my blow dryer letting the hot air hit my cold skin before starting on my wet hair. _

_My hair was nearly dry as I pulled the cord tossing the dryer under my sink, walking out of the bathroom. Damn it, I needed to get dressed fast; I pulled on some red low ridding panties. My Victoria's secret pink bra top, that read "Read my lips" with grey Saint Grace Foldover crop legging with grey keds. My leather grey ballet bag was now sitting on my bed as I put my pale pink ballet slippers on, my wallet and a folder as I need to finish getting ready._

_I sat not needing to do any makeup; I applied some lip gloss before starting my hair. I did a French braid along the top of my head, than a small bump last was the bun with a hard pink ribbon. I stood looking at the clock, walking downstairs knowing my parents are home and ladies don't haul ass down the stairs. My mother came from the parlor she gave me a smile, as we walked into the kitchen together._

_I made a fruit salad eating as she was on her cell, I drank some juice my mother's dark brown hair moving with a gentle breeze. I cleaned my dishes when I heard who she was talking to. "No Jackie, we made it clear he wasn't to hurt her. We love him and you but he messed up she was so hurt over it," she said her voice even as she moved around the kitchen._

"_Mother, I have to get to work," I said she turned "Have a great day dear, we love you," she said before turning back to her conversation with Nick's mother Jackie. I heard a honk as Will was running down the stairs waving me off._

"_Hey, I am getting Layla after work," he said and I gave him a thumbs up before running to Lacy who was in her Lexus waiting with my sister-in-law. She drove off as we talked about everything, she liked my punishment with Warren, said it would help us not murder each other but I scoffed._

"_See you two beauties later, me and Willow are going over to Ellenville to get some stuff," I waved as did Layla, before Sparrow with her mate Chang stood next to us. _

"_Hey Chang, missed you," I jumped on him, me and Chang are besties, when we were younger we had every class together, before he moved. He smiled "Missed you more Bug," he smiled his arm around me; we didn't have much time before the girls arrived. _

_I pulled the keys from my bag opening up the school for the weekend classes; I went to my small office with the girls putting our stuff away. We got snacks ready for later setting up the Barre, for the smaller girls. _

"_Chang please let the girls in, but no parents allowed remind them noon for pick up," I said he bowed low walking out still bowing making us laugh, he was awesome. _

"_Okay we have three new girls, Casey, Cindy and Halo, their ages are 5, 4 and 3 so we need to watch them," I said knowing the chart, they smiled as the girls walked in._

"_Hello, girls I see some new faces," I smiled as two girls one with Wine colored hair the other with pale blonde hair walked up._

"_I am Casey," the little girl with wine colored hair spoke in a small voice. "I am Cindy," the meek blonde whispered._

"_I am Miss. Lillian, these girls are Miss. Layla and Miss. Sparrow we are your teachers," I smiled touching their cheeks before seeing my regular girls coming in. Chang sat in the plush chair watching us, but we are one girl short. I felt it a small pull so I turned to my friends, having them do something._

"_Layla have the girl's store their bags, Sparrow take roll for me," I said walking to the corner, near the door seeing curly dark brown hair. I sat on the floor coming down to her level; she had beautiful dark brown and amber colored eyes. Her chubby cheeks making her face even more stunning, she was nervous._

"_Hello pumpkin, I am Miss. Lillian I am the head teacher here," I said, she tried to smile "No need to be nervous, no one can hurt you here, don't you like ballet?" I asked making my voice sweet and kind drawing her out from her shell. _

"_I love it, I missing daddy. You pretty, I like you, daddy said he come back and get me," she said climbing in my lap; I saw her hair wasn't in a bun but she mentioned her father so I assumed he didn't know how. I made her curly hair like mine she laughed as I tickled her, she was adorable and I felt love for her. _

"_So how about we introduce you to some girls, I have two other new girls Halo," I said she smiled since I knew her name when she never told me. I stood picking her small body up setting her on her feet, I held her hand as we walked then she got in line._

"_Okay, we have three new girls, I expect my girls to make them feel welcomed here. Girls when I call your name step forward and wave, Cindy," we watched the shy girl wave her hand shaking._

"_Casey," I called she stepped up waving like a beauty queen, she was self-assured that's for sure. "I turned to Halo, I smiled before calling her name, she stepped forward holding my leg, she waved the girls cooed she was the youngest we have had, even the five and eight year old girls cooed to Halo._

"_Okay we will use the Barre, for a while, remember it's your partner don't get used to it," I said as we helped the new girls, Halo was like a fish in water here._

"_Great, now let's do a Jeté," I said as myself and the two girls showed them the way to do a Jeté. Class was going so well the girls helping the younger ones, Layla was helping Casey with her Jeté and Sparrow with Cindy but Halo didn't need help. _

"_Okay girls, have a seat and talk while me, Miss. Layla and Miss. Sparrow get you some snacks with a cold juice box for all your hard work," I said walking off seeing Chang watching the girls, as we walked by. _

_I grabbed the pealed oranges with cups full of red seedless grapes, as Sparrow was loaded with juice boxes. Layla had napkins as we walked back to the girls; we gave Chang a snack as we passed. _

"_Okay here you ballerina's go," I sat handing out the fruit sitting with Halo. She was happy munching on an orange slice, I ate a few grapes as we had a half an hour left until class ended for the day. _

"_Okay, Halo show me your Jeté," I called on her last, she did it but she made it into a Grand jeté, she had the talent that's for sure, but did she have the drive?_

"_Class time to pack up, please take your bags and follow us out to your parent," I called seeing the girls run getting their ballet bags. Halo ran over her arm around my leg as we walked out._

"_Good after Mrs. Carson Abby was an angel. She did very well this class," I said we always gave kind words to the girl's parents to encourage them with praise. _

"_You can go Sparrow see you two tomorrow," I said Sparrow squealed with happiness, she grabbed Chang running off as Halo was the last girl here. I saw my brother running across the street, I sighed he didn't even look both ways._

"_I am sure her mother or father will be here soon," Layla said smiling at Halo, but Halo's face fell makings us both give her a sad look._

"_Hey Lillian, now this is a beautiful little girl. Are you ready Layla flower?" Will asked her after he talked to me and Halo._

"_You can go I can wait for Halo's father," I said we hugged before she walked off with my brother._

"_My daddy lateded," I heard Halo her eyes scanning for her father, I picked her up. "Well that just means I get to see you more, I am so lucky," I said kissing her forehead._

"_Miss. Layla not knows I have no mommy, only a daddy who colors with me before bed times," Halo went on talking as we waited. Her name was familiar but I had been so busy I couldn't place her name._

_My heart broke her mother wasn't around for her, she was an angel she should have the very best mother out there. "I like to color too," I said she smiled her chubby cheeks making her eyes narrow when she gave you a big smile. _

_20 minutes have passed as we walk back in to the school; she sat while I got my stuff locking the doors as we waited in here. In the contract it stated to call or text one of the teacher's if you would be late, we have to take them to the police after 30 minutes but something made me not do it. I sat my back to the door as she climbed into my lap her small body fitted just right; I wrapped my arms around her as she fell asleep within a minute._

_I was worried she would wake up not seeing her father; you could tell she loved him very much. I sat waiting getting angry how dare her father just forget her; he could have called or sent a text. I stroked her dark curls they are so soft even in her bun, you could tell. I heard a noise looking back at the clock, if it was her father he was 46 minutes late. _

"_I am so sorry, I was waiting for the other cook at work," I knew that voice it was deep and husky, I dreamed of the voice which I wouldn't ever tell anyone about. I stood turning with Halo nestled in my arms fast asleep, Halo Peace, now I remember but I never considered it was his daughter; mate is what I was thinking. _

"_Oh no," he said coming closer, seeing her sleeping his face softened, and so did my burning anger. "I would very much appreciate if the next time you are going to be late you text or call. I can bring her to you or take her it's not a problem," I said sitting back down he sat right next to me._

"_Thanks, I lost the number and my mother isn't back yet," he sighed frustration clear as he talked. "It's okay Peace, I had her nothing would happen to Halo with me around her," I said looking down at her, I touched her cheek, she moved closer to me with a tiny smile. _

"_She did really well today, even though she is by far the youngest in class," I said with a smile he was watching us, maybe he didn't know he looked all sappy watching us together. _

"_Yeah she loves all this girly crap, I caved letting her come here. I didn't know you worked here," Peace said and I giggled "I am your daughter's teacher, I am the head teacher over the weekend class," I said he smiled "Nice," he said running his fingers through his long hair._

"_I thought Halo was your mate, when she was mentioned. I didn't know you had a daughter," I said not wanting the conversation to end._

"_I don't have a mate knowing my luck, it will be of my one night stands and Halo deserves a good mother. But almost no one knows I have a kid, her mother was a senior as I was a freshmen she didn't want her so I took her raising her," he said like it was nothing, but I was furious, how dare the bitch. _

"_You did a great job, even if it's me saying it," I smiled he gave me a look before he smiled back. I stood he followed my lead "I guess you want to leave," I said looking down at her, when a noise was heard. We looked down seeing Halo wide awake her eyes move between me and her father._

"_Daddy you was lateded to get me," she said her brow scrunching up, as I set her on my hip her arms around my neck. "Sorry Halo, I was working but I see you were in good hands," he said making Halo smile._

"_Oh yes daddy, Miss. Lily is pretty she is a ballerina. She helped me she did my hairs," she said and Peace smiled "I did try but it became very tangled," he looked at me._

"_Just bring her early, tell Chang to bring her straight to me I will do her hair before class begins." I said Halo clapped her hands, she was only three._

"_We better go Halo needs a bath before dinner time," Peace said he came forward trying to take Halo, but she let out an ear splitting scream. Her arms tightening around my neck, his hands disappeared and she stopped._

"_Halo pumpkin, what's wrong?' I asked her she turned her little face up to me._

_ "I misses you, you come with me I feel I misses you lots," she said and Peace looked confused, but I felt it to. "Halo she isn't a dog, we can't keep her," Peace said and I smiled._

_I heard the door, I moved back with Halo as Warren moved a little in front of us, Willow walked in with a smile. "Warren I saw your truck," she said coming closer._

"_I was-"I cut him off "Sorry we acutely talked about Halo, she did so well," I said his mother would be pissed if he forgot his daughter. _

"_Daddy, does you know Miss. Lily?" she asked her head tilted to the side._

_ "Yes, Lillian and daddy go to school together Halo," he said to his daughter, she turned her head to her grandmother. "Grandma I love Miss. Lily want her come home and color," she pouted her eyes held tears._

_ "I understand baby, Lillian I am having dinner at my sons tonight. Would you like to come as well?" Willow asked Halo was bouncing in my arms; she was laughing clapping her little hands. "Yes, she coming," she said I looked to Peace, he had a look like mine which one of would be the bad guy? The answer was neither of us "Well then we should go," he said picking up Halo and my bags, waving his hand for me to walk._

_ "Miss. Lily we color, read, eat maybe ice cream too," she said she liked to talk fast. He opened the truck door, it was an older truck but he took Halo setting her in her car seat buckling her in. He handed her a doll from the floor, she smiled as she played. I shut the door letting out a sigh, he copied. _

"_Yeah, my luck my daughter loves the girl I love to hate," he said leaning on his truck; it hurt hearing that he hated me, I didn't hate him._

_ "Understandable, I adore her maybe even love her. Turns out her father is the man I love to hate and verbally abuse at school," I said he gave me a smile._

"_Knock it off, get in that truck I will see you both at Warrens," Willow snapped, her amber eyes flaring. I opened the door jumping in as he shut it making it hit my ass. He was in then we drove off he was a good driver, never going to fast with his little girl in the truck. He drove through town heading to the west side, he pulled into the drive way of a house, and it wasn't in a horrible location. I opened the door getting out as he got Halo; I took our bags walking behind him. Halo wrapped her tiny arms around my neck when I got close, pulling me to her. _

"_Do you want Lillian to hold you while I unlock the door Halo?" he asked I was sure he was uncomfortable with me so close to him. "Yes daddy," she giggled out as he handed her to me, he pulled his keys back out unlocking his door. I walked in with Halo in my arms. The house wasn't dirty but lived in, you could see so many pictures, and this was a happy home. Toys scattered over the dark carpet, a sippy cup on the table color books and crayons cascaded over the table to the floor, books as well._

"_Sorry it's messy, been busy," he said from behind me, I turned looking up into his dark wild eyes. "I like it; you can tell it's a happy home. Mine is white and cream colored not really too happy," I said turning away from him, as I set Halo on the floor._

"_Halo, come here," Peace said she danced over as he sat her down, taking off her ballet slippers setting them on the top shelf. I was looking at the pictures; Peace sleeping with a baby Halo on his bare chest it was too cute._

"_No Halo! Come on not again," I turned seeing Peace trying to corner a half-naked Halo, who was giggling. I laughed as he turned to me "No, she does this every night, bath time turns into an hour long process," he was frustrated. I set my stuff by the sofa I turned to Halo "Halo, listen to your father it's time for a nice bath. Come on Halo," I said holding out my hand she ran over taking it._

"_I show you bathroom where I takes my bafths," she said, I never knew there was an F in bath. She pulled me down the hall stopping in front of an open door; I looked in seeing it was her room. "My room," she pointed it was like a rainbow, white a white bed and matching end table and dresser. _

"_Keep moving Halo, bath time," Peace said I could feel his heat right behind us. She continued to walk pulling me through an open door, the room was disgusting. Beer bottles everywhere, dirty clothes scattered around the room, the bed torn up food everywhere._

"_Daddy bad no cleans his room," she said looking up at me. "Yes pumpkin, very bad," I said as we walked into the clean bathroom thank god it was clean. I sat on the floor bending over into the tub, turning it on warm letting the tub fill. I removed my jacket setting it on the counter, so I could give her a bath sitting in my top and pants showing way to much skin in his home. _

_I started undoing her hair, before taking off her remaining clothes. I set her in the tub watching her play wanting her to be happy, but not spoiled. She splashed me a few times, I just laughed, she was a goofball. I grabbed her shampoo with the cartons on the front, leaning over scrubbing it into her hair. I rinsed her head back so none reached her eyes; I applied the conditioner scrubbing her body making her smell like a strawberry._

"_You smell yummy Halo," I said popping a bubble, near her nose._

_ "You smell like coconut cake, I like you bafth daddy sometimes gets the soapy in my eyes," she said her face trying to be serious._

"_It happens, just this morning I got shampoo in my own eyes making me slip and fall in the shower," I said her face turned sad. "But you okay, daddy can kiss you boo boo," Halo said I smiled hearing a deep chuckle, I turned seeing Peace watching us leaning on the door frame._

_I rinsed her hair as he gave me a towel; I wrapped her before picking her up. "Daddy kiss her boo boo she felled down," Halo said and he looked at me._

_ "Sure Halo, Lillian show me your boo, boo," I was shocked, thinking of his lips. "It is all better so no need," I said but Halo gave me a look._

"_No, he kiss it he makes mine all better," she demanded, I walked out she was huffing at me. "Oh pumpkin, he can't kiss my boo boo. I fell on my butt," I said she went into a fit of giggles._

_ "I could but I am sure I get punched," I heard him; I turned raising my arched brow. I carried her to her room setting her on the bed "Peace can you please grab me some clothes to get her highness dressed," I said tickling her making her laugh so hard, I feared she pee the bed._

"_Here you go Princess," he said I wasn't sure which one of us he was talking to. I pulled her undies one then her blue Cinderella jammies with matching slippers. I dropped her towel in her hamper as she got off her bed._

"_Miss. Lily you read to me?" she asked pouting at me, I smiled at her._

_ "If you help me pick up all your toys among other stuff in the house, I will read you any book you want," I said she was thinking about it, she had the same facial expressions as Warren. _

"_Yes, I help then we read right," she said I gave her a nod, as she ran out of her room. I followed when he stopped me his arm like a bar across the door way, I turned to him._

_ "Did you really get shampoo in your eyes?" he asked me "I did in fact get shampoo in my eyes; I fell right on my ass," I said because it did happen, and it hurt but it happened yesterday not today._

_ He moved his hand as I walked passed seeing Halo, she was pilling up books on the floor. I walked over getting on my knees bending over placing them on the first shelf; next we organized her coloring books. I put her crayons, markers and other coloring stuff in the silver tin she kept them in. we carried her toys to a toy box in the far corner, I cleaned the table it looked great. I picked up her sippy cup "Go get us a book pumpkin," I said walking into the kitchen seeing Peace, chopping chicken he looked at me as I walked in. _

_I washed her cup filling it with Apple juice, I acted like it was my house but he didn't seem to mind. "Does it bother you that I am here with you and Halo?" I asked turning back to him, why did I even ask him that?_

"_Funny thing, I am not bothered at all to be honest with you. I thought I would hate it but it isn't like that. Are you bothered by being here with us?" he asked back._

_ "I am rather enjoying myself, well time to read to Halo," I said walking out seeing her sitting kicking her legs waiting for me. I lay down on my back on the sofa; she climbed on top of me her back on my chest and stomach. I read to her she, loved the Princess and the pea, she drank her juice as I read the fairytale. At times I thought I heard or saw Peace watching us, I figured I have been the only girl around Halo._

"_All finished Halo," I said she sat on my stomach; she gave me a serious look. "If I berry promise to eat all my daddies cooking, will you read one more?" she was trying to make a deal with me._

"_You can't break a berry promise Halo, but okay if you berry promise to eat all your dinner you can go get another book," I said to her smiling face._

_ "I berry promise," she said taking my pinkie into hers; I smiled as she shook them together. "I will go check on daddy, as you go get another book pumpkin," I said she jumped off me; her smile was stunning hearing me talk. I stood watching her run off to her room, her hair trailing behind her. I walked into the kitchen seeing him cooking, I walked over watching him tossing something in._

_ "I told Halo I would check on her daddy, she wanted me to read one more book, I smiled his hair was tied back. It was odd, he wasn't so bad ass here I could tell Halo ruled the house._

_ "I color with her my mother reads to her, but not a lot as a friend of mine watches her if I work or go out," he said adding some garlic._

"_I like reading so it isn't a problem, am I the only girl she has been around?" I asked he gave me an odd look._

_ "Yes, I don't want girls in and out of her life she deserves better," was all he said. "If it's okay with you if you need a babysitter I can come over and take care of her, maybe come see her even if you don't," I said not looking at him, but I heard him turn to me._

"_Really, you would do that knowing we barely get along?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I love her, can't explain it but I feel it. But you act so different here than at school, so you know you are not too bad to be around," I said being honest as he has been with me. _

"_I am waiting," I heard Halo called I turned walking out neither of us saying anything; he knew what I was talking about. I lay back down with her but on my side her cuddled against me, as I started reading to her. _

"_Once upon a time, in a kingdom very far away lived a beautiful princess, her name was Snow White," I said I heard her sucking her sippy cup. We were on the tenth page when the bell rang, I wasn't getting up I was still reading to Halo. I looked up seeing Peace walking to the front door; he smiled before I couldn't see him anymore. He was still an asshole, he was a bully and damn it he was annoying, but now he wasn't too bad seeing him with Halo. _

_ "Hey nice to see you Milo, come in care to stay for dinner?" I heard Peace talking as Halo made a tiny growl. I raised my brow as I saw Peace walk in with another male, with shoulder length black hair tied back. Tattoos covered his neck and arms, I dislike him, something about him wasn't right. _

_ "Hey there little Halo, whoa who is this," he said as I stood with Halo on my hip. "This is Lillian, we got to school together and she is Halo's ballet teacher," Peace said never mentioning my last name._

"_Hi I am Milo, so you got a man?" he asked me coming closer, I moved closer to Peace. "Yes she does, and she is only 15," he said coming closer to us as well. _

"_So age is a number," he smiled at me "No she no like you, go away!" Hall screamed in her tiny high pitched voice, I pulled her close to my chest._

"_Pumpkin, it's okay," I rocked her, but my body was on red alert something was wrong with this guy. Halo hated him I just knew it, Warren looked at Halo._

_ "Halo what has gotten into you today?" her father asked her picking her up as she cuddled into his warm arms, I was kind of jelly. I walked closer my fingertips trailing over her face; she just lay on her father. "Maybe she is tired Warren, how long until dinner is done?" I asked she has had a long day, we worked them hard._

_ "Maybe ten minutes, Halo want to help Lillian set the table?" Peace asked her she smiled. "Yes daddy," she cooed as the front door opened Willow walking in, she gave me a smile._

"_Grandma, you comed here," she squealed as Willow took her, from her father. "Peace, where is the bathroom?" I asked him as Willow walked away with Halo. Milo was watching Halo, I wanted to cut him it was a burning need the drive was strong. _

_ "Follow me," he said we walked through the kitchen; he opened the door for me. "I have a shirt in here, can you please put it on, I don't trust him with the way he is watching you," he said then he closed the door, I locked it. I used the bathroom feeling much better washing my hands, seeing a dark red shirt with a black cross I pulled it on. It wasn't clean, it smelled of him, I don't understand how I know his smell, but I did._

_I walked out Halo jumping into my arms; we all sat at the table Halo between me and her father. "So Lillian has my son been nice to you?" she asked I laughed._

_ "Of course he has, Willow," I smiled as Halo was using her fingers to eat her chicken, I handed her a small fork. "Use this pumpkin," I whispered in her ear, I smiled as she used her fork._

_ "Yeah, she gave Halo her bath, cleaned, why wouldn't I be nice," Peace said to his mother. "Wait no way, this is the girl from school, the one you have been calling all sorts of nasty names?" Milo asked Peace cursed under his breathe, my face fell hearing he was bad mouthing me all the time. _

"_Daddy did you say bad things about her?" Halo was crying "I am sorry," he gave her a look she climbed down from her seat running to her room, Willow was pissed._

"_I asked you Warren to not have him around her, he is such an ass. I will take care of her, Lillian I am sorry for my son," she said walking out Peace turned to me. _

_ "Lillian," he said but I held my hand up, I stood walking out heading to see Halo. She was crying as I sat with her and Willow, I felt so bad wanting to leave. "Halo, please don't cry, I am not upset with daddy. I think Milo is stupid," I said she looked up at me her eyes red._

_ "I hate Milo, he is berry bad but I no tell daddy. Milo said he hurt me if I telled on him," Halo said in a low voice, Willow and I shared a look._

_ "I love you Halo, please tell me what he did. Remember at school I said with me here no one would ever hurt you," I said on my knees as she sat in her bed, Willow was fuming holding her granddaughter. _

"_Do you berry promise to make him goes away, leaving me alone?" she asked I held out my pinky "I berry promise Pumpkin," I vowed to her._

_She wrapped her arms around me whispering in my ear, my eyes locked with Willow. "Okay Willow I have something I have to run and do, keep her in this room," I said when Willow talked. "Is it what I think?" She asked me._

"_I don't know what you're thinking, Halo I am going to send daddy in. you must be a big girl and tell him," I said walking right out ready to kill that child molesting little bitch. I saw Peace sitting at the table, I walked over to him. "Where is he?" I asked hoping he didn't leave yet, because he wasn't leaving alive._

"_Taking a piss is Halo okay?" he asked as I turned to him. "No, we need to talk in her room," I said he stood as we walked back to her room, he opened her door.  
_

"_Halo, daddy told me he was berry sorry," I said she smiled through her tears. "Really mommy daddy telled you he sorry for being bad," she climbed in to her father's arms the look on his face matched mine; I was shocked as all hell when she called me mommy._

"_I did, and I am very sorry. But we need to talk," he said sitting her down, I stood next to Peace who was on one knee. "Halo, please tell daddy what you told me pumpkin, remember nothing bad will happen to you," I said my tone was soft and very loving as I talked to her. She whispered to Warren he fell on his ass; his face was pale hearing his daughter had been touched by his friend. _

"_Pumpkin, we will be back, are you ready for bed? Willow her teeth should be brushed, I will come say good night in a few okay Halo," I said grabbing her father's hand pulling him up; he got the point getting up. I dropped his hand walking out he shut her door, I waited looking at him._

_ "I am a horrible father; I let him into our home when I knew he was into younger girls. But I didn't think children, not my baby," he said he looked close to tears, so I pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. His very warm arms came around me it was a friendly hug I told myself, he was in pain. _

"_He isn't leaving here alive," I whispered he looked me in the eye; I walked away chanting friends, friends over in my head. I walked into the kitchen seeing Milo putting on his jacket, getting ready to leave._

"_Halo told me what you have done to her. When Warren gets done in his bathroom I am going to tell him. You sick fuck," I hissed as Warren was on the other side of the door._

"_He won't believe you, he hates you. You're just a rich bitch whose daddy gets her out of trouble. But not this time, I won't chance him finding out about it," Milo said jumping on me; I punched him he rolled off me._

_ "You touched my little girl, you have signed your death Milo," Warren snarled bashing Milo's head on the tile floor, blood spilling out. Milo hit Warren as they fought on the floor; I walked over grabbing a knife. This was taking too long as Warren punched him again, Halo could see and she was waiting for her goodnight. _

_They were both are on their feet "It was a mistake, I only touched her once!" he bellowed. "One time too many," I said watching, he snarled at me. Warren brought his knee into Milos's gut, punching him knocking him to the floor. _

"_If you put her first not your fuck buddies, I never would have been alone with her. You let a man in here with your daughter," Milo said and Warren froze, he was already blaming himself. I was fast coming behind Milo before he could move, I slit his throat deep. Blood fell to the floor it was on my stomach and hands as I dropped his dead body._

_ "Warren snap out of it, it's not your fault. Look at me," I said his eyes met mine dark to violet. "I don't believe you're to blame Warren, men watch kids without touching them. He was a sick fuck now he is dead, she is safe with me and you," I said, I was his school rival; maybe if I didn't blame him he wouldn't blame himself._

"_You killed him for her…we need to burn the body," he said getting to his feet; I stood as he picked up the body. "I will do it Lillian, can you bleach the floors please," he asked then he was gone, I watched him open a secret door, he walk in then it closed. I cleaned the floor then the whole kitchen, even the dinner dishes, it sparkled now._

_My hands clean as I walked to Halo's room, I felt him next to me as we walked in together. I nodded at Willow who got up; I held my hand out to Halo. "Teeth time pumpkin, then bed time," I said she jumped at me; I simply caught her taking her into Warren's bathroom brushing her teeth before night, night time. _

"_He will never bother you again, I and daddy made sure of that Halo," I said as I carried her to her bed, I tucked her in kissing her then her grandma was next. "Thank you Lillian," Willow whispered hugging me._

"_It was my pleasure," I said back, it was, he deserved his fate, Peace was whispering to Halo who touched her father's cheek before kissing his head. I turned on her night light; we all walked out leaving her door open. _

"_I will see you in the morning Warren, Lillian have a good night see you tomorrow or Monday," Willow said kissing us both before walking out. _

_I looked around, now I was uncomfortable with Halo asleep. I looked at my cell seeing a few missed calls and texts. I answered the texts calling my brother "Hello Will, sorry I am at a friend's. No I will be home in a little if they call say I am knocked out from work," I said hanging up my cell phone. _

_I sat on his sofa leaning my head back, as he sat on the other end. His cell rang "Hey," Peace said._

"_I don't know, I am in such a fucking volatile mood. Halo is sleeping I will call my mom; see if she can watch her. Call you back," I figured it was Dice._

_I dialed Magenta "Hey, I can't come tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow, yeah you too," I said hanging up. "Don't call your mom, I will watch Halo. Go unwind a little before you scare her with your uncontrolled anger," I said turning my head to him. _

"_I will only be gone for two hours," he said standing up "Thank you for everything, if she wakes up she will want to be in my bed," Peace said then he was gone not even changing from his bloody clothes._

_**One hour later- 10:00 pm**_

_I was laying down waiting for him to arrive home, when I heard Halo entering the front room. "I lay in daddies' bed, come snuggle with me mommy," she yawned her teddy bear hanging form her small hand. I stood walking over to her she took my hand leading me to Warrens disgusting room. She crawl on top of his bed tossing off a pair of briefs, I shivered at the thought of laying in his dirty bed, not shiver in a good way. She put her head on the pillow waiting as I kicked off my shoes, getting in next to her. She cuddled in to my chest falling right to sleep; his bed was comfy I thought as I passed out with her._

_**Warren's point of view- 11:00**_

_I felt bad for leaving Lillian watching Halo, after all she did today, and I like her a lot. I walked in to the house without a sound, not seeing her; maybe she is in Halo's room. But I look in lighting my finger, like a candle, but nothing, walking into my room I see them both cuddled together on my bed. Halo was lying across Lillian, Lillian was one her stomach, I removed my clothes getting in with my girls. Laying Halo on my other side so she wasn't lying on top of Lillian, her head was near her round nice breasts. _

_I picked Lillian up putting her across my bare chest enjoying the feeling, as she cuddled me. "Warren," it came out as a whisper, I looked down seeing her still sleeping. I closed my eyes falling to sleep easy, which was a first for me._

_**The next morning-Lillian's point of view**_

_I was so warm I liked being warm and comfy, I started to open my eyes see dark brown hair. See the problem was it had a red streak my eyes flew open I could see Halo laying on her father and I, drooling. I was almost fully on top of Peace his arms around my waist, holding my close. Oh god, why me, why fucking me this can't be what I am thinking._

"_A real Kodak moment, glad I took pictures and a video," I sighed turning my head. "Not what you think Willow," I said trying to remove myself from his arms, but he just tightened his muscular arm. I turned seeing I had 20 minutes to get to work, shit. _

"_Warren, I have to go you need to let me up," I shook him, his eyes fluttered open. "Morning love," was all he said._

"_Let me go, every time I try and get up your arms tighten. I have to get to work in 20, Halo has to be there in 45," I said but he didn't understand yet._

"_Then don't get up," he said I pinched his bare chest, he yelped in pain, his arms gone. I jumped up as Halo woke Willow taking her to get ready for class. I walked into Warren's bathroom needing to at least freshen up a bit; I used his mouth wash so my breath wasn't offensive. I let my hair down brushing through it with his brush then I washed my face. _

_Warren was nowhere to be seen as I sat on his bed, dialing Magenta's cell. "Hey hoe, go to my house tell Will I was with you, that we passed the fuck out. Grab my red varsity sports bra and my black and red foldover leggings. Will explain just hurry I can't let my girls see me wearing the very same clothes as last night. Yes, I am at his house I fell asleep with Halo, while he was cooling off, see ya," I said hanging up my cell seeing Willow walk in._

"_He is cooking, Halo is coloring. And how are you dear?" she said looking at me, I sighed standing up from his bed seeing myself in his full length mirror. I ran over seeing a dark blue swirl mixing with a silver one it went from under my breast only a little swirling around my sides. _

"_Oh, no not him please. Is that why I feel Halo?" I asked to no one but she answered me anyways. "Yes he is your mate; I had a feeling when I saw you with Halo," she said and I told myself it was nothing, he was a friend, I would hang in there seeing Halo. _

"_No it's not going to happen, as long as I don't acknowledge it the bond won't form. No way I will be disowned the minute my parents find out, how can this be we are so different we hate each other," I was ranting but she just watched me. _

_ "Love doesn't care, if they disown you so what you have us," she went on, but she didn't understand. "I will lose my college fund everything, I want to go to college Willow," I said but she never said a word, I walked out._

_I walked into the kitchen seeing Warren cooking with no top on, I tried no to look. "I have to go Halo, see you in class, I will do you hair there pumpkin," I said she looked sad, knowing I was leaving._

"_Can't you stay I am cooking," I didn't turn but I answered, this wasn't his fault. "Sorry, I have to open the school, Magenta is bringing me clothes. I really need to go bye," I said kissing Halo before almost running out, he grabbed my arm. My hand flew to my side hiding the mark; he turned me to face him. _

"_Don't leave, I'll get dressed and take you my mother is dropping Halo off, I have work," Peace said his hands running up and down my arms, it was so soothing. Just friends, just friends was all I tried to think about, not wanting to deal with this._

"_No, I have to go now without you," I said but he gave me a look, noticing I wasn't looking him in the eye. I just needed time to create a hard shell, to block these emotions. _

"_Why are you holding your side Lillian, are you okay?" he asked "I am fine Peace, and I am not hiding anything," I snapped at him._

"_Move your hand then, prove it," he countered but I hissed at him. He grabbed my hand trying to force me; I kicked him in the nuts he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I ran out grabbing my bag, hearing him call for me. I flew into the clear sky heading to the school; I wanted this day over with fast._

_**10:00 am-Ballet class**_

_I told Magenta everything; she was shocked as she left to tell Dice his best friend had a mate. I changed into my red varsity sports bra with matching black and Red foldover leggings, my ballet slippers on my feet my hair in a bun with two red roses._

"_Lily, should we do chocolate milk or whole white milk today?" I heard Layla call out, we gave Sparrow the day off but acted like she was still here. "Chocolate, it goes with the muffins," I called turning on the music._

"_I am going to wait for the girls in the front lobby Layla, everything is ready out here," I said knowing we had 15 minutes before they would start to arrive, but I had two hair pieces, with two pink bows for Halo's hair._

_ "Thanks for running like that," I turned seeing Warren, Willow was supposed to drop Halo off. "I told you I had to go you refuse to comprehend my words, where is Halo?" I asked looking around._

"_My mother is bringing her they should be here in five minutes, you said ten minutes early. I came by to find out why –"he stopped his eyes trained on my breast and side, I moved back as his hand shot out._

_I avoided his hand but my back hit the wall "Silver and blue, I have silver and red. For me and Halo, I know you're not into chicks, which means you're my mate as the reason you also feel something for Halo. You're my mate?" he said flabbergasted, his face pale, as he stared at my mark. He pulled up his shirt after he shut up; I let out a small scream before I covered my mouth. _

_On his shoulder was a large swirling mass; entangled was silver, red and dark blue. He accepted me as his mate starting his side of the bond, just friend's just friends. "Now there's dark blue," he was touching the mark._

"_No, there is nothing between us, I will see you Mr. Peace when you pick up Halo," I said walking back into the class, he never followed I wanted to curl up in a ball._

_**Five in the afternoon**_

_This was a double day which we did every other week; we combined Ballet and other types of dancing. I turned on three days grace-high road, as I got a text saying he would be 15 minutes late._

"_Mommy, are you madder at daddy for going out?' she asked me as we lay on the ballet floor coloring. "No pumpkin, mommy is not mad at daddy," I said without thought. _

_ "Good because I want you come over lots, I like yesterday," she cooed as she tried to color in the lines. "I will come over all the time Halo, maybe we can go to the beach," I said and she was happy as she laid on me coloring, it didn't bother me at all. _

"_Come on Halo it's time to go," I heard Peace, he was angry it carried through in his words and tone. "Hi daddy, I did so good today," she said climbing into his arms._

_ "Bye, mommy we see you later," Halo called I was still on the floor coloring, knowing he was watching my reaction. "Bye pumpkin, see you later be good for daddy when its bath time," I said she giggled._

_I heard him walking away I sighed putting my head down on the cool tile floor; this was going to be hard._

_**Hi, I have never written a chapter this long! But I really hoped you enjoyed it, please review!**_


	5. No Clue?

_**A/N: Okay hope this chapter isn't over 8,000 words but the last chapter. It flowed so hoped you liked it, so thanks for reading this story. I don't own Sky high and no money had ever been made from the stories I write. Review!**_

_**Lillian's point of view.**_

_I wanted to bash the alarm clock against the floor as it went off at 5:30 am. I was okay getting up but the whole, yay lets go to school, this was the last day of our hand holding from Friday, maybe they forgot over the weekend. I rolled out of bed turning the alarm off, walking into my bathroom turning on the sink. I used the bathroom walking over to the sink washing my cold hands, before washing my face. _

_I walked out sitting on my bed; I pulled on some blue and white striped socks, standing removing my jammies. I slipped on my Pull & Bear ripped skinny leg jeans, with a white topshop knitted mix stitch crop jumper. I stood grabbing some blue and white converse with white flowers on the side then added some silver heart jewelry before starting my makeup, a black liner made my eyes stand out, with a clear lip gloss on. I removed my cell from the charger taking my backpack I turned as my door opened, I smiled at Will who stood in the door way._

"_Ready, mom and dad had an early showing," he sighed as we walked down the stairs; I walked into the kitchen packing my lunch. As he ate some cereal I munched on some grapes and oranges. "Hey," I knew it was Layla, but Will turned all dramatic like such a girl. _

"_Morning, I am off to school. See you there," I said walking out, I was going to just fly there. Wanting some alone time but it seemed impossible with my friends once they knew I was upset like acted like hounds. I walked out before taking to the sky, I was told the coordinates for the school by Willow. It was a nice morning the sky blue with fluffy white clouds, as I saw the school not too far ahead. _

_A few kids are walking in the court yard as my feet hit the grass. I pull my bag off removing my brush fixing my long hair, slinging my backpack over one shoulder. Walking sitting on the cement beam near the front of the stairs, I had 20 minutes before I had to head in then five until class. I pulled out my book trying to read, I looked up seeing Willow getting out of her car. She waved before walking into the staff entrance; I waved back with a smile. I pulled out my keys, seeing a picture of Halo hanging off, she was an angel. _

_I checked my watch seeing everyone starting to arrive, but no buses yet. But I see Dice pulling in like some national race car driver, I sighed if he hurt Magenta with his driving it was his funeral. She was running over as I noticed Warren pulling up, just friends, if that, he was so angry with me. _

"_You're here early Lily, get down here bitch," she said and smiled as I jumped down landing right in front of her._

_ "I wanted to be alone for a while so I came early, and now here I am," I said as we walked over to Dice and Angelo, who smiled seeing us._

"_Hey Lily, you look stunning today," Angelo said with a sly wink, I huffed rolling my eyes giving him a hug. "You look tired, have you slept?" Dice asked giving me a hug and kiss good morning._

"_Not very well," I sighed shaking my hair it cascaded down my back in thick black waves. "Well why are you having trouble sleeping?" Magenta asked me, her arm over my shoulders. _

"_No reason, just ten tons of shit on my mind," I waved off her concern letting her know it was nothing. "Yeah, bullshit here comes trouble times two," she whistled, I turned seeing Nicholas and Peace walking over but from two different directions. _

"_Well fuck me, time to go don't need this it's just too damn early," I said grabbing Magenta, heading into the school. Nick called out "I love you Lillian, please just one chance to make it right. Your parents agreed if I let your friend look into my mind," He called and I stopped turning around, they wouldn't dare!_

"_See you don't need a mate, I will love you and take care of you," he said, every head was turned to us; I glanced at Peace who was red in the face._

"_Yeah Nick, do you really think would she take you back," Layla said from behind him, he gave her a look but my brother stepped up. _

_ "I think with her parents backing me, we will get back together," he smiled. "She wants a mate not a man who cheats on her because she has class, she won't spread her legs for your nasty ass," Magenta said Nick made a move towards us, Dice stood in his way._

"_She doesn't need a fucking mate, she has me, all you need to understand you don't need a mate to be happy," he yelled as my brother walked off with him, I sat on the steps my head resting on my knees. _

"_Yeah, I never knew high school could suck so badly," I groaned, Dice laughed at me, for which I kicked him. _

_I was walking with Sparrow to Science my first class with Peace, I readied myself before walking in. I sat in between Dice and Peace; I pulled out my binder setting it on the table._

"_Okay, we will be watching a movie I created," Medulla said we all sighed; I opened my binder getting my first two periods of homework done. The light dimmed making it worse, in the dark knowing he was right next to me. _

_A note was slipped on to my work, I turned to Dice he just smiled that damn crooked smile of his. I opened it seeing his messy script "I know your secret"._

_I wrote back "No clue what you are talking about Dice." I passed it back, he snorted. _

"_Yeah, Warren told me you acted like you had no clue what he was talking about. He has liked you since your first day, thinks you have a great ass, he is pissed. I wanted to kill that bastard Milo for touching my god daughter, but thank you." He passed it back I pulled it close opening it._

"_It was my pleasure and I know he is pissed. But umm not a damn clue what you are referring to. FYI if you hurt Magenta with your reckless driving I will kill you too." I passed it to him; he gave me a look of fear as he read. _

_He passed it back but Warren was fast as it was snatched out of my hands, he opened it reading it. He let out a growl the note going up in flames, he looked at me. _

"_Why are you being such a cunt," he snarled in a low voice "Why are you worried about it, can I take Halo to the mall Saturday after class?" I whispered._

_ He started writing I sighed as he passed me the note "Yes I work until midnight any ways, will you be able to watch her at my house until I get off? Because now I want my mate, I don't know how you are blocking it but it won't last." I had to read it twice._

_ "I can watch her as well, sounds great I really miss her. I am very smart as per the reason I am in senior classes." I wrote back he took the note his fingertips trailing over my hand. I pulled away he wants his mate my ass, I am mine only mine and Halo's. _

"_She misses you too she wants as she puts it "Her mommy to give bath time because no soapy goes in her eyes". I can see you're very smart; you're a lot of things, that's the main reason why I didn't understand how you could be my mate. But I got some books from my mother, they have been passed down. I will find a way to have you because you know deep down I am your mate Lillian." His note read, I sighed leaning my head back thinking friendly thoughts._

"_Just drop it Peace, damn it you have no clue of consequences." I tossed the note at his head turning away from him, he wasn't even my friend he was an asshole. He growled his heat spreading as I refused to turn around, and pay him some attention._

"_Class there is no homework, have a nice day," Medulla said three minutes before the bell rang, the lights turning on. I stood putting my stuff away, Dice was watching me. _

_I felt Warren grab my arm twisting me around I was now facing his enraged face, his nails bit into my soft skin. "No I won't be dropping it," he snarled as Nick and Will rushed over. I grabbed my book knocking Warren in the head, he staggered back._

_ "Don't grab me again it's called personal space," I hissed as he came after me "Stupid bitch, what is with you, are you mental," he bellowed as I walked into the hall seeing Magenta and Sparrow running out of the class. _

"_Hurry he is coming," she said as we ran to our next class, I jumped over the stairs falling through the air, Will caught me. "He is crazy Lillian, but I see the way he looks at you. I thought you wanted a mate, why are you running from him? I may not be his biggest fan but I am yours, it makes no difference who he is to me," Will said before walking off, I sighed, he was right._

_I walked into class taking a seat smiling at Willow, as everybody walked in Sparrow rushing in. Peace walked in I looked at my desk, tapping my pen as he took the seat next to me. "We have B lunch next," he whispered sitting down._

"_So," I snorted knowing what he was talking about "I get to hold your hand," he smiled not looking at me._

_ "It will be the last time," I said and he narrowed his eyes, before smiling. "I have a plan, so go on act like a blonde," he said as his mother started her lesson. _

"_How do you protect yourself?" Lady Peace asked us._

_ "Be smarter than your opponent, don't be sloppy. Have the advantage, know how to use it, have skills to fight or a really awesome power," I said and she gave me a smile._

"_Very good Miss. Stronghold. All of that is correct in our world we have mates what if your mate was hurt or in a dangerous spot?" she asked, a few hands went in the air, the ones with mates._

"_Mr. Peace I see your hand in the air," I turned seeing he in fact had his hand raised. "Well make sure he/she is safe, kill the person who even dared touch them. Isn't our mate supposed to be our other half, like yin and yang?" he asked, she smiled seeing him participating in class for once._

_ "Yes that's true Warren, they are the person you will be most happy with. Sometimes you have to get over egos or attitudes and things of that nature. But they will love you forever, they will be there for you like no one else," She said and I sighed I wanted that so bad, when Nick talked._

"_True but some heroes are very happy without their mates, they lead very happy productive life's filled with happiness," Nicholas said as Lady Peace gave him a smile but I noticed her eyes narrow. _

"_Very true Nick," she started writing on the white board "See Lillian, you don't need a mate," Nick said._

"_Yeah but I also don't need a boyfriend who can't keep his small ass dick in his pants," I yelled making everyone laugh including Peace._

_ "I do not, stop being such a-" he voice cut off, I turned and saw Dice on top of him, as they fought. I was up with Peace following "Dice, he has had enough," I said trying to pull him off my ex._

"_Kick his ass some more," Peace said making Sparrow and Angelo laugh, I pulled hard; me and Dice went flying back. Dice landed on top of me; well this was disturbing to seeing Dice on top of me. _

"_You're crushing me Dice," I said as he got up pulling me with him, Nick and Peace both looked pissed as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag stuffing my book in before walking right out; I wasn't going to deal with them. _

"_Hey bitch," I turned seeing Magenta as we walked to our lockers, I needed my lunch, and she had to put her book away. Sparrow and Layla are waiting as us girl's walk to the lunch room. _

_"So being a brat about Peace?" Magenta questioned me whispering in my ear, as we walked in. "No clue what you are talking about Magenta," I simply said as we sat at our table, hoping beyond hope Powers forgot over the weekend._

"_I heard about the fight, are you okay?" Will asked me "I am good," I said about to open my lunch._

"_Peace and Miss. Stronghold, why are you not at your private table? As I remember you have a hand holding session," she waved at the table in the very front of the room; I let out a frustrated growl. I left my bag with Magenta while I grabbed my lunch heading to the table, like I was walking to my own death. Peace was heading towards me, so I hurried not wanting to walk with him._

"_Okay you two; try this time to get along. I swear I will have you sit on his lap or have you, Mr. Peace, have your arm around her," Powers said, I gasped; my face was contorted making an unpleasant face. I sat setting my lunch on the table as he sat right next to me, I didn't trust him. I had to keep my cool now; I wasn't sitting on his lap._

_ I tried not to notice when his soft hands held mine or when his fingers intertwined with mine. Thinking very friendly thoughts because he wasn't my mate, we are polar opposites. When I felt his thumb moving over my hand in soothing circles, I wanted to rip his hand off._

"_Hold my hand, no rubbing, no caressing, nothing more Peace," I hissed low but he just chuckled under his breath. _

_ "Make me," was all he said never stopping, I rolled my eyes taking out my orange. I looked up seeing Will watching, he smirked at me. "Will get me a bottle of water," I called out he was up as Layla watched him with love._

_I waited messing with my grapes and sliced oranges until Will brought me a water, I didn't have time before my sentence of hand holding with this lunatic. I sighed seeing Will walking over "Here is your water Bug, see you after school be nice. Unless you enjoy holding your Mat-" I kicked him in the nuts from under my table, he was now on the floor rolling around in pain._

"_Sorry my foot slipped," I called down bending over the table, seeing Will red in the face. "Sorry, my fault see you later Bug," he said as he finally got to his feet, hobbling to his mate who shook her finger at me. _

"_So I wonder what Stronghold Jr was going to say, he knows I am your mate? Why have I heard people calling you Bug, that's a horrible nick name," he whispered it always came out like that so we aren't overheard; I took a bite of my lettuce wrap. _

"_I used to have outburst of anger for no reason when I was younger, they stopped three years ago. William has no clue what he was talking about, even though I really have no clue either," I said taking another bite. _

"_Yeah, I assume you like the name since you have never corrected anyone. But I will call you Kitten, I like that; you're like a tiger kitten when you get pissed off," Peace said with such amusement, but my eyes narrowed._

"_Not going to work, I won't take the bait," I said through clenched teeth, wanting to rip his throat out. I glanced at the clock 16 minutes have passed, leaving us 44 minutes for lunch. I pulled a small Ziploc bag from my lunch, my cookies. _

_We sat holding hands he was eating while reading a car magazine, while I was turning on my IPod, I turned on Trapt-Echo putting my ear buds in. I put my head on my hand as the time passed; every so often my eyes would find him. His long hair falling into his face like a dark veil, he would move his hair back behind his ear but it would fall back after a minute._

_I wasn't even paying attention, when his voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Are you enjoying the view kitten, you seem to be. I can feel the heat rolling off you," he his words coming out like a purring lion._

_ "Shut up," was all I said before looking down at my IPod, damn him. He held my hand tighter before I felt his other hand creeping up my thigh; I moved back so fast I fell back. My chair tipping over backwards, I cussed as I hit the ground my hand still interlocked with Peace's. His body made contact with mine, his hands braced his fall thank god that would have hurt like a bitch._

_I noticed his face coming closer, and deep down I knew he was going to kiss me. I screamed "Get off me Peace, you complete lunatic," his mother was pulling him off with a stern look. I stood he wouldn't let my hand go, his smirk made my knees weak. _

" _If we can't fight here we will off school property, stay away from me unless it's for school," I yelled "Or Halo," I whispered I heard from his mother no one knew he had a child, so I didn't want to let his secret out. Boom sat with us at the table, my eye twitching he was trying his hardest to piss me off. _

"_No, I am not going to stay away from you," he laughed so I did as well._

_ "You do know even if I knew what you were talking about, I still would refuse. I may have felt something when we were alone with Halo, but that's not what you really are or this badass is a loud of shit," I hissed low he let out a feral growl it rumbled deep in his chest. _

"_I can be both; I can be the family man and the killer. It really depends on how I wake up, but you're really pushing me kitten," he snarled his eyes held red fire, I snorted. _

"_Awe, well I should stop then, but we both know I won't. But I am more of a bad ass than you, as the reason I don't find you scary," I laughed he was turning red._

"_I will show you scary Stronghold," he snarled he was kind of foaming from the mouth in his anger. I wasn't really trying he was just PMSing again, or I assumed he was._

"_I have already told you I don't want to see you naked," I said right back not missing a beat as he blew up, the table went flying almost hitting a few kids. He dragged me up his hands on my arms picking me right up, but still I wasn't scared. I have no doubts he was abusive when he was angry, but he would never kill me. _

"_How about I come to your house tonight, and tell mommy and daddy about us being mates," Warren had a sinister smirk, and he would do it I could see it on his face._

"_No, Warren she has already told me some things. You will not hurt her like that. Lillian you may go to your table and finish lunch," Willow said as I grabbed my lunch hurrying to my brothers table. _

_I sat turning to see Peace walking off with his mother as they headed out of the lunch room. I finished eating as the bell rang giving us five minutes to get to our last class. _

"_Good afternoon class," Mrs. Leer greeted all as we walked in she was a happy person, and it racked my nerves. I smiled as I took my seat Peace was a few minutes behind me, sliding into his seat. Dice and Angelo sat behind us; Sparrow was behind me as well. _

"_Okay this period we will interview each other, boys grab your girl," Mrs. Leer said in a cheery tone as Peace turned to me. He had his binder open a pen in hand, I was nervous. _

"_Get to know their likes and dislikes, what makes them tick next week they interview you," she said and at least I got to ask him some questions._

"_So do you like ballet?" he asked in his deep voice, my eyes met his darker ones. "No, but I do like teaching it," I said he wrote my answer down, I didn't notice the four pages of questions he had written down._

"_If you had the choice stay home or go out, what would you chose?" he went on. "I rather stay in, eat watch a movie. I don't really like going out too much," I said starting my own list of questions for next week. This was time consuming as he asked me random questions, about school music and such things._

"_I forgot to mention if they ask you a personal question you must answer, but I will check over their work so nothing too personal gets out. But in this room only the truth can be said the rooms field will last all class," I spun that bitch; it should be our choice to answer personal question's._

"_So Lillian, did you enjoy being at my house?" he asked and I narrowed my violet eyes. I wanted to say no "Yes," I hissed out without thought._

"_Did you like waking up in my arms?' he smirked moving closer to me, I hissed low._

"_Yes, I will get you for this Peace," I said my voice controlled but my internal anger showed. "I have no doubts you will kitten. Am I your mate?" he asked and I covered my mouth not answering him, he smirked knowing I would have to with 17 minutes of class left._

_I did the only thing I knew, I hit him sending him across the room he slammed into the wall. I jumped up snarling he was on his feet coming at me, I was so angry I could feel tears. He rushed me knocking us to the tile floor, but his hands touched me in a provocative way. I fought the urge to close my eyes; I brought my knee up catching him in the groin as I punched him in the throat. He had enough as he hit me; my back hit the wall my shoulder dislocated. But I was up pain was nothing; I flipped over him bringing my knee into his back. _

_Then I felt arms around me, I looked up seeing Nick so I stomped on his foot. Bringing my elbow into his gut, flipping his body over mine he crashed on the floor. Angelo grabbed me pinning my arms to my side as Dice stood in front of me, I refused to open my mouth in this room. "Take her to powers office, you too Mr. Peace you did something to her," she sighed as I was carried out, Nick heading to the nurses office. _

_Angelo walked me out of the class my body was shaking; I was going to kill him. Once we were out of the room, I burst out verbally at Peace. "You bastard," I snarled his nose bleeding his face was bruised, my shoulder was killing me._

"_Thank you Mr. Adams and Mr. Darken for bringing them to me," Powers said as she allowed them to leave, Angelo gave me a look before he was gone. "Sit now, I have to involve your parents Lillian," she said giving me a sad look, I bowed my head._

_We waited five minutes when Lady Peace and none other than The Commander and Jet stream walked in. _

"_Thank you for coming on such short notice, Steve and Josie. Lillian and Warren's fighting as gotten out of control, they can't seem to get along. They got paired for a project but when Warren asked Lillian a question she flew off, punching him. When Nicholas grabbed her from behind she took him out as well, it two others to get her under control," Powers said and I hissed standing up._

"_Don't make this always seem like my fault, he does it intentionally to piss me off. In that interview project personal questions shouldn't have been asked, if I want him to know about my life I tell him," I said my eyes brimming with anger._

_My father rested his hand on my dislocated shoulder, I winced he grabbed it pushing it back into place. I bit my lip to stop from crying out; he was helping me not trying to hurt me. But Peace saw it as a threat he stood, but his mother was in front of him. "It is okay Lillian, please sit honey," my father said as I sat, crossing my legs._

_ "Is there any way we can keep that boy away from our daughter?" my mother asked but her tone was that of disgust having Peace near me._

"_Excuse me, there is nothing wrong with my son they are both to blame," Lady Peace said her voice was cool and calm. "That may be true Peace, but Lillian would not start something with the very likes of him. We raised our daughter to be a lady," mother said making me sigh, Warren looked at me, and I saw pity._

"_I can see that, she isn't some angel she can be very mean and nasty when she wants," I was kind of shocked hearing Lady Peace talk about me like that, I was only defending myself from her son. My face fell at her words my eyes brimming with tears, I thought she liked me, understood me but I see I was wrong. _

"_My daughter is an angel, and I am sure she was just protecting herself from that boy. Yes we know all about him and his yearlong stay in Hillsville mental center, his what 7__th__ grade year. He drinks, smokes and only god knows what else. He better stay away from our daughter," mother said her voice so damn snobbish, her nose was in the air. _

" _This is enough we will remove her from Sky high, I am sure the press will have a field day hearing we had to pull our daughter from here. All we ask is they are moved away from each other," father said in such a condescending tone, he demanded respect from all. _

"_Yes Penny move my son from their daughter, since Miss. Stronghold is above us all," Lady Peace said and my eyes moved to Warren, tears brimming in my violet eyes. He stared back at me, I could see rage clear in his eyes not only at my parent's but his._

"_Stop it; you're all pathetic I will leave her alone. I mess with her just to get a rise from her, but leave her alone," Peace said standing up from his chair, every head turned towards him._

"_Okay Mr. Peace, I hope you keep your promise. What of you Miss. Stronghold?" she questioned me._

"_I will leave Warren alone but don't move my classes," I said looking at the floor. "Okay then, now maybe you adults can get yourselves under control. Leave my office, Warren and Lillian you may go school was dismissed 15 minutes ago," Powers said and I sighed jumping up._

"_Fuck I have ballet class in 30 then," I ran out heading to my locker, I still wanted to cry. I opened my locker before hauling my ass out of the school, I was so fed up my parents are assholes, and Lady Peace isn't too far behind her. I ran down the front stairs not seeing my parents but they would be home when I arrived, but I did see Warren. His voice carried as he screamed, I slung my backpack over my shoulders. I noticed now who Warren was tearing into his mother, he understood with one look her words cut me._

"_Lillian!" I heard his mother calling out but I just kept walking away, not wanting to deal with her. I did stop when I heard his voice he seemed right now to be the only one who gave a shit about me. "Lillian stop please," he called out; I stood letting him catch up to me. I felt his hand on the small of my back so I continued walking to the very edge of the school._

"_You okay?" he asked, I shrugged in response but he wasn't buying it. "I don't know what happened to my parents, this last five years have become so into thinking they are above everyone. They rule my entire life and I am so tired all I do is work, study for them. But I have to go if I am late to class I will be in deep shit," I said as I checked my watch, I should make it just in time. _

_ "If you need me you know where I live," he said as I jumped off the school heading home. I arrived within five minutes getting my ass to my room, I saw a box of chocolates I glanced at the note it was from my father. I was dressed and out the door in the next ten minutes, I was lucky Lacy was waiting as I jumped in._

"_Sorry," I said to both but they waved it off as Will walked down the street. I was twisting my hair into a bun sticking bobby pins, to hold it down before setting a hair piece in. "Have a good day girls," she called as we ran, we had five minutes left. We were walking across the cross walk when I noticed Warrens truck waiting for the green light. _

_But I also saw my parents at the café having a cup of coffee, so I walked by. Entering class I saw him with Dice talking to Magenta, my parents watching them all laugh and here I was stuck in ballet. Class was normal as we practiced our dances for the upcoming performance, by the end of class it was dark outside. I sat on the class room floor pulling off my slippers, seeing blood, my feet hurt. I went through my bag removing my flip flops, slipping them on, even that hurt. I stood locking up the school my bag over my shoulder, starting to walk home._

"_Want a ride mommy," I turned seeing Halo in her father's arms, I ran over snatching her from him. Halo giggled her arms around my neck, I kissed her chubby cheeks. "Guess what, daddy said I can take you to the mall after school on Saturday," I said, she let out a peel of giggles clapping her tiny hands. _

"_Then I will come to your house to watch you until daddy gets off work," this made her so happy and I needed to think, was losing everything worth making her happy. Because right now I knew the answer, but I was still scared. _

"_You give me bathes time too?" she asked, I laughed "Yes bath time too," I said. It was very dark but I knew Peace was watching me and Halo interact with each other. "Well I would like a ride, but my father should be here any minute," I said looking around but nothing._

"_Well then I better get Halo home, she needs a bath then bed," he said as Halo moved in his arms. "Be good pumpkin, don't give daddy a hard time during the bath," I kissed her head before she was buckled into her seat. _

"_Night Warren," I said walking away needing to be away from him and next to the building so my father could see me. "Night Kitten, see you tomorrow," he said getting into his truck before driving off into the night._

_**Okay another chapter done thanks for reading feud. I would like to clarify in ICBT I did mention a feud but never really got into it. This is what would have happened if Lillian and Sparrow never got attacked, Josie and Steve are very snobby, very full of themselves. One change in time can lead to a different outcome. Please review thanks again for reading!**_


	6. Acceptance and Clubbing

_**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story because I am, I read them seeing all the mistakes I made shaking my head. But I don't own Sky high Disney does, so not money has been made from this or any fan fiction I have wrote. So enjoy and please review!**_

_**Lillian's point of view, Friday-four days later**_

_I was eating some blueberries that I stirred into my oatmeal, when Nick and his mother walked into the kitchen. I raised my brow at my brother but he just looked shocked, seeing his friend walk in. _

"_Thanks for coming Nicholas, Jackie you look smashing in that dress," my mother said to her best friend, I coughed. "Please sit so we can talk," mother said to them, Nick just had to sit by me. _

"_So Lillian, me and your father gave it some thought. You and Nicholas are getting back together, he made a mistake," she said and I was ready to toss my oatmeal at her._

"_A mistake, you call fucking four other skank ass bitches a mistake. I swear I will kill him," I hissed, my mother was shocked hearing me talk like this. "My dear, I understand why you feel that way. But we want you to give him this second chance, to show you how much he cares for you," Jackie said she didn't seemed too surprised at my outburst._

_ "Lillian, you will do as we say on this. I know your upset but another chance is only fair," I turned seeing my father, I stood tossing my food in the trash, bowl and all._

"_I see this is bull shit, he fucked other girls. No way on god's green earth I will give him another chance. Fuck it, I thought you loved me, I guessed since you're my parents. I do everything to please you, I have no social life nothing, and my world revolves around everything you set up for me. But now on this I am in charge, I will not give him a second chance, once a cheater always a cheater and I will not be hurt like that again. William time for school let's get a move on, now!" I snapped he was up, coming to my side; this was going to be a bad day. I walked out with him following but not too close, he was afraid I would snap and hurt him. He should be. _

_Layla caught up with us seeing me pissed she fell back with my brother, Sparrow just looked at me. "They will never be what you want, it could get worse. But I can tell you my sister, it will be worth it in the end," Sparrow said and I sighed understanding her as her cell rang, she talked fast her cheeks turning red, it was Chang._

_Will helped me on the bus; I sat by myself just in a pissy mood looking out the window. No one talked to me when I was like this, Will would just make sure I didn't hurt anyone. I walked off the bus "Hey, you don't have to get back with him. I agree he will never change Bug, but I love you," Will said pulling me into a hug; I rested my head on his chest._

"_Thanks Will, see you at lunch," I said before walking away, seeing Magenta and Dice kissing I made a disgusted face. "Get a fucking room," I called out walking by them, I didn't stop, just kept walking. _

"_Hey Bug, what happened?" she called running up to me, I just sighed._

"_My parents, I blew up on them this morning cussing telling them how controlling they are. They have decided I am to get back with Nick, because I have no say," I snapped walking back off; she didn't follow me as I slammed my locker door into the one next to me. I rested my head as I exchanged books and binders for my first few classes. I shut it walking to my first class early, when out of nowhere I was rushed into the abandoned class room._

_I watched as Peace locked the door he turned to me he was pissed, I sat on the desk. "Are you going to listen to them?" he growled out._

"_No," I said as he moved closer to me "I don't understand your parents, as one myself I could never imagine. Telling your daughter to get back with the slime ball who cheated on her, with trash," he vented and I knew he would kill the man who hurt his baby girl, if I didn't get them first._

"_I went crazy this morning, yelling cussing. But no way I will give in and get back with him. I always gave them control but not with this," I said I was so angry; I was shaking my whole body shook. He was wrapping his very warm arms around me, pulling me very close. And I didn't fight it I let him hold me, the stress, anger everything left me in that moment. Because with Warren holding me nothing mattered but us, well Halo too she always mattered. I nestled my head on his muscled abs, my arms around his waist, it felt right._

"_I need to get to class Warren," I said after a few more minutes, feeling everything wash away. "We could ditch, spend the day together at my place," he said and it was tempting. _

"_Tempting, but I have to go to class, I hate to say it but letting you hug me made everything just wash away," I said he smiled helping me up._

"_I agree, I am not mad anymore just relaxed," he chuckled I smiled before I knew it his lips came down on mine. But I pushed him back almost falling backwards over the table. "No we still can't happen, I don't understand what I feel for you but I have to go," I said pushing passed him; I unlocked the door running out. _

_I sat in first period listening to a lecture which wasn't that interesting; I took careful notes for later. My cell was vibrating against my thigh "Warren is going to try and make you jelly bitch-Magenta- Hoe" I smiled what a childish thing to do and not smart with the mood I was in. I walked out of class with Trace another hero; he was funny making jokes as we walked. _

_I walked from my first period class seeing Warren talking to some girl by her locker, I just laughed at Trace making Warrens face turn red. But he didn't say one word he did promise to leave me alone, Angelo smiled as Trace walked away._

"_Want to go with me tonight to the club since you didn't get a chance last weekend?" he said in a low voice. "Yeah sounds great," I smiled at him. He walked me to my next class leaving me there at my desk._

_**Lady Peace's class**_

_I sat leaning my head on my hand as he walked in with the walking bubble gum. I rolled my eyes as he sat next to me; I knew he was watching me. "Attention class, we have a new seating chart everyone stand," Lady Peace said in a clear voice, but I could give one shit less about her, after what she said about me._

"_Nicholas, Warren, Pebble and Lillian all in the very back table," she said and I was turning red, my body was shaking again as anger and hurt crept in. I was the first one there at the table sitting, Warren and Nick walking over trying to get here first, but Pebble stopped Warren. Letting Nick get here he took the seat right next to me; Warren had the seat across from me as Pebble was across from Nick._

"_Okay please read the next four chapters then an essay will need to be turned in before the end of class," she said taking her seat looking over paperwork. I opened my book as did Peace and Nick, but Pebble was holding Warrens arm her head resting on his arm. Under my breast was itching with burning, and it was polite to adjust it here. I did brace my hand there Peace gave me a look he was concerned, I raised my hand._

"_Yes Miss. Stronghold," she called on my raised hand "Miss. Peace may I please use the restroom?" I asked her she waved to the door, my eye twitched. I stood my hand were it was kind of burning now, I ran out hearing her call to me. I made a bee line for the bathroom, I ran into Magenta she walked me in. I pulled my shirt over my head, lifting my bra seeing three large swirls burned into my skin, dark blue, blood red and glistening silver. It hurt like fucking hell, as I grabbed a paper towel soaking it in cold water setting it on the mark, it helped a little._

"_So it is true, you're mated to him?" Magenta asked me as she checked the stalls for girls but nothing. "Yes he is my mate, but I can't let it happen Magenta. But I want to, I want him and Halo," I sighed she just gave me another soaked paper towel. _

"_Mine only tingled then a slight shock before it faded, but Warren has control of fire. When he got his it was bad he fell to the floor at the club, like he was in the electric chair. His is burning your skin," she said and I groaned putting my head on the tile wall. The door opened and in walked Principal Powers and Lady Peace, did they think I was goofing off?_

"_What," I hissed as they looked at me "Let me see dear," Lady Peace said but I shoved her hand away. "I don't think so after your very caring words about me yesterday, forget it," I snapped she looked hurt as I snapped at her. _

"_Lillian, why are you in here without a shirt on?" Powers asked me. I sighed "I had to sooth the burn, I wasn't doing anything wrong," I noticed Lady Peace by the door leaving as Powers lifted my arm seeing the very pretty three colored burn. _

"_Oh dear, how long have you been hiding this from your parents, I know they will disapprove of him. But I will be there for you Lillian for anything," Powers said re-soaking the towel, Lady Peace saw the burn knowing I was mated to her boy, she walked out heading back to her class. _

_I walked into class ten minutes later; it was still hurting as my shirt hit it. But I took something in the nurse's office to help, I sat starting to read writing as I read trying to finish before class ended. "You okay Lillian?' Nick asked I looked over "I am fine thanks for asking Nick," I said my eyes roaming over to Peace; he narrowed his eyes looking at Nick. I sighed his eyes darted to mine but I just looked down, I felt his foot tap mine._

_I was nearly finished as he grew angry kicking my leg, I gasped my eyes snapped up. I pulled out my cell "That hurt Peace! What do you want?" I sent the message going back to my work; I looked over seeing Nick and Pebble working. I got up walking to Lady Peace handing her my essay before walking back to my seat. _

_I sat pulling out my cell hiding it "Why were you gone, why did I feel pain, why are you still against us being together?" I wasn't going to go all grammar police on him._

"_None of your business, and my reasons are the very same that I have already told you, but like I said I need to think. Go back to your trashy walking cotton candy machine-Lily" I sent it before sticking it in my bag. I was getting my stuff ready so I could go. _

"_Lillian, I will find out," he said as the bell rang I shot out of my seat, running out heading to the buses. It was Friday and I had no classes after school and my parents are out of town again this weekend, as Magenta was coming over after school to hang. I knew he was watching me as I got on the bus, my side hurt a little bit._

_**8:00 Pm**_

_Magenta and I locked my bedroom door, Will knows I am leaving but he has Nick over. So I was going out the window when Angelo and Dice arrived, I pulled on cotton black boy short panties with a pins and needles lace halter bra. My hair up in curls to give them more bounce, my eyes have a black glittering bold make up on, my lips just have gloss as usual. I pulled on my leather skinny jeans with my red iron fist sugar hiccup platform with black skulls. Last was my red leather buckles boned underbust shoulder straps corset vest waist. I looked fucking hot and so did Magenta in a club dress, but what kind I had no clue. I found some skull jewelry as I grabbed my purse and cell phone; a knock was heard on my door._

"_Who is it?" I called out hearing Will answer "Me," he said I rolled my eyes as I answered it pulling him in. _

"_What do you want Will?" I asked sticking things in my purse looking at him. "Where did you get that outfit, mom and dad would murder you Lily. I told Nick you left to Magenta's house so he wouldn't come in here," he said and I smiled kissing his cheek. _

"_They are here, we need to go," Magenta said as I climbed out my window seeing Will shut it behind us. I walked before jumping letting the wind carry me and Magenta down, we landed on the ground. _

"_Wow, damn you're fucking sexy," Angelo said helping me into the back seat of Dice's car; he sat right next to me. Dice drove not doing too bad with me in his car. We drove for nearly 30 minutes when Dice spoke "This is a villain club girls, we have your back if someone from school notices you," Dice said and I groaned._

"_Dude, why didn't you tell us," Magenta said slapping him in the back of his head. "I could have everyone gunning for me all night knowing who my parents are," I sighed kicking the back of his seat. "Sorry, it slipped my mind," was all he said._

_I got out Angelo took my hand leading me, there was a line, but they walked to the bouncer with long black hair. "Hey, Blake," Dice said the guy Blake turned smiling. "Sup Dice, Angelo man nice to see you back, and damn man look at that fine ass bitch with you," Blake said and I was pissed._

"_Excuse me did you just call me a bitch, oh hell fucking no," I said a ball of lighting in my hand as Angelo grabbed me hauling me back. "He meant it in a good way," he said as Blake looked nervous._

"_You all can go right back before she gets lose from Angelo," he said letting us back, I growled when I was forced to walk by him. The music was loud the lights flashing different colors as I saw people dancing very close together. Magenta grabbed my hand as we walked the boys in front of us; well I guessed this was going to be interesting. Dice showed us a private table for when we wanted to sit, but he pulled Magenta to the floor with me and Angelo right behind him. _

_I moved to the beat of the music time slipped away from me, as we danced together. Dice was a great dancer but I don't think Magenta liked it when my ass was grinding against his male parts, but I just smiled at her. I was in Angelo's arms when he kissed me, his lips pressed to mine with heat. His tongue brushing my bottom lip as I parted them, he deepened the kiss his tongue enticing mine to play, his hands moving down to my ass, his hands molding around it my arms around his neck. _

"_Hey sorry I am late," I heard his voice as Angelo pulled away looking over my shoulder. "Hey Warren, well Pebble what a disgusting shade of Pink," Dice said, I giggled with Angelo's arm around me._

"_Who's the girl Angelo, I was under the impression you fucked guys," Pebble said so I turned knowing he would be mad, but hell I looked hot tonight. Her eyes bugged out they roamed over my body as she pulled Warren closer to her. Warren was turning red his eyes turning pure onyx, I stepped back Angelo holding me closer. _

"_Lillian we need to talk alone now," he growled making Angelo let me go in fear of him. "Wow Angelo just toss me to the wolf," I said he looked sorry but he was dead scared of his best friend. So I walked away with Warren right behind me it was hot in here. _

"_What are you doing here Lillian; you could get hurt Pebble is off telling everyone you're here. Dice and Angelo shouldn't have brought you here," he said and I just sighed._

"_I can take care of myself Warren, run back to Pebble. I am here on a date with Angelo," I said trying to walk away but he grabbed me "I know you accepted me as your mate, we can date but keep it hidden until next year. When you move we can bring it out into the open," he said and I was shocked._

"_Let me think, I would hate to have to hide anything because who my parents are. They will pressure me to date Nick until I give in," I said not looking at him. "Fuck them, I can't force you to be with your mate, but isn't that what you want. I will always love you; I may fuck up do stupid shit a lot. But it will always be you and me, along with Halo," he said, I looked up at him; he touched my face with feather light fingers._

"_And what of Pebble?" I asked him but he snorted "She means nothing just a girl I have fuck with," he said and I made a face causing him to laugh._

"_Why do you always make the oddest faces?" he asked me "I always do, but Warren you need to show me you can be faithful, I hate cheaters. And I want you to have a blood test for HIV and any STDS, sorry I am sure you have banged half the school I don't want anything," I said this time he made the face. _

"_Fine if that's want you want, but you stop kissing my friends. And you look fucking hot in leather and lace, is that a bra?" he questioned me his eye roaming over my clothes._

"_So I can kiss anyone who is not your friend sounds good to me. And thanks and yes it is a halter bra," I said walking away from him. _

"_Time to go," Dice said as he took my hand, Angelo ran up to us._

_ "Is it cool if I stay, I heard you're mated to Warren," he said in my ear as I laughed. "Have fun and you're a great kisser, Warren has some stiff competition," I smiled giving him a slight wink as Warren growled narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, you have been the best so far Bug, and wow you have a nice ass it felt great," Angelo said back giving me a hug._

"_Yeah, you're lucky we are keeping it hidden or you be on the ground crying Angelo," Warren said as I left with Dice, Warren feet behind me. Every person was watching me and Magenta leaving no one tried to come closer with Dice and Warren with us. Pebble ran up to us "Warren baby, are you leaving so soon," she said and I snorted._

"_Yeah, and get a new fuck buddy I am through with you," Warren said and she looked ready to cry. But we walked right out heading to Dice's car but Warren snagged me tossing me in his truck fast. He was driving away before I could blink; it was dark; near midnight. _

"_You know this could be considered kidnapping Warren," I said all he did was start pulling me closer on the seat. "Okay call the cops," he said so I pulled my cell out but he took it sticking it in his pants. "Gross, I have to use that," I hissed making another odd face. "I will give it back, once I am sure you won't call the cops on me," he said, he was so warm._

"_Are you taking me home?" I questioned him but he drove and for a few minutes I didn't think he would answer. "No, to my house," he said and I sighed. "Warren I have to go home, my brother will have a fit if I don't show up. And you can't leave Halo to drive me home," I said he snarled as he took the next left heading to my house._

_ "Fine, but I will park a little away so I can watch you go in," he said as he drove. It was silent as he drove we never needed to talk; it never bothered either of us. He pulled over turning off the engine and the headlights, I was nervous._

"_Let me see your mark," he said and I didn't see a problem with that, as I undid my red leather underbust. Leaving me in my leather pants and black lace halter bra, he groaned seeing this much skin. I got on my knees as I turned on the flashlight on my cell, showing him the mark how it went under my breast to my side. His fingers touched the mark so softly I closed my eyes at the contact, I soft moan came from my closed lips. _

"_Did it hurt when mine came on?" he asked his eyes still on the mark or my breast, not really sure what one he was looking at. He pulled me down on his lap, making me straddle him as his hands roamed over my thighs. "Don't pull away this time Lillian," he said but in the dark I didn't see his head coming closer until his soft lips touched mine. It was a burning electric shock, a soft blue and red light flashed for a second before it was gone. But that didn't stop us as he pulled me closer to his body my hands intertwined in his long hair. As nibbled on his bottom lip he groaned his lips parting as I ran my tongue along his. His tongue wrapped around mine in passion as we deepened the kiss, before his lips vanished moving to my neck._

_It felt great as his tongue and lips moved over my neck, going near my ear lobe. I shivered when his hands warmed as they moved along my body, his hands rested right under my breast. "Okay we need to stop," I said pulling away; the furthest I went with Nick was kissing._

"_Yeah, or I may drive home with you still on my lap. I will see you in the morning when I drop off Halo," Warren whispered against my neck even that felt good. He opened the door I wrapped my legs around him, he chuckled getting out pinning me to his truck. "I am not giving you up Lillian, I have wanted a mate and now I have you. Halo will have a mother who isn't a slut but smart, beautiful and very talented," Warren said making me blush._

"_I do love her, remember I am taking her to the mall after class," I said running my finger-tips over his smooth neck. "Then to my house right?" he said and I laughed. "Yeah," I said knowing my parents wouldn't be back until Monday around eight in the evening. _

"_Okay," he said as I un-wrapped my legs sliding down his body; I had to go before I was back in his truck. I knew deep down this wouldn't work, the hiding it someone would find out. So I knew I needed more than Will on my side, I knew who I needed to call, my grandfather. _

_He always said this feud was horseshit, but I knew deep down he would support me with my mate and my choice. "I will see you Warren," I said walking away feeling his dark eyes on me, even as I climbed through my window shutting it behind me._

_**Okay I will cut it off here or it would be another 8,000 word chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	7. Calling For Help

**A/N: So here is another chapter for Feud hope it is to your liking. I don't own Sky high and no money has been made from any story I have written. Thank you for reading, I would like to see this story favored and reviews but I can live. Thanks for reading-LillianPeace.**

**Lillian's point of view**

_I was up ten minutes before my alarm, I shut it off before it rang heading right to the toilet to pee. Taking a nice hot shower was next on my list as I turned the shower on I undressed fast then jumped in letting the hot water run over my pale skin. I washed my hair and body not really feeling the need to get out, but I knew I be seeing my baby girl soon and that made me jump from the shower. Will put a small heater in my bathroom as I dried off before I plugged in my blow dryer, then starting on my hair. _

_I walked out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel my hair dry and falling down my back. My clothes already set on my chair as I pulled on blue cotton panties and a blue bra. A black crop top that said Dime Piece and some black with white stripped flare foldover yoga pants. I put on my ballet shoes my hair was in a tight bun, with no make-up. I grabbed my personalized duffle bag zebra black red dance gym cheer luggage; it had Lillian written across it. I started putting some clothes in it since Magenta, Halo and I are heading to the mall after. I grabbed my cell and wallet putting on my black glasses, tossing my wallet into my bag walking out of my room and locking the door behind me._

_I ran down the stairs heading into the kitchen seeing Nick and Will up eating. I grabbed some watermelon and juice standing at the counter eating, Will smiled as I winked._

"_Hey Lillian, did you sleep well?" Nick asked me and I sighed "Yes I did thanks, how was your boys night?" I asked them both._

"_It was fun; do you want a ride to work?" Nick went on asking "No thanks I always ride with Layla, but thanks for the offer Nick," I smiled trying to be polite as he was still my brother's friend. _

"_I better go, I am babysitting a girl from class after Will," I said he gave me a sad smile. "You're taking on way to much these days, maybe mom and dad will cut you a break," he said I haven't told him it was Warren's daughter. _

"_It's okay," I said cleaning my dishes before walking out, knowing I rather walk over to Lacy's house right next door. Nick stopped me at the door "Hey, I love you I want you to know that. I know I messed up that I messed up our relationship. But I can't see my life without you I can't give up on us," he said and I heard the caring and honesty behind his words._

"_Nick you need to move on, I won't give you another chance. I could never trust a man who cheated on me. I hold a high value on myself and you seem to need things I can't and won't give you at this time," I said touching his cheek before walking away, I remember he wasn't so bad when we first started dating but he got worse as the years passed. I saw Layla and Lacy walking form their driveway as I ran over tossing my arm around my sister in law, as I liked to call her._

"_Morning Lacy, you look nice," I said she smiled opening my door; she looked over to my house seeing Nick. "Your parents let him over?" she asked me._

"_Yeah, they are encouraging me to get back together with him. I stayed locked in my room all night," I vented as she started the car pulling out it wasn't but a ten minute drive to the school. "I don't understand your parents sometimes honey," Lacy said she shook her ginger colored hair as we laughed._

"_Me either," was all I could say as we pulled up to the school, I removed the keys from my bag. As we both got out waving to Lacy walking to the double front doors, I unlocked them walking in with my friend. Sparrow was late as Layla and I started getting the studio ready, music on lights on, I walked to the back getting all the juice boxes and apple slices with cheese cubes ready for later. _

"_So sorry I was late, I woke up late," Sparrow said running up to me, she was pulling her hair into a French braid. "Well next time make sure Chang sets his alarm clock early," I said raising my brow, she blushed crimson, she was no virgin. We walked back to the classroom, setting up the Barre for the few younger girls who still needed it. I was sure by next week we won't need it anymore. Chang was talking to Layla; I gave him a look before giving him a sly wink. _

"_I can't have her late again Chang," I said as he smiled "Sorry I forgot to set my alarm, she already hit me," he said as we started to laugh because she was as nonviolent as Layla. It was time "I will get the girls today Chang," I said picking up a makeup case, inside was a comb, hair pins bows everything I could need for Halos hair._

"_But we still have 20 minutes until they arrive," he said confused "A little girl named Halo comes early, she is raised by her father and he can't do her hair. So Lillian does it," Sparrow told him._

"_You're a saint Lillian, you hear me a saint," he called out loudly, I laughed as I walked out, heading to the door. I waited for two minutes before it opened and Halo rushed in she was in my lap in the very next second. "Mommy, I here," she giggled as I turned her around in the seat. Putting her in between my legs so I could do her hair, I made it into a braid that formed a halo around her small head._

"_Yeah, I could never do that," I looked up smiling at Warren, I wondered where he worked. I stood with Halo in my arms "It takes great skill to do hair, I amaze myself with how much I can do," I said, I would do a hair flip but it was bunned up. _

"_I will see you beautiful girls later," Warren chuckled kissing Halo's chubby cheeks, he bent pressing his lips to mine before he was gone._

"_Daddy kissed you, mommy," Halo squealed her voice high pitched._

_ "I know Halo, now you can't call me mommy in class. The other girls will think I play favorites with you. So it's Miss. Lillian in front of them okay pumpkin," I said she gave me a serious look, before she answered. "Yesh, mommy I understand they be jealous," she said and I laughed._

_ "Yesh they would be jelly of us," I said, she clapped as I set her down then walked together into class. As usual it was long and the girls did great, we handed out snacks with 15 minutes left. I started cleaning up as they ate their healthy snacks. I finished the mirrors as class ended; I had Layla and Sparrow take the girls to their parents. _

_I changed in to a blue Geek crop top tee with Women's embroidered pocket cuff denim shorts. Blue superman socks and blue converse, I put on some jewelry letting my hair down, waves cascaded down my back. I put my glasses back on, I opened Halo's bag, and he forgot her extra clothes. _

"_Daddy forgotted my clothes," she said while I smiled. "Well my tiny ballerina it's time for the mall," I said taking her small hand; my other hand had both our bags. We walked out seeing Layla, Will, Chang, Dice, Sparrow and Magenta waiting. "Hey everyone," I said Halo was now hiding behind my leg with all this attention._

"_Lily, is it true he has a daughter?" Will asked me with a smile._

_ "Yes Will this is Warrens little girl, her name is Halo. Understand we tell no one about her," I said he gave me a nod, he came over._

"_Hey Halo, I like your hair. I am Will, Miss. Lillian is my twin sister, this is my mate Layla," Will said on his knees introducing himself to Halo. _

"_So you like unca and auntie, like unca Dice and auntie Mage?" she asked him. "Yup we sure are," he said making her giggle._

"_Well then I am uncle Chang, since I am like your brother," Chang said making us all laugh. "I am Aunt Sparrow as well," Halo beamed with happiness at all this. I locked doors as Dice took Halo buckling her in; I talked for a few minutes before I got in with Halo. Dice was dropping us off at the mall to do some shopping._

_**The Mall**_

_I pulled Halo from Dice's car as he was only dropping us off, he had shit to do. Magenta grabbed our bags as we walked together in to the large mall. Halo was looking around at everything in sight; I knew Warren was very protective of her. But she needed to be out having fun like any normal child should. First off I was getting her some girl clothes; Peace kind of dresses her like a boy other than her female jammies._

_I was holding Halo as we walked in to Princess Place, a store that was a little girls dream. Magenta and I started pulling clothes off the rack, looking before keeping or putting back. Halo would tell us if she didn't like something we had grabbed; I was surprised when by the end three hours had passed. Halo's belly gave a loud grumble, telling mommy she was hungry._

"_Let me pay, then we will eat pumpkin," I said as one hand was full of toddler shoes and Hair accessories, Magenta's arm full of clothes. We walked to the counter starting to set things as the girl rang us up; she smiled at Halo who hides in my hair. "She is adorable," the young girl said as she was scanning every pair of shoes. _

"_Thank you," I smiled as she finished "Okay ladies, $512.78, is your grand total," she said as I pulled out my wallet, taking out cash not leaving a paper trial for my parents. I grabbed three bags as Magenta grabbed five; I was holding Halo as well. _

"_Where should we head to eat?" I asked Magenta as we walked out the town wasn't huge; my house was a 20 minute walk from here. "How about the Paper Lantern, it is just down the street," I gave her a yes as we started walking; it was twilight as we saw the Paper Lantern with its lights on. _

"_Three for dinner," a pretty young girl said. "Yes thank you," I said as Magenta scoffed._

"_What?" I questioned after we sat with Halo next to me with a booster seat. "She was mad dogging you Lillian," Magenta hissed but I guess I never noticed with my attention on Halo. _

"_Because mommy is more pretty then her, she was jelly. Right mommy," Halo said and we burst out laughing hearing her talk like us, saying Jelly. "Yes pumpkin she jelly," I said as Magenta snorted from her laughter. _

_ "What can I get you ladies tonight?" another waitress came up taking our order, she was very pretty maybe around 21. "I would like a coke, an apple juice, Magenta what do you want?" I said and asked as Magenta ordered a coke as well. _

"_Halo, what would you like to eat?" I asked her as she looked over at me. "I always get orange bird witfh rice," she said and I looked at her, I knew there was no F in with and orange bird?_

"_Well okay pumpkin," I said as she drank her juice, we waited as the girl came back ready to take our order. "I need a child size orange chicken with fried rice. I would like a side of shrimp, beef and broccoli with fried rice," I said setting down my menu as Magenta ordered._

"_I will have chow mein, orange chicken and a side of honey walnut shrimp," she gave her menu to the waitress with a sly smile. Halo was bone tired "I am texting Dice to come and get us; you're at my house tonight right? I will stay with you at Warrens," Magenta said and I smiled she was a life saver; my other two friends would be okay when we told them._

"_Thanks Magenta sounds great," I said not like my parents would know. Our food arrived and it smelled great as I set Halo's down, she grabbed a spoon eating her rice. "Daddy make yummy rice mommy," she said and my head turned looking at her. "What Halo?" I asked her._

"_You not know daddy work here make yummy rices," she said her little brow frustrated. "No I didn't but thanks you for telling mommy Pumpkin," I said touching her cheek as she went back to her rice._

"_Excuse me miss, can you alert Warren is out here," I smiled "Yes, I tell him," she walked off heading to the kitchen; I was talking to Magenta when I heard his deep voice making me feel like a puddle of goo._

"_Wow, did you buy everything Lillian?" I turned giving him a smile._

"_No, but I got Halo 12 different outfits, with matching hair clips. With a different pair of shoes for each outfit, plus a new backpack, sunglasses things like that," I said as his eyes got wide._

"_She doesn't need all that," he said and I snorted "You dress my pumpkin like a boy; she is a girl I got her girl clothes Warren. I swear men," I said in a frustrated tone full of annoyance. _

"_Lillian," he said but I just waved him off "Warren, it's near 9, Dice will drop us three off," I said he ran his hand over his face he wasn't going to win this argument. "Okay, see you when I get home from work," Warren said kissing Halo's chubby cheek she gave him a smile full of love. I was surprised when he gave me a fast small kiss to the lips I looked at him my emotions showed on my face._

"_See ya Kitten," he said before he was walking away, I turned to Magenta but she just smiled. "Oh daddy kiss mommy," Halo giggled, I just hope no one saw him do that. _

"_Yes pumpkin," I said as we started eating, I was tired as we stood Dice grabbing all the bags. "Halo so you going to dress like a little girl from now on," Dice said it wasn't really a question._

_ "Mommy said time to dress the part of being a girl, so other girls will be jelly," Halo said and he looked at me and Magenta. "You two are a bad influence on Halo," but his smile was one of messing around so I refrained from hitting him. _

_It didn't take Dice long before we pulled up to Warren's; I knew Halo was tired so it was bath and bed time for this little ballerina. I unlocked his door helping Halo as we walked in she flopped down on the floor coloring. "Dice just stick the bags over in that corner," I vented seeing his house messy again. I grabbed a trash bag starting to clean as Magenta got the damn picture using Windex to clean everything as Halo colored with her uncle. _

"_I swear I am going to murder him," I said as we finished the kitchen, living room, and dining room now it was bath time for Halo. "Halo pumpkin, its bath time," I called out it was near ten at night, she raced to me with a smile. As we walked into Warren's room with aunt Magenta in tow, I heard her intake of breath seeing this monstrosity. _

"_I am going to clean it after I lay Halo down for bed," I said and she gagged from the smell. She walked back out as I turned on the bath for my pumpkin, I stripped off her clothes putting them in Warrens hamper. She loved bath time; it was fun with no soap getting in your eyes. But I washed her from head to toe; we brushed her tiny teeth then I wrapped her in a thick towel carrying her to her room._

"_Okay Halo, bed time," I said after she was in her red flannel jammies, Dice walked in with Magenta we all gave Halo kisses as I turned on her night light. _

"_It's time Lillian," Magenta said with paper towels, Windex, trash bags and gloves. "So gross," I said as we three walked into Warren's bedroom._

"_Okay lets each tackle one thing," I said looking around._

_ "I will round up his dirty clothes," Dice said as we gagged at the thought of touching them, even with gloves on. I started pulling off his sheets dragging them to the washer; I put it on hot before turning it on. It only took us 27 minutes to clean. His room was very nice once we cleaned it, Magenta and Dice went into the spare room. I was finishing folding all Warren's clean clothes I washed, putting clean sheets on his bed. I yawned sitting on his bed removing my shoes and glasses setting them on the floor and dresser._

_I lay down on Warren's bed just to rest; he should be here any minute now. I was going in and out of sleep my eyes closed, than I felt his warm arms wrapping around me. I forced my eyes open "Warren?" I questioned even knowing it was him. _

"_Yeah, kitten stay here tonight you're so tired," I heard his voice but it was dark, I reached for his table lamp turning on the light. "How was work?" I asked him sitting up._

"_It was fine, my house looks great and you cleaned my room," he smiled and I snorted. "Keep this house clean and your room your 18 for the love of Christ," I said waving my hand around._

"_I will try, stay the night with me," he said running his hands over my back, I moaned. Warren started warming his hands pressing harder on my lower back. "Hand me my cell," I sighed his hands felt so good, I turned my cell was in my face. I dialed Will's cell number I waited for two rings before he answered. _

"_Hey Bug," Will said he was panting like a dog, I raised my brow._

_ "William what are you doing? I was calling to tell you I wasn't coming home; I am staying over at Warren's. Have mom and dad called?" I asked in a slay voice hearing a very female giggle. _

"_Yeah, I told them you fell asleep after finishing your report for school. They said they be home Monday while we are at school, they love you and they have told Nick you two are now dating again," he said and I let out a scream Warrens hand was over my mouth in a second._

_Warren took my cell "What did you say to her she freaked out," he said knowing it was my brother. "Fuck, I will calm down Lillian," he said hanging up his hand still over my mouth._

"_I swear he has to go, you're my mate. Lillian are you okay kitten?" he asked removing his hand from my mouth. I turned wrapping my small arms around his body it felt perfect as his came around me. He pulled me down I was lying across his body; it was warm and safe here. _

"_How can we date if they are forcing me with Nick?' I said I could hear the growl in his chest. "We can't, not until you can tell them who your mate is," was all he said and the tears fell. I got up heading to the bathroom for a few minutes of private talk. _

_I locked the door sitting on the floor my head against the door, tears falling, I really liked Warren. Halo was my girl, my baby, I needed to talk to grandfather, I had a plan I gave a smirk getting up. I walked out seeing Warren sitting on the edge of the bed only in his boxers, nothing more. I had nothing to wear so I just pulled off my jean shorts and bra leaving me in my geek crop top and panties._

"_Wow, you have a rocked body. Will called something about your feet?" Warren said I blushed. "Will has to rub my feet every night, he offered. I have been doing ballet since I was walking," I said sitting near the head board as Warren grabbed my feet; I tried without luck to pull them away._

"_Fuck it looks painful, is that dried blood," he said I could feel anger rolling off him. "It can be and yes they bleed every night, but it's okay," I said as he was up walking out of the room, only to come back in with my bag. _

"_He said you have a cream or something," Warren said through clenched teeth, I pulled the jar out handing it to him. He sat in front of me putting my feet into his lap "Please don't walk away crying Lillian, I was ready to kick the door down," he said not looking at me as he started rubbing my feet. It was pure adult pleasure the heat mixing with the gel, soothed it like never before.  
_

"_Sorry I just needed a minute," I said watching his long hair fall into his face. "Do you have a problem with me just turning 15?" I asked him he looked up at me._

"_It's not my favorite thing, I only liked older girls. But I guess it really doesn't matter I will have to keep these muscles until I die. Got to keep the men away from you," he smiled a crooked smile. "Well and Halo, when she gets old enough to date," I put in I noticed his face was turning red. _

"_Oh Warren, come on lets lay down," I said getting in under his warm covers ready to sleep. "I never thought of that, she will want to date," he was ranting. I sat up on my knees moving closer wrapping them around him resting my chin on his shoulder. _

"_I will be there so we will deal with it together, no need to worry about it now War," I said pulling him down, I had to move fast or he would have fallen on my legs. "I hope you will be, I want you to," he said resting his head on the pillow watching me as I covered up._

"_I have a plan, I need to make a call in the morning," I said touching his cheek, I was surprised when he closed his eyes leaning into my cold touch. I felt his hands moving up my thighs and I didn't stop him as he kissed me, it was warm and comforting as we kissed. I wrapped my legs and thighs around him pulling him closer, as he bit my bottom lip harshly. His body covered mine his hands pulled off the blanket leaving only clothes between us._

"_Fuck this feels great," he groaned his hands trailing over my bare thighs. I moaned his hands fucking warm they moved up my sides, going under my shirt his thumbs moving over my now hard nipples. I pressed them firmly into his hands; he touched my breast with softness. Then my shirt was gone I was under him in nothing but my underwear. I almost jumped as I felt his wet hot mouth covering my nipples; it was pure bliss as he gave a few light sucks. I moved under him but he held me firmly "Oh god Warren,' I moaned out my fingers running over his exposed back drawling blood._

"_Fuck, do it again," he groaned his hips moving into my center, his dick hitting my center. I moaned a low whimper came out as I repeated it drawling blood, my fingers red. His lips came down on my neck biting harshly I pulled away._

"_We need to stop Warren, this can't go on it's too soon," I gasped for breath as he moved off me. "I know, but I can't deny I want you so bad," he said taking my hand moving it down his sweaty chest further down over his rock hard dick, I gasped pulling my hand away. _

"_You are fucking hot when you blush," he smiled pulling me across his chest my exposed breasts on his bare chest, his arms around me as he shut off the light. It was easy falling asleep in his arms, it was home, and I knew some rough shit was going to happen. And I'm not just talking about the fucking great sex to come. _

**7:00 am**

_My alarm went off, I reached over turning my cell alarm off not wanting to wake Warren, and Halo who I guess was laying over both of us. I opened my eyes seeing I had woken up Warren, he smiled I just laid my head back down._

"_I have to pee," I said he chuckled, I looked over my shoulder seeing Halos belly, her face and the drool was on her father. He pulled her off setting her small body next to his as I got up, I forgot I had no top on._

"_Fuck, such a nice ass. Well in fact you have a rocking body, you could use a few pounds," he said making me blush, I ran into the bath relieving myself, I washed my hands walking out after. I climbed back in he smiled as I pressed my face into neck, he smelled so good. "You are beautiful, I got lucky," he said tilting my head up as he gave me a soft warm kiss, heating up my insides. _

"_I see daddy kissing mommy," we both jumped turning seeing Halo with wild untamed brown curls, her smirk was so her fathers. "I was giving mommy a kiss," he said making her giggle._

"_Now your turn," I said pulling her between us as I kissed her cheek her father kissing her other, she let out a peal of giggles. She jumped out of bed bolting into the bathroom, she didn't close the door. "She had to use the bathroom," he said before I felt his weight press me into the bed, I could imagine having wild sex with him. _

_I shoved him off getting up looking for my shirt when Halo ran back in, she stopped seeing me. "Oh mommy getting ready for bafth time?" she asked and I went with that shit, bath time it was. _

"_Yes honey I was, daddy was very sweaty so I need shower," I said walking into the bathroom, turning on his shower. I removed my panties getting in; I washed my body and hair. I stuck my head out calling to Warren "War call my brother tell him to have Layla bring me some clothes," I said I heard him groan I laughed, then I noticed Halo sitting waiting for me. _

"_Pumpkin," I smiled "I need bafth too, daddy drooled on me," she said she had the puppy face down pat, as I waved her into the shower with me. She fell trying to take her own clothes off, Warren walked in seeing her struggle he helped not understanding why she was removing her clothes._

_She got into the shower I bent picking her up, letting the warm water run over her head. We washed her hair and body after I finished we rinsed her, she was clean now no drool at all. I turned off the water stepping out with her in my arms, I hope Warren wasn't upset I let her in she was only three. I wrapped her in a towel then myself; we walked out hand in hand, seeing Willow talking to Warren. Her eyes shot open seeing me coming from his shower he was still in his boxers, he was walking over._

"_Get dressed someone shattered the glass at the school," he whispered in my ear his arms around me holding me close. "What, why would someone do that," I said shocked he just shrugged he didn't know either, he kissed my lips before he turned heading to his closet. _

_I grabbed my clothes from yesterday following him, I closed his closet door. He turned as I dropped my towel his growl made me jump "I want the V," he said I snorted pulling on my clothes before walking out. Lady Peace was sitting reading to Halo; I was calling off class today. I sent a mass text to the mothers of all my girls. I sent another to Layla and Sparrow to be at the school to bring Chang and Will. _

"_Come on I will drop you off, I have today off. Just text me and I will come get you love," he said as he walked out his mother still looked shocked. _

"_Okay War, Halo mommy will be back," I said as Warren took my hand we walked out of his room together. My cell rang as he started the engine "Hey Layla," I said in a happy voice._

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" I said pissed making Warren look at me as he drove to my work. "Fuck, I am with Warren. No I will have him drop me off a further down," I said hanging up she was worried, Nick was driving Will to the school. _

"_Nick is going to be there you'll need to drop me down the street," I sighed seeing him start to shake. "I swear Lillian you are mine, he better keep his fucking hands off you," he yelled making the windows shake._

"_Yeah we will see how that goes," I said he pulled over getting out; I opened my door seeing Dice and Magenta waiting for me. Warren pulled me to him; it was great as I rested my head on his chest. I looked up at him as he kissed me, it was a fast kiss but it still was great. Then he was driving off heading home to Halo and his mother, as I got in with Magenta heading to the school._

**NOON**

_After the cops left we all cleaned up the class room, a note was penned on the wall. "He is mine," was all it said so I took a few pictures, I knew the hand writing, it was Pebble. Will and Nick along with Chang scrubbed it off. Zach and Ethan repainting it, as us girls swept the floors then we polished them. It looked new after the three men replaced the large sheet of glass; I paid them from the cash drawer like Miss. Neville said too._

"_I have some paperwork to do, you all can go," I said giving my brother a hug. "I love you," I turned seeing Nick and I tried to stop him as his lips touched mine, I tried to shove him off. But thank god Will and Dice grabbed his ass, he looked shocked seeing Will._

"_She doesn't want you Nick, leave my sister alone. Go find your mate, you'll cheat on her again," he bellowed making Nick jump back. "Will come on you're supposed to be on my side," Nick yelled my side was killing me; I grabbed it wanting to faint._

"_Nick out, everyone out!" I bellowed and they started to leave all but Dice, he stayed back. "I will tell Warren, you'll need him to make the pain go away," he said kissing my forehead like an older brother. I sat down in my office it was killing me, why was it burning so bad?_

_I heard a noise I looked up seeing Warren walking in; he set my keys on the desk. "He kissed you lucky you pushed him away," Warren said in an insane tone, he picked me right up._

"_Take your shirt off Lillian," he said in a demanding tone. I removed it he did the very same to his top before he pulled my expose upper body to his. At once the pain was gone I sighed resting my head on his bare chest, my hands on his sides. _

"_If we cheat the one cheating will feel pain until the other allows physical contact," he whispered, I was upset, I didn't cheat. "But I didn't cheat Warren," I said looking up at him with pleading eyes._

"_I know you didn't, Dice told me everything love," he said stroking my face before he gave me a kiss. "I have paper work. Do you want to wait or come back in about two hours?" I questioned him. "I will be back I was doing something at home, I left Magenta with Halo," he said before he kissed me again smacking my ass walking off. _

"_I like it," I called out he turned shock written on his face, I did like it. I sat seeing him leave I started my paper work, when I picked up the office phone dialing grandfather Stronghold._

"_Hello," I heard Grandpa's British accent, he moved to England years ago._

_ "Grandpa, it's me Lillian," I said I heard his deep chuckle. "Hello poppet, I miss you. How are you doing?" he asked me and I gave a sigh ready to tell him._

"_I hate my life; dad and mom are trying to make me be with Nick who cheated on me over four times. I found my mate but can't tell them because his name is Warren Peace," I said fast hoping he would in fact help me._

"_No this won't do this Nick has to go, are your parents still driving you to exhaustion? I see can't say I am shocked Bug, a Stronghold and Peace could end the curse or feud," he said and I gave a sigh of relief._

"_My parents have me working, after school programs everyday sometimes twice a day. They will cut me off then what will I do?" I asked him knowing his answer already._

"_They don't control the Stronghold money, I swear my son has changed and its time I came home. Be with your mate Bug, I will get you a town house and pay for whatever you need. I have heard about your school leaving early I am most proud of you bug. I will be there in two days," he said we talked for a few more minutes before we got off, I was done with the paper work ready to leave._

_I dialed Warren's cell he picked up after the very first ring "You ready love?" he asked and I smirked. "I am ready," I said and all he did was hang up, a tad rude no goodbye._

_I stood heading to the front double doors I turned locking them up tight before starting to walk down the street. I knew he would stop and get me and most likely be pissed I started walking, in the blue off the shoulder and very short spandex shorts. I was texting my brother and Magenta when I heard a car horn blaring but I didn't look up to answer it._

"_Damn it Lillian get in this fucking truck," I heard Warren; I looked up turning my head seeing him across the street waiting, a nasty look on his face._

**Okay another chapter finished thanks for reading this story! Please review.**


	8. Sigh

**A/N: Hey everyone reading my stories, I hope everything is kosher with ya'll. I don't own anything about Sky high you recognize but I invented certain people in these stories.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

**Sky High-two days later.**

_I walked into school in a foul mood as my parents started in on me with Nick right there; he tried to kiss me so I punched him. "I don't think so," I said walking over his body heading to school. _

"_Did you hear grandpa is coming tomorrow, dad was a little ticked," Will said and I smiled a wicked smile making him laugh. I knew for a fact he landed 17 minutes ago, it was a rough two days. Warren was being an ass not being able to kiss me, we barley said five words in two days._

"_I called him telling him about mom and dad, and Nick. I told him about my mate he said it was time for him to come home," I said to my brother who wasn't shocked I called grandpa who adored me. I saw Warren watching us talking before he turned back to his book, Will snorted._

"_So you like him?" Will asked as Layla took his hand, I sighed. "Warren," I said she looked shocked her mouth hanging open._

"_Sorry Layla he is my mate, but we are keeping it on the down low for now," I said she looked at a smiling Will and that made her smile. I gave my brother a kiss walking off Sparrow was still on her cell walking with Layla; she didn't notice I was gone. _

"_Sup hoe," I said as I tossed my arm over her shoulder, she smiled. "Nothing much bitch just sitting with these three suave mother fuckers," she said and I laughed. I knew every girl was gunning for Warren, and it sent hate coursing through my veins. _

_Warren got up his hand brushed my ass making me smile "Why you smiling Lillian?" Dice asked in a sly voice. "No reason," I said smiling but Warren was walking away, and I couldn't follow with Nick walking over._

"_Hey baby, your dad said we can go out this weekend, to my beach house," Nick called out Warren's head snapped to mine. "I swear get it through your head, we aren't getting back together," I said walking away but he grabbed me his lips coming down on mine; I kicked him in the balls. He went down like a sack of potatoes Will was rushing over, so was Warren. I cried out in pain Magenta grabbed me hauling me to the bathroom it was so painful._

_I pulled off my top as Sparrow and Layla ran in seeing the mark; it was stunning but right now it burned like hell. Will Dice, Angelo and Warren all walked into the girl's bathroom, I watched Warren take his shirt off and all three girls stopped and stared. _

"_Layla, please don't stare I will never look like that," I heard Will say in defeat. "Magenta what the hell, I look hot without my shirt on too," Dice said but Magenta snorted._

_Warren pulled me very close our skin touching, the pain was now gone it pulsed and it was sore. I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair in a very soothing manor. "We have to go before we get caught in here," I heard Angelo, Warren released me handing me my shirt walking out not saying a word to me._

"_He is having a hard time dealing with keeping you two a secret Bug," Dice said as he and the other boys left heading to class. I sighed sitting on the floor crying, after 17 minutes I pulled on my shirt heading very late to my first class._

**Lunch time**

_This was done, we heard three girls plotting on getting Warren, and he was mine. I walked in walking over to my brother pulling him up so we could talk, he followed me. "I am sick of hiding it, every girl is plotting to get with Warren. We passed three talking about his male parts," I said my tone was full of frustration._

"_Then let them know he is taken," he said his arm over my shoulder, I gave Sparrow a look she giggles with two thumbs up. I knew he was watching me so when I turned I noticed he was with his friends, I started walking over he looked confused. A fake ass red head was flirting with him she touched his shoulder; I grabbed her spinning her around punching her dead in the face. _

_Every head turned looking at me; I sat right in his lap kissing his warm lips. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to his heat, he kissed me back. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. I stood up his arms still around me I looked over seeing girls with hate on their faces._

"_Excuse me ladies, this mans with me. I don't like to share, as you can plainly see. He looks good, good enough to eat but believe me ladies, he belongs to me," I said as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him as he walked out of the lunch room we didn't stop kissing as he pinned me to the lockers. We heard loud crashes he smiled against my neck, Will and all our friends walked out laughing together._

"_Oh shit went down; you two sure caused some trouble. Nick tossed a table out the window, Pebble was screaming how you left her for some ugly heroine," Dice and Will said, Warren growled hearing his ex-called me ugly. _

"_Well I am not the one walking around with bubble gum hair," I laughed as he set me on my feet; lunch was over as we walked to our next class hand in hand. _

**Mrs. Leer's class**

"_Okay start your last interview," she said as I sat with Warren, my feet in his lap as he started talking._

"_Do you want kids?" he asked making me blush "I do," I said he gave me a wicked smile. "Do you want a child with me?" he went on I snorted making a face. "Duh," I said knowing Nick was watching us. _

"_I had my blood test, I even have the paper with the results on it," he said not asking me a question, I smiled as he handed it to me, he was clean._

"_So we are going to have sex?" Warren said and I coughed punching him, he just laughed. "Maybe if you're lucky," I smiled he looked shocked knowing I would only tell the very truth. I heard yelling then the door flew open, I turned I almost fell from my chair seeing my father._

"_I hope you beat Nick's ass Dice," I said looking at him, I turned to Nick who's was smiling. Dice and Warren got up as my father came in "Why am I hearing you kissed Mr. Peace, Lillian Stronghold!" he was pissed._

"_Because he is my mate father, I have every right to kiss him," I said standing my ground with him. "No, you're leaving now, let's go," he said I grabbed my bag giving Warren a swift kiss walking out. _

"_You will stay away from my daughter Peace, she is too good for the very likes of you," I heard my father saying making my heart break._

"_No chance in fucking hell I am staying away from her Commander, the only thing you have right is the fact she is too good for me but she is mine," I smiled hearing Warren but then I saw my mother going at it with Willow with Will trying to stop her. _

"_Let's go," my father said we walked my mother stopped taking my father's hand as we walked out, Will put his arm around my shoulder._

"_I think they took it rather well, what do you think Bug?" Will said and I laughed when I heard his voice._

"_Lillian, I love you," he said I turned around "I love you too Warren," I said as my father grabbed my elbow walking me out._

"_See you Warren or is it like a brother in law thing now?" Will yelled out, I laughed as my parents grabbed him to._

"_See you Will, it's a brother thing now," Warren smirked. We walked out getting into my parents car, heading home I texted my grandfather. He said he was waiting for us at home, I showed Will the message. I got a text from War next it made me smile._

"_I do love you; you can move in with me love. I have a spare room for Will- War" I smiled showing Will he snorted._

"_I would move in with Layla, but hey thanks," he whispered in my ear I sent a text back. _

"_Thanks War I will text you make sure Layla gets home okay, we live right next door to her. Will said thanks-Lily" I sent it as we pulled into our drive way. Lacy was out watering her garden seeing us she was worried as I made a throat slitting motion._

"_Get in now the both of you," our mother said in a firm voice. We walked in I was ready to get screamed at._

"_How dare you Lillian, he is not your mate. I forbid it he isn't like us, he is insane he has been in the hospital, worse he is low class. You will go to a private school or we will disinherit you, we have worked so hard for you. Making you take all those classes, look how smart you are!" my father yelled at me._

"_Don't yell at her dad, it's not like she chose him they were made for each other. I am on her side he may not be rich but he loves her," Will said standing in front of me. _

"_You need to choose young lady your family or that walking piece of white trash?" my own mother said and I was taken back. "What has happened to you two, you're so cold," I said backing away when I saw my grandfather watching everything going down._

"_I would ask the very same thing poppet, I am most glad I came early," I ran to my grandfather Will was right behind me. "Dad, her mate is a Peace, if she chooses him she will leave my home tonight," our father said as the doorbell rang._

_Our mother left to answer it, she came back with Lacy and Layla they gave me a hug. "Warren is at my house Lillian," Layla whispered._

"_We are going over to meet this young fellow," my grandfather said my parents followed us as we all walked over to Lacy's. Willow, Dice, Angelo and Warren all stood; behind them I saw Sparrow and Magenta._

"_Lacy you let people like this into your home?" my mother raved to her friend. "Josie get the stick out of your ass," Lacy said and my mother made a look of disgust at her._

"_I see you're no better Lacy," my father sneered at her, Will growled loud._

"_Lillian, introduce me to this handsome fellow," Grandfather said so I grabbed Warrens hand dragging him over, he wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_Grandpa this is Warren Peace, he is my mate. Warren this is William Steven Stronghold or grandpa as I call him, or the Chief as supers do," I smiled watching them shake hands._

"_Good, a nice firm hand shake, I have no problem with your family. I will get my granddaughter and Grandson a place, I will make sure they have everything they need if she chooses you over her parents," Grandfather said looking at all of us._

"_Make your choice Lillian, we gave you everything, we love you," my mother said. "Then why are you gone every weekend, you never spend time with them. They spend time with each other, alone; you force her cheating boyfriend on her. Make her go to two classes a day her feet bleed so badly," Lacy yelled which was odd._

"_Shut it she is our daughter worry about your own," mom said giving a look to Layla._

_ "I want to have my mate," I said Warren pulled me very close I turned into his embrace. "William what of you will you side with Lillian?" our father said._

"_No fucking shit I would," he said walking over touching my head; I hugged him pulling him closer._

"_Then you will leave my house tonight," my father said "Fine, she can stay with me and Will too," Warren said._

"_No son, she will stay with the William's I will take her and William to get a nice place tomorrow," Grandfather said in a firm tone that conveyed respect._

"_Warren he doesn't think it right we stay together right now," I whispered to Warren. _

"_I will make one thing clear Josie and Steven; out in public you will treat them with respect like their parents. But after tonight you have lost any control of them, I will be one town over in my summer home I will not be going back to England. I will cut you off and the public wouldn't take kindly to your own behavior towards you children," Grandfather said. _

"_Fine," my father said "Mr. Peace and William take your friends and collect your things. I will get you new furniture so hurry along Poppet you look tired," Grandfather said as I walked hand in hand with Warren, Will, Layla, Magenta, Dice and Angelo all following me to my house or former house now._

_We walked in and they snorted "Seems very happy in here, very devoid of color," Warren said as I slapped him taking his hand dragging him with me. "Let's just get this done," Magenta said as us girls and Warren went into my room, Will, Dice and Angelo heading to Will's._

"_Warren go in my closet get me my seven suitcases please?" I asked starting to remove my clothes from my dresser setting them on my bed; As Magenta was sticking my pictures in a small box my books in to larger boxes, as Layla packed up my bathroom. _

_Within thirty minutes we finished packing everything that belonged to me expect my bed and stuff. Will had all his things in his hands, damn super strength as all the boys and we girls dragged my stuff over to Lacy's house._

"_Damn Lillian, this wasn't even your furniture, thank god I didn't have to lug that," he said but I saw worry on his face, I touched his shoulder._

"_What's wrong Warren?" I asked looking him in the eye, he sighed. "We will talk later not in front of people," he said and it was something personal. _

"_What afraid you can't give her a good life," I turned, it was my mother, I sighed. "Yes in fact I am, she is used to this everything she wants handed to her. I wish I could do that but I can't yet," he snapped but I just laughed._

"_Oh Warren you're too cute, I don't need anything. I will have love from you and Halo, our friends and my brother that's all we need," I said touching his cheek._

"_Who's Halo Poppet?" Grandfather asked I turned looking him in the eye. "When Warren was in 9th grade he and a girl in her senior year had a child. She ditched them and he has raised Halo on his own for the last three years," I said pulling out my keys, it had a picture of Halo on the other side of Halo and I in class._

"_What a darling child Warren, I would like for you to come see me this Friday after four at the Paper Lantern they have great food there," Grandfather said as us girls laughed._

"_Sure, I work there," Warren said my Grandfather smiled at him, as he grabbed all my bags walking to the spare room, as Will followed him. We would sleep in the front room since all our bags are going to take up the spare room. _

"_You would rather raise a child and be with him, over your own parents," mother said and I rolled my eyes. "I am not the one who forced it to be this way mother. I only wanted my family to accept my mate no matter who he was, so what he is a Peace and doesn't have money to toss around. He loves me he is a great father and a hard worker, that is all that matters to me," I snapped at her, I calmed when Warren pulled me closer to him._

"_Okay it's time for us to take our leave, Steven and Josie we will have a very long private conversation at your house. William and Lillian I will be here at seven in the morning love you both and sleep well tonight," he said kissing my forehead patting Will on the back. We watched them leave before Lacy's gave a very loud sigh, making us all laugh. _

"_No blood shed is a good thing, how about some pizza," Lacy said "Mrs. Williams can Lillian ride with me to get my daughter please," Warren said in a kind voice. _

"_Sure don't be gone long," she said as he pulled me out the door, he set me in the cab of his truck. He was in and we drove off to Halo's female babysitter she worked part time at his job. "Are you okay love?" he asked his tone was nothing but love, caring and worry for me._

"_Yes I am, not too shocked really I knew they would act like this. But now I will have my own place with Will, we can make our own decisions," I said and I was really looking forward to that._

"_Yeah, but they are your parents maybe they will come around," he said taking my hand giving me warmth. We drove to Lynne's house as we pulled in; he dragged me out his side. We walked together up her drive our hands intertwined; he gave a knock to her door. _

"_Hey Warren who is this hottie," she winked I looked to Warren he just smiled as a curly headed bullet hit me. "MOMMY!" I heard Halo screaming as I picked her up, her face buried in my neck. _

"_Thanks Lynne, this is my mate Lillian Stronghold," he introduced us she shook my hand as we turned leaving heading back to Lacy's house. It wasn't a very far as we pulled to the curb 14 minutes later, I removed Halo from her car seat walking up Lacy's paved walk way. The sun was just starting to set as I turned seeing Halo looking over at my old house._

_I noticed my father watching from the window, Halo's eyes on him his on her's. I kept walking Will opened the door before I even got there; he snagged Halo making her giggle._

"_Unca Will, mommy tolded me she have her own house. Then I come see you all the times," Halo rushed through her words making us all smile._

"_Okay pizza time, come into the dining room," I watched Halo sitting at the table, with Will and Layla. But pizza was bad for you and I wasn't very hungry, so I turned walking out the front door. Walking over to the porch swing letting it rock me hearing Warren as he came looking for me. "Hey love why out here alone everyone is in there enjoying themselves," he said taking a set next to me._

"_I am not very hungry Warren plus pizza is very fattening," I said staring off into nowhere. "You need to put on some weight love, what's really wrong?" he asked me not fully believing me._

"_I lost my parents today it's a hard concept to grasp right now. I know they will be happier without us there or at least I think they will they never really showed that much emotion," I whispered as I started crying from pain, not physical pain but the emotional heart wrenching pain. He pulled me onto his lap letting me cry, his hands rubbed my back with soft soothing circles._

"_They will come around love, they will miss you and want to put the feud behind them," he whispered, he sounded so sure when we really have no clue._

"_I love you Warren," I sighed looking over at my house seeing a tall figure watching from the very top right part of the house. I wiped my face and eyes it was my father watching me cry. _

"_I love you too Lillian," he said as we rocked watching the darkness, I found it calming. I knew time was against us as the front door opened spilling light on to the porch. _

"_Lacy said time for bed, Halo is passed out already," Will said coming out seeing I had been crying. "Bug they made their choice and we made ours, we make our own fate now," he said pulling me up he hugged me tight. _

"_I know Will," I whispered as we three walked in together Dice held a sleeping curly haired girl. I was tired as Warren kissed me telling me he would call before he went to bed. _

"_Okay we have a little camping area set up, since your bags took up the spare. Lillian you sweet girl go take a long bath in my huge tub, William use the guest shower buddy where I can watch you," Lacy said making us laugh, I walked into the guest room. I found some jammies and my bathroom bag; I removed my cell phone charger. I turned needing to ask my brother a question._

"_Will do you think you made the right choice?" I asked he just shook his head walking over pulling me down to the bed so we both sat close together. "I will never regret my choice you mean so much to me; you're like my other half. We are in this together, hell Warren isn't that bad he had money put away. But his grandfather took it when Halo was born and Warren made the decision to keep her. He had enough for his House, he sold his Harley to get a truck for Halo," Will said this was all new information, me and Warren never talked about things like this yet we have just got together._

"_Thank you Will," I kissed his cheek taking my stuff heading into Lacy's bathroom. I ran the water pouring in my milk and honey bath beads, I knew without fail I was crying. It felt great the hot water and the smell of honey my cell on the small desk next to me. I watched Layla walked in she gave me her sweet smile "Hey Layla," I smiled._

"_I am sorry about your parents bug, but you have us now," she smiled in her normal sweet way. "I know and thank you for everything this should be our only night here," I said but she looked kind of sad._

"_Mom wants to offer you and Will a part time job with me, at her hospital," She went on "Tell her we both accept," she smiled running out to tell her mother. _

_I was in love with Warren for better or for worse, and by damn I had a feeling worse was coming. _

**I know sorry for the short chapter, I was baking Bookies. What is a Bookie you ask it is a cookie and brownie in a cupcake tin.**


	9. Trouble

**A/N: I don't own Sky high, I am thinking of giving my daughter MonsterPanda two of my stories one for X-men and the other for Twilight. No money has been made from my stories I just love Warren Peace so damn much. I will for warn you Warren has manic outburst in this chapter; he doesn't understand he is ill.**

**Warren's point of view-three weeks later**

_It has been three weeks since my girl moved from her parents, it made everything easy. Her and her brother's four bedrooms, three bath house was stunning, it was in the middle class suburb. So she could be a little further from Nick and her parents. Will loved it. He and his sister worked very well together, he did all the laundry and she cleaned, but I found out real fast she couldn't cook but she was better at baking than me. _

_I felt bad, I went over on my days off cooking for them, and trying to teach her to cook but she couldn't get the hang of it. She cried so many times we gave up; I would do all the cooking for my girls. Lacy brought them things as well because Lillian almost burnt down the kitchen when Lacy came over. Halo spent the night at her house all the time, I really liked Will and their grandfather said after school and I went to culinary school. He would help me open my restaurant if I didn't hurt his poppet._

_I pulled into the school parking seeing her waiting with all our gang, she looked so beautiful. I turned off my truck getting out her head turned and her face lit up with a smile. I started walking over seeing her ex watching her, his eyes on her ass as she walked over to me. I lit a smoke walking half way as she wraps her arms around me, her head rested on my chest. _

"_Morning Love," I said hugging her "Good Morning Warren. Halo get off to school alright?" she asked. I would never have believed she was like this she didn't care I didn't have money all she wanted was Halo and my love and she now had both. She treated Halo like her own daughter; I think she is a bad influence. Just yesterday I went to Lillian's after work to grab Halo who was sitting in her chair with matching table. A rather large tea party set up, Layla, Lillian in dresses all dolled up so was Halo, but Will he had a bright purple boa with a dress and makeup. I noticed Halo's handy work with his bright blue eye shadow; he just tossed the boa over his shoulder._

"_Don't be jealous Warren because you can't look this fabulous," trying to do a hair flip, I laughed. "Yeah daddy don't be jelly," Halo said I raised my brow making the girl laugh._

_But back to the present, I worried with my temper Lillian could get hurt and I loved her. I should tell her why I was in that hospital, why my chest is covered in scars. But would she still love me after she found out I don't think the scar story will scare her, it's the reason I was locked up that will. She just looks up at me with her hypnotizing violet eyes her face held an adoring look, but she wouldn't hesitate to fight back. _

"_Lost in thought Warren?" she questioned me I just smiled at her. "I was in fact; I took her small hand walking over to our friends. "I don't work this weekend at the studio, or anymore for that fact. Sparrow and Layla quit as well," she said like it was nothing but I could tell it hurt her._

"_Why is that love?" I asked, this last three weeks her boss has been harping on her about me. How it ruined her reputation being with a villain, how she didn't want that in her studio. The mothers of Lillian's girls were outraged when they heard they wanted Lillian gone or her to leave me. _

"_I seem to like being around you, so I told them I wasn't leaving you so they let me go. I told my grandfather about it he will not be making his yearly donation to the school, see how she likes that. I also removed Halo from the school since she is your daughter I don't want her treated unwell," she said again like it was nothing, but I know she hoped to buy out Miss. Bee taking over the school. _

"_You don't have to be like this, I know how much you like working there," I said she just gave me a sad look._

_ "I did, but I love my family more than anything. Warren make no mistake there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and Halo," she said and her tone was determined and full of love at the same time. I stopped picking her up pressing my lips to her's; she responded her hands in my hair. I could kiss her forever and be satisfied her lips are soft and warm like home, and in her small arms its home. She pulled away smiling as I set her down, we had 15 minutes until class, as we stood with our friends._

"_So test today did every one study?" Lillian asked her eyes looking over Angelo, Dice and myself we all looked away. "Magenta take care of Dice, he promised he study this is his last year. Angelo do you want your future mate thinking you're stupid, I know you have decent grades but you can do so much better. Warren you need to set a better example for our daughter. Do you want her to think bad grades and non -excitant study habits are good? Thank god I am around, all of us my place tonight for a study session," she said her eyes dear fucking god, small bolts of blue lighting was moving across her eyes._

"_Yes Lillian is 5 o'clock okay with you?" Angelo and Dice said at the exact same time Will backed away dragging Layla with him. Magenta was already ten feet away from us, I was about to copy them but her head turned to me. _

"_Yes dear, I have today off I will get Halo then be right over," I said she shook her head; I touched her and paid the price. I flew into the tree I would rather be in the electric chair then that again. _

"_Warren once her eyes get like that, never touch her until its normal," Will called still not coming too close. "Sorry Warren that hasn't happened in years," she blushed her eyes back to being hypnotizing. _

"_It's okay, I deserved it, your right I need to set an example for our daughter," I said to her, I wanted my girls to be proud of me and with my grades that wasn't going to happen._

"_At lunch we can go over the test, all of us, well not Layla, Mage and Will," she said rubbing my shoulder, as we walked to class. I gave her a kiss before walking off; I turned seeing her still watching me a far off look in her eyes. _

"_Mr. Peace class now please," I turned and saw Mr. Dawson smiling waving me to class. I walked over to him stopping "Can I have extra work to help me pick up my grades please," I said and it hurt to be polite but she was more important._

"_Of course Mr. Peace, I will slip it to you during class so no one knows. I believe Miss. Stronghold will be very good for you making you use the brains we all know you have," he said and I gave a slight smile as I walked in hearing him call out._

"_Miss. Stronghold class please," I smiled taking out my folder. I tried to pay attention to his lecture taking notes, at times my thoughts drifted to Halo and Lillian. When I would watch them from the shadows or the door frame, she would read to Halo or brush her hair then braiding it, it was the love and protectiveness I saw on Lillian's face that floored me. Halo asked me when her mommy would be my wife, I told her in two years when Lillian left high school Halo screamed so loud and let me give her a bath without a fight. I have to tell my princess my aunt and uncle are coming into town and want to meet her, I think she will be okay with it._

_I felt something hit my arm as I was nearly finished my paper, I looked over to a nice size stack of paper. I gave an internal groan taking it putting it nicely into my bag for later, I gave him a nod of thanks. _

**Lunch time**

_I was late to lunch getting extra work after Lillian, Sparrow and the boys left Mr. Medullas class. She was sitting with the gang a few with work out and everyone eating, Lillian was munching on fruit I rolled my eyes. Sitting next to her while she handed me a slip of paper with a kiss "This is what we are going over," she smiled as we started reviewing for my mother's test. I ate while holding Lillian as she talked to us taking the test; I looked around knowing we are being watched. _

_It was Nick watching Lillian with lust and obsession, I kicked Dice he looked up, and I gave a sharp nod at Nick. Dice scanned the room seeing him, his face turned deadly when he saw the way Nick was looking at a girl he considered his little sister. Lillian helped him with something, he hasn't told me and neither has she since then he has watched over her. Angelo was elbowed his face turned dark as he turned to me, I mouthed later._

_I returned to listening to Lillian as she and Sparrow gave us a detailed run down of the test. The way they put it made it a lot easier to understand, I hated the fact my girl had to tutor me and my friends. But she just knew how to help us making us understand in a way our teachers didn't. I handed her a cookie and she took it without question munching on it, as she pointed something out to Dice._

"_Okay lunch is almost over," Magenta said standing up putting her stuff away, we all copied her getting ready to leave. Lillian and the girls walked ahead of us heading to their lockers, chatting about them sleeping over before an early brunch with her grandfather, she turned to me._

"_Oh Warren, I am so sorry to just be asking you. My grandfather wanted Halo to come on Saturday is it okay with you my love," she said her eyes wide like there was a slight chance I would say no to her. _

"_It's okay with me, I have to work until close anyway," I said she just smiled opening her locker; she pulled out a card and small box with her brow raised. "This is Nick's handwriting Warren," she said handing it over to me, taking her text book from her locker. She turned to me with a look, Will just looked at her._

"_It's a ring and a love note," I said and I could tell it was very expensive. "I don't need or want it, go give it back love," she said walking off her long hair trailing after her, the girls walked off with her heading to their classes. I walked with Angelo, Dice and Will looking for Nick, he needed to leave her alone she was mine; she proved it every day that I was what she wanted._

"_Warren man he is over there with James," Will said we made our way over to him. He was playing with the sluts hair, this dude was nothing but a player. He looked up as we got closer to them he gave Will a smile, I saw Will his face never changed._

"_I see my girl wasn't able to have her gift since I can give her a good life unlike you Peace. Will hanging with Villains now such a shame we were best friends," Nick said looking at Will._

"_Fuck that, I rather hang with real friends than a loser like you. Stay away from my sister she doesn't like you, or should I tell the whole school you have an STD," Will yelled Jennifer James jumped away from him, her face priceless._

"_Really Stronghold?" James asked he looked at her; Will gave her a very serious look. "Yeah, he told me himself," Will said she walked off as Nick slammed his locker._

"_You little prick, I said I could have and you know it came out negative," Nick growled at Will. "I know you dirty fuck," Will said shoving him back._

"_I am telling you this once because we used to be friends, stay away from Lillian she is with Warren. If you ever thought tossing money at her would make her happy then you never really knew my twin at all. Warren has given her what she wanted and it didn't take any money at all," Will said in my defense._

"_Keep away from my mate, my girl or I will burn your ass alive," I snarled at him, but luck was on his side._

"_Boys enough, we have a test let's go. Will see you after school," I turned seeing Lillian tapping her combat boots on the tile floor. "Sorry princess just having a nice talk with your ex," I said wrapping my arm around her, Dice and Angelo flanking us as Will ran off to his class._

"_Don't get used to having her Peace," Nick said but we just walked away not wanting to piss off Lillian again. We made it to class as we all took our seats but I was pissed as Nick came in smiling taking his seat right next to her. _

"_Okay students please take out a number two pencil," my mother called out, Lillian was a step ahead of her with her pencil out her backpack next to my foot. Pebble gave me a smile but I just rolled my eyes as I dropped my bag to the floor with a loud bang, Lillian kicked me making my eyes water._

"_Okay ready," she smiled as she passed out our test the metal dividers coming up blocking her and everyone from my view. I took a deep breath as a paper was set in front of me; I knew Lillian was already working on hers. I looked it over before I began answering question I re-read it before answering taking my time, my eyes followed Lillian as she walked to my mother handing in her paper. I went back to mine putting forth real effort I glanced at the clock seeing fifteen minutes left as I was on my very last question. I stood handing it in my mom gave me a sweet smile, as I turned walking back to my chair. The walls going down I took Lillian's hand she looked up with a smile, her thumb running over my hand as she was working on another paper I assumed was for another class._

"_Okay I am going to grade these, you have 15 minutes free time," mom called out her head bent down I assumed again she had almost all graded as they were brought up to her. _

"_Baby," I looked up from my magazine seeing Lillian smile, she was so beautiful. "Hey princess," I smiled back at her._

"_So you're cooking tonight right?' she said her eyes pleading, she gave up on learning to cook. "Well I figure since your all about me studying getting better grades and all that shit. I will have to keep trying to teach you how to cook, you don't want Halo to think it's okay you gave up right?" I asked and said raising my brow; she kicked me under the table again._

"_Fine, you'll get tired of seeing me burn everything," she said but it was fun trying to help her knowing there was at least one thing I did better than her. I hated seeing her cry when she failed but we would try easy stuff, Nick was watching but Pebble had a new boy toy thank god._

"_I will never get tired of it princess. But yeah I am cooking what is it you want love," she looked deep in thought touching her small chin._

"_I want fajitas," she smiled at me "Okay princess," I smiled she picked something so easy. _

"_Okay after school we will get Halo from Lynn's; before we go shopping I haven't gone in over a week. I want steak, chicken and Shrimp fajitas with beans and rice and we have our study group coming as well," she said I sighed I forgot she couldn't drive yet, she should have asked me to take her the silly brat._

"_Okay," I said as my mother handed Lillian her paper it had a big red 'A +' on it. I waited seeing my mother hand Nick his, she put mine face down on my desk. I looked up Lillian looked very worried I didn't do well, I sighed turning it over seeing a B plus. Lillian jumped up hugging me before running over and snatching Dice's before he even got to look at it she showed me he got the same as me. She kissed and hugged him he blushed walking back over but she sat in my lap, her head nestled in my shoulder. "So proud Warren," she whispered in my ear before she ran her small tongue over my ear lobe, before biting it making my dick get rock hard._

"_Damn it," I growled as my mother passed us, Lillian hasn't really talked to my mother after mom said unpleasant things about Lillian. My mother never meant them and they needed to talk, I stood as the bell rang picking Lillian up. She giggled before getting down grabbing her bag we walked out together, her hand in mine. _

_We walked to our next class taking our seats, we are having three guess lectures come in today. Lillian had her desk neat and clean with her head to the teacher, paying very close attention. "Class, please pay careful attention to our guest, tomorrow we will have a test," Mrs. Leer said smiling; Lillian took out a small note pad and pen she was going to take notes._

"_First we have the Hero, who has captured the most villains throughout the world. The Chief," she said and Lillian stood clapping hard as her Grandfather walked in._

"_Aye my little Poppet," he said pulling her into a hug, before she took her seat._

"_Hello class, I see a few familiar faces here," he smiled at us, as he started in on his time as an active hero. "But after my wife Lillian Stronghold was killed in action by the Tiger, I stopped my heart wasn't in it anymore," he was saying I saw Lillian tearing up hearing about her grandmother, I took her small hand in mine trying to give her comfort._

_He sat in a high backed chair in the very front of class as Mrs. Leer came up, her chubby face red from her tears. I couldn't imagine Lillian dead, but I had to protect her now, what if something happened to her?_

_We hardly paid attention to Boom when he was telling us about himself, he was self-adsorbed. "Next we have the Commander here with us," I felt Lillian dig her nails into my skin, her hand shaking. We watched her father walk in decked out in his suit; his eyes turned soft seeing his daughter. _

"_Thank you for having me today, I am open to questions I believe my father told you fantastic stories I could never compare to," Commander said with an easy going smile, but I saw his eyes dart to Lillian every few minutes. _

"_How did you defeat Royal Pain?" Gwen Grayson asked in an awed voice. "He was distracted as I came in from the window having the element of surprise. Along with my wife we were able to take him out," he said I hardly paid attention as he answered more questions, I just watched him look at my mate._

_Lillian was taking detailed notes as her father, Grandfather and boom talked to our class with 15 minutes until the bell rang. I raised my hand and Boom called on me "Mr. Peace," he said a little unsure._

"_Being a hero isn't all about taking out villains, it can be how your child looks at you. I want to know how you felt the day Lillian was born" I asked Commander turned to face us, Lillian hung her head down._

"_Very good Warren, I think you're most right," The Chief said as we all turned to Commander, who took one look at Lillian._

"_The day my daughter was born was and still is the most perfect day, I will ever have. When I held her very small body, seeing her purple eyes stare at me like I held all the answers. Her tiny smile after she drank her bottle with little milk drops on her lips, nothing will compare to that. She was barley five pounds at birth 13 inches long, while her brother was eight pounds and 21 inches long. I held her all night the day she was born," he said I got up getting on my knees seeing Lillian crying her small face soaked in tears, she clung to my neck. I did the only thing I could I picked her up and walked out; I knew her father could hear her sobs. I didn't understand he loved her so much we can't lie in that room, why is he acting like she doesn't exist?_

"_Kitten it's okay; I got you time for us to leave for the day. Let's get Will and the others," I said in a soft voice heading to my mother's class she had the freshmen now. _

"_Mom, we need to go let Will leave," I whispered to her as Lillian was crying, my mom let him leave before calling our friends classes excusing them. I stood cradling Lillian in my arms as our friends and her brother came up to us._

"_Let's get her home," Dice said as we started walking out of the school heading to our cars. I glanced back her grandfather was waving goodbye her father the look on his face was one I have worn many times. I now think it's more Jet Stream making sure Commander and his twins stay away from each other._

"_What are our grandfather and Steve doing here?" Will asked as we walked, I handed him Lillian opening the door. He set her in shutting it turning to face me "Later not now," I sighed running my fingers through my hair. Layla climbed in back with Will as I walked around to the driver's side getting in. she needed a nap before we went anywhere, I could tell she loved her father maybe I could talk to him._

**Lillian's house**

_I called Lynn, my mother asked to take Halo with her and Lacy to pick out some pumpkins, Lillian has already made her costume and mine. So it would be me and my girl that went shopping, my mom would drop Halo with us at the store in three hours. I set her in her bed before removing her shoes she was already asleep, I took my boots and jacket off before climbing in holding her as she slept. She was so beautiful her eyes closed her full lips parted._

**One hour later.**

_I watched as her eyes fluttered open, I remember a time I saw a person eyes flutter shut for the very last time. I shook my head clearing the violent thoughts that entered my mind. "Hey love, you ready to go get groceries?" I asked her touching her pale skin. _

"_Yeah, let me pee before we go and change too," she said before she yawned she gave a long stretch like a cat. I waited five minutes before I saw her walking out of her bathroom her hair up in a black bandana, with a gray long sleeved shirt and black baggy sweats, she was wearing flip flops on her small feet. She gave me a smile as she took her cell and her bag; I took her hand as we passed Will who was studying with Layla and Magenta._

"_Good job you three," Lillian beamed and I swear I got a semi from it, her smile was so carefree. "Thanks, they said as I opened the door for her she touched my cheek as she passed. _

_She got in my truck it never bothered her it was old and beat up, she just didn't care. I got in driving away from her house she was smiling looking out the window "Warren do you want another child?" she asked out of nowhere, I raised my brow._

"_With you it would be nice, a little boy with black hair and violet eyes, but looks like me," it is what I wanted; I have always wanted a son. _

"_Sounds perfect," she said her tone was happy as we parked; I grabbed her dragging her across the seat tossing her ass over my shoulder. She let out a laugh hitting my back; I just walked away with her over my shoulder. _

"_Warren let me down," she cried out while laughing, I laughed setting her on her feet once we got in the store. I grabbed a cart she took it from me pushing it flipping her long hair making it hit my face, it smelled so good. _

"_So if I am good what do I get," I said running my hand over her ass, giving it one hard smack. I saw her eyes roll back biting her lip, I loved how she liked it rough. "I don't think you fully understand what the word "good" means my love," she smirked but I could feel it, her lust was running over her body like a second skin. _

"_Oh I am good, but you would let me show you," I said my voice filled with want and need she was blushing. "Okay you go get what we need for dinner, I have a list of the other things I need," she said shooing me; I gave her a kiss before walking off. _

_I was picking out peppers, my hands already full of the kinds of meat she requested, yes these are perfect. I started to walk I couldn't carry anymore; I only needed a few more things wanting to walk with her. She was looking at cereal as she put cheerios in her cart, before her head turned to me; a knowing smile graced her lips._

"_What, I'd rather walk with you Lillian," I smiled sticking the stuff in her cart as we walked she was getting Will his bathroom stuff, she was on her knees looking through shampoo. "Need help up kitten?" I asked her she held her hand up, which I easily pulled her up seeing Halo's favorite shampoo. _

"_I am already tired," she said in a fake voice her hand covering her forehead; I just tossed her across my back. It felt great as she wrapped her legs around my muscled waist as I pushed the cart; she was playing with my hair. _

"_Lillian can't you walk?" we turned and saw Dice with a box of tampons; yeah I would so do that for Lillian. "No, I am tired," she said but he just grabbed her pulling her off, she laughed I knew people were looking at us. He was holding her bridal style as we walked; she grabbed a few of her favorite yogurts and some granola bars before she talked._

"_I am finished my love, do we have everything for tonight?" she asked as she had me get two cases of water "Yes kitten we do," I smiled as she was on her feet, Dice was smiling. _

"_Warren is that you?" I heard I turned seeing my ex, Danni, Halos biological mother. I looked to Lillian her eyes feral with another girl talking to me "Danni what are you doing here?" I asked her she said she wouldn't come back._

"_I am here seeing my mother she is very ill, I know I won't cause a problem. I still don't want a child I have a great career and I am not cut out for her, I never even got the mark. Hello Dice, is this your girl?" she asked I turned again seeing Lillian about to attack Danni, I reached out at the right moment Lillian came forward._

"_No Slut this is Warrens mate, Lillian Stronghold," Dice said Danni turned seeing me stroking Lillian's face whispering to her. "Oh the Commanders and Jet Streams daughter, nice to meet you I am Danni," she said trying to be polite._

"_I don't give a fuck who you are stay away from my daughter, she is mine," Lillian said but her head snapped to her right, then we heard it "MOMMY I HERE," it was Halo as Lillian opened her arms, A little girl with curly brown hair was now in them._

"_Mommy, all the girls at school was berry jelly of me. They said oh I like your hat, I like you scarf, I tell them my mommy got me them. Now they want to come over and play with tea party," Halo said as Lacy and my mother walked up. _

"_Oh dear," I heard from my mother "Who is this daddy?" Halo asked pointing at Danni. "I am an old friend of your fathers from school," Danni said Lillian growled, Danni knew not to come closer._

"_Oh okay," Halo said turning to her mother "Mommy can my friends come have tea in your backyard Saturday?" Lillian smiled at Halo with pure love._

"_Go with Grandma Willow and Grandma Lacy, and get the very best invitations for your tea party pumpkin," Lillian said handing Halo to Lacy, the older ladies walked off._

"_Fuck, Lillian kitten she isn't here to take Halo calm down. Danni Lillian has Halo's maternal mark," I said a little angry she was even in town; I knew Lillian was comparing her to Danni. Danni was 5'10 long curly brown hair, with a flat ass and C tits she wasn't anything special. Lillian was 5'3' a nice round fat ass with D tits, but her eyes and smile turned me on more. _

"_Warren I am sorry to cause trouble, like I said I am not here to take her. She is very beautiful I knew you would do a great job with her, Lillian thank you for being there for her, I was too young and don't want children," Danni said I heard Lillian growl._

"_Too young to raise a child, didn't want children you say. Well listen well you fucking cunt maybe you shouldn't spread those skinny legs; you weren't too young to fuck knowing what sex could do to you. Like I said she is my daughter stay away from her and my mate," Lillian said getting up in Danni's face, and to her credit Danni was scared of my kitten. _

"_Kitten time to go, Dice take the cart I might have to drag this girl away," Lillian wasn't moving just glaring at Danni._

"_Well at least I can't rest knowing she has very overprotective parents, bye Warren take care, I am leaving tomorrow," she said I was happy when she walked away. _

"_You make sure she leaves town Warren," she snapped walking away looking for Halo. I ran after my mate because she is pissed and liable to kill, but I found her with a giggling Halo in her arms._

"_Daddy mommy say I stay with her tonight," Halo screamed heads turning. "Good, lets tell mommy you didn't pick up your color books," I countered. _

"_I do it," she said her tiny eyes wide; I laughed as Lillian was setting stuff on the belt still holding Halo. "It's okay I am sure daddy had messed his room up Halo," she said looking at me, I hung my head._

"_See he is shamed pumpkin," she giggled as we waited the clerk was scanning everything, Lillian got her purse out. I killed me knowing I couldn't help her, but Lillian thought nothing of it. One day I would give her a good life, I hoped my love was enough for a long time._

"_$167.78," the clerk said in a tired voice, Lillian never let go of Halo as she paid, Halo had her head on her mommy. I pushed the cart seeing Danni watching with a kind smile. _

"_Shoot Warren I forgot something, can you take these to the truck?" she asked and I felt her annoyance at herself, I just kissed her check. "I can, hurry up no talking to other men," I said and I fucking meant it, she was mine. I walked to my truck people moved out of my way, I gave an aura of anger. _

"_Warren, sorry if I caused you trouble. She seems very protective over Halo, is Halo happy?" Danni asked I groaned. "Danni you're asking for trouble fucking talking to me, she is the Commanders only daughter her mother is Jet Stream when she kills us no one will think it was her. But yes she is happy, she does ballet in fact Lillian is the teacher, and she is Halo's mother it's her job, one she takes very serious," I said checking making sure she wasn't coming._

"_I wish I felt different about kids, but I and my mate just don't want kids. We travel and have fun, I am just happy Halo has you both I better go she scares me a lot," Danni said running off as Dice snarled, helping me put stuff away._

"_Make sure she leaves town tomorrow Dice," I said he gave me a nod. I saw a few guys trying to talk to Lillian who was carrying a few bags and Halo. I walked over my body shaking I was so angry; I grabbed one laying him out. Three more came at me as Dice jumped in; I grabbed one's neck slamming his body on the ground punching him over and over. _

"_Warren enough I said lets go, Halo shouldn't see this," I heard Lillian as she walked off heading to my truck. Dice and I ran after her we took off not wanting to go back to jail tonight, she gave me a look._

"_Sorry girls, daddy shouldn't have done that in front of you," I said but I really didn't care the bastards should have backed off she was clearly taken a child on her hip. I swear this is only the beginning of her seeing a different side of me, and that worried me. _

**Lillian's house**

_I bang the frying pan, I was shaking I was so angry, she wasn't talking to me I could tell she was upset. "Warren would you mind not doing that Halo is coloring in the next room," I turned she hand her hand on her hip but her face showed how pissed she was._

"_Why aren't you talking to me? Why are you pissed at me?" I asked her as I shut her kitchen double doors so we could talk in private. _

"_Did you not think I was watching you talk to your ex, outside while I was grabbing Halo some stuff," she hissed, shit!_

"_She was just telling me how her and her mate don't want kids, how you scare her," I backtracked but her anger was there and it wasn't going away. I flipped the shrimp almost done cooking "Whatever Warren," she said turning towards the door's my hand shot out grabbing her slender arm yanking her back. _

"_Don't you fucking walk away from me Lillian, until I am through with you," I snarled I should have seen her hand coming but it came across my face it hurt her palm open. She pulled hard and I was shocked she was able to get out of my grip walking out. Fucking bitch was going to pay before I left, Halo was coming home tonight._

_I set the food on her plates before Magenta and Lillian walked in grabbing stuff to set her table. "Lillian, Halo can't stay the night I will drop her off an hour before you have to leave so you can dress her as you like," I smiled seeing her face fall, she turned away from me. Magenta gave me a dirty look but I just started taking the food out as they set the table. We all sat but Lillian sat next to Dice and Halo while Magenta whispered in Dice's ear. I was by Layla and Will as we started to eat but Lillian was poking at her food, she got up taking her plate to the kitchen._

"_Lillian you should eat you're looking rather thin," Will said but she turned "I am not hungry, I am going to go shower," she said walking away. I smiled in side and I know I shouldn't be, she was my girl._

"_Let me go talk to her," I said "Why so you can upset her even more Warren," Magenta hissed low but I heard her, Halo was eating her shrimp not paying attention. "Everyone fights but they also make up," I said walking to her room hearing the water running, I watched her showering the water running over her small body. _

_I sat in her chair waiting as she finished her shower in private, I was shaking so hard. Why does she not listen? I understand she is headstrong but she needs to see I am the boss she has to obey me. She walked out wrapped in a towel she didn't notice I was waiting for her; she wanted to act like a child fine with me. My belt was over my thigh she stopped her head turning and I was on her in the very same second._

"_You need to understand Lillian, I am the boss you will listen to me," I growled out my hand on her pale skin I was squeezing hard as she gasped in pain. _

"_You're crazy," she stammered out her eyes scared "Wrong thing to say bitch," I snarled forcing her on her flat belly me knee in digging into her upper back forcing her to stay down._

"_Warren stop your hurting me," she cried out I knew this was wrong but my dick was so hard, I had my belt in hand. "You will listen to me Lillian," I said more to myself than her, I pulled off her towel leaving her naked, damn such a nice ass. She started to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand as I brought my leather belt down it hit her ass with a sickening snap. I did it again not aiming for the same spot it hit her thighs and ass every time, she was sobbing I could feel her tears covering my hand. I stopped once I saw blood on her body; I dropped my belt on the floor grabbing her wet hair, bring her up. _

"_I love you," I said letting her go, she ran to the bathroom locking the door, I could hear her getting sick her sobs continues. I walked out grabbing my belt putting it back on waiting for her. I was calming down after that but guilt set in, what had I just done? She walked out another towel around her, she stopped seeing me._

"_Lillian," I said standing up but she backed away her back hitting the wall, she was looking around. "Don't try and run," I said getting angry again, she was shaking but she didn't move. _

"_I am sorry I was just so angry from everything, my ex showing up, those guys and you so mad at me I snapped," I said touching her face she pulled away but didn't try and run._

"_Leave," she said her face red from all her crying and from getting sick. I stepped back "No please," I said "Leave now, I don't want to see you right now. I will call the cops or my brother if you don't leave," she said her voice cracked, I saw red she would call the cops on me. I grabbed her hitting her in the side until she puked; I dropped her to the floor._

"_Fine you want me gone, I am gone have a nice life we are done. You can still see Halo I won't hurt her," I smiled a malicious smile walking out of her room. I heard it lock; I walked out seeing everyone watching a movie Halo asleep._

_I picked up a sleeping Halo who cuddled into me making me smile, the shaking stopped. But realization seeped in at what I had done and said tonight, I just lost her. "We are going home; Will Halo will be back in the morning. Lillian is in the shower we talked and decided to break up for a while," I said walking out with Dice and Magenta following me._

"_What she is your mate; you guys can't even date other people?" Dice said as I set Halo in her chair. "I don't know, we are just so different Dice. She needs someone better I have a couple books about bond breaking I will send them over here. I rather not have her as a mate anymore," I said opening my door getting in and pealing out so pissed at her and myself._

_I pulled into our drive way carrying Halo to her room, I kissed her head and tucked her in. I knew I had to go lie down for a while even if I didn't sleep; I had a full day of work. I looked at my end table seeing a framed picture of Lillian, Halo and I in her backyard, it was a cool day as we had a picnic. I brushed my teeth walking into my room taking off my clothes, when my cell went off._

"_I won't tell Magenta or anyone, but I knew you did something Warren. I walked in on your mate crying cleaning up in just in a towel; I saw blood running down her back as she walked away. I ripped her towel off seeing what looked like she was hit with your belt; I want to be wrong Warren. Her side is black and blue what have you done?-Dice" I sank into depression, what had I done?_

"_I lost it man she paid the price, I broke up with her and it's for the best.-Warren" I set it down my girl was in pain because of me, I should still be in that hospital her parents were right. _

"_I swear man it's bad, she is in the bath. I will talk to you later she needs help out. You need to get serious and see a doctor if you would hurt your mate, maybe in your anger it could be Halo-Dice" I growled._

"_I could never hurt Halo don't text me again," I sent it but what he said got to me, I adored and loved Lillian so much and look what I did. The night passed and I was racked with guilt and the need to see her, I knew we couldn't break our bond. I felt rested even though I didn't sleep; I dressed for the day and work in jogging pants and a red muscle shirt tying my long hair back. I walked seeing Halo starting to wake, her face turned mad seeing she was in her bed._

"_Daddy where mommy, you said I stay over her house but you lie again," Halo said stomping out of her room heading to my bathroom, I sighed yeah she was angry. I grabbed her basketball shorts and a top following her._

"_Halo we have to hurry mommy is waiting on you at her house," I said as she walked out of my bathroom, her face still angry. But she let me get her dresses I tossed her jammies in the hamper as we walked by it._

_I watched her eat an apple as I grabbed a few things; I took her hand as we walked to my truck. I had her buckled and we are ready to go, I was nervous. I drove to her house seeing lush green trees and her white fence as we pulled up, Layla and her brother outside watering the plants._

"_Hey Warren, Hello Miss. Halo. Lillian was getting ready when I talked to her," Will said as Layla was showing Halo her blue roses, Halo loved flowers. I walked in heading to her room no sign of Dice or Magenta, as I knocked on her door. _

"_Come in," I heard her sweet voice I turned her door knob waking in, she turned her eyes wide as she saw me standing there. "Where is Halo Warren?" she said looking around._

"_She is looking at Layla's blue roses," I answered her, seeing her body relaxed a little. She moved towards her bed were I saw clothes lying out, and another neat pile of red and white clothes all hello kitty for Halo. _

"_I just needed to tell you again how stupid and sorry I am. I can't say why I did what I did," I said looking at the floor "You have to see someone Warren," she said I could feel her heat very close before I even looked up I felt her small hand touch my cheek._

"_Promise me, for Halo you will go see a doctor and get help. It was like you were a different person Warren," she said I leaned into her hand her warmth spread over me. _

"_I promise, I will call my insurance and see what doctor I should go to, but please don't leave me," I begged her she wrapped me in a hug, I didn't deserve her. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer her head on my chest; we stayed like this for some time._

"_I have to get dressed before Halo comes in," she said in a soft voice. I sat in her chair taking out my cell and wallet dialing the number on the back of my card. Seeing her removing her robe, memories from last night came over me. And I shook my head seeing her body made me almost drop my cell; over ten whip marks went down her ass and thighs a bruise the size of a basketball on her side. _

"_I need to find a doctor for mental health," I said to the man who answered my call. "Warren Caspian Peace," I said I could hear his typing but my eyes are on her as she pulls on her clothes, I see her wince in pain every few minutes. Even as she sits lacing up blue old looking boots, my heart sunk. _

_I grabbed a pen and her pad of paper "Dr. Hawk, 2378 Knighting Gail way, 555-555-5555, okay thank you," I said hanging up she was standing fully dressed, her hair in some kind of complex braid with curls hanging down her back. Her makeup was done she was stunning and thank god she was still mine, I stood._

"_Here is the number can you make me an appointment, I have to get to work. I am so sorry can I rub or do anything for you since only Dice knows," I said her face was passive as she looked at me._

"_I will text you the date and time so you can make sure you have that day off. Maybe later I really have to get Halo ready Grandfather will be here in 20 minutes," she said and Layla and Halo walked in with smiles._

"_Pumpkin," Lillian said picking her up kissing her chubby cheeks, I sighed I really fucked up using Halo against Lillian. She sat in pain starting to braid her hair on the sides in the back was a curly ponytail. I walked out upset with myself "Warren see you later," Will said but I sat waiting to see them._

"_You will but just waiting for Halo and Lillian to get finished," I said in defeat he was giving me a look. I looked up seeing Halo looking so pretty dressed in red and white, she looked like a little girl. With hello kitty jewelry and black and red hello kitty vans on her small feet, she even had fake nerd glasses on._

"_Yeah you look better as a girl Halo," I smiled kissing her cheek "I am a girl daddy," she said right back. "That's why I am here; to make sure everyone knows she is a little girl. Have a good day babe," she said to me I touched her cheek, I felt her flinch breaking my heart, but I kissed her with a slow passion before we pulled away._

"_I should go can you walk me out Lillian?" I asked her all she did was slip her small hand in mine. "Halo stay with Uncle Will, mommy be right back then we are leaving," Lillian said as Halo climbed on Will._

_I walked out with her seeing her grandfather pull up in a very nice car, but it wasn't my thing. "Hell Poppet, good morning Warren heading to work?" he asked me._

"_Yes I am sir, just seeing my girls before I head in," I smiled as he hugged Lillian. "I will go in and grab Halo," he said walking off as we reached my truck. _

"_I love you so much Lillian, Dice was right I need help. I don't think I can live without you anymore," I said she just pulled me into a hug; I rested my head on her shoulder as her fingers ran over my back._

"_We have time later to talk, I have to go. I still love you Warren," she said I gave her a few small kisses as I heard Halo laughing._

"_Grandpa they always kissing," I smiled as Lillian turned to Halo. Will and Layla getting into the car in the backset. "I will text you kitten," I said getting in as she walked off on her cell; I saw her digging through her purse before writing something. I drove off to work happy but still wanting to die for what I had done._

**11:00am**

"_Friday at 3:00 pm with Dr. W. Hawk- do you want me to go with you?-Lillian." I had only been at work for an hour when she texted me._

"_Yeah please do, I work at five that day so I don't need to call in. I get off at nine see you but continue to text me about anything. Are you guys having fun?" I asked her through a text._

_I only waited ten minutes "We are heading to the mall with grandfather, who knows what Halo will come home with-Lily" I sighed._

**Okay another chapter finished, hope you liked it please review!**


	10. Bloody

**A/N: I don't own Sky high and no money is being made; hope you're enjoying this story. Thank you to my reviewers and everyone who reads any of my stories, it means a lot. So on to the story thanks for reading Feud!**

**Lillian's point of view.**

_I yawned rolling out of bed before five in the morning ready to start my day, it was Thursday and tomorrow we have Warren's doctors apt. The marks feel better but I might have scaring, but I love him, knowing we see a hero doctor tomorrow makes me feel better. Halo had a great time at lunch and the mall my grandfather buying her a massive play house for my back yard. Saturday I was meeting his family and I was very nervous about that, what if they didn't like me? I got up heading to use the bathroom, I showered last night to I only had to dress and eat something before Warren picked me up. _

_I washed my hands walking out pulling off the top I wore to bed; I stole it from Warren's house a month ago. Seeing my clothes set out nicely I grabbed my ripped skinny jeans tugging them on, I smiled as I grabbed my red lace vest top. I had a nice white blazer to go along with it I laced up my blue and white vans, putting on some red, white and blue jewelry. Before pulling my hair into a ponytail, and some lip gloss on my parted lips was nearly the last thing I had to do. I stood grabbing my glasses putting them on grabbing my cell and backpack walking out of my room heading to eat. _

_I grabbed some fruit sitting at the table waiting, I sighed getting up heading to Will's room. I opened his door seeing he was still sleeping like a baby; I turned on his light but nothing. _

"_WILLIAM STEVEN STRONGHOLD, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I yelled he jumped looking at me with fear, I laughed, I scared him. _

"_We only have ten minutes until Dice comes gets you, and Warren is here for me," I said he got out of bed in his boxers I had to turn from the sight, as I heard him start to pee I ran out closing his door. I cleaned what tiny mess I made from eating as I was bent over the counter I felt his hands on my hips._

"_Not safe I could hit you thinking you're a murderer," I said turning seeing Warren smirking like crazy. "What am I supposed to not touch you, you have such nice hips," he said as I tossed a rag at his head. _

"_Yeah and maybe one day you'll get lucky enough to touch me naked," I winked walking out of the kitchen, I heard his groan. "How soon can that happen?" he asked I just laughed "Oh I don't know," I said as Will came from his room dressed._

"_Hey you two," he said as I told him we were leaving, Warren was pawing at my ass as I walked to his truck.  
_

"_Did you study Warren?" I asked him not even looking at his face "For a little, and we also studied together kitten," he said then he opened my door, and shut it making it hit my ass, I winced. _

_He got in and we drove off "I love you kitten, Halo was asking about her tea party," he smiled._

"_I have already gotten ten RSVP's saying they would be here," I said as he smiled, this meant a lot to Halo. "I have everything set up, for this Sunday. Her house is up I have the long table and the food ordered so it will be perfect," I said telling him about it but he looked odd. _

"_My family will still be here Sunday I forgot," he said but I think he was bothered by me spending money on our daughter like this. "That's fine babe they can come too," I said smiling which made him smile, I moved a little on the seat it still was sore if I sat for a while. Hurt crossed his face knowing I was in pain again, but I waved it off. _

"_Okay my aunt gave birth a day ago so she will have a little baby girl with her tomorrow, only three days old. Her name is Evangeline Cadence Battle," he said and I sighed I wanted to hold a small baby._

"_Like the thought of a baby?" he questioned and I blushed crimson, while he smiled. "I always loved babies, or kids I want one so bad," I said he gave me a wicked smile._

"_I can give you one, a little boy," he said I was blushing still as he pulled into the school. I was the first out seeing Layla and Sparrow waiting for us, I waved them over. _

"_So baby talk later tonight while we are alone," Warren said wrapping his arms around my waist his hands near my crotch and belly. His breath hot on my neck as he whispered about a baby, I could feel heat pool in between my thighs._

"_Oh silly boy, I would get killed if I got pregnant. When I am out of school is another question," I smiled as we walked together, Layla and Sparrow hugging me and Warren. Dice and the rest showed up within a few minutes, I waved them over. Angelo grabbed me dipping me in to a kiss; Warren just shoved him to the ground while holding on to me._

"_I was only kissing the most stunning girl ever," Angelo said dodging Warren's fist. "Stop," Warren warned him but Angelo smirked._

"_What it's the truth brother, her ass is out of this world, the way her tongue felt in my mouth," Angelo said in a dreamy voice as Warren growled, I laughed as Warren chased Angelo up the stairs of the school. Our group all red in the face as we walked hoping Angelo made it out alive. _

_I saw Angelo was pushing people in front of him; I stepped up as he put me in front of himself. "Oh babe calm down, he doesn't get to see me naked like you," I smirked walking into his open arms, people looked at us still, Angelo whimpered._

_Warren pressed his soft lips to mine lifting me off the ground my legs locking behind his back; he was walking to my class. I was biting his bottom lip he groaned his lips parted as I deepened the kiss my tongue sliding along his. I pulled away only to bite, kiss and lick his neck to my liking all he did was let out a low growl moving his neck to the side. His hands moving over my ass and thighs, I could hear people talking. _

"_Mr. Peace and Miss. Williams we all know you're in love but please break apart this is a school," we heard Mr. Boy say._

"_We better stop or I will take you home and show you how to be rough while still having pleasure," he said in my ear, I gave on last bite to his neck drawing a few large drops of blood I ran my tongue over it; his blood tasted good, sweet like white chocolate. I pulled back when I wanted to drink more, he set me down._

"_I have to go," I said walking away from him, I was a sick person to want to drink from him. I sat in class with Sparrow reading as everyone else finished their papers; I was reading an old book grandfather gave me about mates it was hand written._

**Passage one: Mate's**

_They are the other half walking this earth looking for you, two half's of one whole. Once found they will seek to protect each other doing all in their power to eliminate threats. They strive to make the other happy wanting it more than their own. Your souls are one in the same once fully bonded-see Bond._

**Passage two: Bond**

_Once found a simple kiss can start the bond, both parties deepen the bond in the kiss. If one ignores the mate or bond it can cause death and if they tried to break the bond. Illness can be fall once the bond forms, no cheating or causing death to your mate. To complete the bond three steps must take place before it is complete._

**Step one: The first kiss**

**Step three: intercourse**

**Step two: Marking**

_Step one is simple but two and three should happen at the same time, for the pleasure to help with the pain. Marking is when both mates bite into each other's flesh hard enough to drink from their life force (Blood) you'll know when to stop. Sex is the last step you essenulay are one person as you have intercourse. Once complete at times you take on the others best qualities, such as brains and strength. Ones hate can be claimed by the other, never taking on the negative._

"_Class pack up time to go," Mr. Dawson said, I had read the entire period; I stood getting my stuff ready to go. I had Medulla next with Warren so I rushed knowing I didn't want him waiting on me. _

"_I can smell you," I said when he tried to hide from me, he raised his brow. He took my hand heading to Medulla's class, I smelled Warren he smelled like cinnamon, apples and the air after a storm, but these are his natural smells. I wanted to bite him but I pulled away, I stopped fast he stopped looking concerned. _

"_What's wrong kitten?" he asked concerned "Can you smell me Warren, like what I really smell like not my perfume?" I asked my breathing labored. _

"_No all I can smell is your perfume," he said as we got called into class, I smiled taking my seat a table away from him. _

"_Okay here is your daily packet," Medulla said after his 30 minute lecture on the ray guns and the slight difference to them. I pulled my pencil out starting my eyes finding Warren and the blue vein on his neck, what the fuck? I felt hot; my breathing labored looking at and smelling him. I finished my packet taking it Mr. Medulla he had me grade papers since I was finished I sat in his desk. Warren smiled at me and I smiled back, I was hungry he gave me an odd look. He smelled like coffee, almonds and cumin, I wanted something to drink._

_Dice was in front of me trying to hand me his packet "Umm angel your eyes are black like all black," he said worried "Oh just hungry that's all," he nodded as I smiled he stopped and told Warren who raised his brow. _

_I needed to finish reading that damn book I only had a tiny amount of his blood, my head snapped up when his smell was so close. "Here Kitten," he said handing in his work but my mind was on his bare arms, in his black muscle shirt his very hard muscled body showing. I saw his neck it was purple from where I was attacking him; I saw the bite mark thinking it would be easy to do that again. The bell rang and I bolted up so we could head to gym, he kissed me goodbye at the locker room doors. I swear Boom had to break us up before it got too far; I gave Warren a smile as Boom shoved him into the boy's locker room._

"_What's wrong?" Magenta asked me as I was sitting with her on the bleachers Sparrow and Layla with us. "I bit Warren and his blood went in my mouth, now all I want is more. I can't think of anything more other than his body, he smells like cinnamon, apples and like the air after a big storm," I said and Sparrow rubbed my back._

_I pulled out the book seeing if it had answers._

**Passage Three: Blood**

_If you drink make sure it is at a ready supply you'll crave it until you feed. You'll smell your mate from a good distance away feel their emotions as if they are your own. If you go unfed you'll feed from the first male that crosses you, which could alter you. The person you feed from will turn into your new mate the other looking for a new mate, which would be the mate of the one you bite. The stronger your bond is the faster you'll crave your mate's blood, be warned._

"_Oh great god, go eat Warren," Magenta said worried as I smelled him, my head turned and he was in love and so happy seeing me smile. He was sitting on the boy's side but Warren, Will, Angelo and Dice all at the very top. My gaze moved over his body what he would look like naked, how sweet he tasted I bite my lip hanging my head. _

_My heart was racing I was dizzy with need it's only been a few hours, as we had to get up. "Heroes and Villains one mile run, no walking or you will run two. Hero support and villain support 50 push up 50 sit-ups and 50 crunches NOW!" Boom bellowed making a couple kids fall. _

_I started to run with Sparrow seeing the boys doing the very same, I wasn't going to haul ass but a slow jog was good. He was further up with the boys as me and Sparrow ran slower, but his smell and the way his ass looked in his gym pants. _

"_Looking good babe," I turned seeing Nick, he touched my arm and I almost went to him wanting a snack. He smelled like brown sugar, Lemons and fresh air. He was ready his arms open when Sparrow wrapped her arms around me pulling me away, her soft voice in my ear. "No not him, don't drink from your ex," Nick growled at Sparrow coming closer, but Will ran over thinking Nick was being an ass._

"_Leave Nick," Will said but Nick said "she wants me she was going to hug me," he snarled. I smelled Warren close I turned seeing him coming and I growled, my body shaking. "Will take her and run," Sparrow said and the rest of the class was in slow mo. We sat away from them I acted sick during lunch but with two classes left I was starved, Nick was sitting next to me in Lady Peace's class with Warren in front of me._

"_Okay thank you for listening to me ramble, now we will see who listened. Nick hand out these please," I heard Willow talking but I was watching Warren lighting his hand and fingers on fire, I was horny? I put my sweaty head on the desk my whole body shaking, I was shamed feeling how wet I was, I knew where all this was leading. _

"_Here you go sexy," I heard Nick I reached up to grab the paper his fingers trailing over my hand, I moaned. "What was that Lillian," I heard Warren's voice I looked up, he was out of his seat the very next second I felt his anger his rage hearing me moan at Nick. _

_He walked out but I was right behind him "Stop," I called but he was so angry. I ran jumping on his back knowing he wouldn't toss me off he promised not to hurt me like that again. "Why Lillian?" he snarled his eyes fully red. _

"_This morning I got your blood in my mouth; do you know what that means?" I asked my parents never told us about this stuff that's what the book was for._

"_Oh fuck Lillian; you could have bitten that loser, was that why Sparrow was holding you in gym?" Warren said bringing me around to his front._

"_Yes, I am so thirsty," I moaned out as he grabbed my ass "It's time we left for the day," Warren said in a very deep husky voice drawling me in._

"_Yes I want to go home," I said I had a feeling our first time wasn't going to be all candles and romantic music. I clung to him as he walked right out of the school, my body sweaty and pulsing with need._

"_Fuck I can feel the heat coming off you, are you wet?" Warren asked my eyes half closed with desire. "Yes," I said kissing his neck letting my tongue move over his ear lobe. My hands gripping his bare arms the intense feeling of skin on skin was pleasure to me right now. He just got in his truck I had to get off him so we didn't die on the way home. I moved but sitting as close as I could, his hand sliding over my thighs I could feel his warmth through my jeans. _

"_Undo your jeans pull them down to your thighs now," he said his voice taking on an alluring dominate tone, my head said no but my hands undid my jeans pulling them down just as he asked. It was something to do with his voice; I need to finish that book._

_ "Good girl," Warren cooed to me bringing his hand down over my bare thigh, I jumped at the contact moaning my eyes closing. My thighs moving apart he chuckled his fingers trailing softly over my inner thighs, getting so close to my center._

"_The heat coming from your pussy is exquisite," Warren groaned I bit my lip as his finger trailed along my slit, then he was moving it back down. His hand made harsh contact with my center making me buck my hips into his open palm. "Do you want me to touch you?" He asked with the same tone, I winced._

"_Yes," I said lightheaded, as his finger moved the small piece of fabric of my panties, my thighs snapped together when I felt his finger at my entrance. The more excited he got the more I could smell until he was the only thing that filled my head, his smell was intoxicating. _

"_Okay pull up your pants we are home kitten," he said I snapped my jeans as we got out together; no one was home so no one saw us walking into my house. Warren relocked the door picking me right up our bodies came together, I growled as his erection hit my dripping center. I pulled off Warren's shirt holding it my shirt was next as I pulled it off so I could feel his body against mine. _

"_Are you sure you want me?" he asked but words failed me I whimpered, causing him to smile. He set me on the bed moving himself between my legs while he un-snapped my buttons my jeans are now on the floor. The look he has is pure animalisc "Once we complete the bond you're mine forever," he said his voice filled with lust as he nibbled on my neck. I got to my knees moving him back, I un-did his pants pulling them off tossing them over my shoulder, I looked down. His dick was hard as a rock as I let my fingertips run over it very softly; he bucked his hips this time. I removed his boxers my hand wrapping around his dick giving it long hard strokes "Yes just like that," he growled I could feel his desire his over whelming need to take me over and over claiming me as his._

_I bent down his emotions drove me to do what he desired as I wrapped my lips around his girth. I moved up and down my mouth closed tight my teeth raking over the head "Oh god, faster," he said and I obeyed going harder and faster before I knew it his hand was in my hair yanking me off, but his need was for more as I tried to do just that._

"_Stop," he said panting "But you want more I can feel it," I said in a pleading voice, why did I sound like that? _

_He closed his eyes and he was calming himself as his need for me came over, washing over me. "Lay back," he growled and I did I was on my back waiting for Warren. His hands ran over my sides moving with precision down his fingers hooking into the waist band of my lace panties pulling them off. _

_I was shaking as his hand had my bra off in the next moment like it was nothing, my breast bouncing. Adoration, love, desire need washed over me. His tongue flicked my nipple it turned hard his teeth nibbled and I cried out as he sucked, bit my breast and nipple his fingers twisting the other before he switched. I cried out making sounds I didn't even know I could make. _

"_You like this Lillian, want me to do more?" he asked me "MMM," was all that came out, I kicked out once I felt his warm, wet tongue running over my slit in a slow wicked pace. It entered me all I felt was pleasure having him doing this; I moaned moving my center into him. It was torture as he stopped his face looked glazed with my juices._

"_Lillian it's going to hurt and I am not going to go slow, I am too worked up. Next time I will make love to you I promise," Warren said through clenched teeth his eyes pure red, I was thirsty. He moved my legs wider apart moving in between them, his lips coming down on mine our tongues battled for dominance. "Ready kitten," he whispered in my ear my legs around his hips "Yesss," I purred as he shoved so hard into me my head slammed back into my headboard._

"_Come on kitten take it," I heard it; it was splitting me open as he pounded into me with harsh force. He stopped for a second before more pain came as he broke through my cherry, I screamed but he just covered my mouth his hips rolling harshly into mine making me cry and loud moans filled my room._

"_Open your fucking legs wider Lillian," he growled his hands on my body his grip harsh, making me wetter. I moved them further apart and he shoved into me again a wet noise was heard as he pounded into me._

"_Good girl now I am fully in, kitten you're so tight," he said his voice off; I was lost in ecstasy as he slammed himself into my center. I was seeing black spots the ball in my belly getting massive as I let out a panicked cry._

"_Do you need to cum kitten?" he asked and I knew the answer "Yes please Warren!" I moaned out clawing his chest, my nails ripping into his skin he was growling. "Please Warren harder, faster!" I cried out "Thank you," he said pulling me off the bed._

_I stood my legs spread apart as he slammed into me his hand yanking my hair as his other smacked my ass so hard. "Yes!" I cried out I didn't think he could go any harder as I braced my hands on the bed. He went in so deep and hard, I came, my body falling on to the bed as I screamed my body surging back against him, his hips didn't stop as he went just as hard._

"_Fuck kitten so much cum," he said in a deep voice as he pulled out, I moaned trying to move back but he laid down. I sucked him running my tongue over his dick "Stop I want you to ride me now," he said using my hair to pull me over his hand came down hitting me, I moved on top of him, his dick at my center before he pulled me over his length._

"_Come on harder Kitten," he moaned as I slammed myself down then moving back up almost off him, his mouth on my breast his hands molding around them sucking hard over and over as he twisted my nipples. _

"_I am going to mark you don't stop fucking me or I will punish you," he snarled hitting my ass so hard; I was close to another orgasm. His mouth was on the top of my right breast nibbling his tongue wetting the spot as he bit so hard. I could feel the skin breaking around his sharp teeth his hard sucks and the dizzy feeling spread over me, as I felt pain I screamed his hand covered my mouth. I didn't stop our bodies came together as he drank I was crying from the pain. Time meant nothing as he drank and fucked, I was so sore my ass bleeding from him his chest and back clawed and bloody._

_I moaned when he pulled back his face was covered in blood he was such a messy eater. My head falling back not able to stay up Warren slammed me down on the bed, his fingers digging into my thighs. "Drink kitten," he growled like a mating lion. I sat up with his help my lips and teeth attaching to his neck where I bit him before, I sucked and kissed before I bit him with force breaking his skin, and he bucked slamming me back against the wooden head board. I didn't remove my teeth going harder until his blood flowed into my mouth, tiny sucks was what I needed it tasted so good I pulled back when I was filled. He was shaking himself his control gone as he pounding me into the wall, I could feel his cum pouring into me as we fell to the bed. _

_He laid there our bodies soaking wet and bloody, but at this time I didn't care. I moved laying right my head on my pillow as he followed me; I moved laying my head on his wet chest still not caring. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep within minutes of us cuddled together. This was the best experience I have ever had he blew my mind and my hip, but it was worth it as his smell and steady heart beat lulled me further under._

"_Thank you kitten, I have never had someone so good. So perfect," I thought I heard Warren before I knew nothing._

**Okay this was just a small chapter I liked to write kind of don't think I am a freak or anything, please review.**


	11. Meeting the Family

**A/N: I don't own shit about Sky high but I do own the flu I have fantastic. Sorry I am irritable when I am sick but writing gives me something to do other than blow my nose. So Dangerous love is near finished and Falling hard is going to be near 45 chapters, Feud around 25-30 I hope. So thank you for reviewing and reading my stories but I am wishing to see more reviews, but as long as you're reading it's cool.**

**Lillian's point of view**

_I woke seeing the clock just turning to six in the morning, I sighed getting out of bed. Today was a big day meeting Warrens family, well some of them on his father's side. Halo was all over the bed, I snorted walking to use the bathroom we had to meet them for breakfast in two hours. I washed my hands drying them fast so much to get done in two hours, as I plugged in my hair straightener. I had our clothes laid out I was hoping to be finished before Halo woke from her sleep as I sat in front of my vanity mirror starting my hair. I grabbed a clip with a nice blue moon stone clipping some of my hair back with a little bump, it looked nice. _

_I always did very light make-up never a real reason to do more; I applied some coconut lip gloss on my full lips, standing in blue lace panties and strapless bra. "Will I have boobies when I getted older mommy?" I turned seeing Halo her curls everywhere, I wasn't too shocked at her question. _

"_I am sure you will pumpkin go potty so we can get you ready to see daddy's family," I said helping her down from my bed, she skipped to the bathroom. I grabbed my moon quartz jewelry putting it on slipping on my gage blue flats. All that's left is my blue lace sweetheart dress that has a high neck and skinny waist belt, it was stunning on me. The neck wasn't very high but lace you could see my pale skin through it. _

"_I am ready mommy," Halo said sitting on the floor I just walked over picking her small body up, placing her on my stool as I made my bed bringing her clothes over. _

_I combed through her curls taming them with spray and a black and pink bow, her dark brown and amber eyes watching everything I did. I gave her some lip gloss strawberry flavor, her favorite, as I cuddled her walking over to my bed. A black and bright pink emo scene top with a zombie duck that said "Dead cute" with a darker gray skirt with suspenders, She flopped down so I could get her socks on then her pink high top converse, some star jewelry and her new bag before she was happy. _

"_Okay Halo grab your wallet, sun glasses and the gift we got for baby Evangeline," I said as she went to the table by my reading chair, her stuff set out. "Mommy I got you somefing, hold on," she said going through her overnight bag, she ran over handing me a black bag with bright pink writing saying "Haters gonna Hate" I smiled._

"_I love it I will use it today pumpkin, thank you," I said kissing her tiny face making her laugh as I put my wallet and cell among make-up and stuff for halo in the tote bag. _

_She took my hand as we walked out I knew Will would still be sleeping, as I walked her back to my room brushing her tiny teeth. Checking the clock we ran out knowing her father will be here, I opened the front door. I smiled as Warren and Willow stood his fist raised as if he was going to knock. _

"_Good morning Halo love," Warren said picking her up kissing her chubby cheeks "Good morning kitten," but I got a sweet lingering kiss to my lips. His scent washed over me; apples, cinnamon and the air after a storm, it was heaven. _

"_Hi daddy, you not lated today," she giggled as Willow took her giving her a cuddle. Warren looked nice in a dark red button up with faded jeans, he still wore his wallet chain and boots but his hair was tied back from his face. _

"_You look very nice Warren but I still prefer the worn shirts," I smiled it was the truth; he took my hand as we walked to his truck. I waited until Halo was in her car seat before getting in myself. We drove his hand in mine "Halo daddy missed you," Warren said looking in the mirror watching her play with her doll._

"_Oh daddy I missing you too," I smiled even though I felt bad, I was hogging his time with her, I looked out the window._

"_Kitten what's bothering you?" he asked he could feel my strong emotions; it was nice to know I smelled like coconuts, pineapples and a mix of spices. "I am hogging all your time with Halo, it's not fair of me," I sighed looking at him but he laughed._

"_Kitten you have her while I work, and she stays at her mommy's you're not taking my time," he smiled the smile I loved so much. "Okay, if your family doesn't like me can we leave?" I asked him our eyes meeting._

"_If they don't like you I doubt I will ever see them again, because they are crazy. What's not to like about you, well your nasty words when you're angry. The smart ass remakes you dish out," he said and I raised my brow looking at him._

"_I give as good as I get, Warren," I gave him a sickly sweet smile he shook his head his mouth was as bad as mine. "Mommy can we have ice cream?" Halo asked from the back and I saw Warren ready to say yes, but I stepped in._

"_No Halo, ice cream we can have after dinner. It isn't a morning food pumpkin you can have eggs and bacon or fruit things like that," I said as Warren looked at me as Halo played._

"_What Warren?" I asked him "A little won't hurt," he said looking at me and I snorted._

"_Really Warren, come on use common sense, ice cream is full of sugar and fat. An after dinner treat sure but for breakfast its wrong," I said it was a fact not rocket science. He looked kind of angry I over stepped him and I worried a fight would happen, he dropped my hand._

_We made it to the bed and breakfast seeing his mother waiting; maybe she could talk to Warren. I got out grabbing my bag walking over to Willow as Warren got Halo; she held his hand as they started walking over._

"_Are you two fighting?" Willow asked "He is upset because I told him Halo couldn't have ice cream for breakfast, he is upset with me," I sighed she looked mad but not at me._

_Halo took my hand as she came within reach we turned walking in, it was very nice I have been with my parents before. Willow was walking next to me and I could feel Warren, yes he was pissed, annoyed, hungry, and horny but anger was the very top one._

"_Warren over here, Willow," I heard called out Willow waved as we started walking over, a tall man with short black hair and black eyes, in fact he was even dressed in all black. A woman about the same height as me with curly dark brown hair, her eyes dark like Warrens as well. She was dresses in a pleasant shade of yellow; it wasn't over bearing at all. She looked similar to Warren in her coloring and hair, but her smile was welcoming unlike Warren who wasn't smiling at all. But a small baby wrapped in a light purple bundle had my attention; it was in his aunts arms._

"_Cassia, Nate you both look well. And is this Evangeline?" Willow asked as we made it to their table. "Willow you never age; it is she is such an angel. Warren tone it done you look like a man beast, now Halo you have grown and dressed like a girl now not a boy. Warren please introduce me to this beauty standing with you," His aunt Cassia said yeah Warren must be like his father, his aunt was on a sugar rush._

"_This is my mommy, she pretty," Halo answered before her father could open his mouth we all smiled at Halo, now she was like Cassia. _

"_Aunt Cassia, this is Lillian Stronghold she is my mate. And as you see with how stunning she is at 15, I need to look like a beast to keep men from her," Warren gave a feral smile but I could feel the love and honesty in his emotions and words. _

"_Hello Lillian I am Cassia and this man is my husband Nate, not a big talker. How did you meet Warren?" She asked as we all sat, I smiled._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you both, Warren and I met at school," I said she smiled. "Was it love at first sight," she went on I glanced at Warren who had a smirk on his face, I turned to Willow who was red in the face._

"_Umm no, we had very loud and physical disagreements every day," I said hoping Halo wasn't understanding us as we talked, I glanced but she was looking at the baby._

"_Really, fascinating," she said as she smiled at her husband who smiled back with such emotion I was jealous, I looked at Halo. As a male waiter came up he was young and handsome, as he talked to everyone._

"_What can I get you beautiful?" he asked me giving me a look. "I will take lemon water and the fruit platter," I said not flirting my face cold, I was with Warren whose anger was growing next to me._

"_What can I get you sir," he asked Warren who gave him such a hate filled look. "A coke and the sea food platter with a steak cook it two minutes on each side. And just so you make it out of here alive that girl your staring at is mine, that is our daughter on her lap," I smiled as I set Halo between us so she could color._

_The waiter never said a word just walked away to place our order, it was silent for a few minutes. "So Warren still over protective I see," his uncle said his voice very deep, Warren smiled._

"_I am, nothing will ever change that Nate, she is mine," he smiled as I turned my head. "Warren love, when did I become a possession instead of your girlfriend?" I asked my voice sickly sweet._

"_Yesterday," he said right back "Oh how silly of you to ever think women can belong to a man, right Halo," I smiled seeing if he caught on to my drift, his face became dark looking at Halo. _

"_How correct you are kitten," he said we turned back to his family, they were watching us. "I have to use the rest room," Willow said as Cassia stood "I will come with you, Nate would you grab me a drink from the bar. Could you hold Eve while I use the bathroom Lillian?" she asked and my eyes lit up like Christmas, she gave me a look._

"_I will request her back by the end of the day," she smiled I heard Warren chuckle. "Requesting and getting said request are two different matters entirely," I said right back but she still handed me the small purple bundle, I pulled her very close as Halo got on my lap._

"_Mommy when I be big sister?" she asked but Warren answered before I could. "Halo by the way your mother is looking at Evangeline you could be a big sister very soon," I smiled still looking at the sleeping baby. She opened her dark brown eyes I could see dark brown curly hair peeking out from her hat, she cooed making me smile. I ran my finger over her cheeks Halo copying me; it would be nice having two girls._

"_Pumpkin isn't she adorable?" I asked my pumpkin who agreed Eve was adorable. I never gave Eve back just held and fed her when she was hungry; I changed her diaper when needed. Warren was watching me with such adoration as I held Eve and helped Halo eat._

"_Poppet?" I turned seeing Grandfather as I had Halo and Eve resting in my arms. "Grandfather good afternoon, I am meeting Warren's family on his father's side," I answered as he shook Nate and Warrens hand, kissing the female's. _

"_I see great grandchild very soon, but I must go meeting your parents here," he said I sighed, as he kissed my head giving the two girls with me kisses then walking off. "So Lillian I see you like children," his uncle said for the first time actually talking to me._

"_I do love kids, I used to teach Ballet," I said to him "Why used, do you still not?" he asked me so I looked at him it was only polite._

"_Being with Warren has caused some small minded people to become upset," I replied to his sober face. "Like your boss and parents, I notice you live with your twin brother," he said._

"_Don't check up on her Nate or else," I heard Warren growl but I rested my hand on his bare shoulder giving him a soft look. "Nate my parents made me choose, and for myself I made the very best decision to be with Warren. The school let me go because I refused to leave him, I love Warren and Halo very much. Halo is my daughter and I have the mark to prove it," I said my voice polite but very firm as I spoke._

"_Does she really?" his aunt asked Warren "Yes she got it on Halo's very first ballet class, Halo didn't let Lillian leave that night," Warren said his face soft seeing me with the two children._

"_Welcome to our family Lillian," Nate said standing kissing my cheek a small flash was seen. "Do I even want to know," I said my side itching, I gave Warren Halo and Cassia back Eve, before touching my side. "I need to use the bathroom, I will be right back," I said standing looking at Warren who gave me a nod._

"_Mommy I need to pee badly," I picked up Halo walking off it was a burning feeling, as I set Halo down in the stall waiting. I grabbed my side feeling pain, what was going on? Halo skipped out washing her hands I couldn't remove my dress here to cool it off, I was shaking so bad. _

"_You okay mommy?" I heard Halo I smiled taking her small hand in mine "I am fine pumpkin," I said in a sweet voice. We walked back out I was a little worse for the wear but we made it back to the table. I sat seeing my parents a few tables away with my grandfather, who waved me over._

"_Shit, be right back," I said getting back up walking over with grace to their table. "Hello grandfather, mother, and father," I said in turn my father and grandfather smiled but my mother was as cold as ever. "You look stunning dear," my father said standing up giving me a sweet hug before sitting._

"_Thank you father, I must get back over to my mate and daughter before they worry," I said before walking off still very graceful. _

_I sat next to Warren who I could feel worry cascading off his lean body, I was becoming very thirsty. My side was on fire I was amazed it didn't burn a hole through the lace of my dress._

"_They wanted to say hello well my father did, the ice queen didn't even acknowledge my existence," I said to Warren who shot her a very harmful look. "I feel pain coming off you and are you really needing to feed so soon kitten," he whispered in my ear._

"_My side is killing me it's on fire Warren, its taking everything I have not to scream scaring everyone. I was going to check it in the bathroom but pumpkin came," I whispered back seeing everyone eating and having a nice conversation. _

"_What did you do Nate that caused her pain," Warren was up growling Nate stood stepping back a few feet. "Warren I didn't hurt your mate, your aunt and I have gotten word your father might escape from prison that he wants us dead. All I did my nephew was give our daughter to Lillian we can't take her into hiding with us, you two will love and protect her," Nate said Warren sat his head down._

"_I must alert my father he put him in there," I said standing when a thought came to me, I turned to Warren. "Does your father know about us love? Would he come after you?" I said getting angry thinking Warren could get hurt. _

"_I don't see my father anymore, but I have no doubt he would come after you he hates your family," Warren said as Halo understood something bad was happening. She was climbing in my arms as I held her tight walking away towards my grandfather._

"_Grandfather a word in private please" I said my tone telling him it was important. "We are trying to have a pleasant lunch Lillian, please leave," I turned seeing my mother with a cold look._

"_I am sorry Josie but I could give a fuck less, so hold your forked tongue unless you want it removed," I snapped in a low hiss she looked appalled I said such a thing._

"_Josie never again talk to my daughter like that," I heard my father say as I walked a little away with my grandfather._

"_We seem to have a problem; Barron Battle has been sending Cassia and Nate, his sister and brother in law, letters saying he is escaping and coming for them. I fear he will if he does escape come for Warren and Halo and myself since I am the Commanders only daughter," I said my grandfather looked very angry hearing this as he grabbed my father before we headed back to my table. Warren stood seeing us coming my grandfather and father having a long talk with Nate, Cassia, Warren and Willow as I held Eve and Halo. _

_My father walked off to the parking lot upset, I was shocked seeing Warren walk after him with Nate in tow. "No worries but time for you to go home, I am making a call about a very intense alarm system put into your home. I understand you are now in care of Evangeline until her parents are safe, making sure tomorrow you shop for the wee angel," he said and I was scared. _

"_I will go after Halo's tea party, Cassia and Nate please come stay at my house until you must go," I said she smiled giving me a yes. My father walked passed me I noted he did look at me with the two girls, him and Grandfather going back to the table._

"_You threated to rip your mothers tongue out, very sexy but time to go," he said grabbing our bags; Nate paid the check as we rushed off. Nate and Cassia in their Lexus, but they put Eve's car seat in Warrens truck. Both girls are buckled in, as Willow drives to my place and Nate and Cassia hug us both, before getting in following Willow. "Warren I am scared," I said he pulled me to his warm body, it felt great._

"_Nothing will happen to you or our girls," he promised it washed over me, I nuzzled his neck making him groan. "Later kitten," he said as he helped me in._

_We drove off heading to my house, I was now scared to let Halo out of my sight as I glanced every few seconds seeing her playing trying to show Eve her dolly. We saw thick black smoke coming from down the road I screamed grabbing my side, he hit the gas speeding up. Two cars one I knew was Willows and the other was Cassia's, a bloody arm hung from the window. I jumped out running over checking for a pulse "Warren call 911 and my daddy," I screamed Nate was dead, but Cassia had a fragile pulse, I was squeezing into Willow's car, she was knocked out her head covered in blood. I put two fingers on her neck fragile but there, I leaned in close to her._

"_Don't leave me with Warren, if you die he will be impossible to deal with," I begged Warren was going to be a walking nightmare for some time already. "Lillian get down and cover you both," I heard daddy call out, panic in his tone. I got on top of Willow my small body covering hers as the roof was ripped off; men took her putting her on a gurney. I was picked right up by daddy his arms around me so tight, I felt him shaking._

_I walked over seeing them with Cassia "Lillian, take care of them I am meeting my Nate, and don't want to keep him waiting," she took my small hand and I cried, I wouldn't keep Warren waiting either. Than she was gone poor Evangeline, but I would love her forever. I saw something dark pass by out of the corner of my eye, into the forest. _

"_Warren someone ran into the forest," I called running to the truck with the girls as he ran with my grandfather and father into the forest. I got in the truck seeing Willow and the rest leaving in the ambulance, my heart hurt._

"_Mommy bad men coming for you," she said and I turned back seeing her scared face. "No worries no one will hurt mommy," I smiled brushing a stray curl from her head._

"_Mommy we get out of truck now," she said and I un-buckled her, and grabbed Eve, I jumped out moving away. She was looking around so I did, I could smell fire. I held my daughters looking around I was alone; I was scared but put on a very brave face. Three men walked from the other side of the forest, I backed up as a hefty man sent a large ball of energy at Warren's truck it exploded in flames. Halo screamed as Eve cried, I was a good distance away so nothing but heat touched my bare legs._

"_The Commanders little princess mated with Battle's only son how cute, and two little Peace girls in her arms. Master will be happy with his new play toy, kill the children take her alive he wants her," a man said he had fog clinging to him, the other ran at me fast but not as fast as Speed. I blew winds at them running my job was to keep them safe, I looked back they almost had me thinking I wouldn't jump off the cliff. I jumped taking to the air flying with the speed of light, seeing his truck destroyed, thick smoke curling off the land. I didn't stop Halo was crying and so was Eve as I ran into my house locking the door._

"_What the hell?' Will said seeing three girls crying, Layla took Halo as Will took Eve rocking the girls as I told them everything, Will was calling Dice, and Angelo. I felt it pain such pain and sadness, I grabbed Layla's cell dialing Warren's cell. _

_He picked right up "Layla," I think he was crying "Warren I got the girls out before it exploded, as three people came at us. I am home so hurry please," I said crying._

"_Oh god thank you, I am on my way kitten," then he was gone. I sat with Halo on my lap, Eve in my arms as the door was banged on. Will was up Layla next to me, Dice and Magenta ran in with Angelo who picked me right up holding me as I cried his soft fingers rubbing my back. _

"_It's okay princess, we won't let anything happen to the girls or you understand we love you," Angelo said I still had the girls when another bang was heard this time Warren rushed in._

"_No," Warren said picking me up, Angelo taking Eve and Dice picking up Halo. "I was just being friendly," Angelo said rocking Eve._

"_I bet," Warren said as Father and Grandfather walked in talking, Will was shocked seeing dad there. "Thank god you're safe Lillian," dad said pulling me and Will to him in a fierce hug, Will was looking at me._

"_I have to go to the prison and check on multiple things but will see you both tomorrow," he said walking out kissing Layla on the cheek. "Odd," Will said, I grabbed Halo some color books and her large boxes of crayons setting them in front of her. I left Eve with my two friends needing to change clothes; I was hungry and tired not a very good outcome if I was angered. _

_I pulled off my dress hanging it back up, my shoes now back on my shoe rack. I walked out in my bra and panties removing my jewelry, seeing my mark it now had a light purple shimmering design. My door opened it was Warren "Grandfather left to get the men to install your alarm, your mark," Warren was rushing over touching it; I wanted him as Eve's father as I thought that I touched his bare hand. He was on the floor screaming in pain, I jumped back unsure what I had done. Angelo, Will and Dice making my door fly back open; I was on the floor trying to touch Warren._

"_I don't know what's wrong, I didn't do anything," I cried out as Angelo wrapped my robe around me before helping his friend. Then the screaming stopped and he laid there breathing heavy, I got back down touching his face. But he pulled his top off buttons flew everywhere. His mark now had the same shimmering light purple joining the blood red, dark blue and glistening silver swirled its way up his shoulder and some down his arm. _

"_It's a girl!" I shouted understanding we now have another daughter; he groaned his head hitting the floor. "I am hungry feed me now," I kicked his side, he raised his brow. "For both one can wait the other I want now," I said walking to my closet pulling on his shirt and some shorts._

**8:00.**

_I sat feeding Eve my dad brought my old crib; we had shopping to do for this little angel. Halo was eating ice cream her hair covering her face as she colored, I smiled seeing Warren talking to my dad and his friends, my brother included. "Give your mother time she will come around, I need to talk to you and tell you how sorry I am. I don't care anymore who your mate is as long as your happy," dad said kissing my head before going home to my mother._

_My new alarm was set to mine and Will's DNA; I was still worried the sanctum was now set to us too. I stood placing a sleeping Eve in her bassinet; Halo needed a bath than bed. She wasn't leaving my house tonight Warren was staying to. _

"_Halo come on Pumpkin bath time," I said she was in my arms the very next second. I filled my large tub I sighed I got in to it was warm and bubbly she got in as we relaxed, Halo was popping bubbles. I was washing her curly hair when I felt and smelled him, the need was raging in my eyes it was all I could hear so I shook my head._

"_Evangeline needs bafh daddy, give sister to mommy," Halo said I noticed Halo had a citrus smell with the smell of roses, Evangeline smelled like summertime grass mixed with a caramel it was delightful. He walked out with Evangeline in his arms when he came back he had her tiny body naked, handing her to me for a warm bath._

"_Hurry, I can feel it driving you crazy kitten. Than after I need to go see my mother I am staying there overnight if that's okay," Warren said and I didn't look up just held and washed my girls._

"_Yes fine, I have the girls taken care of. After Halo's party we need to go shopping, Monday father said he would be at the court house your aunt and uncle left a will, we have to be there. I am finished with Halo you can dress her then come back for Evangeline," I said as Halo was laying on my chest her eyes tired, he wrapped her in a towel. "Brush her teeth good," I called out setting Eve on my thighs they are arched she was looking at me with her dark eyes. As I washed her small body cleaning the soap off with the warm water she just started at me, I smiled at her. _

"_Okay I will take Evangeline Lillian," I looked up seeing Warren; Halo was coloring on the floor smiling. "Okay," I said lifting her to him he took her leaving the bathroom. I stood unplugging the tub I wrapped myself in the towel "Halo pumpkin come on," I said she grabbed her stuff walking out behind me, I touched her curls as she climbed in my bed. I sat next to her covering her small frame "I love you pumpkin, sleep well we have a party to host tomorrow," I said she gave me a dazzling smile. _

"_We make all the girls jelly," she said yawning as I kissed her head "They already are," I whispered as she closed her eyes, I stood seeing Warren with Evangeline in her jammies he was feeding her as I changed into my own jammies._

_I took Evangeline burping her before starting to feed her the rest "I have to go talk to the boys be right back kitten," Warren said as I sat in my chair seeing Evangeline eating and my pumpkin sleeping with drool coming from her mouth. I was happy content with how everything was turning out; I never thought me and Warren. We harassed each other every day in school but now here we are a family. I burped Evangeline wrapping her up snuggly setting her in the bassinet right by my side of the bed._

_I was shaking with need now I had nothing to distract me I walked from my room seeing Warren on his phone; he looked at me hanging up. He looked worried but his emotions are all over the place I felt them like my own, so I calmed. I hugged him trying to comfort him "come on your starving and I have to go soon, Angelo is staying with you and Dice is with me. Magenta and Sparrow are here in the spare with Layla," he said picking me up he wanted me to feed but no sex because he had to leave, oh now I felt his want but hesitation as well. He carried me into our bathroom so we didn't wake up the girls; I would need to make a room here for the girls, as my mind starting going through everything I would need._

"_How are you not hungry now?" he asked shocked, I snorted "I am but my mind can go a mile a minute when I start thinking of something, hiding every other emotion," I said kissing his neck, every kiss becoming harsher as my need grew, my teeth pierced his skin making him growl but in pleasure. His blood was still as sweet as it filled me racing through my veins causing fire to race through me, it was burning hot but it didn't burn me because we belonged together. His hands started moving under my shorts, I pulled back after five minutes satisfied._

"_I love you Lillian," he said kissing my lips "I love you to Warren, text me," I said as I cleaned his neck he lifted me with ease setting me on my feet, his hand in mine as we walked to the front door. Angelo was laying on the sofa in nothing but his briefs "Angelo clothes now," Warren said not even looking at him, I laughed and I felt Warren's happiness hearing it._

"_I hope to be back before her party but will text you, Angelo has work at ten but Will should be here," he said as we kissed before he walked away heading for his truck, I re-locked the door. _

"_I am not putting clothes on Lillian, I like sleeping naked so once you're in bed I am warning you I am taking them off," he said and I looked down "Not a problem Angelo, don't let Warren find out," I smiled as he laughed sitting up._

"_You hungry, I am going to make a sandwich?" he asked and I gave a yes as we walked into the kitchen, taking out stuff for a turkey sandwich. I sat as he set my snack in front of me, it tasted great as we ate taking. He has known Warren since he was two so has Dice the girl came in and he got to work making more food, it was nice. He had no problem walking around in his briefs and we had no problem looking, I thought he and I could have been happy but Warren had my heart and he wasn't ever going to give it back. _

"_Night Lillian," the girls said as I washed the dishes I bid them night seeing it was ten at night, I was hardly tired after feeding. I hated I noticed every, male scent near me. Will was ginger and soil like smell as Angelo was almonds, chocolate and musk it was nice._

"_Well Angelo I will let you sleep I am off to read in my room," I said hugging him, he hugged me right back his hands on the small of my back. He kissed my cheek before I walked away no pain came as it was all friendly, I closed my door laying with Halo who cuddled into my side. I fell asleep a while later from exhaustion pure and simple, my cell on but he never texted. _

**3:00 am.**

_I heard Evangeline give soft whimpers I got up seeing she was waking up, I had at least five minutes before she would wake needing food and a change. I walked out in just a tank top and panties forgetting everyone was here, I got her bottle ready the water warm pouring in the scoops of formula. I shook it hard removing the lid again testing its warmth, didn't want to burn her or not have it right._

_I heard a noise and twisted the lid walking to the hall when someone bumped into me, I screamed as a hand clamped down around my mouth. An arm caught me before I fell over my heart was racing as a light turned on, I saw it was only Angelo. I relaxed and so did he his hand moved "Dear god you scared me Angelo," I smiled._

"_I feel you there my heart is racing like mad," he smiled back when I noticed something, I looked down he was naked very naked. I blushed like mad "I should go Evangeline will be awake and hungry," I stammered._

"_Of course," he said moving back and walking away, I couldn't help it I looked at his ass as he walked away, than I hurried to my bed. Picking up Eve changing her clothes and wet diaper as she woke her eyes held tiny tears, as she was hungry. I rocked her with her warm bottle she drank falling back to dream land, my cell rang I got up answering it._

"_Hello love," I said sitting back down burping Evangeline, before starting to give her more. "Why were you so scared?" Warren's deep voice boomed through the phone._

"_I was walking back to my room after getting Evangeline a warm bottle, I forgot Angelo was here. He came from the bathroom we bumped into each other I screamed because he scared me," I said with amusement, it was funny now. Like hello a hot naked man was in my house and I forgot._

"_Oh, okay than sorry I didn't text. Mom woke up and we talked about things, your grandfather and father came. I can't leave my mother she is defenseless right now, my father was broken out two hours ago Lillian. Can you go talk to Angelo the doctor is coming in kitten, I love you so much there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," he said and I was crying._

"_Oh no, the girls Warren. Does my father or grandfather know why he broke out?" I asked him I could feel his hesitation. "I will tell you when I get home later," he said frustrated. _

"_Good you better have something to tell me as I am not a child Warren, I can feel your damn emotions and you don't want me pissed," I snapped hanging up, I burped Evangeline she was fast asleep as I placed her in her bassinet. _

_I walked out heading to have a talk with Angelo who was sleeping; the blanket covered his, male parts as I sat putting my hand on his chest. I gave a hard shake and his eyes flew open, his hands and body pinning mine beneath him. "Lillian for the love of Christ," he said as he let me up, I sat he sat next to me his hand rubbing my back._

"_Warren called he felt my fear when we scared each other, but he also gave me bad news his father escaped over two hours ago. I am pissed he could have called us to alert you," I said and he growled picking up his cell calling my mate._

"_Warren you left me here to protect Lillian and the girls, but you can't call yourself and inform me he is out. It was something her and I should know to be on guard, I know you are. I am up man she is angry with you but it's okay I will calm her," Angelo said his smirk grew with whatever Warren said, he chuckled._

"_So easy to rile Warren, one day you'll need a cool head. Yeah see you later brother," he hung up._

"_You understand he will kill you, I felt his anger its playing with the devil who controls fire," I smiled but he looked at me "You wouldn't let him right, you stop him," his smirk back._

"_I would Angelo so no worries," I said worried "Hey nothing is going to happen princess, you and the girls are mine to protect," he said his arms coming around me pulling me close, as I cried in worry or fear, Warrens father was insane. I was nestled on his lap falling asleep there, he was safe like Warren._

**Six in the morning.**

_I was covered in bed with Halo on top of her head between my boobs; I knew when I moved her drool would be there. I gently moved her to the side drool caked on me; I took a very fast shower leaving my hair wrapped in a towel so I could get ready before the ladies woke. I dried off rubbing my cherry blossom lotion on before pulling on my red Dolce & Gabbana lace dress, with matching red heels. Red rose jewelry on my make-up and clothes perfect as I started drying my hair pulling it half up. I wanted the other mothers to like Halo enough to let their girls come over; I think two boys are also coming._

_My girls still sleeping as I walked out knowing the table and everything needed to be set up, Angelo and Dice sat dressed very nice. Dice was up hugging me Angelo was next as they showed me everything ready to be set up. _

"_Okay than let's get to work, Dice where is Warren?" I asked he just gave me a look. "At the hospital with his mother," he said as he and Angelo set up the table, Will walked up dressed so dashing as he helped set up the small round tables. Covering them with the white clothes, a cupcake tier set on top. _

"_I walked away feeling them waking, my girlfriends dressed similar to me as we walked in to my room. I heard Will yell so I knew they told him, I sat telling the girls before my babies woke._

"_Okay go call Warren, we got the girls handled take a few minute. The food and everything will arrive soon, you need to be ready," Layla said my babies clothes already laid out, I smiled walking out. I sat on the bar stool picking up our house phone, waiting for him to answer it took ten rings. _

"_Lillian," he said "You ever take that long to answer I will feed from Nick, understood. After the night I had I wouldn't push it, I can tell your hiding something from me and I am getting angry. I wanted to know how Willow was doing," I snapped he growled._

"_Don't threaten me Lillian; I am sorry for not answering before ten rings. And there is the reason you know I am hiding something and I need to tell you in person. I love you my mother is doing much better Lacy will be here soon to stay so I can shower," he said the closed off feeling was there, but he wasn't mentally able to match me. _

"_I am glad she is better, later I will bring my girls to see her after shopping. I don't like this I will not be treated like I can't handle it, I can sweet talk Angelo into telling me, in fact I have to go," I said when the idea hit me, Angelo was my friend and he would tell me. _

"_Don't you dare Lillian it's for me to tell you not my friend, I will see you soon," he snapped "Oh you will Warren," I hung up as he tried to talk; I shook my head as his rage came over me. _

_My cell going off with texts but I heard the door as Sparrow ran in, she held her hand up answering it. It was the food and Chang dressed to the nine she looked at them before letting them in my home, she was reading them. She pulled Chang to the side talking a few minute he hugged me as Halo rushed in with Magenta holding Evangeline._

"_Mommy they be here soon," Halo screamed running out back I took Evangeline, she was awake, as I walked out back seeing the men and the caters setting up the immense tea party, apple juice, tea, water, cakes, sandwiches' cut, everything was working. As the back yard looked like Alice in wonderland. _

_Everything was set up at eleven as the doorbell rang, Sparrow, Halo and I carrying a sleeping Evangeline answered the door. Seeing mothers and their daughters, some fathers and two handsome little boys dressed their best both wearing fedoras. Sparrow read them they were clean, none came to harm my girls or myself._

"_Please come in I am Lillian Stronghold Halo's mother, this is here aunt Sparrow and her sister Evangeline Peace. Come out back where the party is set up, all you beautiful girls and handsome men look fantastic," I said as the mothers cooed seeing Evangeline, we walked out back my boys careful watching them as it started. Angelo stood next to me the whole time; we walked around making conversation helping everything as Layla read them a thrilling fairytale, the flowers around her blooming on their own. _

"_So you tech ballet? A father asked me coming to close Angelo moved blocking him, the man looked a tad angry._

"_I did but school came first," I smiled "So is this Halo's father?" he asked looking at Angelo. "No this is her Uncle Angelo her father is having some time with his mama," I said my tone guarded. _

"_Oh well a pleasure all the same," he said walking away "I swear men are annoying, but not you Angelo," I patted his shoulder as Halo ran up; her smile was making my heart full._

"_Mommy, I love you my tea party great got to pee," she giggled making the two boys laugh; they looked ready to follow her. "No boys she can go on her own," I said but it was their longing, I sighed they are identical twins. _

"_What are your names?" I asked sitting in the white chair, getting on their level. "I am Blake my twin is Blaine, I miss Halo I should check on her," He said looking over my shoulder. "No you will not follow her," Angelo said they looked up giving him a nod, "Ask your parents to come here please," he finished and they ran off._

"_Impossible she is three, they are six do you see how they look at her," I stood talking to Angelo as I handed Evangeline to Sparrow who smiled._

"_Hello Lillian the twins said you both asked for us," a woman stood her blue eyes shining. "I did, by chance are you a super or hero support, villain? I asked her she smiled._

_ "I am in hero support my husband Bane is a hero, why?" she asked me. "Have you noticed something about how your boys act around my daughter?" now she looked nervous fiddling with her hands._

"_Yes we did, we were worried about bringing them knowing Halo's father is a villain," she said and I scoffed._

"_Who cares her father is in villain class, it does not mean he is evil. My father is the Commander and if we are correct your twins are mated to my daughter so we should put forth an effort to be friends," I said not raising my voice but it conveyed respect form her, I am a fucking Stronghold I will have respect._

"_Your right I am sorry, we will talk to the boys about mates, they will never hurt her or bite her," she hugged me taking her twins Dice walking them out I watched them both kissing Halo's cheeks before leaving._

"_I will wait until all this shit blows over before telling Warren, I said as we walked guest out, Halo sat coloring. Evangeline sleeping in her bassinet as Angelo and myself walked the last out seeing Warren getting out of his truck._

"_Patrick, Claire this is Halo's father Warren, Warren love these are Abby's parents," I introduced them seeing them shake hands before walking off; I turned Angelo with me Warren growled._

"_Angelo please keep a close eye on the girls, I need a private word with Warren," I said locking the door as everything was now clean all our friends hanging around the den watching a movie._

"_Of course," he said picking Halo up amazing she never stopped coloring, see did look up giving Warren a tiny growl. He walked me back to the bedroom; I started removing my jewelry setting it the box. I felt his hands unzipping my red lace dress, it slipped right off I stepped out of it hanging it back up to be cleaned. _

_I pulled on his shirt and a pair of short shorts sitting looking right at him, he sat on my bed he looked tired. "I know you're pissed, I was supposed to meet her friend's parents. I needed to cool off Lillian I would have scared Halo and every person here," he said to me in a soft voice._

"_This was a big thing for her she wanted her father here, you need to start talking," I said crossing my legs giving him a look. _

"_He isn't our girls, we got a message hand delivered to us; he knows his only sister is dead Nate dead as well. He knows about you and wants me dead first and you as a play toy to use to his liking," he snarled his voice taking on a new tone as every violet emotion came from me, making me fall to my knees. He was picking me up the next second "Your father hasn't slept he has been looking for him with your mother and grandfather. All we know is I am first one his list," Warren said I screamed he covered his ears, falling as blue current raced up my arms. I was heading for the door I would find his father or his father would find me._

"_Grab her damn it," I heard as Dice tackled me but he was shaking on the floor, the girls not stupid enough, Will tried and he was joining Dice. Angelo locked his hands together as the lighting ran over my skin electrocuting him but he never let go. I blacked out knowing I wouldn't hit the ground, still feeling Warren was hiding something from me._

_**Okay another chapter finished hope you're enjoying these stories tanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	12. Pain, Crying and Leaving

**A/N: I don't own Sky High blah blah fucking blah you all know the drill. I will say it every time have fun reading drop a review glad to see Feud getting a good amount of readers. I am blasting All Time Low feat Vic Fuentes A love like war! Took my daughter and nephew to the House party tour here in Henderson NV, I was the cool mom. **

**Lillian's point of view**

_A week has passed with the boys watching me like a hawk afraid that I would I run off trying to find Battle. Halo and Evangeline are at Lynn's as I drive with Warren to school. I haven't tried yet to talk about what he has been hiding, he has been off I guess that describes it enough. He held my hand as he turned off the engine we both got out on his side; I guessed this was one of his good days. I mean, they have switched so fast from bad to good back to bad, he was rude but I still gave as good as I got._

"_I love you Warren," I said heading to my first class which I had without him. "See you later Lillian," was all his ass said, in one week he hasn't touched me, kissed me, or told me he loved me. I was worried he felt it was my fault about his father coming for him in turn his daughter, and I believed it was my fault._

"_I know it must take a great deal of brains to say so much to me," I shoved him in my anger he slammed into the lockers, rage came over me. He rushed me but I side stepped grabbing his arm the blue current flowing down my arm to him, he was blown back knocked out. I walked off upset; I never was called to see Powers as I headed to Medulla's knowing I was going to see Warren. I walked in with Sparrow seeing him sitting walking over taking my seat, he looked over._

"_Thanks, you know that fucking hurts like hell," he snapped I just raised my eyes "You cause me pain, I cause you pain, tit for tat love," I sneered but he scoffed, but he was sad but no love came from him. We didn't talk all through class people started to notice us becoming distant with each other, I stood and walked out of class and he didn't stop me._

"_He is such an ass lately," Sparrow said frustrated walking with me to Lady Peace's class. Where I was next to Nick and in front of Warren, he was late to class. Angelo and Dice with him, I looked over my shoulder at Angelo but he mouthed later, so I turned to Dice. He mouthed "Warren is a jackass" I smiled pulling out my binder and a blue pen. _

"_Class I want a five page essay by the end of class on everything you have learned so far," she said and I smiled. I started it listing everything she taught us. I could feel his eyes so I looked up his face held nothing but darkness. I rolled my eyes but my worry was building but he didn't feel my emotions, and I haven't felt love for me at all from him in a week._

_We had 34 minutes of class left as I stood ready handing in my essay, she smiled. "What is his problem?" I whispered but she looked sad "I don't know he has changed, he won't talk to me," she said I walked off taking my seat, he had today off. _

"_Are you coming to my house after school Warren?" I asked him he looked up "No, I have plans," he said before looking back down. It hurt but I didn't let it show he stood turning in his paper. "Wow he is being a fucking dick," Pebble said but her head was down her hand flying across her paper._

"_I know he is," I said looking right at Dice, like we are having a private conversation. "Then get back with me Lily, I was never this rude. I can give you what you need," Nick said, Pebble and I scoffed as Warren sat._

"_Sorry Nick I don't need your tick-tac my breath is fresh enough," Warren looked confused but Pebble burst out laughing her face turning red. "My dick isn't small, and you know that every girl I have been with knows that," Nick smiled._

_I thought Warren would jump in as I was his mate, but he just sat pulling out a magazine. "See how little he really cares for you Lillian, he got what he wanted from you," I heard Nick whisper in my ear, and it sent very cold shivers to my insides. Pebble looked to Warren but nothing, so she turned to Dice who was turning red._

"_Like I care Nick men are replaceable always someone better waiting for their chance," I smiled a truly nasty smile. "Class pack up," I heard and I was fast I stood walking over to Sparrow letting her read me, she hissed._

_It was lunch time and I really was at my limit this has been going on for a week, I held his hand at the funeral as he blamed me. I was given custody of Evangeline as I changed her last name to Peace, money set aside for her and Halo for their education. I was working on a fairytale room for my girls, was he using me? Did he really even love me… emotions can be faked._

_Will sat with them I sat with the girls at another table, it was becoming a problem. "I am not hungry girls go sit with your mates; I am going to go call and check up on the girls," I said just tossing my full lunch for the third day._

_I walked out heading to my next class to drop off my bag; it was empty so I sat on my desk. Halo was at school and Evangeline was sleeping I just knew, so I opened the window. I needed to get out it was risky and I would get in deep shit, I put my bag into my locker all my work done for tomorrow. I jumped from the window flying higher the air feeling great I flew not really knowing where I was going but I landed at the park near Warren's house. _

_I sat on the swings rocking back and forth for a while thinking about everything, I knew he blamed me. He has now proved he didn't love me either, but what was I going to do now? Why was he even staying with me, was it so I would care for the girls? I walked around not really paying attention even the need to feed was not as strong. Mates can refuse the bond without breaking it, so both parties can lead a normal life. It was getting cold as I sat in the middle of town square; I had sent Will a text hours ago. Telling him I just needed time to think and please don't worry, he said Warren hadn't questioned where I was at. This was his night with the girls so he had better things to do; I stood walking into the store. _

_I got a pint of ice cream seeing Pebble her basket full of stuff, she liked make-up. "Hey Lillian, sorry about Warren even I didn't think he would act like that to you, and sorry for acting like a spoiled child when it concerned Warren," she said in a rush Sparrow already read her she wasn't working for Battle._

"_It's okay Pebble, even I have no clue why he is acting like this," I sighed grabbing two pints. We walked talking as we both checked out "Why is your hair that color?" I asked she laughed._

"_I don't even know, my natural is a very light brown," she gushed and her voice didn't annoy me as much. "Cool well what do you know about a girl named Danni?" I asked as we walked out "She was Warren's first girlfriend I heard he marked her but he denied it. I heard she had his child but like I said he was very low key keeping things to himself. I do know when he was younger his father was trying to carve symbols into his chest to make sure Warren was evil, but Lady Peace removed her husband's dick," she said and I stared wide eyed, he has deep scars on his abs and chest. "Really he does have deep scars covering his chest and abs," I said she looked shocked. _

"_Well I better go before my brother thinks I was kidnapped," I smiled "Want a ride it's near ten at night, wait why hasn't Warren called or texted?" now she was shocked._

"_But thanks I need to clear my head a walk should do me good," I said she waved as I walked off, she was right no call not text, nothing. I pulled out my cell dialing Angelo, I was happy when he answered after two rings. "Hey princess," he said "Hey Angelo, how was school?" I asked he sighed._

"_I was worried when you never showed up to class, but Sparrow said you left for the day," he said and I felt bad for worrying my friend. "Did my boyfriend care at all?" I asked "I don't know he never said anything," I wanted to cry but shook it off._

"_Well see you in the morning I should be home soon," feeling like shit "Text me I am getting off work in a few minutes," Angelo said his voice was so caring it made me smile. "I will," I hung up walking hoping someone jumped out at me I could use someone to let my anger out on._

**Lillian's house**

_I unlocked the door walking in seeing Will cuddled on the sofa with a pillow, watching some chick flick. I went and gave him a pint of ice cream with a spoon, he smiled I walked into my room. I changed clothes making sure tomorrows clothes are ready for when I wake up, I sat with nothing to do, my house was clean._

_Maybe a nice bath would help me relax and clear my jumbled mind of all the horrible thoughts. I ran a nice hot bubble bath turning on the music low, all time low feat Vic Fuentes a love like war came on as I removed my clothes. My cell resting on the towel on my cherry wood end table I have next to the bath. It felt great the heat covering my body as I closed my eyes, just relaxing but I missed the girls. _

_I sat up drying my hands picking my cell up dialing his cell to check on the girls, he answered after nine rings. "Lillian," was all he said "Warren," my tone snotty like he always believed I was. _

"_What do you want?" he asked I bite my lip to stop from cursing him out "I wanted to see how our daughters are doing," I said blocking every emotion he wouldn't feel anything from me for a long time. _

"_Halo was a little fussy not seeing you today but I explained I wanted some time too. Evangeline just fell asleep, what have you been up to?" he asked but I felt it his need to know._

"_Poor pumpkin I will see her tomorrow, give them each cuddles and kisses from me. And I was with a friend and I was walking around town doing nothing all day and night, just got home," I said I smirked when I heard a growl, he tried to pull his cell way but I heard it._

"_I need to feed my mom is on her way to watch the girls so I can, I can only be there for 20 minutes so you'll need to feed as well," he said like I wasn't worth his time anymore. "Fine come and feed but I am good I don't need to," I said hanging right up, I did need to but I wasn't going to. I just closed my eyes trying to clear my thoughts knowing he was going to be angry with me, one for hanging up on him, then I wasn't telling him who I was with. I stood pulling the plug after another 15 minutes; I dried off pulling on my soft robe. I brushed through my long hair I brushed my teeth making sure I was ready for bed, because I would be ready to sleep once he fed._

_I walked out of my bathroom as my bedroom door opened Warren in all his anger walked in; I just sat on the edge of my bed starting to apply lotion to my body. I felt his heat his smell filling me "Lillian don't ever hang up on me when I am talking to you," he snarled I stood._

"_I assume you need to hurry and feed to get home to our girls," I said his hands moved my robe off my shoulder only reviling my shoulder and he kissed and sucked on my shoulder, before he went rougher his teeth biting harder. I didn't moan or make a sound even when his teeth broke through my skin, I wanted to scream hold him but I forced myself not to. He sucked with force I was getting dizzy his other hand came down on my back, as he finally pulled away his body scolding hot his skin flushed. He let me go I grabbed a tissue putting it to my shoulder as he sat; I walked into my bathroom to clean my neck before bed. He was still sitting when I walked back in half of me thought he take off, and half wanted him to stay._

"_I better go be here to take you to school," he stood looking at me "Fine see you in the morning Warren, love you," I turned pulling back my duvet but I could feel every emotion he had but love there was none coming off him._

"_Be ready I don't want to wait," Warren said his tone distance and cold, I felt the tears welling up. I didn't pay him any attention as I turned off my light getting into bed, pulling the covers to my neck silent tears falling down my pale cheeks. _

"_Good night Lillian," he said his tone low "Leave," I said and he did the door closing a minute later, crushing my heart. No matter what I wasn't able to sleep so around four I dressed for school heading to cook Will some food, like muffins I could make them. I cleaned his mess from last night as they baked everything so clean, our walls a warm coffee color, others a warm raisin color it was clean but lived in._

_I walked into Will's room waking him up I told him ten minutes before I dumped some cold water on his ass. I walked back out hearing my cell going off a message from Angelo and two from Warren. _

"_Good morning princess, hope today is better me and Dice had a fight with Warren. See you at school-Angelo xoxo" I snorted answering him._

"_Not going to happen he came and feed last night then left xoxo Lillian" I sent it checking Warrens messages. _

"_Be ready I am on my way" was all the first said I growled as I read the next "My mom is going to pack up my aunt's house; I am keeping the girls until Saturday sorry. She wanted to see them since she'd be gone for two weeks," I was shaking as Will walked in but he was digging into the muffins as I got all my shit together walking out, Dice always took Will. I stood right on the edge of the side walk he didn't have to wait because I haven't slept, dark bags under my eyes, and I tried then failed to cover them. I waited seeing his truck it stopped right in front of me I opened the door getting in, I shut it and he drove off as I saw Dice driving by. I waved he waved but he gave Warren a dirty look, but Warren gave one shit less. _

_He took my hand but it felt weird like it was for show, no caring emotion came from him. I blocked everything as we got out we walked to were Layla was waiting with Zach and Ethan, he dropped my hand like I had a disease. "Running off so soon Warren," I said he turned to me "I have better things to do," he snapped and I giggled._

"_I bet," I looked him in the eye "Don't start in on me Lillian, I don't need to be with you 24/7," he said and I gave a low hiss._

"_No you don't need to as per the reason you're not, in fact you're having so much fun avoiding me. But remember if you can, there is always a consequence for people's actions Warren," I said turning my hair flipping as we four walked away, heading to Dice who just pulled in. _

_I saw Pebble her hair was light brown "I will see you in class, or at lunch bye hoe," I said to my friends and Magenta, I ran over to Pebble._

"_Fucking sweet you look better," I said she jumped almost falling over. "Damn you should put a fucking bell around your neck," she said and I laughed as we walked up the front steps, her locker as next to mine. We were whispering to each other people looking at us we hated each other a while ago. _

"_He really is pissing me off he is being such a jackass, I haven't felt any love or any real caring emotion from him in eight days," I said as we passed Nick who smiled. "Hey Nick nice jacket looks nice on you," I gave him a smile._

"_Thanks Lillian," he said as we walked away "He is such a dog," I smiled I unlocked my locker seeing our friends coming, I smelled him from my left side. "So Pebble did you study for Willows test?" I asked turning to her she snorted "Yeah she gives three tests a week, I have to study," she said shutting her locker. Warren had an odd look on his face seeing us talking he was walking by he wasn't going to say anything, to me. "Princess I have come," I heard Angelo call out his arms open, he was trying to piss off Warren._

"_He is such a doll," Pebble said I gave her a look "He is come over to my place, he is always there," I smiled as I turned seeing Angelo and Warren looking at each other._

"_Hey Angelo," I called walking over stopping next to Warren "You look tired Lillian, did you sleep at all last night?" he asked his voice firm. _

"_Nope I was up all night, so much on my mind sleep wasn't coming," I sighed I felt Warren walking off heading to his first class not saying one word to me._

**Medulla's class.**

_I walked in with Sparrow and Pebble we walked off to our seats, Angelo and Dice angry with Warren. I took my seat pulling out my binder for his class, ready for his lesson. "Class I have a report due for the school about a student, so you have a free period," he said and I scoffed my eyes wide, this was school for the love of Christ. _

_I started looking around Sparrow was texting lost in her world; she did look up with a smile I winked at her. Pebble was chatting with some guys, Angelo and Dice talking both looked upset. _

"_When is your period over Warren?" I asked just to annoy him he looked up from his magazine. "Knock it off; you know you're not my world. I gave you too much attention when we started dating get used to this we don't have to be around each other or talk all the time," he said and I controlled the emotions building up hoover dam to block him._

"_How right you are Warren, I am not your world never have I thought such a thing. Well since my company is so unwelcome I will go hang with the boy's bye," I grabbed my bag standing taking my binder putting it in my bag; he grabbed my hand making me look down. _

"_I will drop you at home after school, so don't keep me waiting," he said "I have plans so your free to leave right after, give my love to the girls Warren," I said feeling sadness taking over almost knocking me to my knees, it was my own emotions not his. I walked over taking a seat with Sparrow her head snapped up as I sat her eyes cold as she read my mind._

"_Leave him Lillian," she whispered but Pebble heard taking a seat with us, I explained what happened she screamed. We glanced seeing Warren watching us but I kept talking about everything, she also said leave him. "Not that easy he is my mate, maybe he faked his feelings. Rare but it has happened mates hated each other," I said trying to figure him out he was so loving and sweet now he is super asshole, there was no good days all bad meshing together. _

**Mrs. Leer's class**

_She was a plump happy woman she tried to make class fun but it never worked, I sat next to Warren in every class we had together. She was showing us maps and older heroes and villains. "Okay this is your last day for questions, get with your girl. Both may ask questions," she said with 30 minutes of class left, I rolled my eyes._

_I didn't move or even turn what questions do I need to as, all I rather not be answered in front of people. "Lillian and Warren come on talk, your mates but do you know everything about each other," she smiled and I smiled back._

"_No we don't it's like we don't even know each other at all," I said she looked a little sad hearing that, two weeks ago I was all over Warren._

"_Okay ask questions," she pushed us in the backs turning us, or trying to it really wasn't working for her. "Lillian do you have plans today or were you lying?" he asked and snorted._

"_I have plans with friends so no I am not lying," I answered right back he looked better after that. "Do you know you're being a complete bastard?" I asked his eyes held fire he hated being called that._

"_I do, never call me that," he snarled as I waved off his anger "Do you know this is all your fault?" he said but his voice held hate, I felt cold inside my heart frozen over._

"_I know it is," I said he looked at me I have no clue what he saw but he was up, the bell rang. I stood taking my stuff leaving him there I ran pushing anyone who got to close down; I didn't stop running until I jumped. I was home my door locked as I did my homework, it didn't take me long. _

_My cell rang and I saw it was Warren "Hello," I said but I heard Halo and it helped "Mommy I missing you bad so is sissy, but daddy say no see you for two whole days. Daddy acting funny him sad, I colored you lots of pictures," she said everything came as one long sentence._

"_Oh pumpkin I miss you too so very much and sissy too, I love you girls very much. I will take you to the mall when I have you, I can't wait to see the pictures pumpkin," I said tears falling. _

"_Love you to mommy, daddy said he talk now," she said and I heard the phone being dropped and Warren telling Halo he was sorry she couldn't see me._

"_Lillian," his voice was soft and low "Warren," I said with no emotion I hated him right now. "I will see you in the morning bye," he hung up and I started crying hard, my whole body shaking he hated me, he blamed me for everything it was my fault, I feel asleep crying that night._

_**Friday-Two days later**_

_I was dressed in a blue cookie monster tank top with matching hat and jewelry. White high tops my hair down no make-up I looked pale and skinny, I couldn't eat or sleep. Warren picked me up this last two days but if he talked it was something to cut me, he dropped me off he fed last night but I still refused to feed from him. I was grabbing my bag heading out side he pulled up after three minutes and we drove off, no hand holding nothing. I texted my friends as he drove at least I got the girls tomorrow, as soon as he turned off the engine I opened my door walking away from him._

_He never came after me so I wasn't worth it, I still didn't know why he was with me. "Hey bitch he still being an ass, not talking at all," Magenta asked as we walked to class, they are next to each other._

"_No he blames me for his aunt and uncle, the girls being put into danger. If I wasn't in the picture this wouldn't have happened, we haven't talked in two days, he came and feed then walked right out as I cleaned myself. I haven't feed from him in ten days," I vented and she was ready to turn around and punch his ass. _

"_See you at lunch hoe," I said managing a smile walking into my class, it was fun as we role played, I was the ice queen. I walked alone to my next class as Sparrow had to go see her nana she was ill, Sparrow would be back on Sunday. I sat being the very first to arrive Medulla smiled as I took my seat, I smiled at Angelo and Dice and ignored Warren._

"_Poisons," Medulla said and I smirked thinking of ways to poison Warren running through my head. "Lillian please don't have that kind of smile on your face someone would think you're planning to poison someone," Medulla said people laughed but I looked at Warren, the same face he moved back a few feet I turned away._

"_Oh me I wouldn't ever do that to someone," I said batting my eyelashes but he snorted walking away, as the lesson went on, but time flew by as I walked in with Angelo and Dice to Willows class, she looked so sad when she saw me._

"_Class as you all know I am taking a leave of absence for a little, have some family business to attend to. I will miss you all," she said as we all sat but it felt like this was goodbye like for a long time not two weeks. _

"_I am giving you a free period just keep the voices to a decent level," she said with a smile, I sighed taking out my homework starting it as Dice and Angelo came up._

"_Princess always working you're a saint," Angelo smiled as he sat "Warren is a lucky guy to have you, so studying tonight right?" Dice asked making me smile._

"_Yes I will order pizza, we have the big history, and science exams next week we need to be prepared," I said and they both gave me a nod. "Warren are you going to be there?" Dice asked he looked at Angelo as he asked not Warren._

"_I have no reason to be there, so no I won't," he said never looking up, I had enough how much could I take. "Why don't you do it Warren, break up with me. Every single person can see you don't love me, how you blame me so do it," I said sounding brave but I was crumbling on the inside._

"_Well you're right I do blame you and right now I don't think I do love you, maybe I never did. Maybe I thought of you as a challenge the Commanders daughter, I just don't know. But we are mates but we can date other people if we aren't together anymore, which as we all can see is what I want. Halo can come over every weekend and I will come see Evangeline, but your nothing to me anymore," he said and a few heads turned, most shocked hearing the way he talked to me. His mother was crying looking at her son; his two best friends looked at him like they never met him._

"_Okay," I said turning to Angelo and Dice "So what kind of pizza should I order?" I tried to move my thoughts, thinking I can't go crazy postal crying; no I can't break down here. Not in front of him I could deal with this, I had to be strong for my girls. _

_We could hear people talking saying Warren was crazy for leaving me, I was beautiful, smart, and powerful I was everything most guys looked for at Sky high. _

_Pebble sat next to me she slipped her hand in mine, hell he did it to her too. Angelo and Dice walked out of class "Be back Pebble," I said walking over to Willow who was so emotional I had to see if she was okay. "Are you okay Willow?" I asked her I felt dead inside I was using my energy to control my powers, so I didn't start a hurricane in class._

"_No I can't believe he said those things to you, how could he?" she was asking herself "It's fine we are not meant to be I guess," I tried to smile but a few tears slipped out, she looked more pained now. I walked back to my seat finishing some work before lunch; Pebble went to talk to Trace, a friend of hers. The bell rang and I gave Pebble a hug walking out, I never went to lunch, he rejected me he played me and I loved him so much. I stood looking out the window seeing a large storm overhead; it was now a heavy downpour, wind and lightning striking the ground it roar through the sky like an angry sky god. I was hidden not wanting or needing to be seen, in fact I was leaving missing two classes wouldn't hurt me I would just make it up Monday. _

_But if I left he would know he hurt me but that didn't really matter anymore, I mattered and I couldn't take this shit. I opened my locker seeing photos of us; I just shoved my backpack in, having work done for Monday. I smelled him close so I just looked like I was doing something, but it only could last so long. I closed my locker seeing him the minute I turned but I just moved passed him, it really was killing me._

"_Lillian, let me explain," he said touching my arm "No Peace you have nothing to explain, you owe me nothing. I understood you just fine have a good day," I pulled away from him walking off tears falling, the school shook as I broke down the thunder and lightning gaining speed, the winds hitting the school at over 110 mph, the rain sounded like bullets hitting the roof, I had to go fast. I waited in the bathroom peeking out seeing him walk in to Mrs. Leers a few minutes after the bell rang, I walked out heading out of the school. Willow was watching from the window I turned, she saw how hard I was crying but I just let myself fall from the school. I fell through the air just free falling watching the clouds pass by fast, right before I hit the ground I floated landing on my street. _

_I unlock my door before relocking it now it was safe to break down as I gathered stuff, I went and got Wills box from his room. I walked around filling it with Warren's stuff his magazines, his cooking stuff, walking into my room I started pilling pictures with only him and I in them. His shirts and hoodies I took to wear, his bathroom stuff, the snow globe he got me with a ballerina dancing inside was set in the box. Nothing was left I packed the box up every nice inside as I grabbed my purse, I would fly there I wrote a quick note for him._

"_Peace,_

_Here is all your stuff from my home, everything is in here. Anything of mine I have left at your home please just burn it because I don't want it.-L. William's." I flew high heading towards Warrens, all I did was set it by his door, next to his large plant. I walked away needing a nice walk as thunder boomed._

**Lillian's house ten pm**

_I was sitting in my chair watching the darkness outside, as it crept into my heart. I cried for hours not able to stop he crushed me beyond repair, I never knew my forever love wasn't forever. I was broken inside I could feel it and I was thirsty, but now I can just go bite someone else maybe they will love me. I don't need love I am strong I am okay being alone because without Warren, does it even matter? For hours my cell has gone off but I paid it no mind as I cried or stared at the darkness, waiting for it to take me._

_But I needed to clear my messages making sure it wasn't my grandfather or father. A few from Nick Pebble the girls and the boys. Willow and even a few from Warren. I started answering them saying I was fine just tired, and talk to them later. _

"_I need to feed tonight, and at least once a week. So do you Lillian it's been ten days," he said and I just moved on to the next one._

"_Thanks for my stuff back Lillian, I need to feed," he was crazy as I turned off my cell, laying under my blanket at least I had my girls and Evangeline was mine by law, I could only see my pumpkin two days a week, dear good please have mercy and kill me._

_I heard the doorbell an hour later but I was wallowing in self-pity, so when it stopped I still didn't care. "Lillian," it was Will so I called out not going to put forth effort to get up._

"_Leave me alone William unless you think you can take me in a fight brother," I called out "Sorry to bother you good night sis," he said fast then nothing, but I smelled Warren as my door opened. _

"_Lillian, you never answered my texts," he said closing my door. "They are not important, they did not concern the girls so I had no need to answer them," I said my eyes open staring at the darkness from my window; I left the curtain open tonight._

_I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me "Feed then leave," I said pain was clear in my voice, now it was hard to hide. I would need days to build the ice up so no one could ever get through again._

"_You need to feed and eat damn it, you're too skinny the fucking bags under your eyes," he said "Are none of your concern any longer, feed and leave or just leave," I said trying to control my emotions in front of him, I felt his hands moving back the blanket, I had no top on but had shorts on. His lips on my other shoulder his tongue moving back and forth, his teeth hitting every nerve but no sound came out. His hands on my bare sides as he bit with force until I could feel his sucking, his warm hands comforting. _

_He pulled back after fifteen minutes his skin burning, so hot I thought I would be burned, his hands still on my sides. I moved out of bed fast needing to get away from him, as I walked to the bathroom cleaning my shoulder so no infection came. But when I walked back out he was sitting on my bed waiting, I was dying. _

"_Leave," I said turning off the light heading back to bed "I just needed a little contact, just a few minutes," he pleaded I grabbed a shirt pulling it on. "Fine but never ask again," I hissed he pulled me down my head on his chest his warm arms around me. But it was more than I could take as tears welled up again, I looked at the clock two minutes was good. I pulled away "Leave," I said and I was glad the lights were off so I didn't have to see my ex walk away from me._

_**Warren's point of view**_

_I stood in my mother's hospital room my emotions running wild seeing her hurt, but Lillian and the girls could have died. And that's not something I could ever deal with my life without them isn't worth living to walk this earth without my girls is bullshit. _

_I turn seeing her father and grandfather walk in I gave a sharp nod in greeting. "The alarm is set and the girls are coloring when I last left," the Chief said or William said. "Good," I was looking at my mother she was doing much better after her head cleared, she said Lillian her not to go but I think she was keeping the rest of whatever Lillian said a secret._

_We waited as time went by talking about my father the reasons he would want out, he loved his sister. Why would he want her dead? I worried for Lillian and our girls; I had to do something, anything I could to keep them safe no matter what. "There has to be another reason he was broken out Commander," mom said looking at him when a nurse came in with a slip of paper._

"_Mr. Peace, your uncle said to give you this, he was in such a rush," she said before walking back out, unless my uncle was sending messages from heaven we have a problem. I opened the envelope taking the sheet of paper the writing was like mine, it was from my father._

"_Son,_

_I see you haven't turned out like I wished; taking over where I left off, no son I see you've mated with his spawn. Having child no less disgusting but I will say she is very stunning for being so young. I was fixed in prison after that thing you call a mother damaged me. I will enjoy killing you for your betrayal Warren, we could have worked together to bring their great family down. But I will kill you, your mother, your spawn and I will take your mate making her my new toy, not only hurting you but her father. Do you like the sound of that Warren? But you are first on my list can't have you stopping me from my fun._

_ See you soon son-Father." _

_I looked at it shocked he was going to kill my family and take Lillian to use her to his liking. Like hell that was going to happen he wanted me first, I had to think of something. I gave the note to her grandfather then he passed it to her father then my mother we all knew why he was here._

"_No I won't allow it he won't touch my daughter," Steve or Commander bellowed the room shook, yeah Lillian temper. "He wants me first, well how do we make sure he can't?" I asked looking at them hoping they would help me._

"_Now son that's playing with a force that could kill you, but I have to say it's a good idea. Like a massive game of hide and seek," grandfather William said her father looked worried when he noticed my plan._

"_I agree it would work buying us time to find him or Warren to stop him, but again my father is right. Have you ever touched her when she is bugged out, I have and it was only once. I have avoided it every time," her father said._

"_Once by accident and I never need or want to feel pain like that again, but the pain of losing her, our girls and my mother is much worse," I sighed running my hands through my long hair. We sat and planned everything out, commander called Dr. Spex's and Medulla in we needed advice._

"_I can take blood through the week to help her for a year," Dr. Spex said starting to take blood; it was nothing, my body would be fine by morning. _

"_Mr. Peace I encourage you to think on this she is special, to hurt her seems evil. But I can't stop you but you're a fool I will say, I can give you a serum over this week to hide any emotion for her like caring, worry, love. As long as you break it off, if she was kissed or hugged by a guy with more than friendly feelings she wouldn't be in pain, because you won't be around to help her," he said and he was right I was a fool but I would live with my choice, even if when I came back she was taken. I wouldn't stop until I had her again; I wasn't going to take Halo she would be with her mommy. I would miss the girls so much but this was the right choice._

"_I will come with you, I won't leave you to run alone son," she said but her face was devastated knowing I was about to crush Lillian over this next weeks. I would do everything I could to hurt her other than cheating I needed her to hate me before I left, because I couldn't leave her if she found out. _

_I was true to my word everything I said cut her deeper and it was like a dagger to my heart when she was sad. She was right I caused her pain and she sure as fuck caused me pain, lighting is not a good feeling as she touches you._

_I was so fucking scared and worried when she didn't show up in class, and found out she got home around 11 at night. But I never texted or called her, but Will told me she was okay, I fed that night just to see her. But she was refusing to feed from me, we stopped talking, I held her hand but dropping it. Telling her she wasn't my world but she couldn't feel the love coming off me. Hearing Nick offer himself to her caused my blood to boil but I acted like it was nothing._

_Telling her how I blamed her and didn't think I really loved her just the idea of her as mine. I found a box with everything of mine from her house set nicely in it, even the snow globe I got for her. Halo was causing me trouble she wanted Lillian, Evangeline cried upset. I was packing up the house Halo knew something was wrong._

"_I want mommy now," she screamed "Tomorrow Halo," I said as she tossed her book at my head which I barely avoided. _

"_Bad men coming and you leaving for long time," she cried I sat with her "I am leaving you and sissy with mommy so I can find the bad men Halo, I love you I am your daddy I have to keep my girls safe," I said but she cried until she passed out._

_Then again she was gone I knew I hurt her bad, I sent her messages I wanted to see her and feeding was the only way. But she never answered me as I drove to her house, my mother watching the girls as they slept. Will let me in all I could tell him was I had a good reason, we heard Lillian threating Will. Then he was gone heading to his safe room I walked in "Lillian, you didn't answer my texts," I said angry._

"_They are not important; they did not concern the girls so I had no need to answer them," her voice was horse and her eyes blank as she stared out her window. I sat next to her on the bed I wanted to hold her so bad, let her know how much I loved her._

"_Feed then leave," was all she said pain flowed out of her as I said "You need to feed and eat damn it, you're too skinny the fucking bags under your eyes," my voice was more angry._ "_Are__none of your concern any longer, feed and leave or just leave," she was tired and this was my fault as I touched her blanket._

_I pulled back her covers seeing her pale white creamy skin she fucking didn't have a top on, her perfect ass covered by small shorts. The sides of her breast showing making me very horny, I bent down starting to kiss her neck running my tongue over her shoulder. Making my teeth run over the wet marks before I placed my hands on her bare sides biting hard, drinking from her was like a tropical alcoholic drink. Her father got me enough of her blood for over a year, she donates and I knew it was hers from the smell. _

_I pulled back even if I over fed from her small body, she didn't make one sound, my heart was broken knowing what I have done. She was up running into her bathroom away from me I just sat; I had to hold her one time before I vanish tomorrow. I waited a few minutes seeing her door open the light on showing me her delectable body. "Leave," was all she could ever say._

"_I just needed a little contact, just a few minutes," I begged her "Fine but never ask again," she said her tone cut me like nothing before as she pulled on a shirt, damn it. I pulled her down her head rested where it belongs right on my chest but I felt her tears hit my hot skin. She moved away it was too soon I wanted longer "Leave," she was crying as I got up it was so dark, as I pulled off my top dropping it on her chair before walking out leaving her crying in bed._

_I drove home going straight to my room I didn't sleep knowing this was it, one last time as I wrote her a note knowing she would come to look for me. _

"_Lillian,_

_This is for the best, goodbye; I know you'll love the girls while I am away. I am coming back after I finish something I have no clue how long that is. I left some blood with Dr. Spexs for you use it, don't wait too long._

_ Bye-Warren"_

_I wanted to cry but pushed the emotion down burying it so deep, as I watched my girls sleeping for the last time. Halo would be happy tomorrow to see her mommy, Evangeline wouldn't cry anymore. I talked to my boss and cleared my bank account, with some help from her grandfather I was set to go._

_**7:00 am**_

_I made Halo her favorite blueberry and chocolate pancakes; she sat dresses in a flannel shirt and shorts ready to go. "Smells yummy, after eat we go see mommy?" she asked her brown eyes worried._

"_Yes Halo, you need to be really good for mommy while daddy is gone. I will miss you so much Halo, daddy loves you more than his own life you know that right?" I asked her she looked ready to cry._

"_Oh daddy I always know that, but you be gone for long time. But you be wrong to leave you see it later. But I misses you every day you gone and send love every night. I won't tell mommy she find out on own you leave us," she smiled kissing my head, sometimes the things she said it's like she knows something I don't, but she thought I was ditching them. We ate, Evangeline in her pink car seat ready to go, my house looked new ready for someone to move in, all the stuff in storage. I locked the door behind me Halo gave one last look before walking to my old truck I got after the other one was destroyed. _

_It was very quiet as we drove seeing the lush landscape heading into her suburb; I gave a very sad look to my girls. "Is this the right choice Warren?" mom asked her tone worried._

"_I don't think it is but I have to try and keep them safe," I said thinking it was wrong just to leave them; I knew Dice and Angelo would protect them. I hoped if she was attacked my father got a taste of her power he wouldn't want her anymore. I pulled in taking a deep breath taking Eve out Halo trailing after me her chubby face held pain, and it was my fault._

"_Hey Warren," Will called from the door as Halo bolted right through his legs like a brown bolt of lightning, I smiled she was safe here. I walked in Evangeline was taken by Layla as she sat on the floor getting her dressed in a pink and white outfit a pink flower in her brown curls. Halo was dressed in a pink flower summer dress, purple butterflies in her brown curls. The stroller and diaper bag ready at the door, Halo was kissing Lillian as Lillian hugged her tight putting on pastel pink rose jewelry. _

"_All done girls ready for the mall, anything you want I will get it for you Pumpkin," Lillian gushed her face pale, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Bags, dark bags rested under her eyes and she hasn't eaten much I could tell, she was hungry, I guess I was about to be the bad guy._

"_Lillian a small word before I leave," I said she kissed Halo before we walked in to the hall. "Feed from me, or I will take Halo home she is my daughter, I rather have you fed before I leave," I snapped making it annoyed as well. _

"_You wouldn't do that," she said taken back "I will, I really could care less," I smiled taking off my shirt when her eyes held more tears she was giving in to me._

"_Fine," she said she braced her hands on my bare chest trying to reach my neck, but she was too short. So I picked her up my arms cupping her ass as she fucking went hard not being gentle at all, but it was such a turn on. Her small sucks the feel of her lips on my neck was bliss, I rested my back on the wall. I moaned and groaned as she feed I tried not to touch her ass other than holding her up, but the feel of it was perfect._

_Fuck she was draining me she took too long to feed now I only hope I left enough blood. My eyes rolled back in my head as I came it was sticky, I would have to wait until we stopped tonight to shower. She pulled away her eyes silver her parted lips blood red my favorite color as I set her down, she braced her hand on the wall._

"_Happy now," she snapped "Not in the least Lillian, see you Monday," I said walking away after tugging on my black muscle shirt, hearing a faint sob. _

"_We need to go now before I can't leave them," I whispered to my mother as Lillian came into the room, still pale. I was dizzy as I bent picking up Halo, "love you Halo," I said kissing her cheeks._

"_I remember and loves you berry much daddy," she said right back kissing my forehead. I kissed Eve and held her for a minute before handing her to Layla who put her in her car seat._

_I turned to leave seeing Lillian hugging my mother who was now crying "See you in two weeks Willow, I will take good care of the girls," she promised but if she knew it would be much longer than two weeks._

_Lillian was grabbing her tote bag putting her cell inside, Halo next to her ready to go. "Lillian can I have a picture with you and the girls you all look so perfect" my mother asked seeing Lillian I noticed she had on short blue jean shorts, a black shirt that read "Sorry for fucking all your friends". Angel wing jewelry on and gray vans her hair in some messy braid down her side._

_I watched the picture being taken with my heart on the floor "Mom now," I said she gave them all one last kiss. We started leaving "Daddy not nice he forget kiss mommy bye, when he leaving us," I stopped turning back to Halo, she didn't fully understand yet, I walked back._

"_Your right Halo," I said but Lillian moved back "Halo pumpkin, mommy isn't feeling well I don't want daddy getting sick," she smiled at Halo, one last kiss please._

"_Oh poor mommy," she said rubbing Lillian's bare leg I was about to cry, this was too much even for me Warren Peace to take. I walked out with my mother following I ran to the truck turning on the engine as she got in. I gave one last look seeing Halo waving I waved and drove off not knowing the next time I would see my girls again, and if Lillian would forgive me when I did return._

**Okay chapter done have a great day, had a slight problem my chapter for DL vanished and can't relocate it. So I will post it Monday! Please review! Go look in my profile for pictures of Halo and Evangeline at the age they are now and older. **


	13. Sigh!

**A/N: I don't own Sky high but I own something but that isn't one of them. I really like Feud Warren was giving me some problems with all his shit, damn him. Well read on please review thanks. Go back and read Feud chapter 12 because I added a part I forgot to yesterday and my son noticed it, darn me.**

**Lillian's point of view- September first.**

This has been the best week end, the mall was a blast getting the girl's clothes for my house they wouldn't need some for a while. Halo was great I got her an art set and desk for her room to color and do her work. I had two walk in closets and am having one made in to a room for Eve, nice sized of course. I think they should be ready by Wednesday they would be a surprise for my girl's, I was upset Warren never called to check on them.

"Mommy, I need go pee," I heard Halo as I looked down, she was so adorable. "Well hurry Pumpkin," I smiled as I set Evangeline in her swing turning it on, it rocked and played sweet music. Magenta was laying on the den floor with Dice passed out, so Halo stepped right on Dices nuts. His eyes flew open "Sorry unca Dice," she said "Sorry she really has to pee," I smiled as we made it to the potty, he groaned but by the time we finished he was back to sleep.

Layla was on the sofa her head in Will's lap both passed out the same with Sparrow and Chang, both on the love seat. We walked back to the dining area were we are waiting on their father to show his stupid face. It was near nine and I had school tomorrow, I sighed looking at my girls. "Halo I will be right back pumpkin," I said walking to the kitchen while she colored and Eve watched the butterflies go round.

Picking up the house phone I dialed his cell but nothing, so I called Willow but again nothing. I felt it something wasn't right I have felt it all weekend but as long as it had to do with him I didn't care. I walked back into the dining area; I looked at Halo, her brown eyes looking back at me.

"Hi mommy," she smiled "Hi Halo, do you have something to tell mommy about daddy?" I asked, she was special I just knew it. "Go his home, you find out," she said her brown and amber eyes held sadness. I walked into the den kicking Dice and Magenta, both woke.

"Dice I need a ride to Warrens, Mage watch the girls something is wrong," I said and Dice was on his feet dragging Magenta. I kissed my girls walking out with Dice locking the door; we got in driving off. It was dark as the only light came from the street lamps, I had his spare key. We pulled into his drive way his truck not here but Halo said I would find answers here, so I got out heading to his front door unlocking it.

We walked in his arm around my waist it was very dark, I turned on the light and froze. Everything was gone I ran in to all the rooms everything gone; as I walked in to his room, on the floor was a single thing an envelope.

I opened it pulling out the paper reading.

"Lillian,

This is for the best, goodbye; I know you'll love the girls while I am away. I am coming back after I finish something I have no clue how long that is. I left some blood with Dr. Spexs for you, use it, and don't wait too long.

Bye-Warren"

Fuck that! What has that bastard done to the girls, first her mother now her father, what was so important to leave them. I didn't notice until I walked out a medium black box with a key on top, as I unlocked it seeing mass photos of him and Halo or Halo, I pulled her birth certificate out seeing my name as her mother. I knew he was gone now…for a long time I had to go to her school, get her insurance for medical; I had things to do after school and before.

I turned seeing Dice I gave him the letter, he punched right through the wall as I cried. We left taking the note and box, locking it right back up. It was very silent as we drove, so many questions ran through my mind; but he wasn't here to answer them. I was worried now, I had to get a car, I was alone now, and I didn't know how to cook for them. "I will kill him; I don't understand he would never leave Halo. He worships her, what is going on?" Dice said as he dialed Warren, or I guessed.

"Warren what the fuck man, you left town for what reason. Don't do this to them, the girls man, you love them you're their father, you son of a bitch I am going to kill you," he hung up "I left a message he didn't answer," Dice said and I was resolved to do everything to make those girls happy, he loved them so much he better have had a good reason.

I unlocked my door "Layla can you and Will please give the girls a bath before bed?" I asked trying to control the crying. "Yes, we will talk after we are done Lily," she said rubbing my arm Will looked like he wasn't going to follow her, but I gave him a nod and he did.

"He left guys, his house is empty, I got a note and Halos documents proving I am her mother," I said, Chang, Magenta and Sparrow all looked shocked this was crazy.

"Dice tell Angelo, I have to be alone with the girls make sure they are okay. This can't be easy, I am going to miss first period tomorrow to go do some things, and I will see Powers in the morning. Have Angelo come get me," I said as everyone left for the night, Layla was crying her heart hurting for us.

Will hugged me tight "We can do this together like family should," he said kissing my head walking to my room. I walked behind him seeing him feeding Evangeline as I tucked Halo into my bed.

"Daddy will come back but not for long time. He said we safe from bad guys witfh you, he said he loves us so much he has to go and do something," she said I stroked her cheek "I know daddy loves you girls so much, but now Halo it's off to dream land for you," I said kissing her cheek she touched my face as I pulled away.

"Love you mommy," she smiled before closing her tiny eyes. By midnight both girls are passed out as I sat in a shirt of Warrens, he left it the night he fed from me, he is odd. I need to have a few talks as well, I know he was helped he didn't run on his own. I could care less for his reasons he wasn't using his brains, it was a half thought foolish plan.

I crawled in bed around one knowing I had to try and sleep; I closed my eyes and tried.

**5:00 am:**

I felt it Evangeline was waking up so I got out if bed, heading to get her a warm yummy bottle. By the time I walked in she was awake so I picked her up giving her a change first; I sat feeding her, she gobbled it right up.

Once she was fed and happy she was smiling in her bouncy chair as I dressed for my long day. I sighed pulling on my dark gray crop top with an American flag on with some ripped skinny jeans, my hair in a white bandana. I wasn't really caring how I looked as I put on some cross jewelry, my skull tote bag and cell ready.

Now I had to feed and dress the girls I had to take Halo to school then talk to Lynn before I went to school. First was Evangeline since she is awake I get on the floor with her clothes a blue beanie with a flag skirt her onesise saying "my daddy is a hunk". She was dressed then she was back in her chair as I got her diaper bag full for the day; I prayed Lynn would watch her.

I woke up Halo, she gave me a smile getting out of bed heading to the bathroom, as I cleaned and made my bed. I washed her face brushing her tiny white teeth; we sat on the floor together so I could get her ready for the day. I pulled on her black skinny jeans and her purple socks, her NEO Leopard Print K Girls Youth High-Top Sneakers are tied. She stands as I get on my knees pulling on her Mighty Fine My Little Pony Rainbow Cupcake Dash Tee; I tamed her curls placing a pink head band with a large silver bow. I handed her, her new sugar booger backpack with cool day of the dead skulls. She looked rocking as she put on her pink pumpkin patch sunglasses; I smiled taking her jewelry box picking out all her cupcake jewelry putting it on her.

"We are ready girls," I said I felt empty, or half full really as I carried Eve, Halo was walking next to us. Halo sat as I got her some Cheerios and bananas to eat, Will walked in kissing both girls.

"Will, I have to run and do things before school," I said as the doorbell rang, I was rocking Evangeline as Halo ate, food sounded gross right now. Will walked in with my father and mother, I was floored seeing her here.

"Good morning Father, mother," I said having manners; they would be polite in my home.

"Morning dear," my father said kissing my cheeks taking a seat by Halo who turned and looked at him. "Hi, you mommy's, daddy right?'' she asked him she gave him a color sheet and two color pencils.

"Yes Halo, Lillian is my daughter," he said he actually colored with her I smirked, I see how it is. My mother was just watching us all she looked nervous, but she was holding herself different. "Mother please sit," I said as William sat next to me.

"Thank you sweetheart, I need to tell you both how sorry I am. To act the way I did was appalling, I understand you are mated to Warren. And I was worried would he hurt you physically and emotionally, I was wrong you are your own person. I love you and wish I was a better mother to you and William, I want to make it up to you," she said and I felt it she meant every word she said, she was sad because we aren't at home anymore.

"Time mother, thank you for telling me this and as you see Warren isn't here. Will take Halo potty before Angelo gets here," I said Halo was up running, I felt her need before she did the devil.

"He left them, we broke up days ago. And I want to know father if you know anything about it," I turned my cold eyes to him he stood moving back.

"I told him it was playing with death leaving them, he wants his father to come after him. Your grandfather gave him money and your mother yelled at him about hurting you but he didn't care, his concern was for you girls," he said and I sighed, he didn't love me or my father would have told me.

"I have to go to Halo's school make sure they only call me, they know who to give her to. Make a dmv appoint to get a license, I have my permit. See if Lynn can watch Evangeline because I still have school and that can't slip," I said making mental notes.

"I can take Evangeline, your father and I only have one showing. She could come along. I can watch her every day in fact, Halo too. We can get a little nursery/ play room in the office it has more than enough room. Let us help to make this situation a little easier, Monday – Friday we will watch them until you are home from school," my mother said so I looked to my father.

"I will put the girls as your daughters on your insurance so they will be covered, can't have my grandkids getting sick. But your mother is right," he said I smiled.

"Thank you both, I get off at 2:15," I said as the bell rang my father walked out, my mother was watching Eve.

"Want to hold her mother?" I asked her face lit up as I set Eve in my mother's arms. Sparrow walked in with the girls and Angelo who ran and pulled me in to a hug. "He left them Angelo," I said he held me so close.

"I know, he will pay and he will regret it," Angelo said as my father cut in "Don't be too harsh he had very good intensions he wasn't being selfish," dad said but Angelo was fuming.

"Sparrow read them both do they really have good intensions," I whispered, I had to be sure the whole attitude change was a shock.

"They do, they want another chance to make things right with you and Will," she smiled as I grabbed my bag, my mother with Eve and my father tossing Halo in the air as Will locked the door behind us.

"Again, I like fly," she screamed my mother turned "Steve take Evangeline, Halo come to grandma," she held her hand out as Halo ran and grabbed it climbing into my mother's arms, they took off fast flying in circles before they landed Halo was so happy.

"Okay Halo, go with Uncle Angelo we have to get you to school," I said and she took her bag walking with Angelo. "I will come to the office after classes," I said they waved my father buckling Evangeline in.

I was so depressed it was only hours since we found out he left, and it was eating at me like some parasite. I got in and we drove off heading to Halo's school my face happy but oddly blank. It was a small preschool but it was happy looking a nice woman stood with kids gathering around her, as we got out.

"Halo dear, where is your father?" she asked looking around "She think daddy hot," Halo said as a plump grandma looking women came up her cheeks flushed, she had a great smile.

"I am Halo's mother, her father is gone for a while," I gave the girl a look promising death, how dare she be thinking about Warren being hot.

"I am Mrs. Winchester Halo's teacher," the plump lady said and I gave her a sweet smile. As I saw Blake and Blaine waving to Halo running over to us. "Halo, we missed you, hello Halo's mommy we draw you nice pictures," they said handing me a scrap book.

"Thank you boys very much I love pictures, Halo go play pumpkin mommy will get you at 3:00," I said kissing her she gave me a big hug running with her boys.

"Mrs. Winchester, her father left and we have no clue when he will return. Here are papers giving me custody, no one gets her but me from this day forward, I can sense power on you. I am mated to her father," I said she looked worried.

"I understand I will call you from now on not her father, she will only be released to you with a code word," she understood fine that Battle was out.

She leaned in saying Peace; I smiled and gave her a nod I waved to my pumpkin before driving off. Dmv was set I took my test Friday at 4 after class was over. We arrived at school Angelo gave me a kiss and hug as we walked in heading to second period as the bell rang, I walked in Pebble hugged me like a bear.

"Nick told everyone Warren abandoned you with his two very young daughters, Will was talking to Principal Powers about you being late. Nick overheard, Dice is looking for Nick, I am so sorry I never imagined he would do all of this. Anything you need I will do, I am free every day," she said I sighed this was going to blow.

"Thanks I feel so empty and it's only been hours I have known he was gone," I said I wasn't going to homecoming with the gang; I was going to watch Disney movies with the girls. We sat when Dice came in he hugged me taking Warrens seat Angelo and Pebble with us, as Medulla talked I was looking out the window.

"Leave Nick alone so what people know, it would have been found out anyway. It doesn't bother me anymore nothing does," I said and they agreed but I knew they are still going to kick the crap out of him.

The minutes went by painfully slow until they turned in to horrible days; they passed making it into months full of being an empty shell. I went to school, worked back at the studio five days a week having Monday and Tuesday off. Halo was doing ballet again as Evangeline watched us, Layla and Sparrow back as well. The girls have been the fresh air for me, I tried to act normal for them but I was off. The storage unit housing Warren's blood caught on fire, so without feeding I was in trouble.

I never texted or called Warren, our friends did hoping he would answer. Halloween passed Halo got so much candy she shared with us adults, holidays passed and nothing. Christmas came and went, it was fun my house decorated, Halo and I put Warren's stuff away in her treasure chest for him. Angelo would stay over sometimes, lying in my bed holding me so I could sleep, without waking up he would be gone before Halo woke.

**January 15****th****- 6 months gone**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was pale and had bags under my violet eyes, that once held light. I feel his pain not knowing why was making me crazy, was he in pain because he was hurt. Did he miss the girls?

"I am here Lillian," I heard Pebble so I walked out of the bathroom giving her a smile. "Hey," I said tying my black high tops with the American flag on it.

I had on a white long sleeved slubby top with dark ripped jeans, some dream catcher jewelry my skull bag and cell in hand. My long hair in a bandana it was easier than doing my hair, I put on my glasses.

"Ready to go the, girls are waiting," she said as I grabbed my car keys walking out of the school, I was tired and was happy it was Friday; I didn't have a class today.

"Princess, I am coming over so see you in a little while," Angelo said giving me a kiss to the lips before running off. Dice put his arm over my shoulder "Hey we will all be there, you need to eat are you sleeping okay?" he asked me he was so caring.

"Not really, he is feeling pain, and I am jelly I wasn't the one causing it," I smiled but he looked worried, Magenta laughed. I drove off in my Jeep with Layla and Pebble, Will with Dice and Magenta.

**6:00 pm**

Halo was curled on the floor watching Cinderella with the girls, she had Abby and Bella over, and Halo's room was the hot spot the talk of the playground. I walked off seeing Evangeline in her bouncy chair trying to catch the butterflies, she never caught one but it made me smile.

"Mommy, can we have ice cream please?" her language skills have improved, she smiled up at me. Her face no longer so child like it was thinning out her cheeks less chubby, her hair getting less wild.

"I will bring some out pumpkin," I smiled she laughed skipping out as Angelo walked in. I started scooping some vanilla ice cream into three small bowls, putting chocolate, whip cream and rainbow sprinkles I toped them with a strawberry because the girls didn't like cherries.

"Such an artist Lily," he said hugging me from behind his head resting on top of mine. "I know, can you take these please?" I asked my hands shaking, he looked worried. He walked out with the bowls as I ran to my room locking the door heading into my bathroom. Anger welled up in me, fury, loathing, pain and dread washed over me, I fell to my knees; these aren't mine they are his.

I closed my eyes trying to focus, I reached far using his emotions, we are mates even if we didn't love each other anymore. I could see him kind of if he looked into a reflective surface, it was Willow who got my attention. She was on the floor not moving, I smelled fire and apples. Arms reaching out picking her small body up seeing at least six masked people lay out on the floor also not moving, then nothing as I slowly lost it.

"Stupid bastard, I swear if Warren comes back we kill him," I said then I smiled. "Of course we will he deserves it for all this, look at you now. Hardly eat, sleep, no light in our eyes it's his fault," I smiled knowing this was happening, it was scary, I shouldn't talk to myself. I walked out of the bathroom seeing Dice, Will and Angelo waiting, I winced.

"We heard you princess," Angelo said coming closer, I narrowed my eyes; he stopped as blue current ran along my fingers. "What is wrong Lillian, tell me please," Will said his voice begging.

"She hasn't fed in a little over four months, it's the bond. I have heard of it before but it's so rare, she is losing it as other people say her mind is gradually slipping, she is holding on," Dice said as my door flew open Halo running in, her face pale. I shook my head going to her; they looked ready to stop me from touching her.

"If any of you try that, I will kill you, I would never hurt the girls they are the reason I am not insane already," I said and they understood. I picked Halo up touching her head "What is it pumpkin?" I said to her in a soft voice.

"You okay mommy, you have to hold on stupid daddy not thinking," she said I kissed her head.

"I am holding on pumpkin, go eat your ice cream before your friends do," I laughed she looked alarmed but she bolted out the door.

"You're right Dice; Willow is hurt he killed six people or knocked them out. I can't feed as you all know the fire ruined everything, "I sighed standing by Will.

"You can feed, but from me I have told you many times you could," Angelo said as my brother and Dice looked at him. "Angelo she can't that might remove her bond with Halo, and Warren the jackass is her mate. But I understand where you're coming from brother," Dice said with Will agreeing.

"I could care less about Warren, he left her, but I understand and wasn't thinking about the effect on Halo," Angelo said I lay on his chest his arms around me. "Thanks though," I smiled he kissed my lips, Dice growled.

Life went on that way, me and Angelo close, Dice trying with Will to find Warren. They almost had him in Maine but he was gone, I was having manic outburst, I was happy they were very early in the mornings, or late at night. I would wake up screaming seeing Warren bleeding, but I was being torn, wanting to kill him and wanting him safe.

**April 28****th**** eight months gone**

_I finished my paper work for work seeing Halo trying to help Evangeline, they looked so alike. I was blessed he at least left them, I was becoming scared last night, I hit Layla, I cried telling her how sorry I was. But she waved it off, I was overcome with anger I lashed out, I cried all night thinking she hated me. Will told me she understood he told her about my mind slipping because not feeding and Medulla said our bond was very deep being away from him for too long could kill me._

_I picked up my cell dialing his number, I waited but he never answered, I sighed as his voice mail started. His voice came through it was deep and safe, telling me to leave a message he would call, yeah my ass. I hung up he hated me, blamed me but his cell was still on he checked it, so I went through my cell sending two pictures of each girl then one of them both._

"_Fucking bitch he isn't going to text your worthless ass back, oh how sad," I said, I tried to calm and clear my head._

"_I don't care, I sent pictures to him of our daughters," I countered but it was pathetic as I was talking to myself, I looked in the wall mirrors giving myself a dirty look. _

"_Mommy, I love you," I laughed "I love you my Pumpkin," I handed her, her personal ballet bag, which she slung over her shoulder._

"_Love mama," Evangeline said in her tinker bell voice, I picked her right up kissing her cheeks. "Mommy loves Evangeline too," I said as we walked out, I turned locking up. _

"_How sweet, two Peace whores and the one and only Lillian the mother of whores," I turned seeing some dude I have never met, he was giving my daughters a disgusting look. I gave a slight turn seeing two men behind me, I dropped my bag pulling Halo close._

"_Let me guess Battle sent you," I snarled this wasn't the fucking time to fuck with me, not when I wasn't all there. No wait perfect time to try and hurt my girls, because I wouldn't stop until they are dead._

"_You guessed right since he can't find his worthless son," he smirked._

"_I may dislike Warren with a burning passion, but no one speaks ill of him while our daughters are present," I hissed low, I had to keep the girls safe. "We don't want the girls only you, leave them and come with us or they die," he said and at least they didn't want to hurt the girls, yeah right I wasn't stupid._

"_Please don't act like I am stupid, if you didn't know I graduate this year, now three years early. I am very smart and no motherfucker will hurt my girl's," I snarled he looked worried or scared, I had walls of steel Warren wouldn't feel my emotions. _

"_Halo stay close to mommy but don't touch me, it will hurt. Take Evangeline and hold her tight," I said seeing my jeep it was unlocked, I handed Halo her sister. I whispered to her "Get in mommy's jeep and lock the door," none of these guys are the same guy who blew Warrens truck up._

The wind started to pick up around my girls, lifting them moving them to where I desired. I looked and she was in with the door locked, I smiled at her, she had a dazzling smile. "Well come on if you think you're man enough, hell Peace wasn't man enough. He left abandoning his daughters so bring it," I said and they did, all three came at once.

One grabbed my waist his arms locking, I looked up as lighting started littering the ground hitting one, he went down fast, but I saw him move. "One down two to go," I laughed kicking the burly guy dead in his chest; he flew back a few feet. I slammed my head back his arms loosened and I slipped out, punching him he growled picking himself off the floor.

"Fucking cunt," he bellowed as he shifted to the left, then a bright flashing light. It did startle me as he cut my neck down to in between my breast, blood pouring out; I kicked him into the wall raising my hand, lighting hitting it forming a ball, I through it hard nailing his chest. My head hit the cement as I was tackled from the side; it was a cheap shot the coward. He had me pinned the winds picking up he was growling, his eyes glowing yellow. A dark figure or I think it was "Not nice to hurt my girl," I saw Dice and Angelo, as Angelo snapped the guy's neck his body falling on me.

"Fuck, get his ass of me, Dice my girls," I called out dizzy; I felt it no not now. Rage and fear as my eyes closed seeing fire surround Warren, his mother next to him, his cell on the floor broken. A girl dead blood on his hands, the girl hand long black hair. I pushed the guy off me making it hit Angelo, they both flew back.

"Mommy! Help her Uncle Angelo!" I heard Halo screaming "I am okay pumpkin," I said. "Hello we got cut stupid," I said but Angelo was in front of me saying something covering up what I was saying, so my girls didn't hear.

I had to have ten stiches but I walked out on my own, my father in a rage their master plan failed. Grandfather was coming home from Asia he had a contact there; dad said he would have grandfather find Warren. He and my mother knew how I was talking to myself and the outburst but never said a word.

**July 4****th**** Happy Birthday Halo- Eleven months gone**

_We are having a huge party today for Halo; it's her fourth birthday today. My father was starting the grill as my mother was handing out hats to all Halo's friends. Blake and Blaine watching her laugh, both are walking with her everywhere. I was setting up the drinks with the crazy straws and all the food as my girlfriends walked around making sure everything went well. I went with Angelo to our senior prom; I had a cd with us on it, and pictures it was a good night._

_It was summer vacation; I was still taking three classes to finish before school started Sparrow as well so I wasn't alone. Three years early as my parents had bragging rights to their friends. Nick was going away after break to LSU, and I was happy to be rid of him, he tried to kiss me all the time. "Okay, got the chicken and hamburgers on dear," I heard my father call as my vision turned blurry._

"_Angelo," I called out and he was at my side helping me to my old room "Leave me alone, just wait outside," I snarled he sighed kissing my hair shutting me in. _

_I cried feeling such pain I closed my eyes, opening the bond when I should be trying to close it. What the hell he was looking up at some dark figure and it scared Warren, he was worried looking over at his mother being held, her face covered in blood. He was spent his body no longer able to go on he was drained, great._

_I felt for Willow her spawn should protect her, I concentrated seeing what I wanted feeding power and energy through the vines of our bond. The figure grabbed his throat but Warren punched him, I was in a sick dream seeing Warren holding the man's heart as the guy dropped dead to the floor. He tackled the man holding his mama, his neck not angled right anymore, as I let out a freaky laugh rocking on the floor I scared myself. _

_I watched him grabbing Willow helping her up; she clung to his muscled body. His hair longer his body more muscle he stopped looking around, his face held a softness. "It's her," I heard his voice then I pulled out. I was rocking back and forth feeling his emotions fade, getting confused, why I was laughing like a lunatic?_

"_Well say goodbye to your girls because you're going to Hillsville," I laughed playing with my hair. "I don't think so, I have kids to care for I can hold on," I said in a firm tone standing up knocking on the door, it opened and there was Angelo waiting._

"_Lillian I am very worried love, it's been almost a year how much more can you take," he said brushing my hair from my face; I rested my head on his toned chest as his hands touched my hips._

"_I don't know any more Angelo," I told him and I didn't know, but he pulled away his face soft. I didn't understand he was about to kiss me, but his soft lips touched mine like at the club. His hands roaming to my ass as our lips moved together, his tongue sliding between my lips tangling, enticing mine to play. My arm around his neck as we kissed, it was a slow leisurely kiss, not damning, but pleasant but hot at the same time. We pulled away at the same time he was red in the face, as he placed another kiss to my lips, he took my hand as we walked out together. _

_I sat with the girls in a month Evangeline would be a year, as fireworks went off in the night's sky. Angelo had his arm around me "This make daddy hurt," Halo whispered as she looked at his arm. I gave her a look that said I am sorry "Halo before daddy left, he broke up with mommy. That's why you didn't come over for a week, I am not with Uncle Angelo," I told her she looked a little angry but it wasn't towards me._

**Midnight**

I lay in bed in Angelo's arms my head on his chest, it felt nice being held, but was it fair? He was tracing invisible shapes into my bare back it was soothing, calming me even if he didn't know it. I was so tired soon I would be able to be home all day before work and getting the girls to ballet class. His voice broke me from my thoughts "Sleep Lillian, I am here," he said kissing the top of my head making me look up, his lips came down on mine. This time a little more passionate his hands creeping up my sides a little at a time, I moaned as they touched my exposed breast.

"Can I touch you please," he groaned out as his lips moved down my neck, I ran my nails over his back drawing blood, the smell was intoxicating but Halo. He kissed and licked the long scar down my neck moving his lips and tongue between my breasts. My mind at war telling us no but why not we aren't together, I had a feeling he slept with a girl while he was gone, but that was all in my mind.

I arched my back as his wet tongue hit my nipple; he nibbled it before his mouth took my breast giving slow sucks. Was it a fucking sign as his cell rang, he groaned reaching for it. But he didn't stop "What?" he asked than he moved to my other breast licking it before taking it into his wet mouth.

"At Lillian's what is going on?" he asked again, his lips moving further down, his tongue dipping into my bellybutton, I gave a slight shake making him chuckle. "I am trying to get her to sleep Dice, as you know she hardly does. She had another slip today it was bad," I heard him as his tongue hit my clit, his tongue moving around it giving it a slight pull with his teeth.

"Are you fucking kidding me, fine damn it I am on my way," I heard Angelo as he grabbed my hips moving up his face wet "I have to go Warrens house is destroyed like demolished your father is asking for Dice and I to hurry," he said kissing my lips a few times before getting dressed.

I watched him leave before getting up and putting some panties on and a tank top, getting back in bed.

"Funny I should send a muffin basket to his father for destroying that house," I laughed rocking myself my nails leaving claw like marks over my legs "No stop thinking like that," I yelled covering my head with my now bloody hands.

**September 12****th**** Happy first birthday Evangeline**

_I was lost and couldn't find my way, but I would hear my girls and I would struggle but I found my way. I was cleaning up after dinner Evangeline with Angelo taking bath, Pebble sitting with me Magenta helping me clean._

"_So bitch, what do you think about the spa tomorrow? Halo needs a pedicure with her talon like toe nails," I laughed a real laugh she brought it out but now only her._

"_Yeah sounds good hoe," I said as I tossed a glass plate to the floor, I was shaking my head. "Please not now," I said I was knocked to my knees with hate, anger, longing, pain and love. But when I broke through I saw Warren in a bathroom the mirror fogged like he had a very hot shower. _

_I think he was crying "I miss my girls so much," I heard his fragile voice. "Hurry son, we have to move we have been here a day we both slept and ate time to go," Willow said I was looking through Warren's eyes as he cleaned the steam from the mirror his face cut, nice goatee dark red blood on his parted lips seeing an empty blood bag in the sink._

_I pulled back seeing Angelo then nothing as he picked me right up walking to the den. He walked away "Sorry girls, well not really," I said putting my head back; I knew I was scaring them. _

"_It's okay mommy, look I colored you another picture for our book," Halo said getting on the sofa. I smiled taking the picture it was of her, sissy and I eating at the park together that was a good day._

"_Layla make this the cover of book three please, it is simply perfect," I said and Halo blushed. "Mommy, up please," Evangeline with her wild brown curls holding her arms up, so I bent putting her in my lap. _

"_I knew you would like it, I done with homework too," she beamed at us, I snorted "Of course you are pumpkin, you're a smart girl right Eve, sissy smart," I cooed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, I watched Pebble smile at Angelo he smiled back but it was forced, she had longing in her eyes and I knew. "So Pebble how long have you two known?" I asked smiling at her "About a week ago when I kissed him," she said and I heard fear, I was wrong he didn't like me._

_What was wrong with me no guy other than Nick liked me; they all left me all of them, well not my blood. "Cute, you make a dashing couple," I smiled and Halo took my hand._

"_I am tired mommy," she said "Oh, time for bed then Pumpkin, you too little bug," I laughed picking up Eve; Magenta came with me knowing I kind of did have something going on with Angelo, I told her everything._

"_Night Pumpkin, sweet dreams and I love you bunches," I said as I turned on her night light, making fairy's dance around her room. Next I laid a tired eyed Eve down in her purple butterfly bed, turning on her night light, it had the same effect. Dancing butterflies circled her room while playing soft music. Both baby monitors on as we walked out heading to my room "Well I have work in the morning, see you Lily," Pebble said giving me a hug "Have a good day, see you later," I said as she walked away the smile fell and narrowed dark eyes replaced it._

_I locked my bedroom door as I turned to Magenta "What's wrong with me Magenta?" I asked her she pulled me down sitting on my floor. "Nothing is wrong with you Lillian," she said but there was something wrong. I was too skinny now the bags made me uglier to everyone; I was crazy and mean no one wanted to be around me. I tried to eat more than a meal and a half, but I would get sick. I tried to sleep to control my talking and outburst._

"_No it's me, Warren was right I ruin everything, I am to blame. I thought Angelo liked me, I was moving on with him I felt a little better now it was a lie. For over a week he has been with Pebble while telling me he loves me while we dated, I am so pathetic. Tell everyone out of my house, Layla, you and my brother can stay I want everyone gone," I screamed the last part._

"_Okay I will be right back can I stay the night?" I heard her ask me "You can, you never have to ask, you're my friend and like my sister," I said knowing I was crying. I watched her leave as I crawled into the bathroom, laying in front of the door crying. Wanting it to all end, so I wouldn't bother anyone again, I would stop losing it scaring my family and friends._

**Magenta's point of view**

I couldn't believe it, we all know he liked her, and he was always around her but to lead her on. She has been through hell because of Warren, she is working, raising the girls, school her house as well. Not to mention her weight, her insomnia, the fact she has manic fits and has long mean conversations with herself.

He told her he loved her being with her making her think it was going to be okay, she was getting better we all saw it. I walked in seeing Chang, Dice, Angelo, Will, Sparrow and Layla waiting for us to come back.

"How could you Angelo?" I asked he looked at me with his black eyes, Dice looked confused.

"What's going on Magenta doll," I heard my mate "Ask your brother baby," I said and every head turned to Angelo, Lillian really thought they had something, that she could get better with him.

"I love Lillian; she has been getting better because I am here every night with her. We are dating I have been asking her to feed from me, but she won't because of Halo, which I understand. Pebble kissed me when she saw me in town, I was getting Lillian tampons. She told me how she has always liked me, when she kissed me the marks came. I have been worried because I love Lillian so much, but my mate is Pebble," he said Will was on him so fast it was like a blur of brown hair.

"William stop," I turned to Layla "You have to be kidding me Layla, he used her. Or don't you see how fragile she is how much of a brave face she puts on for us. She tries to eat but gets so sick, how she works, raises kids. And here she thought she could get better and be happy with him when he was with Pebble behind her back," I growled my nails growing ready to slash her throat wide open friend or not, I had Lillian's back.

"How could you Angelo?" Dice asked his tone hurt first Warren now Angelo. "I don't want Pebble I love Lillian, but I can't hurt my mate. I never meant it to happen, do you know how it feels to be so in love with a girl, and then bam you find out you're mated to another. Cheating on the girl you want, love, cherish, all I think about is Lillian, how to make her smile, how to calm her," Angelo yelled getting in Dice's face.

"You cheated on her, she can't take much more and you killed her inside she loved you I think," I turned to Sparrow who looked tormented inside.

"I want to be with Lillian, I have told Pebble but now Lillian knows," I cut him off I heard enough.

"She has asked for everyone leave but Layla and her brother, she wants everyone out. Wait can you hear that Angelo?" I asked hearing faint sobbing like someone has had their heart ripped out, it was Lillian.

"She blames herself, for being too ugly, to skinny, too far gone, to pale she thinks she is pathetic. First Warren telling her all those hurtful things then you cheating on her, are you happy Angelo you're as bad as Warren at least he didn't go that far to hurt her. Dice I am staying the night come after work, she is my sister and she needs me tonight," I said I believed Angelo loved her.

"Sparrow and Chang come back whenever tomorrow, she needs to sleep for a little," I said as we hugged Layla walking them out. I kissed my man goodnight, hell yeah he was such a good kisser; it set my insides on fire.

"Night doll, come on Angelo you're done here. Wait does Pebble know you were with Lillian?" Dice asked and every head turned again.

"No, I wasn't planning on getting with Pebble," he said his voice low "You better tell her tonight or I will, this ruined their friendship," Dice growled as he grabbed Angelo helping him out.

"Tell Lillian it's her I love, tell her I need her," Angelo said as Will shut the door on his face.

**Lillian's point of view**

_I sat rocking dead inside I heard his words, he loved me wanted me not her? But no Nick cheated, Angelo cheated Warren was cruel, abusive and he left us. It was me, I was pathetic and now everybody knew it, everyone could see I was worthless._

"_Our daughters don't think that they love us," I smiled through my tears "They do I can't argue with that," I replied with a thoughtful tone and look. I told them I was bathing and to get some sleep while my cell went off like crazy. _

"_Please forgive me love; I was wrong I love you so much. I told Pebble what I had done about dating you and being with her. I need you, I think of you always, it's like you're my drug please say you'll give me a chance. I will make you better and so happy, we can be together please Lillian please I love you so much!-Yours Angelo."_

"_Lillian, I never knew he was dating you. Please talk to me I was wrong to kiss him I should have known something was going on with you two. You always held hands, the way he looks at you; I wanted him to look at me like that-Pebble."_

"_I came for the beer and the bitches-Hoe love you Bitch" I laughed at Magenta she was in the spare room, as she texted me. I got to my feet seeing blood covering me; I cleaned it putting on a cream to help clear up scars. _

_It's been over a year Warren where are you?_

_**Okay another chapter finished have fun reading and please review!~LillianPeace**_


	14. Pizza Demon

**A/N: I don't own anything, I hope you're enjoying feud I like writing it. I always did like Angelo and Lillian together. But I made her for Warren with him in mind. So on to chapter 14 have fun and please review if you have an idea to make it better.**

**Lillian's point of view- December 25****th**** -16 months gone**

_I walked out of my room heading to finish the pies as my mother and Lacy cooked the ham and other un-bake able things. Halo was looking at the tree with Evangeline as they babbled to each other figuring what was hidden from Santa this year. Will asked me to let Angelo come for dinner, I have avoided him for months, I missed him and he texted everyday telling me he loved me. Pebble was dating Trace until Angelo accepted her; I almost killed her in my anger. _

"_Honey, how do you bake? I can't do it," My mother said her tone frustrated as she was trying to make dough for sugar cookies. "How do you cook when I can't," I laughed she gave me a smile. So us girls worked together baking and cooking but I stayed away from knifes and cooking. _

"_Mommy, Uncle Angelo is here with Uncle Will they are in the living room," Halo came in with Magenta carrying Evangeline who was smiling as always "Okay pumpkin go color, if you can stop plotting how to get under the tree for five minutes," I looked down at Halo who was blushing, if her father came home it be hard to notice her. No longer is she my chubby pumpkin she is getting taller her face and body thinner, her brown curls slightly more tamed and a tad lighter, her hair was now running down her back. She smiled skipping away the little sly sugar bug she is; Evangeline is more of a sugar bug. _

"_Are you going to talk to the boy, he misses you," I turned to Lacy her face kind but hesitant to upset me. "I don't know it's been a few months but I miss him too, we are friends," I said I was fighting to feed from any male who crosses me._

_This would better for the girls if their father was here, when Halo speaks of him Evangeline looks clueless, she was days old when her daddy left. _

"_Will," I called out he walked in with Dice thinking I was going postal "Nice you both can set the table we have fifteen minutes until dinner," I said smiling as they both groaned both kissing my cheek. We girls put all the small touches to the food some vegetarian for our herbivore family. I walked out starting to set the table it was beautiful as Grandfather and father looked to the head seat. I walked over sitting they both sighed taking seats elsewhere as Halo and Evangeline had the seats next to me. _

"_Grandfather you can cut the ham and father you the turkey," I said ending their battle before it begun. I tried not to look at Angelo, I was a lunatic every day while my girls were at school, I worked but it wasn't helping anymore. _

"_This taste great, girls," Will said breaking the tension. "So we have it finished as good as new Lillian," my father said and I turned to him my eyes cold. _

"_I still don't care father, you all offered to redo it when I said screw it that he deserved it," I said waving my small hand around. _

"_Lillian he had a good reason," my father said as I tossed my plate at the wall, I was up walking into my room. "Mommy it okay to be super mad, he was wrong," I turned and saw Halo with Evangeline their hands intertwined. _

"_I am very sorry Halo, I shouldn't have gotten that upset and tossed my plate it was in bad taste of me," I said I looked up seeing my mother at the door with a smile._

"_No it wasn't I tossed mine at your father. I told him not to bring it up I never agreed with Warren's reason. You have been attacked three times but please come and eat," she said "I will please take the angels so they can eat I need a few minutes," I said she gave me a nod as they walked together out of my room. _

_I stood walking into my bathroom going pee; I washed my hands looking in the mirror hating what I saw. My hair seemed dull, no light in my eyes, very pale, bags under my eyes and I was now 103 pounds. I had to get myself straight, I had the girls to care for but I was told my health was failing. I opened the door seeing Angelo his hair cut short, a tight gray long sleeve shirt, with black slacks, he looked nice._

"_Lillian my love, you look beautiful today," he said coming a little closer to me as I walked out heading to the door. "Please just stop, I know I don't deserve it," he said taking my hand making me stop his soft hands gentle. _

_I turned back looking at him "I love you Lillian; I know when Warren comes home one day, he will try and get you back. I want you for as long as I can, I don't like hurting Pebble but I never kissed her back so I don't have the mark. It's only you I think of please love," he said pulling my small body against his holding me so close it was like a safe bubble._

"_Pebble is happy with Trace for now, I have no hope you will be mine. Not when he comes back but for now this is enough," he said and I felt weird, I had no intention of getting back with Warren, I know I missed him but he made a very unwise choice one with steep concenquise he can't handle. _

"_I don't know right now Angelo; I love you but is it really fair to Pebble?" I asked he gave me a look "I don't care if it is, it's you that I want," he said but it would end in disaster no doubt, mates come together no matter what, he will always love me more though. He kissed me a lingering passionate kiss that made me want more, his hands moving along my legs as we kissed. _

"_We have to go back out there," I breathed as he held my hand we walked out together seeing Halo looking under the tree. Evangeline playing with ribbon "Okay gift time girls," I called out the both jumped as I walked behind them._

_It was fun filled and as every year we set Warren's in her treasure chest, for when he comes home. Would I get back with him or would I make a new life, all I do know for a fact is Angelo will go to Pebble and crush me even more, she would know I had his love more than her._

**March 19****th****- 19 months gone**

I swear "He is such a dead man," I yelled as I sat on the tile floor of my bathroom, as soon as I got home from taking the girls to school. I went into a trance having a loud fit of rage.

Warren stood in an ally way fire and earth colliding with villains, as they escaped. I gave a sigh seeing a sign saying Taylor TX, I have been feeling such a draw to go there. Dice was ready but I got sick spending three days in the hospital. My father, Grandfather and Boom leaving before they died or I died. Blood covered my legs again as I clawed them I never noticed I did it, until it was too late.

I cleaned myself pulling on Roxy detention pants with my folder over combat boots, and a royal blue short draped jersey tee, wing angel wing jewelry. I went through every room cleaning everything, before heading to go get some stuff from the store. Pebble, I knew she was working the bond trying to get Angelo; I wasn't fighting it if he went to her then so be it. But he stayed with me every night, it was nice and I had good days again.

I walked outside heading to my Jeep needing milk for the girls among other things. When my cell rang "Hello Will," I said but heard a loud bang.

"Battle is here attacking the school," he said as I hung up, flying high, like a bolt the rage building inside me. I saw a battle field; lava, fire, yellow smoke billowing, as I landed seeing Dice throwing cards filled with a light purple kinetic energy. Angelo was slashing them left and right he was protecting Layla and Pebble, I snarled and her head turned fear covered her now pale face.

Will taking on three at once, Sprite (Lacy) and my mother Jet Stream, helping defend the school. Battle was hot if I do say so myself **(Jason** **Momoa)** as he hit my mother I ran from behind my small body tackling his as we both went rolling ten feet to the left.

I rolled to my feet as did he "Little bitch," he growled "I see where your son gets his charm Barron," I smirked at him.

"Oh yes he is very much like myself sweetling, but I could show you a few things even my son doesn't know," he said and his smell was driving me crazy, Apples, Brown sugar and the air after a storm, his scent so close to Warrens as I felt the blood lust boiling meaning my eyes are pure black.

"I am sure you could, you are rather sexy," I said before shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Lillian, no move away from him," my mother was pulling me away from Barron as I moved closer.

"It's my scent, so close to Warrens, and his mate hasn't fed in 19 months. Is it driving you crazy with need? Come sweetling come feed; show my son what he left behind. I will take care of you like a real man," he said and I felt it; the need to go it's been too long, I was so tired from holding my pain, suffering, hunger, manic fits and everything.

I pulled away from my mother as Barron grabbed me pulling me close "She is mine now, you all have failed" he said his finger's trailing over my bare belly and back, I moaned, it felt great.

"My love, come to me," Angelo said and Pebble screamed "You're my mate, she doesn't have beer flavored nipples," she yelled kissing Angelo the minute he touched her to push her away, a light flashed around them.

"No you bitch," Angelo yelled and she was scared, he grabbed her throwing her to the floor.

"Yes you may have meant to push her away, but even a cruel touch seals the bond old laws Angelo Adams. Awe cheating on this sweetling for trash twice, now you'll all watch as I feed from her. It won't do anything because I killed the girl I knew was my mate when I was a child. But after she will feed from me changing everything," Barron said and I didn't care anymore.

"Lillian, I know it's hard with everything you have gone through. I know you're very ill, dying," Dice was saying as Barron touched my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hold them all so they can see, so Jet Stream can tell her weak mate of a husband I have his baby girl, the one he loves most in this world. My son will see how he should have been a man and stood his ground, protecting his family," Barron said and he was right.

"Fuck that, I can't argue with that," it was Magenta my sister that spoke "No Mage," Dice said with pain but she growled taking my hand.

"Please come back the both of you we love you," he begged her " I told you he never should have left, look Dice, look what he caused her, the pain, look what he has done!" she was pointing at Angelo now who was trying to come to me.

"I know I love her like a sister, but I know Warren will make it better somehow with her. Angelo loves her he got her an engagement ring," he yelled but she hissed taking Barron's side.

I felt it warm wet kisses being placed to my neck a very noticeable spot; it was bliss as I wrapped my arms around him. He lifted me off my feet as he bit, I cried out as he drank his fill making him stronger. His hands leaving very large bruising but I clawed his arms as it became pleasure. He pulled away like he was drunk staggering a few feet before shaking his long slightly curly dark brown hair, blood poured from my neck.

"Come little one time for you to feed," he held his hand out which I took; he lifted me to reach his neck. I gave kisses licking over his collar bone, making him groan and growl, I nibbled at just the right time and spots. I opened my eyes seeing my hand still in Magenta's she understood and let go her talons out.

I went harder as he fondled my ass hearing people crying out not to, I yanked his hair tilting his neck to the side going back to marking him.

"Oh yes, never before has someone gave me this feeling, such a prize you are," he growled his hands all over my ass and body. As my anger flared the highest volt I have ever done ran over my whole body, he screamed so loud his body shaking.

"Fucking cunt, stop it the pain," blood came from his eyes "Warren said the very same thing when I did this to him," I snarled out holding on, still enjoying myself.

I flew up high going over the ravine's jagged rocks "If it wasn't for Halo, I would feed from you sexy," I said before dropping him, I could see his body land on the rocks. It was blood and body matter everywhere, it would take some scrubbing to clean.

It was that easy to lure a man and kill him and it gave me such joy seeing him dead as I landed. I didn't count on everyone thinking I would do such a vile thing, like drink from a man who killed his mate. I waited sitting on a rock knowing they would come. I watched the sky it was such a shame I killed him, he was very sexy we could have had some fun together.

"Oh dear, he is dead," I looked at my mother "Yes, he is now a stain on the canyon floor. Halo safe Evangeline safe, Dice, Pebble, Angelo all going to die," I kind of sang it as a demented tune.

"I can't believe you all thought she would do such a thing, I knew better and had her back," Magenta yelled taking a seat next to me kicking his dead corpse.

"Oh I wanted to feed from him he was fucking hot, and insane we matched," I laughed as they looked at me I waved it off.

"I agree, but time to go get milk," Magenta said as we stood Will hugged me, his arm around my shoulder. I walked away passing my friends Dice hung his head shamed, Layla walked with us.

"I love you always; I never meant to seal it. I will come running to you she knows it's you I love. It's you in my life that comes first," Angelo said as I reached over touching Pebble, she was on the ground screaming in pain.

**10:00 pm.**

_By eight it was known I killed Barron Battle, my father alerting the prison. I wasn't going to jail like I thought; it was my job as a heroine, my mother called for them to come home. Word would spread a sixteen year old ballerina killed the vilest villain Barron Battle; it had a certain ring to it._

"_I was fooled I am sorry Lillian, it's just he smelled like him. You haven't feed but I was wrong to doubt you," Dice said rubbing my feet while I and Magenta watched the fire blazing. Halo and Evangeline passed out after our walk in the park feeding the ducks. _

**June 1-22 months**

Time fly's by I was getting worse as the days passed, Angelo still with me at night and at times during the day. But as time passed I wasn't having any outbursts, but the toll was taken. I would sit by my window talking to myself, not always very kind words. Halo and Eve got me through, I was attacked twice, they said I had to pay for killing their master.

"Thinking?" I smiled at Will he held me down a few times if I tried to hurt myself, it happened. I would laugh and cackle like an old witch.

"I was, I am worried and so tired," I said he held me as I cried, we both were scared. I was always worried they would take the girls away but I never had a fit or anything near other people just family.

**July 4****th**** Happy 5th Birthday Halo- 23 months**

Blake and Blaine those two adorable twins gave Halo a charm bracelet, I clasped it around her wrist as she smiled. Her fairy party was a smashing success as her friends ran around our back yard in their costumes, knowing in a few weeks Evangeline was going to be two years old.

"Mommy you gives me berry party too," Evangeline's Tinkerbelle voice chimed up as she was in Dice's arms.

"Of course my sugar bug, you may have a fairy party as well," I smiled touching her chubby cheeks. I walked around making sure everything was set, nothing needed more of.

"Mama, thank you I am having a great time. I really like your gift of redecorating my room into fairies not princess, the time is very close," she said her eyes glazed.

"I see Halo; I figured it was coming with his father dead. Go my pumpkin and enjoy your day, because today is all about you," I hugged her she laughed hugging me so tight kissing my cheek. She skipped off she stopped and turned she smiled and waved before racing off, to her boys.

"My love, are you okay?" Angelo asked as he put his arm around me I leaned my head on his shoulder as we watched the party. I watched Evangeline playing on the play set my father had put in for the girls. She went down the tiny slide just for her; it was like a melody chiming when she laughed. I hope Cassia and Nate are happy with how she is turning out; she had chubby cheeks, curly brown hair, and big dark brown eyes that warmed the coldest of hearts.

**September 13****th****- two years gone**

_Yesterday was perfect as we had another fairy party but smaller, Evangeline glowed with happiness. Until she passed out in her cake, it made my year, it was so adorable. I was taking medication to try and delay the slipping and inevitable death, but we could only hope it worked. I decided to feed from Angelo, since he asked me again. I didn't want to leave my girls; Warren made his choice now I make mine._

_I saw Halo walk in dressed in the clothes I laid out for her, her dark jean skirt with her white lace butterfly top. Knee length socks and black biker boots and heart shaped jewelry on, her owl bag over her shoulder._

"_You don't need me too much anymore Pumpkin, you're such a stunning girl," I said she sat on my lap. "I am five not twenty-five, I will always need you I can't see me without my mommy," she said and I laughed, my legs killing me from the scars. Evangeline walked in, how did she get her pants on her head?_

"_I just had to learn to dress myself, you have your hands full with Eve," she laughed sitting next to me as I pulled off Evangeline's clothes from odd places to have them._

"_I deseeded myself mommy, I good girl like sissy," she laughed dancing around her in purple underwear. I laughed her language skills would improve with time, just like my pumpkin._

_I pulled on her purple and blue wild leopard leggings, and her purple long sleeved tee with a crazy looking owl. Hey it matched the jewelry I got for her, she liked crazy looking owls; I put a large pink bow and a pink scarf on her. She sat with a heavy sigh like she did all the hard work, I slipped on her purple socks and her bear paw pink ugg boots, she took her rainbow dot peace backpack._

"_Okay lets go eat, I have to get dressed for a meeting, before work," I said as they sat in their chairs, I placed a bowl of honey nut cheerios with cut bananas in it in front of them, they ate as Will walked in._

"_My girls, I missed you as we slept," he yelled making them laugh as he kissed their heads, then mine. _

"_I have to get dressed can you watch them?" I asked he waved me off trying to take Halo's food as she stabbed his hand with her spoon, he rubbed it. _

_I braced my arm on my wall clearing my head "Having fun playing house?" I asked myself._

_ "Shut it, we have shit to do. Why can't you ever shut up," I yelled pulling on my low riding skinny jeans, grabbing my Milly symmetrical top with a leather shoulder strap, deep plunging cross wrap back and elasticated waistband. My hair perfect and my very light make-up is too, I pulled on some long black socks before my leather heeled boots. I stood walking over to my jewelry box removing some Amethyst jewelry for the day. I grabbed my black leather bag walking out texting Magenta to come for dinner tonight._

"_Ready for school mommy," Halo said putting her arms up, I bent down lifting her up as Will handed me Evangeline._

"_Have a good day at school girls, remember pizza night," Will loved Friday because we ordered pizza. "You unca Will have a good day at school, I like pepperoni," Halo said we all knew she did, she loved food period._

"_Pizzzzzza," Evangeline growled her hands shaking but stiff in front of her, we all laughed she gets so excited on pizza night. I unlocked the door as they got in, buckling them in before getting in. I started the jeep; I turned on some music before pulling out. As we drove down the street they sang along to the songs, some words I knew didn't belong; I guessed they were free styling it. _

"_Good morning girls, ready for a fun filled day," Mrs. Winchester said in her grandma's tone of voice. Both girls screamed Halo was in First grade as Evangeline was now in preschool here with her, the school huge now. _

"_I will be here at three, have a great day girls mommy loves you both bunches," I said kissing them before leaving; they waved as I drove off._

**Noon**

I sat going over some programs we are going to introduce at the studio, Ballet wasn't going to be the only choice anymore. I looked up "paranoid bitch," I snarled.

"Yup you sure called it slut," I answered laughing going back to work, Angelo texting me he was seeing his parents in Maine. Hell yeah he took Pebble with him or I would kill her, she tried to be my friend after kissing Angelo.

My cell was ringing, I checked it I was surprised it was the girl's school, so I answered. "Lillian Stronghold," I said hearing a low voice.

"We have a problem in the office concerning the girls, please hurry," she said I thought more of Battles companions are coming after my girls, I growled running to my Jeep. I wasn't far; I only worked ten minutes from their school and fuck that I pulled into the school five minutes later.

I got out walking to the office not seeing damage, nothing looked wrong. No screaming Halo or Evangeline I was confused as I opened the front office door. Miss. Megan was pale pointing to the door to her right; I swear the twins better not have tried to mark her.

I burst through the door making it fly back; it slammed with force into the wall. I didn't see the twins or my daughters; I saw Willow and Warren standing there. Willow was trying to calm Warren who was ready to attack Mrs. Winchester.

"Lillian, oh god," Willow rushed me her arms around me so tight, I couldn't breathe. I never blamed her she helped her son; I would do the same for my girls.

I hugged her back "Hello Willow, it's been years since I have seen you," I said she pulled back her face red from crying. "I know angel," she said trying to clean her face.

"Lillian, thank you for hurrying sorry she didn't give you more information. But as you can see Mr. Peace is here and you gave strict instructions about no one taking her but yourself," she smiled I gave her a dazzling smile.

"Very correct Mrs. Winchester, I will be taking my daughters from school early. Have them brought up please and the rules haven't changed because Mr. Peace has shown up after two years," I said she gave me a nod as she walked out.

"Lillian," I heard his voice it was hurt, I felt love wash over me like never before; his smell was all I could smell his body now calling for me to take him. Knowing my eyes were changing as his heat and scent filled me, his love covering me like a blanket.

I turned looking right at him his dark eyes held love and longing "When was the last time you fed?" he asked coming closer.

"Come closer you bastard I will kill you the same way I killed your father," I hissed moving back, he stopped taking a step back.

"I haven't feed in two years; do you know what that does to you? The cold storage unit you had your blood in your father destroyed it days after you left," I said in a sing song voice.

"Oh god no!" it was Willow so I turned "So you must know what it does, to not feed, not see your mate, not be close to them but feeling their emotions like your own acting them out," I laughed and she stepped back.

"I do know, it's the old laws rare laws, that older heroes know," she said coming closer I wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't understand mom, I never meant to be gone this long. We came back when we heard he was killed by a heroine. Lillian I never meant one word I said before I left, I was taking serum from Medulla to hide my love so you could believe me. I love you so much I missed you and my girls with everything I am," he said and I looked at him.

"Cute he thinks we care," I laughed he raised his brow " Nope, I say death for hurting our pumpkin and miss sugar bug, but look at you pale, ugly, skinny insane he has to pay," I said I put my hand down hard on the desk shaking my head, clearing the fog.

"Sorry, little insane now," I smiled looking up "Willow come to my home please, we can work on Peace seeing the girls on the weekends. He gave me full custody and I will allow him to have them every week end. He can come see them every day at my home," I said in a firm voice.

"Thank you that is more than he should have expected. We were wrong to have been gone so long, we didn't know. But I have no excuse I should have come back," she said but I smiled.

"But you need him right now, only to feed nothing more. He has to earn that right as we are fully in the wrong, we have much to talk about," she said and I felt it his heat behind me.

"Peace, keep five feet away from them unless she hugs you, two years you have caused enough damage," I snarled at him, he moved back as I walked out.

"Mommy I am ready to go home," Halo said her hand held out as I took it, she knew acting all cold.

"Mommy pizza nighy," Evangeline was reenacting her shaking stiff arms held in front of her small body, at the thought of pizza in her belly.

"Girls," Willow said Evangeline looked at me confused seeing the two new comers, I set her down.

"It's me grandma Willow," she said her voice soft; I looked at Warren he was stunned his face pained seeing how much his daughters have grown. I felt his pain and torment, his hate, loathing everything washed over me, I started shaking.

"I remember hello grandmother, how nice you have decided to come back," Halo gave her grandmother a hug but it was lacking she didn't trust them not to run off again.

"Hi Evangeline I am your grandma," she smiled coming closer as Evangeline started crying trying to climb up my thigh, pain showed on my face. I picked her up "It's okay sugar bug, she won't hurt you, can you say hi for mommy please," I smiled touching her cheek.

"Hi," Evangeline said and Warren made a sob like sound hearing them talk.

"Halo," his deep voice washed over me, heat pooling in between my legs. "Father, isn't it very kind of you to return after two years, when you said not long. Mama, are we leaving?" Halo snapped and he braced his hands on the table, she cut him very deep.

"He daddy, mommy?" Evangeline asked me "Yes sugar bug he is your daddy," I said she gave him a questioning look.

"But never seen him," She said thinking about her words. "No he has been gone for a very long time," I said she looked to Halo, who shook her head no.

I walked out with my daughters heading for my Jeep, Halo her head held high like mine. "They are so beautiful Lillian, so perfect," Willow was crying hard.

"Halo will forgive Warren when she feels she can trust him, oh look Halo your boys," I pointed she gave me a look and I gave her a nod. She ran off Warren watched her as she talked to Blake and Blaine who looked angry.

"Boys have a good day, Halo will be going home now," I said in a firm voice.

"Yes Miss. Lily, we say bye to Halo. She not happy was it him?" Blake and Blaine said always finishing each other's sentences.

"Yes boys, but that is Halo's daddy," I said but they still gave him mean looks, as they kissed her cheeks, Warren growled stepping forward.

"Don't move one step closer, they are her mates," I enjoyed saying the last part as he fainted. "That was comical," I said Halo laughed skipping to the car.

He sat up getting to his feet looking wide eyed at us "Two mates," he said his emotions varied they are a fathers emotions knowing some other man wants his little girl as his wife.

"PIZZZZA," I gave her a look "Later for dinner, sugar bug not every meal can be pizza," I sighed shaking my head.

Halo turned to her father "I forgive you dad, but please don't expect to be as close as we once were. You hurt me, hurt my sissy you have no clue what you did to mommy," she said as she got in her seat.

"Willow please buckle in Evangeline, Sugar bug it's okay she likes to read too," I said and Eve clapped her chubby hands together, I smiled. My cell went off "Hey hun," I said answering it.

"Hello love, are you still in your meeting?" Angelo asked me "No, I was called from my meeting, I have news Angelo, Warren is back he showed up at the girl's school," I said pulling the phone from my ear, hearing his yelling.

"See you tomorrow, love you too," I said hanging up my cell, feeling his defeat and pain wash over me.

"Angelo said hi," I told him but he raised his brow "I bet," he said running his fingers through his short hair, I wanted to asked why it was cut.

"Lillian, will you let him feed and you have to feed too, I will talk to Lacy and Steve about what has gone on while we have been away. How bad off she really is what treatment has to be done, but feed," she said I was ready to bite him right now.

"Your dad was fucking sexy," I said with a sexy purr, and his mouth dropped open his eyes like a deer caught in the head lights "Well its true Warren, he was very sexy but insane," Willow said.

"You won't like what you hear, neither of you, mostly you Warren. Do you remember when I told you while we dated about concequises?" I asked him he gave me a sad look.

"Yes I do Kitten," he said "You're about to find out all about them," I smiled "Meet me at my house at five, to feed," I said getting in and driving off.

**Five**

_Every person was at my house, Dice, Magenta, Layla, Sparrow, Chang, Will, grandfather, father, mother and the girls. They all waited in the den Halo in her room at her desk coloring since we got home, she hugged me giving me kisses. Evangeline following me talking of her pizza, how she wanted it now not later._

_I changed into a black bustier top and black and yellow batman jammie pants, with my black slippers. _

_The bell rang as I was heading towards it knowing he was here, Evangeline in my arms. I opened the door seeing Willow and Warren looking refreshed, I moved to the side._

"_NO PIZZZA MAN LEAVE," Evangeline screamed Will walking in "For the love of god sugar bug, we just ordered give him at least ten minutes before you go hostel," Will said hugging Willow shaking Warrens hand._

"_Unca Will pizza," she said her eyes wide as she held her arms out, he took her._

"_Please let's have a tour of my home," I said walking away heading for Evangeline's room, purple covered everything. "Wow, it's really nice Lillian," Warren said I gave him a blank look. _

"_Halo your father has arrived pumpkin," I said as we walked into her room, he stopped looking around it was a Winx's fairy room she looked over her shoulder at us._

"_I assume you're all going to be talking so I will stay in here until dinner mommy," she turned away from him. "Alright pumpkin, I will be downstairs if you need me," I said closing her door. _

"_I never doubted they were in the best hands," Willow said as we walked into the den, everyone looking at them._

"_I am most glad you both are safe and home once again," my grandfather said hugging Willow and Warren. _

_I sat with Dice and Magenta my legs going across them both, Magenta rubbed very softly. "So let's start with a small run down of the last two years," my father said walking around the room. _

"_A few days after you left, thinking your father would come after you not Lillian and the girls. He destroyed the cold unit we kept your blood in, so she was driven to the brink of insanity. I dare say she has passed that some time ago, around the girls she was normal. Once or twice slipping in front of them Angelo made sure she was okay. She was having manic fits when your anger would spike hers would too, but without you here she started having conversations with herself, not very kind to you in them," my father said I gave him a look as did every other female._

"_I am being honest, I love my daughter nothing has changed that. She would also see you when she wanted to, saved you once I know of, feeding you power and energy. She was attacked she has a very deep scar she has been attacked ten times, three times while she had the girls. I understand you won't like some of this; she started dating Angelo a few months ago. He wanted her to feed from him, but her worry over her bond with Halo kept her from doing it. They broke up when he cheated on her helping destroy her even more, they are friends again. Her sanity slipped further her health has declined she has two months at most to live if she doesn't feed. Battle attacked the school not knowing Lillian graduated three years early, I might say," my dad still looked so proud of me, I smiled._

"_I and a few others were out looking for you, so we didn't lose Lillian. She ran to her brother's aid, Dice you can tell the tale now," he said as Dice gave me a look._

"_Your father wanted Lillian; he called her a little bitch after she tackled him. She said "I see were Warren gets his charm from", but he called to her his blood his smell so like yours. We believed when she went to him we failed her, and we did," Dice said taking a breath._

"_He told her he would take care of her, how you should have stayed and protected your family. He kissed her a lot, he touched her ass a lot and he feed from her, I yelled but she had her own plan. He was so enthralled with her beauty and her blood, he never noticed neither did any of us only Mage did. He called for her to feed, she kissed him doing things, and he said_ "_never before has someone given him these feels, such a prize she was". But before we knew it he was screaming but she held on, he cried out calling her a "little cunt", which she said you said the very same thing when she ran the blue lighting on to you. She flew him up and dropped him over the canyon near the edge of town," Dice said as I sat rocking back and forth he was rubbing my back, everyone not noticing I was talking in hushed whispers to myself._

"_You seduced him it took that to kill him?" Willow asked me as I swayed side to side "Yes, but he already wanted me. We had a lot in common sexy and insane, great couple nice kisser said he could show me things fun things," I laughed Warren looked scared, his anger, pain, worry, so many emotions washing over me._

"_Okay we will take the girls, so Willow can see them we will have your stuff back into your home Warren. But she needs to feed now, she doesn't have long left. Sleep in the same bed naked, be close and we hope after time. With being close again, feeding she will get better," Dad said as he and my mother, along with Willow went to get the girls who are eating pizza with Will in the kitchen._

"_I have to call Angelo, he is angry Warren is back," I said but to no one "No honey I will call him right now, he will understand you have to feed," Dice said I watched him walk off._

_I could hear the conversation Angelo was upset, but he would stay in Maine until next Friday. Then he would come and try and get me back, before Warren could. _

"_So Warren feeling like a man now, after the little you know about. Yeah we haven't told you everything, Angelo was going to ask Lily to get married," Magenta snarled out._

"_I feel like a worthless bastard Magenta, I love her, and won't stop at anything to get her and my girls back," I hear Warren as I drifted._

_**Thanks for reading this very small chapter, I have been cooking and baking for my kids Halloween parties at their school. So been busy review PLEASE!**_


	15. Warren's point

**A/N: I so don't own Sky high, in case you had an odd idea I did. No money has been made, so on to chapter 15 for Feud. Hope you all are enjoying it so far thanks for reading, please review.**

**Warren's point of view**

I was sitting here in her den hearing the very worse things I could ever imagine, Angelo and her together but he hurt her cheating on her. Her and my father, now that turned my stomach the thought of them kissing his nasty fucking hands moving over her perfect round ass, how she was able to fool everyone but her best friend, she must have been a really good actress or she wasn't acting at all. And the thought of her not acting sent me in to frenzy, but I was home now it was time I took back my family.

Magenta had to fucking rub it in that I didn't know everything, Halo and Eve are still eating as Steve, Josie and my mother get two bags ready for their sleepover until Sunday. Lillian sits rocking herself yeah she needs to feed; knowing I was the reason killed me. I never meant to stay gone so long. But Dice stayed in the same room as he talked to our friend, well not mine, Angelo is going to get the shit beat out of him.

I could hear him, Dice was telling him I was back and here with Lillian who was going to feed. Dice telling him it was my job now not his, that he would see him Friday. Angelo was going to try and get her from me; I would kill him if I couldn't get her back. I looked around so many pictures of her and the girls littered the walls and tables.

"Okay girls say goodbye," I heard Steve say in a grandfather tone.

I watched Halo and Eve go right to Lillian getting in her lap "I will see you both at eight Sunday morning. I love you girls," Lillian said kissing their faces as they hugged her.

"I love you mommy, I will text you and call," Halo said showing her mother her cell phone, so long color books hello cell phones. "I stay and play wifth mommy, no want to go sissy," little Evangeline was screaming.

"Lillian and the girls don't really spend time apart," Dice sat next to me whispering why Eve was crying.

"Evangeline my sugar bug it is only for a day and a half. Grandma and Grandpa will buy you some more pizza tomorrow I promise," Lillian said her tone so loving; the look she gave them broke my heart. She kissed the girls as they left, leaving Dice, Magenta, Sparrow and Chang, Will and Layla walking back in from locking the front door.

"Magenta time for us to go doll, we can talk to my brother later for you to rip his head off. They need to talk alone," Dice said as I stood up we hugged a very manly hug none of that prissy shit. Magenta stood "Watch yourself Peace," she said before Dice pulled her into his arms.

"We will leave you two, but Warren we will also be seeing you for some words tomorrow," Sparrow said as Chang kissed Lillian before they also walked out, Will walking them.

"It is nice seeing you again Warren; I have nothing to say because they will tell you and yell at you. But you see what damage you have done, what you have lost, Angelo won't give her up without a fight," she said and she was right I could see for myself, but I needed to know everything.

"Okay me and Layla are going to a movie, see you two later. Lillian see you in the morning," he said kissing her head before walking out; I heard the lock click shut leaving Lillian and myself alone for the first time in two years. I sat next to her she didn't even look up she was staring off at nothing.

"Lillian, do you want to eat something? We can watch a movie? We can lie down?" I asked her questions waiting for her to answer, and for ten minutes I didn't think she would but then she stood heading to the kitchen. I stood following her she was drinking a glass of something, not sure what it was.

"Why?" she asked her back to me "Why I left, because he wanted you but he said I had to die first. I thought if I wasn't here he would leave you alone and only come after me, not a well thought out plan. Why I was a bastard before I left, because I wanted you to hate me so you didn't come after me. Leaving you girls killed me, it tore up my insides everyday our family has been apart, Why did I come back, we found out he was dead, and we hadn't been attacked in over a month. I couldn't be away from you girls much longer, I fucked up but I hope with time we can get back together. Lillian I love you so much and will never leave again, I will do whatever you want me to do," I begged, no for her I would crawl on my hands and knees begging if she asked me.

"I understand I really do, but here was the safest place to be, where your family was. We could have had each other's back, but you made a very unwise choice to leave us," she said her voice a soft whisper she still wasn't facing me.

"You're right as always, I shouldn't have but I wasn't thinking about that. All I saw was you in danger because of me," I said, she was cleaning her glass.

"What the hell were you drinking Lillian?" I asked her she turned looking right at me, her face pale dark bags under her now dull violet eyes, and her body way to skinny. I left her with our girls never thinking it through she didn't even know how to cook. I saw a deep purple scar starting at her neck moving down it went under her top, anger coursed through my veins.

"Food and medicine Warren," she said and I felt her she was tired "Come on lets lay down you're tied kitten," I said moving closer, she walked away not letting me get too close.

She walked through her house turning off lights as she passed filling the house in darkness. We walked into her room she went right to the bathroom after plugging in her cell phone. I removed my shirt and jeans lying down on her bed, it felt great knowing I was going to hold her all night. I was shocked seeing her today the fire in her eyes when she burst in thinking something was wrong with our daughters.

Seeing Halo and Evangeline made my day, they both have grown into beautiful girls. Halo with the way she spoke I saw Lillian, Evangeline looked so much like Halo when she was younger. I wanted to kill those twin boys for kissing her, but mates at five it killed me. I knew nothing but everything changed while I was gone.

Her cell rang and I saw it was Angelo so I picked it up "Can I help you Angelo, Lillian is in her bathroom right now," I said being polite but my tone carried the hint I wanted him dead.

"How nice of my old friend to come home, did you like what you have done to her? Did you like hearing we dated, because I am coming to get her, I love her," he said his tone arrogant.

"Come and try Angelo maybe bring your mate with you because Lillian is mine. I will do anything to get her back," I said as he growled.

"You know all about my mate right Warren, she is your ex Pebble," he said and I laughed.

"Have you fucked her because everyone else has, but hell, have at her my life is now about my daughters and Lillian. She will feed from me tonight and every night making us closer, she wants a family I will give her a son," all I heard was cussing.

"Not if she chooses me Warren," he snarled "There is a small chance she will, but we have the girls and we all know who her heart really belongs to," I said as he hung up, I set her cell down she was taking long. Was she okay?

"Lillian do you need help?" I asked coming up to the door "No," was all she said before the door opened she walked out in just her robe. I noticed how she had deep scaring covering her legs, but for now I wouldn't say anything.

"I am going to lie down now," she said I watched her walk to her bed getting under the covers, she left her robe on. I walked around getting in next to her "I am going to hold you please don't attack me Lillian," I said in a soft voice worried she would attack.

She didn't move so I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to my chest, I moaned feeling her body against mine too much time has passed. Her head on my chest as her cell rings again she reaches over moving away from me, and I tried not to growl but it still came out.

"Hello Angelo," she said in a sweet voice, I heard his garbled response but couldn't make out the exact words. "I am in bed," she said before she sighed.

"Yes he is here Angelo my father told him to stay be close, feed things like that," she said but there wasn't any real emotion in her tone. "I will have to feed Angelo you know that. That's not very fair of you Angelo he is my mate and the father of my girls, you know how I feel about you and him," she said now I heard her hint of anger at whatever he was saying to her.

"This isn't a game I will be with who I choose, and right now both of you are on my shit list Angelo. Warren left us for two years and you cheated twice with that ugly whore, as you told me how much you loved me," she snapped I was ready to take her cell breaking it in two.

"I know she is your mate, than why is it me you love and think about. Stay with her this seems like a game to you, I will see you Friday for lunch if you still come Angelo. You know I do love you after everything we have been through, Warren is my mate but doesn't mean we are back together, I think I should be allowed a couple days to think about who I want and who really wants me," she said I heard him talking every few seconds countering things she said confusing her.

"Yes Angelo see you Friday then, yes for lunch," she said hanging up "I hate this, can't they see what they have done, not pressuring you," she said but she wasn't talking to me.

"Lillian lets lay down, you need to feed as soon as possible. Please just don't drink it all, you have me every night to feed," I said touching her damp hair, she looked at me.

"I could you know," she said her voice odd and slightly scary, her eyes blank as was her beautiful face. "I know you could," I said pulling her fragile body closer, I could feel it the bones and I hated myself more and more as things shown themselves.

"Yes I am hungry," she said but made no move to feed, I was worried about her. I moved on top of her my hands undoing her robe pulling it open feeling her naked body against mine, the feel of it was a shock of pleasure. I had her robe off and on the floor my hands moving along her sides, not willing to do more unless she asked me.

"Feed Lillian, I am right here," I said her face changed a little, I put my hand on the back of her neck moving her up, until I felt her small hands rest on my shoulders. Her lips touched my neck I bucked into her; it was so soft when her lips touched my neck.

I closed my eyes feeling her hands and lips, her teeth nipping at my burning hot skin. I knew I was rock hard then she bit hard, it got harder as she broke the skin. Oh god was all that was running through my mind as she drank her small sucks as she drank. Her nails digging into my skin her long legs wrapped around my waist, I braced my body on my forearms I was dizzy with lust.

"Mmmm yes Lillian," I moaned running my fingertips over her sides, she moved into me without thought. Her body heating up as she drank her teeth and mouth moving, sucking, it was bliss a little pain meant nothing. I felt dizzy she had to stop and let me rest for a while. "Lillian enough, I have to rest, we rest and then you can feed again," I said it all came as a horny growl, but she pulled away her head hitting her pillow. Blood dribbled from her mouth hitting her chin, a very small amount of color in her pale cheeks.

I kissed her lips before moving to the side pulling her across my chest, her leg over my abs her breast and head on my side and chest. "Sleep now, I love you," I said with my own yawn. She just lay there not moving we lay in the darkness, and after a while her breathing evened out so I let myself sleep.

**2:00am**

I woke not feeling her body against mine; I bolted up out of bed worried. But I could hear her talking to herself, she was worried about me, how I am, what I had been through. Then she said some very disturbing things, I grabbed my cock making sure it was still there. I turned on the light but her hiss made me shut it right back off, I walked over to her as she sat in her window seat looking at the darkness outside. I climbed behind her pulling her back against my chest, holding her I couldn't ever tell her enough how sorry I am.

"Lillian we need to have a long talk, but not tonight you need to feed again. And try and sleep for a little," I said picking her small weightless body up, I walked us back to the bed setting her down. I was in right next to her as she moved around getting comfortable, but it didn't matter as I pulled her across my body.

"I felt you when you fed me energy through the bond, that night I was almost home when we were attacked again. If not for that attack that night we would have been home. It seemed never ending they find us try and kill us; I killed over 100 people in two years. Some not even supers but my father had all kinds of people working for him. I worried about you and the girls every day, missing you three so much, remembering our conversation about having a little boy together," I smiled I felt her heart beat a little faster when I mentioned a baby boy.

"The girls missed you Warren, I can feel every emotion coming off you. I love you Warren and Angelo knows if and when I have to choose, I will choose you. Because you're my mate, we have the girls and he has Pebble. But doesn't mean I don't hate you, I can't trust you, and Angelo will always be in my life," she said and I smiled I could deal with Angelo if she choose me over him, we could have a family.

"I will show you Lillian, one day you'll trust me again. Angelo can be your friend that's not a problem unless he tries' more with you," I said her head moved.

"Doesn't mean right now we are together I still have something's to think about," she said as I softly moved my hand down her back rubbing softly. "In time we will," I said I knew she rolled her eyes; I turned on my side her leg slipping in between mine her hand resting on my hip.

I bent my head down my hand bringing her face up as my lips touched hers, her lips still soft and warm. As I kissed her my tongue sliding in between her lips, at first she didn't kiss back which made me feel awkward. But then she was kissing me back her tongue moving against mine. I kissed her with such a passion; it has been too long not feeling like this. When we kissed no matter what it felt like we are the only two people everything just stops around us.

I moved down her neck my body moving covering hers, pressing her small body into the bed. I ran my tongue over her shoulder moving back up her neck, wanting to kiss every single inch of her.

I moved further down to her breast ready for her to tell me to stop but she didn't her body arched, her breast pressed firmly to my lips. I ran my tongue over her nipples, before taking it into my mouth, hard not going soft. She moaned as I nibbled before moving to her other breast, her skin tasted good in my mouth. "I missed this, the feeling of you under me, the feeling of us," I groaned as I kissed the tops of her large breast.

I spread her thighs her breathing rushed, her breast moving up and down as she panted. I shoved myself into her she screamed, I kissed her as she adjusted to me. I grabbed her hands pinning them above her head by her wrist as I started moving inside her, her moans filled the room. I didn't care how fast and hard I was going just the feel of her tight walls, as I slammed into her. Her eyes closed her plump lips parted as I held her wrist down; sweat covered her body, her breast bouncing fast as I thrust into her.

"Oh god Warren," she screamed loud as she came I could feel it a large gush, she hasn't had sex with Angelo that much I know. But I wasn't even near done, but her body was only able to take me on top nothing too weird tonight. I just pulled her legs around my head pounding into her my hands now on her hips, controlling her.

"Oh fuck you feel so good, I love you Kitten," I growled my hands in her long hair. I came inside her my body shaking like never before as I fell on her, she gasped and I moved fast I didn't mean to hurt her.

"Come feed Kitten," I said and her mouth was on my chest before I finished talking, her sharp teeth tore into my chest. Now her thirst was uncontrolled she gave hard sucks taking more each time, fuck was all I could think. Her nails clawing I was in heaven here with her, she knew I liked it rough as I was getting hard again when she pulled away. I flipped her making her lay on her belly taking her again from behind; she buried her head in the pillow as I fucked her.

I slammed in to her hard, her ass shaking with every hard thrust my hands moving down. "Do you like this kitten?" I asked slamming her perfect ass; she moved her ass in tune with my thrusting. I bent down kissing her shoulder blade before biting her, her hands flew up but I grabbed them slamming them down holding her down. I was thirsty and ramming myself into her, I used one hand to hold her wrist. As my other twisted her hard nipples making her cry out as her blood flowed into my mouth.

I rolled her nipple in between my fingers giving them a slight pinch, I sucked hard but I couldn't take near enough from her yet. She needed to get better first before I could get filled; I pulled away my face covered in blood. I slammed hard my finger tracing over her clit; it came on fast as she came all over my hand. It drove me crazy when she came, it drove me to go harder and faster hearing the wet slap as our bodies came together. Her moans and my growls filled the room, her body covered in blood and sweat as I came again. We both fell to the bed in a sweaty heap; I pulled her close we both fell asleep around five in the morning.

**7:00am**

I woke again not feeling her does she ever fucking sleep for more than an hour, I got up tugging on my boxers and jeans. Walking into the bathroom but she wasn't there, so I walked out of her room nothing she wasn't in the house. I banged on Will's door Layla opened it her ginger hair a ratted mess.

"I can't find Lillian, she left while I slept for an over an hour," I said worried Layla turned and Will was behind her. "You lost my sister Warren, let me get dressed," he said as I walked back to her room getting dressed, I was back in the living room when he walked out.

"She is okay, she is at Orange beach," he said I was pissed as I walked out heading to the beach; it was too early in the day for this. It was an hour drive but I was on a mission she had to be mine by Friday. I pulled into the parking lot 45 minutes later, not seeing her Jeep in site. I got out walking seeing a girl sitting in the sand staring over the waves, the clear ocean peaceful. I started walking over but she never moved or even turned her head to let me know she knew I was here.

"Lillian, must you disappeared while I sleep, we are supposed to be together. To at least try and fix you after all the damage I have done," I said taking a seat next to her, but her eyes stayed on the ocean.

"Will must have told you where I was," she said "He did I was already worried trying to find you," I said angry. She sighed "We aren't back together; I am not yours to follow. If I want to be alone then I want to be alone. No one really understands how I am feeling because of you, now you're back so what I need time to think," she snapped thunder boomed as her anger picked up.

"No even I don't understand, all I know is I love you very much I need you back. If you need time fine, but I have to be with you right now," I told her she stood wiping sand off her ass, she shook her head. The clouds and thunder cleared.

"I have to go shopping if you are just going to follow me, you might as well drive me around," she said walking away I was up following her, nothing was coming off of her. She got in my truck not saying a word I was in driving off her head resting back, I drove seeing her falling to sleep. Her head falling to the side I pulled her down her head now in my lap, as I drove back to town.

As I pulled into the market she was still sleeping so I turned off the engine, I touched her pale face. Stroking her cheek her eyes fluttering open, she looked confused but she sat up stretching like a cat. I got out heading over to her side as she got out; I grabbed a cart as she walked next to me. We walked in together heads turning seeing me back; she was sticking apples and grapes in the cart, moving on down the aisles putting other things in.

"Do you need water Lillian?" I asked her she gave me a look "Yes please two cases," she said as I walked off seeing Dice and Magenta, I picked up two cases.

"Lost her this morning Peace," Magenta snapped walking over to her best friend. Dice walked with me heading to the girls "So nice hair cut Warren, she liked the long hair," Dice said and I gave him a look.

"I had no choice at the time, I will grow it out again," I said as I walked I had on a white wife beater, faded jeans and a dark gray jacket I looked nice.

"I swear Angelo is angry, I tried to tell him when I saw him getting closer to her. But he didn't care, I would never try and take your mate she is beautiful but hello she has a mate," Dice said and he was right Angelo wasn't a friend.

I set the water in as the girls walked with the cart, I walked with Dice "She doesn't look any better, did she feed?" he asked me.

"Twice, she maybe slept an hour maybe two," I sighed I grabbed her cereal as she couldn't reach it; she pointed at another so I grabbed it putting it in her cart.

"Warren please go grab my order from the butcher," her voice chimed it was weak and tired, but I kissed her cheek walking off with Dice.

I stood in line waiting looking over my shoulder at her as she talked to Magenta; she was putting lunch meat from the deli in her cart. She had on a sweater that said "I am not a morning person" light gray sweatpants they were riding low on her waist but pulled up to her knees. Her hair down in a gray beanie and black flip flops on her feet, her skull tote bag across her shoulders her flat belly on display.

"Hey man she loves you, give it time and you and her will get back together," Dice said pulling me from my thoughts, I gave him a smile.

"Thanks Dice," I said telling the butcher who's order I was picking up. He gave it right over as we walked back trying to find the girls, Dice followed his bond finding them in the frozen section she was sticking sherbet in her cart.

She was finished as we walked to the checkout, Magenta with a few things herself. I unloaded her cart as we waited in line; she stood while she was rung up. "$199.67, "the female cashier said as Lillian gave her the cash she got her receipt and we all walked out.

"Lillian want me to cook tonight, we can have your friends over kitten?" I asked trying to get her to talk.

"That's fine Warren," she said but Dice put his hand on my back, trying to encourage me. "Okay," I sighed she turned to me but said nothing.

As Dice and I loaded my truck up when "Lillian," was heard we all turned seeing Angelo and Pebble walking up to us.

"You brought the whore, how sweet Angelo," Magenta snarled but I saw Lillian put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I am his mate Magenta, and we can be together now that Warren is back for his mate," Pebble said "I am so have fun with him because Lillian is my mate," I smiled looking at Angelo.

"Lillian love you look so tired, you haven't slept again," Angelo said his tone loving and sweet his eyes held love as he looked at me mate.

"I slept just fine Angelo, I thought you wouldn't be here until Friday?" she asked her face never changing. "I needed to see you love, you know I missed you," he said coming closer, Pebble grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Remove your hands Pebble, you know I love her, I only am with you because we are mates," he snarled she dropped his arm; he walked over hugging Lillian who hugged him back her head on his chest, her eyes closed.. I was ready to kill him but Dice stopped me, Magenta was smiling seeing me upset and the thought of Angelo getting hurt.

"Are you two back together?" he asked her "No, but in the end it is bound to happen Angelo. I see you're still with her so now it doesn't matter," she whispered he looked pained, his arms still around her like she was his.

"I will leave her just say the word Lillian, I can make you happy you know that," Angelo said "Angelo enough, Warren is back and making things right with her. Take Pebble and try treating her right she is your mate, you could be happy with her if you left Lillian alone. Isn't that why Pebble is in Maine so you two could try and be a couple," Dice said in defense of me, and stopping me from pounding Angelo.

"He will hurt her again Dice, I am not his friend anymore I have no loyalty to him. I will leave but if she calls I will be back, and we are trying to be together. But again Lillian just call my love and I will be here for you," he said pulling Lillian into another hug, she pulled away. Her face still blank he kissed her on the lips, I grabbed him holding him feet above the ground.

"Ever kiss my mate again I will kill you Angelo," I said tossing him feet away from us, Pebble smiled walking over to him. Lillian looked at him he smiled at her, walking away.

She turned "What are we waiting for," she said and I smiled opening her door, she climbed in. I was in driving away with Dice and Magenta coming over in a little; maybe we could watch a movie. She was looking out the window as we drove to her house, she pulled out her cell. She was texting and I hated not knowing who she was texting, she turned looking at me.

"Just ask instead of wallowing in worry," she said before turning back to her cell, her fingers fast moving across the key pad.

"Who are you texting?" I asked worried "Halo, Will, Angelo," she said like it was nothing.

"How is Halo?" I asked trying to act like I didn't hear her say Angelo. "She is fine," she said I was trying to control my emotions but she smirked.

"Jealous," she said from nowhere, I looked over at her but she was still texting.

"Yes I am," I said and she looked at me "I know," she said as we pulled into her drive way. She was out as Will came out helping me she walked into the house; Layla was waiting for her with a nasty looking drink. I walked into the kitchen seeing her drinking it her face wasn't one of pleasure

"What is that it smells nasty?" I asked but Will answered me "Medicine and food, she drinks it four times a day," he said his voice showed his pain, his twin was dying and he would want to go with her. She cleaned her glass starting to put things away with Layla, I watched her she was stunning and I would never hurt her again, never leave her and the girls again.

"Okay Lily we are going to the park, see you in a little," Layla said hugging Lily, as Will kissed her cheek. She walked them out locking the doors, she walked away heading to her room. I followed seeing her setting out some jammies taking a towel heading in to her bathroom. I sat in her chair, hearing the shower starting. I got up heading in too, I could use a shower, I undressed getting in I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She didn't push me away seeing her body gave me pain; she was so skinny she growled. "I know how I look Warren please refrain from those thoughts. I never wanted all this, never wanted you to leave, and never wanted you to hurt me and our girls. I didn't want to feel dead inside, to stop eating, I forced myself every day to at least try and eat. I did everything I could but feed from Angelo, and it was the bond with Halo I was really worried about, since she is your daughter if I feed from him would her mark disappear, no I wasn't willing to risk it. I never wanted to slowly start talking to myself, feeling so much hate; I had to act normal in front of our girls. I was so close to feeding from your father, because he reminded me of you, making me think of how much I loved you, missed you wanting you back. His smell was so fucking close to yours, I was going to do it, and he feed from me. He liked it I could feel it everyone heard and saw it, but again Halo was the reason I didn't. I would have terrible fits of rage, clawing at my legs not able to control them, the pain seeing you hurt. How your dad said we could have such fun, the things he could show me, how we could make you pay. How every holiday came and you weren't here the hurt look that crossed Halo's face, her two birthdays you missed. Evangeline, never got to know her father, her birthdays that you missed," she screamed her voice rising as she got angrier, she shoved me against the wall. She jumped out pulling on her robe, as I got out wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Lillian, I never knew it would be like that for you. I left blood for you, I only wanted you safe, our daughters safe," I tried to touch her but she punched me, I staggered a little.

"You're stupid! What about what I wanted, what Halo wanted. Why not talk to me; I could have come up with something better within five minutes. But you had to make the decision by yourself right, never considered your family. Oh yeah so safe, see this yeah painful, this one I got from another attack, I got the one on my back making sure they didn't touch our daughters," she kept screaming showing me every scar from her attacks. My heart breaking until there was nothing left, I was at fault.

"You could have stayed and we could have been together, he could have come after you all he wanted. Because together we are stronger, you made me weak Warren. I was in the hospital dying days before you came home. What Warren would have happened if I died leaving the girls, you come home to find out you killed me," she wasn't letting me talk her face red.

"Not once did I let someone bad mouth you for leaving while our daughters could hear. I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE, TO ME. WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR GIRLS, YOU COULD HAVE STAYED PROTECTING YOUR FAMILY INSTEAD YOU LEFT US," She was crying now as she screamed at me, I didn't know what to do. I grabbed her pulling her close as she cried, wrong move as I fell to the floor. Shit my nuts didn't she want a baby, if she kept hitting my nuts it was out of the question.

She hit me as I was on the floor, her small fist hitting me over and over as she screamed and cried. I grabbed her pinning her beneath me, my face was bleeding that much I knew. She stopped fighting me just crying as her door flew open her brother grabbed me my back hit the wall as he tossed me, Layla was helping Lillian up.

"Will I wasn't hurting her, I was trying to make sure she didn't kill me or hurt herself," I said seeing Will covering her, her robe was slipping off.

"I know," he said he set her on the bed "I don't want her upset," he said and I understood.

"She was venting everything she was feeling at me, she needed to let it out," I said he looked at me taking Layla's hand walking back out, I heard the front door. I walked over sitting next to her "Feel better now," I said she looked at me her violet eyes filled with tears, but she punched me again. I fell right off the fucking bed, but I had this and more coming from her.

I was more worried to sit next to her I could feel anger radiating off her small body. But I wrapped my arms around her and she fought me, but I held on pulling her head to my chest. "I will never leave again, you'll never get rid of me," I whispered rocking her as she cried, after 20 minutes I laid her down she tried to get up but I wasn't having it she needed to sleep.

"I hate you so much," she whimpered "I know you do but you love me too," I said as she hugged me back, her fragile arms around my waist, I smiled this was the first real touch other than with her small fist she has given me.

I touched her face wiping away the wetness before I kissed her, her lips tasted salty from her tears. But I didn't care as I rolled on top of her my tongue forcing her lips to open, our tongues moving together. Passion was pulsing around us, as our lips moved in sync I felt her fingers trailing over the back of my neck. "I missed you so much Warren," she said burying her face in my neck, not moving and after ten minutes her breathing evened out, as she went to sleep. I moved her back a little watching her sleep, her lips parted as her cell went off, I answered it but she was deep asleep in my arms.

"Hello," I said and it was a sweet voice that answered "Why didn't mommy answer her phone?" Halo asked "Halo mommy is sleeping, how are you love?" I asked my daughter, I couldn't wait to spend time with her; I had to look into culinary school Monday.

"Oh mommy tired, I call her back then. I am fine dad I will talk to mommy later tell her I called," she went on.

"Halo, I love you, daddy knows you're mad at him. But I miss you I never meant to hurt you girls I never would want that," I said I heard her tiny sigh so like Lillian.

"I know dad, I love and missed you too. Maybe we can talk when I come over next weekend, but I have to go we are heading to lunch with Willow, grandma and grandpa," she said hanging up, I smiled, good job Lillian, she is a proper little girl I smiled. I laid back down her body cuddled against mine; I kissed her head before falling to sleep with her.

**5:00Pm.**

I stood in the kitchen getting everything ready to start dinner, when the doorbell rang. Will wasn't home yet and Lillian still sleeping or she vanished again. I walked to the front door I smiled it was Dice and Magenta; she gave me a dirty look walking to Lillian's room.

"She hates you and Angelo," Dice laughed but I hated that Lillian's best friend hated me. "Great, I am starting dinner," I said as we walked to her large kitchen, she had it stocked with awesome stuff.

"Hey guys," we turned and saw Will as he walked in without a shirt, I was wrong he was home. "How is my sister?" he asked handing me the block of cheese.

"Better she has been sleeping after she kicked the crap out of me," I said "She gave you that black eye and fat lip," Dice was laughing seeing my face fucked up.

"She vented and I would do it all over again," I smiled well not getting hit in the nuts, I should alert her we can't have kids if she keeps hitting them.

We worked well together in the kitchen; Will was picking things up fast as I talked. Dice was good already as he pealed the cucumber for me before dicing it. "Lillian and I are going to go grab a few movies," Magenta said I turned seeing the three girls, Lillian her face blank.

"Okay, drive safe Lillian," I said but I wanted her to stay or I could drive her. But she didn't want me there and it was only a little time away, she wasn't going to go meet Angelo. I heard the front door shut and I slammed the knife down, the boys looking at me.

"Hard isn't it letting your mate walk away," Will said with Dice agreeing with him. "Yeah, and with Angelo in town makes it worse. Is Nick still after her?" I asked them.

"He went to LSU, when he is in town her tries but she always had Angelo with her not letting Nick close," Will said and at least he wasn't here.

I started frying up the shrimp she liked, with her favorite cheese and broccoli soup. Peppers, mushrooms with fried rice and steak was what we boys are cooking. We talked and I was getting worried it has been half an hour they have been gone, plus all the nice things they are telling me. I was ready to find her but with her closed of the bond wasn't working, or she was blocking me.

"I will call Layla, they should have been back," Will said dialing his girls' cell. "Did you go get movies from Florida Layla?" he said I heard her voice chiming.

"I swear he is asking for it, okay see you in a few minutes," he hung up looking at Dice.

"What happened?' Dice asked Will "Angelo was telling Lillian that Warren slept with another girl while he was away. He kissed her she doesn't need this shit he is confusing her, while she is like this," Will said breaking the metal spoon in two.

"I didn't, but she should know that if he tells her something I only hope she knows the truth, I sighed he was dead, he was trying to cost me the girl I loved, and no one crossed me and lived. We all turned as the door opened, they walked into the kitchen Layla letting Will hug her. As Magenta kissed Dice, whispering in his ear, Lillian looked lost like she didn't know what to do.

"I need my medicine," she said walking to the fridge, pulling out a clear bottle filled with green paste. She poured it in a cup putting liquid medical bottles in it. I gave her a heart breaking look as she drank it, she wasn't any better she feed three times. Please god, don't let it be permanent.

She washed her glass turning looking up at me her eyes showed nothing; they used to be so bright. "I am hungry," she said looking at me. "Okay let's go kitten," I said she walked out her longhair trailing after her.

"Dice don't let it burn," I said following her out, the minute we entered the hallway she stopped turning to me. She wrapped her arms around me her head on my chest, I was confused but I hugged her back. "Come on kitten, do you need to feed?" I asked her "Yes, but I needed you to hold me," she said her voice cracked not even above a fragile whisper, thanks Angelo you ass.

"I will hold you for as long as you need kitten," I said picking her up walking her to her room. I sat in her chair with her body curled around mine, I rubbed her back.

"I never slept with another girl Lillian, I love you," I said but she didn't move or talk she lay there. Time passed her head on my neck and shoulder, her eyes blank she wasn't feeding.

"You need to go cook, Dice will let it burn," she said getting up walking into her bathroom locking the door. I walked out heading back to the kitchen, this was a problem.

**Eleven at night**

I sat in her chair as she read on bed she would make weird faces as she read her book. She still did make the oddest faces causing me to laugh; she looked at me like I was crazy. She hardly ate at dinner and it was the soup she tried, but they stopped me from asking her why. She talked to the girls a few times, and she was texting but when we watched the movie she was curled up against my side.

"I have to run to my house to grab some clothes kitten, do you want to come?" I said she shook her head no, I sighed getting up.

"I will be back in 30 minutes Kitten," I said frustrated she didn't need me, she needed to feed but she wasn't. I walked out heading out the door when Will stopped me "Hey Layla told me after you went into the room with Lillian. Angelo told Lillian he wanted to marry her, that he would take her away from all the pain you caused," Dice growled coming from the back room.

"Okay that's it," I said walking out of the house with the boys following me to my truck, they both jumped in and I peeled out. I did stop at my house grabbing some new clothes, so I didn't lie to Lillian. But he was in town so I checked his house, the lights off his car gone. So I drove around town hitting every spot we used to hang out.

"Go to the fountain in town square, he used to sit with my sister there," Will said so I flipped a bitch heading to the fountain. And sure enough his ass was sitting he looked relaxed, I was seeing red she was only going to marry me.

I jumped out his head turned seeing us walking over "Hello boys," he said standing up. "Angelo, why are you doing this to my sister?' Will yelled but Dice held him back.

"Because I love her, I told her the truth Will. I want to marry her I love her very much, I love her, I know how to calm her when she has a fit. She loves me,' he said looking right at me.

"That's it Angelo, I told you to leave her alone I am back she told you we would be getting back together." I said punching him he flew back and into the water, he got out soaking wet.

He tackled me but I was much bigger and stronger, I picked his ass up tossing him into his Jag. "You can't take me in a fight, not this one and you're going to lose in the fight for her heart. You better knock it off before you lose her friendship too," I said he growled but Dice pulled me away.

I was pissed heading back to her house, I needed to feed she did too I was going to have her tonight. I calmed a bit before walking in I went straight into her room seeing her gone, but her bathroom light was on. She walked out as I was taking off my shirt "Fighting isn't going to help; he is desperate to keep me. I already told him to go back to his mate," she said as I turned; I was caught.

"I was just angry Lillian, he wants you, he wants to marry you," I said but she crawled in her bed. "My legs hurt," she sighed I got in with her.

"Why?" I asked her she sat up moving the blankets; I saw the deep purple scaring. "When I would have a fit, seeing you feeling what you felt I locked myself away. But I didn't know until after I clawed my legs bloody every time," she said she opened her dresser pulling out two jars, starting to open them.

It was devastating to hear and see the scars, she was about to put the cream on her hand but I took it. I rubbed her legs she winced in pain but I moved my hands in a relaxing motion before she gave me the second jar, I copied what I had down before warming my hands rubbing the cream on her eyes closed. Her legs open seeing her red lace panties made me horny, hell I was always horny when she was near me.

"Does that feel better Lillian?" I asked she smiled it looked painful, she tried at least.

"I like the soup, sorry but I would have gotten sick eating more than I did," she blushed it colored her cheeks. "Oh okay, I thought you didn't like it," I said rubbing her thigh.

"I will tell you while you have the girls; they only have ice cream after dinner. Please don't go against that they have a routine I will write down," she said and I laughed.

"I remember I was upset the day you met Nate and my aunt, because of the ice cream comment. But I was wrong maybe you could be with us the entire weekend, I don't want to be away from you anymore," I said she gave me a look.

"I am hungry," she said so I pulled her on top of me, she nuzzled my neck. Her lips moving down to my chest her teeth nibbling on my nipples, I groaned my hands in her hair. Her wet tongue running over the slight sting, before biting again, I closed my eyes it felt fucking great she knew what I liked, she wasn't afraid to get rough. Her tongue and lips moving down please let her do it, her fingers pulling down my boxers. Her tongue circled the head of my cock before she took it all in her mouth, it was wet and warm as he sucked hard. Her teeth hitting the head before moving back down fast her mouth never leaving it, but she threatened it every time she moved up.

Her hands so very softy moving over my thighs before she gave them one long scratch, making me buck my hips up making her take all of me into her mouth, she didn't gag. I bit my lip as she stopped her tongue licking my balls before she gave them one suck, that's it. I picked her up attacking her breast; she moved under me her fingers trailing over my neck. I kissed her belly moving down her wetness and her smell came over me, it was my tropical drink. As I started to lick and tongue her, my hands gripping her tight, slapping her ass. Her sweet whimpers and moans filled my ears like music, she started shaking as she came I drank it up; I tongued her until she stopped shaking.

I picked her up pulling her down empailing her with my dick, she screamed in pleasure. She moved her body graceful even while we had sex, she moved almost all the way off before slamming back down. She was perfection as her body glistened she bounced fast her body falling harder every time, her breast bouncing with her. The way when she moved up her walls squeezing me making me growl shoving myself up.

"Oh please Lillian," I moaned after ten minutes she was torturing me, she clamped her teeth down on my shoulder blade. Her tongue running over it as she bit, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as she came with a wet gush covering us. Her sucks harsh and need filled me her smell was all I could smell, her body the only thing I wanted to feel as I lost it grabbing her hips slamming her down so hard, I filled her with cum. But she didn't stop feeding only when I pulled her away did she stop, I figured four times a day she would need to feed.

"Sleep kitten," I said pulling her back to my chest slipping my leg in between hers, stroking her very wet hair until her breathing was even. Her body un-tense it relaxed against mine, she was mine again.

**Okay a pervy chapter but hell it was bound to happen right? Well thanks and sorry to my beta for having to read this chapter, please review!**


	16. Daddy time and Chocolate Milk

**A/N: So I don't own Sky high but it is awesome to own that shit, so no money is being made from any story I am writing or have written. I hope you're liking Feud so far and if not hell nothing I can do about it. So thanks for reading and please drop me a review.**

**Lillian's point of view**

_I felt weird as I woke; I was so hungry smelling Warren, so close as the night flashed before my eyes. I hurt everywhere even my heart I ruined the boys friendship, neither Dice nor Warren would forgive Angelo. I remember feeling Warren so hurt hearing some of the story and he felt the need to puke hearing about me and his sexy daddy. It was Sunday so I glance at the clock seeing it reading six in the morning as I slip from Warren's arms, heading for the shower._

_I turned it on seeing my naked body; I had a tad more color to my skin. But not much as I stepped into the hot water letting it run over my body, I bent grabbing my shampoo, when his smell filled the room. "Good morning," I said not looking to see where he was at. But the shower door opened then feeling him so close knowing he wasn't ever going to leave. I wanted for him to hold me all day, but I figured we could do something with the girls. _

"_Did you know I had already got you a Christmas present before you left us?" I asked him I heard his sigh more hurt poured over me. "Later after dinner Halo and I have stuff for you, some from us some from family and friends," I said as I felt his teeth nipping at my neck. I wanted to continue but I had things to do today "No, I am hungry but we have things to do. I think we should spend time with the girls so they can get used to having you around again. Evangeline wouldn't take well to being alone with you; she doesn't even know you as her father yet," I said but he growled biting into my shoulder hard, making my legs buckle but his arms never let me fall._

_It was pain and pleasure as he drank, but even I knew he wasn't taking enough because I would pass out or die. When he pulled away he spun me making me face his naked body, his eyes on his father's mark._

"_Is that where he feed from you?" he asked me and I gave one firm nod, his face fell. But I laid my head on his wet chest, letting the heat calm me. "I am going to bite over it so I never have to see his mark only mine," he said rubbing his warm hands over my back._

_I didn't talk something mean could come out; I washed my body hearing his low growls. I felt heat in between my legs "Feed, before I wash my body," he said and I let out a low hiss, he smiled pulling me closer._

_I licked and kissed over the spot I was going to bite; his eyes closed nibbling his lip. I bit hard letting his sweet blood flowed into my mouth, giving light sucks. It was like liquid fire as it raced through my veins but not burning me to ashes, I tried to control it. He tasted so good he had to pull me off with a dizzy look on his face._

"_Sorry," I said washing the blood from my lips "Never say you're sorry for that," he said his tone angry as well as his emotions; he washed my back before I stepped out getting dressed. _

_He was out five minutes later I was zipping my blue hoodie, putting on some beaded jewelry. My hair was next as I sat braiding it; I used some bobbie pins to secure it, putting some lip gloss getting before getting my butt up. He was dressed already with a smile, his hand out; I got my skull tote bag and cell taking his hand._

_He was happy I was trying, I snorted as we walked he just gave me a look, so I gave him a look saying "What are you looking at". I grabbed my Jeep keys "I will drive," he said so I gave him my keys._

"_I meant drive my truck, but okay we can take your Jeep," he said I pulled him to the shed out back, he gave me another look. I pointed to the keys, the one with metal fire on it, I opened the door and he was shocked seeing his Harley. I found the guy who bought it, and I convinced him to sell it to me. Dice fixed it back up to how Warren had it. Dice drove it every so often so it worked perfect when Warren came back, Dice never lost hope he would show his ass back up._

"_For me?" he asked "No I got it for Halo," I said with an annoyed look._

"_Yes Warren, I found the man who you sold it to, I convinced him to resell it to me," I said air quotes around convinced. He pulled me into a hug love was his main emotion, as it washed over me._

"_I want to ride it," he said as he took the key off, he gave me my keys back as I walked to my Jeep getting in. I heard the loud roar saying he started it; I pulled out as he drove behind me or next to me. Driving to my parents' house, Warren vanished and I gave a smile feeling his happiness. _

_He was waiting for me as my father talked to him; Warren was showing him the Harley as I got out. Seeing Halo watching her father Evangeline was eating a cookie, in my mother's arms. _

"_Hello girls you ready to start the day?" I asked, they both smiled as we walked to the car, my mother buckling Eve in as Halo did it herself. I put their bags in the trunk._

"_You need more rest," my mother said worried "I know, I have fed six times I think, I can't seem to get full," I said but she stroked my hair._

"_Give it another couple days have fun today," she said kissing my cheek. I got in starting the engine "I am leaving Warren," I called driving off to get the girls some breakfast; I pulled into anytime breakfast the girls favorite spot. Warren behind me helping Halo out she held her father's hand; he smiled, I could tell that made his day._

"_Daddy carries Evangeline too," Eve said holding her arms to her daddy; he took her in his open arm we walked like a family into the restaurant. I held the door for them, he kissed my lips making both girls giggle, I rolled my eyes. _

"_Four for non-smoking please," I said to the hostess, she smiled but at Warren. "Do you know it's rude to drool over someone else's husband?" Halo asked the young girl as we sat, she blushed being caught._

"_Sami leave, sorry about her she is such a flirt," an older lady said, I sat with Halo, Eve in a booster next to her father. "It's no problem," I smiled she looked scared, so I dropped the smile._

"_What can I get you girls to drink?" she asked the girls._

_ "I would like orange juice thank you," Halo said picking up her menu, giving the lady a smile. "CHOLCOLATE MILK!" Evangeline screamed her face turning red._

"_I understand little one, I will have your drink first. I like a girl who knows what she wants and aint afraid to scream until she gets it," the lady smiled at Evangeline._

"_I will have a coke," Warren said "I would like an orange juice with a pumpkin spice latte as well, thank you," I said she wrote it down before hurrying off._

"_Warren, are you going to the culinary school tomorrow?" I asked since I had a morning class, and work. "Yes I have to be there by nine, what are your plans?" he asked me._

"_I have to get the girls to school by eight, I have a morning class and some work to do after for my performance in three weeks," I said not really happy, but I tried not to live off the family money. So I became what I hated; a ballerina, and what I loved a teacher._

"_What performance?" he said back confusion rolled off him. "Mommy is ballerina now, she also our teacher. She is so graceful," Halo said he was shocked._

"_I will cut you if you say one word Warren," I said when I felt his need to make a joke out of it._

"_I haven't used the family money in a year, I work and I became a ballerina to support the girls. I make very good money," I snapped he looked down shamed._

"_Sorry, I knew you hated dancing but wanted to teach," he said and I sighed. "Well we all do things we hate," I said._

"_Like eat brusslsporuts mommy?" Halo said making us laugh as our drinks were placed in front of us. "Now I know who you are, you're Lillian Stronghold you stunned me as Odette in Swan Lake I cried through the whole thing. You danced love, pain everything shown through," she gushed and I blushed._

"_Thank you very much," I said she smiled walking off to another table. "I would like to see one of your performance's Lillian," Warren said I looked at him._

"_I have one in three weeks, I would hope you would be there with the girls," I said he gave me a smile. We looked over the menus I wasn't hungry so I was going to have some scrambled eggs, and some fruit. _

"_I will have a small order of scrambled eggs, and a small fruit bowl," I said handing her the menu. After everyone ordered Warren was playing with Eve and I was chatting with Halo, about her class party._

**Noon**

_I sat on the blanket under a very shady oak tree watching Warren with the girls; they loved feeding all the ducks. He was so happy having them back; to him this was the perfect day. His eyes would find mine as I watched them, also making sure he didn't try and take them. My two half's always debating never getting along, I was really happy he was back. _

"_Mommy," Evangeline was running over her tiny feet making her wobble, she was only two. Warren and Halo coming over both smiling, Mr. Badass Peace was gone and family man replaced him, well until some man flirts with me then badass returns._

"_I am tired already Lillian," Warren said flopping down on the blanket as we watched the girls eating and playing right next to us. He put his head in my lap, I had an urge to hit him but shook it off, I ran my fingertips over his face. "Yeah, you get used to it Warren," I smiled looking down at him, his smell stronger in the breeze. _

"_Halo," I heard the twins call, I texted their mom to bring them to make Warren nervous. "Boy's," she cried out looking at me, I gave her a nod and she ran to them. _

"_Really they had to ruin my daddy time, the evil little demons," I heard Warren muttering under his breath. "Knock it off Warren, not very manly to be jelly of two eight year old boys," I sneered he growled at me, but I waved it off. _

"_Blake and Blaine this is Warren he is my daddy, he is back now," she said as both boys looked to me. "Hello boys," I said giving them a yes, as they held their hands out for Warren to shake. Warren shook them as the boys sat on either side of Halo, feeding the ducks together. Evangeline was crawling over Warren; I felt his pain as she rammed her knee into his balls._

"_Dear god, I will never have another baby. If you girls don't stop hitting my nuts," he groaned as both girls turned "We going to have another sister?" both looked happy, their eyes shining._

"_No we will give you a brother, no more girls," Warren said looking at the twins. "It's hard on daddy because you have mates already Halo pumpkin," I said rubbing her shoulders._

"_Oh daddy you always be my number one guy," she kissed his head; he was so touched she said that, it made his heart full. "I love you Halo," he said as she sat back with her boys. _

_**Two hours later**_

_I was ready to fall asleep; I was so hungry I only fed a small amount. "Warren I am not feeling well," I said my head pounding, I forgot my medicine. I was shaking feeling very sick "Okay let me get the girls in the car, I will call Dice to get my Harley," he said on his cell, Halo touched my head "It's okay mommy, daddy take care of you," she kissed my head as her father picked the girls up, the twins left five minutes ago. I stood falling back down puking up the fruit I nibbled on, but blood came up covering the grass. As my brother landed with Dice feet from me "Lillian," I heard as my world spun, I looked up seeing Will then I felt air as I tried to keep my eyes open._

_**Lillian's house one hour later**_

_I heard voices and I was even more thankful they were not in my own head, as I opened my eyes I saw dad, grandfather, mom, Willow, Dice and Will talking to Dr. Spex's._

"_I understand, she fed once today and six times yesterday. I should have known she didn't take her medicine we just were having fun at the park, it slipped my mind. How far does this set kitten back she puked a lot of blood" Warren asked, his pain, the feeling of being worthless came over me; I gave him a soft look before I kicked him off my bed. Every head turned to me "I don't like being talked about, so shut it," I snapped they all moved and looked away, as I tried to get up._

"_Kitten you should lay down I will go get your drink," Warren said as he walked out Dice followed him, he was trying. "Honey, be nice the poor boy blames himself," dad said and I snarled._

"_He did this to me, I didn't mess myself up," I said getting up dizzy, but I stood seeing everyone walk out. "Must you be a bitch, everyone hates you now," I snapped looking at myself in the mirror._

"_Yeah we must," I smiled turning on the warm water for the tub; I checked the clock it was six at night. So I turned it off heading back out of my room seeing Warren coming in with the green paste drink. _

"_Thanks Warren, sorry for kicking you," I sighed taking a seat in my chair, drinking it my stomach churning. "I made stew for dinner, can you eat a few bites?" he asked and I laughed._

"_I can try Warren," I said draining the foul shit; I made a face of disgust as I stood. We walked out together I picked up Evangeline who was already at my door waiting; she put her head on my shoulder. Halo was blasting Lost in Stereo by All-time low in the front room, Layla, Magenta and Halo dancing. _

"_Wash up girls," I called out they laughed running off, Halo taking Evangeline's hand as they walked to their bathroom. This was going to be rough I had to get better, as I sat down seeing the boys watching me._

"_I will have Warren kill you if you refuse to stop staring at me," I said my face blank "I will too," Warren said looking over his shoulder._

_**The next day**_

_I was awake around four in the morning seeing Warren sleeping finally, his face calm. I got up from the bed heading to the bathroom needing to pee, I was hungry smelling him. My room, my bathroom smells of him. I washed my hands before heading to the kitchen needing my medication. _

_Fucking Christ this tasted like monkey ass I thought as I downed it in one gulp, I gaged once. I looked around starting the batter for muffins; a triple berry muffin the girls loved. I glazed BlackBerries, Raspberries and Strawberries thinking Warren would make the girls French toast. I set the muffins in the oven cleaning the mess; I walked around in Warren's shirt. _

"_I hate waking up not seeing you," I turned seeing Warren in his boxers "I couldn't sleep, I made muffins can you make French toast?" I asked he smiled grabbing me, I giggled as he set me on the counter top. _

"_Yeah I can, but you need more cooking lessons," he laughed so I punched him "No, just don't leave us again. I like baking, you like cooking when you open your restaurant I will do the baking while you and Dice cook," I said worried but he hugged me tight._

"_I was joking kitten, I will cook for you. I am so horny," he said nuzzling my neck._

"_Gross we eat in here, in fact her ass is in my cereal spot," I turned seeing Dice in jammie pants, his long hair a mess. _

"_So it's as close to her perfect ass as you'll get Dice," Warren said setting me on the stool as he started cooking. I was up checking on my muffins and fruit._

"_So are you excited about going back to school?" Dice asked but his tone conveyed his displeasure. He was going back with Warren so when Mage left school in two years he would be able to provide for her._

"_I am, it will be different that's for sure," Warren answered as he set a few thick slices of bread on the skillet. "Yeah I guess,"" Dice kissed my cheek walking out heading to wake her highness, they spent more time here than at their homes. _

"_I have to get dressed as well," I told him setting the muffins down to cool on the wire rack. "But I am horny," he answered "No time, girls are up in five we leave in twenty," I walked away hearing his low growl feeling his need wash over me._

_I passed Halo and Evangeline they looked very rugged as they headed to the food, they wouldn't say morning until they ate. I hurried and dressed for the day, I had one class and some paper work I didn't tell Warren I got off at noon. _

_I tugged on my pull & bear skinny jeans with my royal blue glory hope ls blouse. I stood on one foot pulling on socks and my blue ankle boots tying my hair in a messy bun. I unplugged my cell grabbing my black leather bag and my ballet bag, I walked from my room. _

"_Mommy look daddy gots me dressed like Uncle Dice," Evangeline smiled twirling showing me a pair of basketball shorts and a flannel shirt, with a beanie on._

"_I don't think so," I set my purse and bag on the floor I snatched her from her spot heading into her room. "Lillian, Halo dressed herself. Something about no way I was allowed to dress her," Warren called out as I passed._

"_Because Halo understands now she isn't a boy Warren! Look at Sugar bug again not a boy!" I called frustrated as I walked into her room, I got on my knees removing her jammie clothes. I hurried tossing on Jeans, boots, and a black tank top with a purple off the shoulder top. I brushed her curls sticking two butterflies in before she took her bag walking out._

"_Give me a son and I will stop dressing them like boys" Warren was against the wall already dressed he smelled so good._

"_Did you know Warren the male that means you, your sperm actually decides the sex of the child," I smiled but I saw he didn't know that little bit of info. _

"_I do now, I will meet you at the girl's school," he said kissing my lips before picking up Evangeline. I held Halo's hand walking to my jeep, opening her door she jumped to her seat buckling herself, as her father buckled Evangeline. I shut my door as he was walking around "See you in a few minutes kitten," he said kissing me once again hearing pumpkin and sugar bug giggling._

"_Okay try not," I was saying before I stopped shaking my head that would be hurtful to him. "I will see you in a few minutes," I said back._

"_See you can fight it," he kissed me before he walked to his Harley; I pulled out driving to the girls school. "Girls I will see you after school make sure to wear your coat's its cold out," I said taking them from the Jeep._

_I heard his Harley as we are at the gate; I looked at the blonde girl who thought Warren was hot. She was talking to another father as Warren got off his bike heading to us._

"_Daddy up," Evangeline cried out she was in his arms a second later giggling._

"_Mr. Peace you're back how great. Will you resume getting the girls?" she asked as Mrs. Winchester was walking up._

"_I am back, and on the days my wife doesn't I will be here to get our daughters," he smiled imagined her heart about to burst forth from her chest. Her face was red seeing him smile "Are you quite finished drooling over my husband, it really seems in bad taste. Maybe I will pull my girls from this school," I stepped up she stepped back._

"_Sorry Lillian, she will be dealt with. I agree it is in bad taste and very shameful," Mrs. Winchester said giving a rare hard look at Sally._

"_Thank you Mary, Warren may pick up the girls. We most likely will be together but in case I have a class to teach he is allowed to pick them up," I smiled she understood taking Evangeline by the hand as they walked into her class, Halo was walking as well two boys appeared at her side before she got to the stairs._

"_I should be home at eleven this is only orientation, I need to talk to you about something tonight," he said he was very nervous, like ready to puke nervous._

"_I will puke if you don't calm down," I said my voice deadpanned, but he was trying hard to get himself under control. "Sorry Kitten see you later," he said pulling me very close our lips touching in soft kiss._

"_Okay, see you in a little bit Warren," I said getting into my Jeep, I watched him get on his bike with a smirk my mind right in the gutter. I drove off getting into my office 15 minutes later; I was bought the studio I paid her already. I took over in three weeks and shit was going to change, I sat going over my plans. _

"_Lillian, I hear Mr. Peace has returned. Again I will tell you how bad for business he is, seeing him riding some motorcycle through town," Miss. Neville said I rolled my eyes._

"_I have already paid for the school also you signed the contract, so I feel okay with telling you to shut it. He is my mate I got him that Harley and he rides it as good as he rides me," I snapped standing her face red. She turned and walked out as I slammed my door changing into my Picasso top it tied in the middle of my waist with a matching sheer skirt and my gray lace leggings with my black ballet shoes._

_I walked out having everything ready as I saw the door's open, I sighed as the teen's walked in all smiling._

"_Miss. Lillian you look great! Are you excited for the rendition of The Nutcracker?" Sami asked me in her chirpy voice._

"_Oh I am, nothing like making your boyfriend sit through three hours of Ballet," I smiled as they laughed. "Okay class attention," I called out so we could get started as I was running late. A pure window was put in; I had the wall removed so the parents could watch for a few while their sons or daughters danced. _

_I was showing them a scene they had to learn for their mini performance, before I surprised them with a large one at the end of the year. I didn't think I just moved hearing them coo or awe every few minutes. I stopped turning seeing them clapping but my eyes got wide, Warren and Dice stood there at the window. All my girls turned and growled "Wow hottie's on the lose," Hailey said I flicked her ear._

_I was embarrassed he has never seen me dance, as they walked through the doors, coming into the room. "Damn Kitten, that was beautiful I've never seen you dance before. It wouldn't hurt to sit through three hours of that," Warren said kissing me._

"_Thanks I didn't know you where stalking me, how was your orientation?" I asked as the girls packed up._

"_Girls practice, oh this is my boyfriend Warren Peace and his best friend who is dating my best friend Dice," I said throwing it out there. _

"_All the hot ones are taken or gay, we girls never get a break," Phoebe said in such a dramatic voice we all laughed._

"_It was good I start classes tomorrow so does Dice, so is this why you're so amazing in bed, dancing," he said but he never lowered his voice._

"_Ooohhh Miss. Lillian what you be doing, we know who you be doing now," they giggled, I growled "Thank you Warren, my class doesn't need to know our bedroom life," I said, I turned around heading to my office. But I stopped turning fast and giving him a right hook, he went to the ground._

"_You know I like it rough," he said just to rile me "Yeah really, too bad you seem to be lacking. I thought you liked it slow and mundane like an old man," I said as Dice started dragging Warren out laughing. _

"_I will show you kitten," he called out "I bet," I said, he smirked as they walked out._

"_You two are so cute together and you have some color in your cheeks, he loves to rile you doesn't he," Hailey said as we all walked out together, I waved them off seeing Warren and Dice waiting. But I just walked in locking the doors hearing them bang on them laughing, calling out dirty words. Walking into the main classroom seeing them at the window and to rile Warren I untied my top not seeing any one but them, I pulled it open. Warren was on Dice fast covering his face as Dice struggled, I laughed shutting my office door._

_I turned up Fleetwood Mac -go your own way…_

_My cell went off so I picked it up "Damn you Lillian, he won't shut up about your tits!" I laughed, awe too bad Warren._

"_So next time I will sit on his lap naked, so give me a reason," I sent the text, knowing riling him up was playing with fire. _

_I picked up my cell as I was going over the reports for the month "I will kill him and you first," he said I just set it down. I changed back into my clothes walking back out; I turned locking the door when I smelled him._

"_Hello Warren," I said when I felt his hands on my hips "You really do dance beautiful, I couldn't breath as you danced it was amazing," he whispered I felt the heat as I blushed._

"_Thank you Warren," I said as he walked me to my car, it was 12:16._

_ "I am heading home for the day see you there," I said driving off with him a minute behind he was stalking me, some say following me. I pulled in turning off the engine I think a small nap was okay, I was unlocking the door seeing Warren running up to me._

"_I think I will take a small nap," I yawned as he lifted me up with ease walking into the house heading right for my room. "Fine with me, I am not tired just really horny," he said in a matter of fact tone._

"_So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked him he became nervous again. "I did," he said, I wanted to puke._

"_I guess I'm just worried, I have to get a job plus class is nine hours," he vented I sighed._

"_Warren, that leaves you no time with the girls. I understand you have bills but let me think," I said he was so worried I could feel it pulse around me._

"_How about you sell your house, I know you own it. Move in with us it was bound to happen anyways, use the money you get from the house and buy a newer truck. I will support us until you've finished school, you have to have time with the girls," I said he was thinking about it but he had too much pride._

"_Lillian, I can't have you pay for everything while I am in school," he said frustrated running his hands over his face._

"_Isn't that what family's do, it's not up for discussion it is a well thought out plan. After seventeen months you'll open your restaurant, I know my grandfather is giving you the startup money. This plan is in the best interest of our family," I said my voice odd as I was getting angry. _

"_This weekend Dice, Will, Chang and yourself will move all your stuff into storage. By Sunday my parents will have it on the market," I said standing up starting to change I was about to fall down dead. I watched him thinking way too many emotions coming off him, as I lay down closing my eyes. I felt his warm arms around me as I fell asleep, just a small nap._

_**Okay sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Review please!**_


End file.
